


Prodigy

by youngjaeswife



Category: GOT7, K-pop, friends to lovers - Fandom, kpop fandom - Fandom
Genre: Boyfriends, Friends to Lovers, GOT7 - Freeform, K-pop fandom - Freeform, Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 91,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjaeswife/pseuds/youngjaeswife
Summary: Youngjae was smart, very smart. In fact, he’d been labelled a genius by his teachers in elementary school.Now, in university at the young age of 17 Youngjae is still younger than all his peers.Hard working and quiet he's targeted every day by the class bullies, his only crime being smart. Dealing with the backlash of being a prodigy from a bunch of jealous classmates is something Youngjae is used to, but he still strives to reach his goal of becoming a singer and a musician.With the loving support of his mother and the sudden appearance of a new transfer student, Youngjae finds himself with an unexpected new friend who encourages him to keep reaching his dreams, no matter how hard the road before him.





	1. An unexpected friend

**Author's Note:**

> No, this is not a new fic, you're all imagining it hehe <3, but seriously, this fic is a gift for all my readers, I love you guys tons <3 This one has chapter titles shock horror lol
> 
> Youngjae's wife

Youngjae was smart, very smart.

In fact, he’d been labelled a genius by his teachers in elementary school, constantly acing his tests in almost every subject, except sports.

In fact he truly sucked at sports.

Elementary and middle school had been fun. He had loved it, everyone liked him there, because he was considered the cool kid. 

They loved the fact he was intelligent and talented. They loved listening to him sing and play piano. 

They would ask him to help with their maths and English studies and he and his friends would sit and share their lunch together under the big tree in the courtyard.

And he loved it!

The awkward thing for Youngjae though, was that because he was so far ahead of his class mates, that in the end, it had been decided by his parents and teachers, while half way through his second year of middle school, that it was pointless for him to remain where he was, so they had, at the end of that year, skipped the last year and sent him straight to upper school.

And he hated it!

Upper school meant he had to leave his old friends behind, venturing into new waters, adapting to new rules, make new friends, and while he enjoyed the learning aspect of it, because he was was so clever and talented most of the students there were jealous of his talents and because he wasn’t one for causing conflict or fighting back! It made him an easy target for bullies.

He’d easily got into the classes he applied for, of course with the highest scores, and it made others feel like he had come in and ‘stolen’ what was theirs, even though he had rightfully learned his place, just like everyone else.

Watching his back in and out of school had become a habit. He was never too sure when the usual trouble makers would be up for coming after him.

However, the one thing that kept him sane through all of it, was his insatiable love for music.

Youngjae was still the top of all his classes, even in upper school, including both singing and music. Ever since he was young, his dream was to become a singer and musician, but even though he was as good as he was, he refused to participate in the school events and competitions.

He really didn’t want to give anyone any more reasons to pick on him or embarrass him in public

Just being in their sight was enough to start them off.

Now in his first year of university, he was still the youngest there and at 17 years of age, still two years younger than his senior class mates and still the most intelligent and clever student in the classes. Sadly for Youngjae most of them were from high class families which meant they enjoyed targeting his poor ass for their so called fun.

Youngjae would always head to university early, even though he hated getting up that early, he would make sure he got there before anyone else did, because the teacher would usually be there preparing the class and he would at least be safe from the idiots who would come in hoping to stir him up before hand.

He hated being the brunt of everyone’s frustrations, but he dealt with it the best he could, trying hard not to let things get him down.

But when his father passed away within the first six months of being at university, things got a little more difficult for him.

Youngjae’s father had been his rock, his role model and his best friend. When things would get a little too much for him, he would go to his father for guidance and his mother was always there ready to comfort him when he needed it.

Now she had to work two jobs just to keep him in school, and even though Youngjae had told her it was alright if he couldn’t go anymore, she refused to let his dream of being a singer and musician die out.

His father, she said, would want him to shine, so Youngjae continued to work hard despite the hardships both he and his mother faced

He was lucky he had great teachers and they all seemed to believe in him, but it was hard believing in yourself when you were getting knocked about every day by idiots who didn’t understand you.

Sitting in the back of the bus studying as he always did, Youngjae had headphones on Ignoring the word around him. He always kept his bag near the window, and preferred the isle seat in the bus that way if the usual crowd from class got on early, he could leave post haste before they started on him and get the bus after, but thankfully that rarely happened.

Smiling to himself as he placed his books back in his bag, he glanced out of the window as the bus stopped. Peering hard he thought he saw one of his class mates get into the bus behind an elderly lady, who took the second last seat up front and he sighed.

The only seat left was the one his bag occupied.

Now he’d have to put up with some jerk demanding the seat next to him and giving him a hard time all the way to school. He kept his head phones on and looked down at the ground hoping that who ever it was, would just stay down the front and not come looking for a seat.

But it wasn’t to be.

Seconds later he felt a tap on his shoulder and he sighed as his eyes slowly made their way up the uniform and met the eyes, to his surprise and relief, of an unfamiliar, but rather handsome face.

Short dark hair, two small moles above the left eye, two earrings in one ear, one in the other and around the same height as himself. He seemed quite fit and his shoulders looked pretty manly.

Definitely more manlier than his were, that was for sure.

Youngjae suspected he could possibly be an athlete with a build like his. He sighed and moved one side of the headphones off his ear.

“Would you mind moving over so I can sit here, please?” He asked politely as he smiled and pointed to the seat Youngjae was on.

Youngjae quickly gathered his bag and moved over, resting it in his lap and hugging it to him. He really hadn’t wanted to move, but the newcomer took him by surprise and had been so polite and that Youngjae wasn’t used to it and even though he didn’t know this guy, he certainly didn’t need any one else having a go.

“Thanks,” the young man said still smiling at him as he sat down next to him.

Youngjae gave a quick smile and a nod of his head, putting his head phone back over his ear again and settling back into his music.

A few more seconds went by before he was tapped on the shoulder again.

Again Youngjae removed one side of his headphones and turned to look at him, trying not to looked annoyed.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to be a pain, but, I can see you’re from the same uni I’m going to now. My friends and I, we just moved into a new place down the road and I’m wondering, how strict they are with their dress code and would I need to take these out when I get to school?” He said pointing to his earrings.

“They might make you wear tape over them, but usually they only make you take them out if you’re in the sports program, or when you’re in the normal Phys Ed classes.” Youngjae replied politely.

“Great, thanks. Was arguing with my house mates this morning before I left the house. They were adamant they wouldn’t allow me to wear them,” The newcomer informed him.

“Ah, I see. Well they’re strict with wearing the uniform, but a few of the guys at uni have earrings in. So I wouldn’t be too bothered.” He went to put his headphones back on properly and then stopped. “Before we get there though , I need to warn you, you might want to pretend you haven’t noticed me.”

The new guy looked at him giving him an odd stare. “Why?”

“You’ll see,” Youngjae said calmly going back to his music once again.

~*~

Managing to avoid any more interactions with the new guy, Youngjae made it to his class hassle free, which was just the way he liked it. First class of the day was Maths and As usual, his teacher was already there and he felt relieved immediately.

“Good morning, Youngjae,” the teacher said as she noticed him walk in and sit down.

Youngjae nodded his reply and sat down at his desk by the window in the far back corner. He really wasn’t one for a lot of words and he avoided making conversation as much as possible.

It was safer that way.

The teacher caught his attention for a second and he looked up. “I’m just going to go grab a coffee before class starts, Youngjae. Will you be alright by yourself for a few minutes?”

Youngjae nodded again.

“You let me know if those clowns start bothering you again okay?”

Again he nodded indicating he would do so, but knowing he wouldn’t, they already considered him the teachers pet in every class.

And besides that, reporting them only made things worse.

He looked out of the window, down into the courtyard and noticed the new guy had been surrounded in the yard by a bunch of people and he was smiling as all the girls and most of the guys flocked around him, like he was some kind of celebrity and Youngjae shook his head.

Wouldn’t be long now until he started on him too, no doubt.

Sighing, Youngjae took his books out and placed them onto his desk, then went back into his bag and grabbed out a snack, which was automatically pulled from his hand.

“What’s this?” A female voice asked from beside him, waving the snack round

“Holding out on us are we?” A male’s voice said quite intimidatingly

Youngjae said nothing as he reached in and took another one out, handing it to the male.

“That’s better,” the male said as snatched the snack and then slapped Youngjae across the back of the head. “Make sure you don’t do it again.”

The two of them laughed as they headed to their seats happily eating the snacks they’d taken.

Youngjae sighed and grabbed himself another one out, looking around first before he did so, eating it as he fast possibly could.

“Oiy, you,” Another male voice began rudely not long after. “Did you bring my homework back? You’d better have made sure everything was right.”

Youngjae went into his bag again and pulled out a note book holding it out.

“You know, the teacher will more than likely realise that isn’t your work, you’ve got the lowest scores in class, Shin Seong.” Another female voice scoffed from behind.

“Shut your face, Na Min. I don’t care. If she does, I’ll just say he and I were in this together. Mr smart ass here deserves to get in trouble for once.” Shin Seong huffed.

“I doubt she’d believe you, he stays behind for extra tutoring, probably fucking her for extra points, she always looks at him like he’s her thing.“ Na Min said with a flick of her hair.

Youngjae sighed and rolled his eyes he wasn’t the only one who stayed behind when the extra tutoring classes were on.

“Na Min do you have to be so vulgar?” Another female came up to them.“

“Heya, Jihyo you’re on time today.”

“Had no choice was on gate duty this morning. Anyway I was just going to say who cares about him anyway?” Jihyo nodded at Youngjae. “Have you seen that new guy?”

“The one everyone was crowding around downs stairs?” Shin Seong asked.

“Yeah. Do you guys know who he is?” Jihyo said getting a little excited.

“No?” Both Na Min and Shin Seong replied in unison

“Don’t you watch those idol shows?” Jihyo replied, shocked that they had no idea who he was.

“They’re a waste of time.” Shin Seong yawned.

“Just because you have no life, or class, Shin Seong,” Jihyo said batting him on the shoulder.

Shin Seong gave her a cheesy grin and she laughed.

“My eomma has banned me from the TV indefinitely or at least until I get better grades,” Na Min sighed.

“You won’t need your TV for this. He’s the real deal, an idol,” Jihyo smirked.

Youngjae almost gagged at the way they were carrying on. So the new guy was an idol and once they had him on their side his life would probably become even more of a misery.

Sighing again, Youngjae looked back down out of the window. The new guy had finally gone and so had the crowd. His thoughts scattered now. Sometimes it was nice just to think of nothing.

“Choi, are you listening to me?” Na Min flicked him on his head.

Youngjae looked up at her.

She slapped him on the shoulder. “Go buy me a drink, I’m thirsty.”

Youngjae just sighed and then turned away. He really just wanted to be left alone.

Suddenly he was pulled up from his seat, Shin Seong glaring at him harshly. “You heard her, she wants a drink.” He pulled Youngjae away from his desk then pushed him forwards, causing him to trip over the leg of the desk behind him and stumble.

He tried to catch his balance but couldn’t. He felt himself colliding with another person knocking them down with him, taking the brunt of the fall.

Those in the class who had seen the scene were laughing at Youngjae as he fell.

It all happened so fast, that he didn’t have time to register who it was he taken with him as he fell, and at first he thought it might have been Jihyo, but then he realised that the body build was too buff for a girl. 

As Youngjae collected his wits about him and scrambled to get up he heard a slightly familiar male voice speak

“Are you okay?”

Youngjae panicked and avoided all eye contact as he recognised the voice of the new guy.

The Idol guy.

Youngjae stood, then bowed low. “I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to, it was an accident. I’ll do whatever you want, just, don’t hurt me! Please.”

“Whoa, hang on there a second,” the new guy said a little shocked that the young man shaking in front of him thought he would get hit. “I have no intentions of hurting any one. In fact I saw exactly what happened,” the idol guy said looking at Shin Seong. “It’s not you that needs to apologise.”

Shin Seong just gave a half assed laugh and rolled his eyes. Idol or not, he didn’t really care.

Youngjae remained where he was, bowed low, not moving at all until he felt a set of gentle hands on his shoulders lifting him upright, but he still refused to look at him directly.

Turning to the two girls, the Idol guy smiled. “Your name was Na Min, right?” He asked addressing her first.

Na Min got all excited and nodded as in answer to his question.

“And you’re Jihyo?”

Jihyo also nodded, her face red. The thought of an idol taking his time to talk to them was quite sweet.

The Idol guy looked them up and down, and then spoke. “It’s just such a shame that two lovely looking girls like yourselves can have such black hearts." He threw Jihyo 10000 won, "Why don't you take your lazy ass, foul mouth friend and buy her that drink she so desperately seems to want, and get yourself a drink too.” He said quite calmly.

Both the girls looked horrified and embarrassed as the class had begun to fill up, but they took the 10000 won anyway and ran off.

The Idol guy shook his head in disgust.

He turned to Shin Seong again, grabbing the notes that Youngjae had given him. “I believe you owe both of us an apology.”

“I’ll apologise to you, but I’m not apologising to him. He’s not worth it.” Shin Seong spat.

“I’d like to know your reasoning as to why he’s not worth it?” The idol guy asked him.

“He’s a loser. Just look at him. Thinks he knows everything, thinks he’s better than the rest of us because he’s supposed to be some kind of ‘genius’” Shin Seong said pointing at Youngjae.” He’s our junior he should bow down to us not speak to us casually.”

“And that’s your, reasoning, because i suppose you know him inside and out? Because just by looking at him you can tel he thinks he's better than you? But, you've probably never even tried to get to know him or given him a chance, "the Idol guy replied calmly as he tore the note book into pieces.

“Hey, that was my home work, you just tore up,” Shin Seong said as he made a grab for the notes, but the Idol guy pushed him away.

“No, that was his work, that you had him do for you." The idol guy finally looked cross. "Let me ask you all this. Did he have to take the entrance exams like everybody else?”

The whole class was staring at them now, but no one dared say anything.

“Well? Did he?” The Idol guy asked again.

Youngjae noted that even though he now looked quite cross that the Idol guy's voice was always firm, yet calm and not angry as he spoke.

“I’m going to take your silence as, 'of course he did', and he passed with flying colours I’d say, and you’re all jealous just because somebody younger than you has twice the amount of brains than half of you have put together in here, and obviously applies it, even with you picking on him.” He turned to Youngjae and lifted his face up so that their eyes met. "So thanks to these clowns, I know your last name is Choi, but what’s your first name?”

Youngjae swallowed nervously at seeing all eyes on them. “Youngjae,” he replied quietly.

The Idol guy let go of his face and held out his hand.

Youngjae just looked at it, and everyone in the class was gasping and mumbling under their breath.

"I don't bite, I promise." The Idol guy grinned and only then did Youngjae reach out and tentatively took it.

Shaking his hand firmly, but gently, the Idol guy smiled at him genuinely. “Thanks for helping me out this morning with my question, Choi Youngjae. I’ll be in this class starting from today. My name is Jaebeom, Im Jaebeom,” he said rather cheerfully.

“But you, can call me, JB.”


	2. Gaining trust

“But you can call me JB.”

Youngjae waited until Jaebeom finally let his hand go, apologised again and then quickly sat back down in his seat next to the window.

“Man not even a smile,” Jaebeom muttered under his breath as Youngjae scurried by to his seat.

Everyone avoided his gaze and quickly sat in their seat as he scanned the area for an empty chair, and there were only two vacant seats in the class.

One next to a pretty girl, sitting behind Youngjae, who had come in during the ruckus’s and ignored the carry on, and one next to Youngjae.

Jaebeom began to walk towards his preferred seat. He could feel the eyes of the rest of the class on him as he smiled at the girl.

Everyone was sure by the way he stopped at the desk where she was, as she smiled up at him, when she gave the desk a pat offering him the seat, that he would sit next to her.

She was the prettiest girl in the class, and plenty of young men had tried, and failed, to sit next to her, she never offered that seat to anyone ever and it made plenty of mouths drop open in the class, when she quite freely offered it to Jaebeom.

Youngjae was staring out if the window now, not wanting an more unwanted attention, nor did he want to cause Jaebeom any trouble.

He heard Jaebeom thanking some one behind him and then apologising in the same breath.

“He knocked Na in back.”

Youngjae heard someone saying behind him and it was then he felt the tap on his shoulder and looked up, to see Jaebeom smiling down at him.

“You mind if I sit here?” Jaebeom asked.

Youngjae could feel the stares he was getting from around the room and he just shrugged turning to look back out of the window.

He could hear the not so quiet comments of the others in the class bitching about Na In’s rejection and he sighed.

No doubt he’d cop the brunt of that later too once Jaebeom had gone to his next class.

‘“I’ll take that as a suit yourself,” Jaebeom said as he sat down next to him, ignoring the comments, getting out his books and getting himself sorted for the class.

Youngjae watched him out of the corner of his eye.

Jaebeom was totally relaxed and didn’t seem to care about anything that was being said at all and Youngjae wished he could do that.

The bell went just as the teacher came in a few minutes later.

She spotted Jaebeom in the corner next to Youngjae.

She looked surprised seeing him sitting there as Youngjae was a loner all of the time and hated his space being encroached on. “There you are, Jaebeom. I was waiting for you in the teachers area.”

“Sorry, miss. I came straight here. I was looking for this guy,” he nodded towards Youngjae. “I needed to thank him for helping me out this morning on the bus.” Jaebeom replied politely.

The teacher looked a little surprised to hear that Youngjae had done so, especially since Jaebeom was a total stranger to him. “Oh, I see. Well that was nice of him. Any way come to the front of the class so we can introduce you properly.”

Jaebeom got up and stood over beside the teachers desk.

“As you can see we have a new student in the class. As of today he will be attending this campus. Jaebeom.” She said handing the introduction over to him.

“Hi. My name is Im Jaebeom and starting from today, I will be attending several classes here, Including, singing, music, dance and theatre as part of my learning curriculum.”

“Does anyone have any questions for Jaebeom?” The teacher asked.

Nearly all of the girls put their hands up.

“Soo Hyo, go ahead.”

“Is it true that you are an Idol?” Soo Hyo asked.

Jaebeom nodded, “Yes, it’s true. I just passed my training stage.”

“Jun Yoo.” The teacher pointed to her next.

“So, you haven’t debuted yet?”

Jaebeom shook his head. “No it’s planned for the end of the year. We held off so I could study here for a while first.”

“Jun Gi. You’re next.”

“So will you be here everyday to study?”

“Most days I will be, but there will be some I have to take off due to my schedule,.” Jaebeom replied

“Time for one more then we need to move on,” the teacher informed them. “Na Min you have the last question.”

“Do you have a girlfriend? And what’s your type?”

All the girls giggled and the boys groaned.

Youngjae just rolled his eyes.

“Na Min, that’s two questions and not appropriate for the classroom,” the teacher said chastising her gently.

Jaebeom laughed. “It’s fine, miss. I don’t mind answering them.” He made the shape of an x with his arms. “No dating for four years. It’s in my contract.”

The girls all let out out a cry of despair and the boys laughed.

Youngjae just sighed. He just wanted to get on with the lesson

Jaebeom grinned as he continued. “As for my type. Hmm, I like someone who’s quiet, intelligent, creative, kind, caring and has a good heart. Someone who accepts others as they are including their faults. That’s my type.”

“Alright then, thank you, Jaebeom. You can sit down now.” The teacher smiled at him, motioning to his seat.

Jaebeom sat back down next to Youngjae as the teacher began to explain today’s lesson. He noticed Youngjae listening attentively to every word and taking notes on everything she said.

He no longer looked like the timid, picked on young man he had been earlier, he obviously took his learning very seriously. Quite different to the other jokers in the class, who were passing notes to each other and drawing random squiggles in their books.

Jaebeom observed the class, noticed the cliques, the workers, the slackers and he ascertained rather quickly, that it was the cliques that were the toffee nosed snobs looking down on Youngjae, because he was poor and the slackers that were the ones who were picking on Youngjae earlier for being smart.

All your typical type of bully.

The teacher finished writing on the board and turned to face the class, pointing at an equation she had written up on the board. “So for those who actually did their homework, you should know what I’m going to ask. Any takers?”

Youngjae’s hand shot into the air without hesitation and Jaebeom could hear the displeasure around them.

“Youngjae, would you like to come up, to, the board and show us the answer then?” The teacher encouraged.

Jaebeom noticed how excited Youngjae was as he got up from his seat.

Youngjae quietly excused himself to Jaebeom, who immediately pulled his seat in a little so he could get past behind him.

“Show off!”

Jaebeom heard someone whispering behind him as he watched Youngjae quickly and efficiently wrote the answer up. He glanced around behind him, but didn’t catch who it was.

They were definitely jealous of him, whoever it was.

“That’s correct,” the teacher said as Youngjae put the chalk down and headed as quickly as he could back to his seat.

“Nice going,” Jaebeom complimented him, taking Youngjae by surprise with his sincerity.

Youngjae blushed a little and nodded putting his head back down into his books.

“Oh, before I forget,” the teacher interrupted. “Your tests results for last weeks maths test came in this morning. I’ll give you the results now.”

Jaebeom watched Youngjae’s face as he sat there attentively, but fidgeting with his pen nervously as the teacher pulled out the score sheet, some certificates and a few other items.

“In third place with a high score of 88, we have Go Yun. Well done young lady. You moved up three places this time,” the teacher handed her, her certificate first. “Also students, The headmaster has started a new incentive scheme, for students who get scores above 85 on their tests and for third place you receive a free lunch pass for a week.”

“Thank you miss,” Go Yun said excitedly as stood bowed and then took them gratefully.

“In second place, we have Na in, with 90 points we’ll done. You’ve really improved recently, and for second place you’ve received a prepaid transport card. It will last you for two weeks”

Na In stood and bowed reaching out to take her items and smiling happily. “Thank you very much miss.”

“I’ll now announce first place, with a perfect score of 100 the top student is...”

Jaebeom saw Youngjae’s eyes widen his hands clasped hardly even breathing waiting for the result.

“Just get it over with miss,” one if the female students yelled out.

“Yeah, what’s the point, we don’t really care, because we already know who’s got top score, again.” a male student said rudely.

“That’s enough out of you lot. You should take a leaf out of Youngjae’s book. He didn’t get to where he was by being lazy like some of you are,” The teacher walked over to Youngjae. “Well done as always Youngjae. You should be proud of yourself.” Youngjae stood and bowed low as he excepted his certificate and his gift.

The teacher leaned in and whispered, “I won’t announce your prize, it will just make them more jealous. You just go enjoy it.”

“Thank you, miss,” he bowed again and then sat down smiling, as he looked at his certificate and gift.

Jaebeom was surprised to see how content he was, despite the rude display of disrespect towards him from some of the students. Giving him a gentle pat on the back Jaebeom smiled at him. “Congratulations, Youngjae! You must have worked really hard.”

Youngjae looked up and actually smiled, Jaebeom was the first classmate since middle school to recognise him genuinely. “Thank you,” his response was cheerful yet quiet and short.

Jaebeom chuckled as he went straight back to staring at what he’d received and Jaebeom leaned over to him a little. “What did you get for your reward?”

Youngjae, surprised that Jaebeom had taken an interest, and sensing his sincerity, willingly showed him what he had received .

“Wow, they gave you a double pass for the upcoming carnival this weekend and unlimited rides. So lucky.” Jaebeom whispered keeping it low.

Youngjae smiled and put his certificate into one of his books so it wouldn’t get damaged and the double pass for the carnival into his wallet.

Jaebeom could see he was quietly ecstatic about it all and he felt genuinely happy for him. It was just a shame these idiots couldn’t see Youngjae’s true worth.

It was obvious that he really put the hard work in, unlike most of these other louts.

The rest of the morning went by quickly after that and lunch time snuck up on them before they’d realised.

Jaebeom noticed Youngjae was first out of the classroom before anyone had a chance to say anything and he felt a little bad for him. He was about to go after him when he was stopped in the doorway of the classroom.

“Hey, idol guy! Jaebeom, yeah?”

Jaebeom turned to see Shin Seong and some of the other guys and girls standing behind him.

“You wanna join us for lunch? My shout I still owe you an apology from before.” Seong Shin offered.

Jaebeom sized the situation up. “What about Youngjae? You apologising to him too.”

“Hell no, you’re the one who was the innocent party. He knocked you over... technically.” Shin Seong wasn’t going to relent.

Jaebeom sighed inwardly. “You know what? I’ll pass, but thanks for the offer.” He started to walk off again, then turned back. “Ask me again when you learn to appreciate the true value of a persons worth. We'd be able to connect if you could do that.”

He left the classroom, leaving the small group to their confusion at his words and his refusal.

It was now very clear to Jaebeom that Youngjae was truly in need of a friend.

~*~

Youngjae had his special spot on the roof at lunch time. He liked it up here because his bullies were too lazy to look for him and he was particularly grateful for that.

He always brought his lunch with him, because they couldn’t really afford to buy from the cafeteria, even though his mother worked two jobs.

She worked at a bakery 5 days a week, from 1 am until 7 am and then at a restaurant 6 days a week from 1pm until 7pm.

Once a month on a day that she wasn’t working, his mother would make batches of food to freeze up, lasting them for a long time before they would have to make up more. 

They had a small vegetable garden in the back yard, which Youngjae would tend to every day, making sure the garden got the proper care it needed. It was his pride and joy that he had started with his father before he’d passed away.

And he cherished it.

Occasionally, both Jobs would send his mother home at the end of her shifts with an abundant assortment of leftovers and extras, for which they were both extremely grateful.

They weren’t really that poor, but they definitely weren’t wealthy.

Most times they’d get by just fine, because they never spent any money unnecessarily and saved what they could to make sure their bills and rent were paid up on time.

They even had a small emergency fund.

Just in case.

Youngjae especially loved the fresh bread rolls they would give his mother from the bakery and more often than not, he would find one in his lunch box along with the delicious food his mother made, or the occasional restaurant leftovers.

On the rare occasions they got beef dishes from the restaurant, Youngjae’s mother insisted he had them to make sure he kept up his strength to study.

She would get one meal at work for free which she always said, did her just fine.

Opening his lunch box, he was excited to find a fresh bread a roll, some cheese and shredded chicken all packed in individual packets in his lunch box.

It wasn’t the traditional kind of lunch, he’d usually get, but he was looking forward to it anyway, because it had been put together by his mother and he felt blessed because of the unconditional love and sacrifices she made for him every single day.

He was putting it altogether in the roll when he heard he door to the roof open and he froze.

He gathered his food quickly and hugged it to him protecting it like it were gold, praying they wouldn’t find him hiding in his corner out of sight.

There had been times when they’d caught him before he made it to his sanctuary and taken his precious food from him, they’d never thrown it away or wasted it, but eaten it in front of him leaving him with nothing at all, but empty containers and wrappers strewn around him.

He’d also learnt very fast never to bring any money with him and had been smart enough to buy a transport card, which meant he’d escaped the bullying for money at least.

He heard the footsteps coming around towards him and he closed his eyes and grimaced.

And then they stopped and the silence was deafening, but nothing was happening.

Youngjae slowly opened one eye.

He was confused as to why the presence he could feel right in front of him hadn’t tried to do anything yet.

A pair of black shoes were staring back at him, so he slowly opened the other eye and followed the legs all the way up, to the torso and then up to the face and there was Jaebeom once again standing near him grinning.

“What are you doing?” Jaebeom chortled seeing Youngjae hugging his food tightly to him. “You’re meant to eat food, not act like you’re on a date with it.”

Youngjae looked up at him and sighed with relief.

“Ah,” It occurred quite quickly to Jaebeom what the problem actually was. “They take your food sometimes too, right?”

Youngjae nodded.

Jaebeom pointed with his lunch bag, to the ground next to him. “Mind if I sit down with you?”

Youngjae shook his head and pat the floor beside him.

“You don’t like to talk much do you?” Jaebeom asked him as he sat down.

Youngjae shook his head as he set his food back up and began to eat.

“I thought so,” Jaebeom said sitting with his knees up, hugging them. “I could tell, by how stressed you looked this morning on the bus when I asked you about the earrings. I’m sorry if that was hard for you. I can do all the talking. I’m good at that, and I can see you’re very adept at listening.” He complimented Youngjae, watching his reaction as he spoke to him.

“You don’t have any friends at all in this place, do you?” Jaebeom got right the point.

Youngjae shook his head.

“I think we should be friends,” Jaebeom suggested already having an idea of what the answer would be.

Youngjae stopped mid bite.

“No?” Jaebeom questioned, seeing the look on his face. “Has anyone ever, tried to be your friend?”

Youngjae nodded.

“And what happened to them?” Jaebeom read the look on Youngjae’s face as soon as it appeared. “I’m just gonna throw it out there. They got picked on and were hurt and outed for being your friend, but instead of sticking by you they dumped you like a hot rock for the others, am I right?”

Youngjae sighed out through his nose despondently.

“Not shocked at all,” Jaebeom shook his head. “It happens. Okay, you’re good at listening, so, I’d like you to listen to what I have to say. Got it?”

Youngjae nodded rather reluctantly.

“First up, eat your lunch,” Jaebeom encouraged him. “I’m guessing your eomma put effort into it, so don’t let anything I say stop you!”

Youngjae did as he was instructed.

Jaebeom looked out over the horizon and then began. “I’d like to be your friend. You need a friend and I’m not scared of that lot, I can take care of myself and I’m not the kind of person to run away like a coward and I don’t take bullying lightly. I can already tell that you're an incredibly nice guy and if I know it, they know it, so of course they're gonna be ass holes to you. Your intelligence, it sticks out like a sore thumb that you’re definitely way smarter than the rest of that lot, that’s for sure and they are all so jealous, because you’re obviously talented. This is mainly a performing arts university so you wouldn’t be here without a reason right? Needed top grades too to get into the performing arts section Right?”

Youngjae nodded in conformation.

Jaebeom thought for a few seconds before resuming. “There’s a bunch of stuck up and lazy slackers in that class giving you a hard time, but I see some decent ones as well, and I’m sure you can see that too.”

Another nod.

“But because they don’t come near you or socialise with you,” Jaebeom continued, “they get left alone and aren’t being forced to join in. They just don’t want to get involved because they’re scared of the repercussions and they don’t know how to fight back, but they are the ones who also don't want to hurt you. The difference between them and I, is that I'm not scared, I wasn't always an idol, so I do know how to fight back. Got it?” He asked glancing over at him.

Youngjae nodded.

Jaebeom grinned he’d almost lost count of the nods he’d been given.

“There’s going to be days because of my schedule with my company, that I won’t be here, so those are the days are going to be the hardest for you these guys won't like the fact you're the one I chose to hang around with, they're gonna give you the harder time, they will be a little bit more cautious with me because of my idol status. No one wants to have an entertainment company come down on their ass right? I'll get you a copy of my schedule, so you’ll know exactly when those times will be. I’ll also get you a copy of my class timetables. At least then if you need me you’ll know where I am and we can exchange phone numbers. Okay?”

“Sure,” Youngjae replied nodding. “I guess that's okay, except I don't have a phone, can't afford it.”

“Okay we'll sort something out, but I gather the fact that you’re speaking to me, means that you’re okay with us being friends now?”

“I’m willing to see how things go,” Youngjae replied cautiously.

“That’s good enough for me,” Jaebeom agreed with a smile.

Youngjae looked over at him and threw him a puzzled look. “Why are you doing this anyway? You don’t even know me?”

“Does there have to be a reason other than just wanting to be your friend? You have none and you need one. I’m new, so I also have none. I don’t particularly like their attitude, and I don’t need ass holes for friends. The ones who don’t associate with you, and keep away, may or may not associate with me, because of my association with you. But if they do, I'm pretty sure I can win them over to your side.”

“You think you can do that huh?” Youngjae said with a raised eyebrow.

“You watch me,” Jaebeom grinned. “By the end of the year, I’ll have these idiots realising just how awesome your smart ass is!

Youngjae snorted. “Now that, I'm dying to see.”


	3. Rooftop Rondevous

Jaebeom pulled his lunch from out of his bag, opened the lid of his lunch box and smiled. “Park Jinyoung, you are the bomb!”

Youngjae turned to see what the excitement was all about and his eyes widened at the sight of Jaebeom’s lunch.

Jaebeom was grinning from ear to ear and Youngjae felt a little envious as he saw how packed Jaebeom’s lunch box was.

“Who’s Jinyoung,” he asked staring at the abundance of pork belly strips laying across the rice.

“Oh, he’s my friend and also an idol. One of the guys I live with in our dorm,” Jaebeom replied as he pulled out a few other containers from his bag.

Youngjae thought he would drool as the sides came out and were placed on the ground next to the lunch box. “Did he make your lunch?”

“Yeah, he does that for us sometimes when his schedule isn’t too busy.

“Us?” Youngjae asked curiously.

“There’s four of us at the dorm at the moment. Jinyoung, Mark, Jackson and myself,” Jaebeom told him. “We usually take turns in sharing the house duties, today was Jinyoung’s turn to make lunches. Jackson made breakfast this morning, so tonight, Mark and I will make dinner.”

“Oh, well that’s fair.” Youngjae took another mouth full of his roll while watching intently as Jaebeom neatly arranged the sides and then opened them. 

As he opened the final one Youngjae sat upright and peered into the small container.

Youngjae pointed to the dish. “Are they braised soy beans?”

“Sure are,” Jaebeom smiled, they’re one of my favourite sides.

Youngjae suddenly got excited. “Really, that’s so awesome, mine too. My eomma makes them a lot for me. Next time she does I’ll bring some for you to try.” He took another bite out of his roll, smiling.

Jaebeom chuckled. “Well, looks like we have something in common.”

Youngjae nodded, as he happily sat eating his roll. He put it down for a second grabbing his water and taking a mouthful, before picking it up again.

As he opened his mouth to take another bite, he was surprise to find a spoonful of the beans suddenly placed into his mouth.

He looked at Jaebeom, puzzled.

“Go on, take them.” Jaebeom grinned.

Youngjae blinked and then slowly shut his mouth over the spoon.

Jaebeom lifted it up and then pulled it out making sure that Youngjae had them all in his mouth before doing so. He watched the reaction on Youngjae’s face as he chewed them. “Nice?” He asked taking a mouthful himself.

Youngjae nodded enthusiastically as he ate the beans swallowing them down. “They’re really good!”

“Here have some of this too,” he said holding up a generous serving of pork belly to Youngjae’s mouth.

“Are you sure?” Youngjae asked politely. “I mean, I don’t want to intrude on your lunch.

“Open,” Jaebeom said pressing the food to Youngjae’s lips. “I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t willing to share.”

Youngjae’s smile was impressive to say the least as he opened his mouth and gratefully took the offered food. “Oh my god, this is so good!”

Jaebeom chuckled at the look on his face and for a second he thought Youngjae might suddenly start floating away the way he closed his eyes and smiled like he was in heaven.

Youngjae looked at his roll and then pulled some off the opposite end handing it to Jaebeom. “It’s not much, but it’s tasty,” he said with gusto.

Jaebeom took it and shoved it into his mouth. “Wow, the roll is so nice. It’s so soft inside and crusty on the outside. Did your eomma make it?”

Youngjae shook his head. “She works at the bakery that makes them.”

“The chicken is seasoned too, it’s goes well with the cheese she chose too.”

Youngjae’s face beamed. “The restaurant she works at gives us left overs, she was given a small bag of the chicken from the chef to bring home.”

“Your eomma works two Jobs?” Jaebeom suddenly realised.

“Mhm. The bakery in the morning and the restaurant in the afternoon.” Youngjae told him proudly.

Jaebeom smiled.

Youngjae’s face spoke volumes when he spoke about his mother and it touched him a little. He could tell that Youngjae was a kind hearted soul, gentle and polite.

Quiet, but easily excitable if you gave him the right topic.

As they sat eating in silence for a short while, Jaebeom wondered why, considering his circumstances, Youngjae had chosen this place to come and study at. It wasn’t exactly cheap.”

The more he thought about it the more it bugged him.”

”Youngjae, would you mind if I asked you something?” Jaebeom began.

Youngjae shook his head.

“You can tell me to shut up, if you feel that I’m out of line, but I was wondering, there are other, much cheaper places you could have gone to study, so why did you choose this place?”

Youngjae, not offended in the least by Jaebeom’s query, thought carefully for a moment before he answered. “My appa.”

Jaebeom gave him a questioning look. “Your appa?”

“Mm, he said this was the best place for me to be in order to work towards my dreams and aspirations of becoming a singer and a musician.”

“No way you can sing too?”

“And play the piano amongst other things. My appa worked really hard and paid my tuition until right up to the end of this year. My eomma only works two jobs now, because he passed away after I’d been here for six months.”

Jaebeom’s face fell at hearing about Youngjae’s father’s passing. “Youngjae, that’s so sad. I’m really sorry to hear that, it must make things so hard for you and your eomma not having him around?” Jaebeom placed a hand on Youngjae’s arm and gave it a gentle squeeze.”

“It’s okay, we get by.” Youngjae smiled a little sadly. “I told my eomma it was okay if I couldn’t continue next year, but she wouldn’t hear it. My appa, he really wanted me to be here and she wants to see out his wishes for me to succeed in my dreams.”

“That’s really heartwarming to hear,” Jaebeom smiled softly at him. “.So how long have you been here for then?”

Youngjae polished off the rest of his food. “This is my first year here. I have just over 2 and a half to go before I graduate.”

Jaebeom was surprised. “So it’s really only been a few months since your appa passed?”

Youngjae nodded.

“Wow! You really are amazing Youngjae. You just keep fighting through everything including these idiot bullies. I totally have the utmost respect for you.” Jaebeom was sure he sounded like he was gushing right now.

But he couldn’t help it. He really meant it when he said Youngjae was amazing. These other idiots obvious had no idea what he had been going through already. “Can I ask you one more thing, before we head to the next class?”

“Go ahead,” Youngjae permissed.

“How old are you exactly?” Jaebeom asked taking a quick swing of his water

“I turned 16 last September. “ Youngjae replied as he began to clean up his mess.

Jaebeom almost choked on his water. “Seriously you were 16, when you started here?

“Mhm.”

“Okay,” Jaebeom said as he recovered from the shock of hearing just how young Youngjae actually was. “That’s crazy and I'm probably going to regret asking this, but what’s your IQ then?”

“160,”

“WHAT?”

Youngjae laughed at Jaebeom’s reaction.

“I guess I was right then, when I said you were probably smarter than all that lot put together. 160. Wow, that’s genius level. Any other surprises hidden away?”

“Youngjae grinned. “Not that I can think of off the top of my head right now.”

“No wonder they’re so jealous of you. You’re literally still a baby and you’re mega intelligent. So I’m guessing what Seong Shin was going on about before is petty, but do you not talk to your peers respectfully at all?”

Youngjae just shook his head. “I just never talk to them, they just pick on me, so I never usually say much at all.”

“Speaking of which,” Jaebeom said poking him playfully on the arm. “Have you heard yourself this afternoon? You’ve talked to me quite a bit.”

“Only because, somehow, I know you’re not going to beat the crap out of me if I do, mind you I get that for ignoring them anyway, as you saw earlier, so it’s lose, lose there for me.” Youngjae sighed.

“Well, for the next few days at least, I’m here all day,” Jaebeom began as he started cleaning up his mess, “so, we’ll see if my hunch is right and they wait until I’m not here to start up again.”

Youngjae shrugged. “I certainly won’t complain about a few days of not being bullied. Not that I complain when I am either. No point makes things worse.”

“True.” Jaebeom checked his phone “ten to, we should probably head back inside. What’s your next class?

“Singing.” Youngjae replied immediately.

“Sweet, mine too.” Jaebeom grinned as he stood offering his hand to Youngjae.

Youngjae took it grinning as Jaebeom pulled him up. “Great, that means my knight in school uniform gets to babysit me again.”

“If that’s what you want to call it, sure. You need babysitting anyway, you ‘are’ literally still a baby.” Jaebeom grinned ruffling Youngjae’s hair. “And while we’re on the subject of age, my baby dongsaeng. You can call me hyung.”

Youngjae wasn’t too sure why, but he didn’t see that being a problem at all.

There was something completely different about Jaebeom that set him apart from the others and it wasn’t because he was an idol. Youngjae surmised that it was probably because he was actually a really nice guy who genuinely wanted to just be his friend without an agenda and didn’t want to beat the crap out of his poor ass just because he looked at him in passing.

For some inexplicable reason, Youngjae wholeheartedly felt that he could trust the young man standing in front of him.

“Ready?” Jaebeom asked as he waited for Youngjae to stop daydreaming and get his stuff together.

Picking his bag up, Youngjae flung it over his shoulder.

“Ready, hyung.”

He replied with a grin.


	4. Just deserts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JYPE IS ALT UNIVERSE JYPE just so you know. Hehe. There will be no Yugi or Bambam in this fic, sorry.

Singing classes were held in the music room.

In Youngjae’s singing classes there was only five people at one time, which had suited him fine since he didn’t want to participate in the events they had coming up, but with Jaebeom now in the class it made it even with six. He’d wait to see how things went with Jaebeom before making up his mind about participating.

Na in and Na min were both in his class as well, so the teacher had to make a point of enunciating Na Min’s name so that the two of them didn’t get confused when she called their names out in class.

By the time Jaebeom and Youngjae arrived, the two girls were already there.

Jaebeom noted that Na In was sitting on the opposite side of the room to Na Min, neither of them paying attention to the other.

He followed Youngjae’s lead as they headed over to the far wall where the students bags were and hung them on the hangers.

Youngjae led them to the back end of the room and they sat on the bench in the corner of it.

Not long after they arrived the last two students arrived, faces that Jaebeom hadn’t seen yet.

One was male, just a little taller than himself. His hair was dyed blond and he wore a pair of RayBan sunglasses over his head. His ears were also pierced and his clothes were definitely designer.

Jaebeom was pretty sure they were either Gucci or Versace and his boots were definitely the English brand, Doc Martens.

The other was a female, average height, brown hair, hanging off his arm like she owned him, her clothes just as expensive as his.

These were obviously the elite kids of the school, more money than sense, more than likely.

But he’d reserve his final opinion until he was sure that was the case.

Jaebeom sat watching as the male spotted them. He looked them both up and down and headed over to Jaebeom.

Youngjae kept his head down and remained silent.

“You new here?” The blonde haired guy asked.

“Have you ever seen me before?” Jaebeom answered his question with a question.

The guy shook his head and wrinkled his nose in reply.

“Then that alone should answer you’re question,” Jaebeom said with a smile.

“Bit of a smart ass hey?” The guy chuckled.

“Only when necessary,” Jaebeom grinned.

“Fair, I’ll pay that. It does makes sense that if I’ve not seen you before that you’re new.” He suddenly turned his attention to Youngjae.

“Youngjae, my little buddy, how are we holding up after yesterday?” He said in a mock friendly tone.

Jaebeom watched closely, Youngjae seemed a little scared of this guy, maybe a little was the wrong word, he could see Youngjae shaking as the guy continued.

“I hope you’re not bothering the new guy?” The blonde taunted. “You don’t want to be cramping his style, now right?”

“Oh, he’s not bothering me, or cramping my style,” Jaebeom said as he picked up what was going on. “In fact it’s my first day here and he’s been extremely helpful right Youngjae?”

Youngjae swallowed nervously and nodded

“So you see, we’re fine,” Jaebeom informed him coolly. “but thanks for your concern.”

“We’re fine?” The blonde hair guy echoed. “You make it sound like you like this loser.”

“Youngjae?” Jaebeom made a point of using his name and placed an hand in his shoulder. “Yes. I like Youngjae, considering out of everyone one I’ve actually spoken to so far, this kid has the most likeable personality. Everyone else seems to be excruciatingly rude, nasty and vile. I don’t like rude nasty and vile people.”

“Do you know what happens to people who hang around with this loser?” The blonde haired guy said leaning down and glaring at Youngjae.”

“Yeah, they realise that Youngjae is a really nice kid and that he’s probably the only person worth hanging around with in this place,until some jerk picks on them,” Jaebeom said getting up and standing in the blonde guys view of Youngjae.

“Jaebeom, don’t, please, it’s not worth it.” Youngjae pleaded nervously and quietly as he grabbed onto the back of his jacket.

“Cade! Leave them be.”

Jaebeom was a little surprised at the sound of Na In’s voice cutting through the tension like a sharp knife.

“What? Why?” Cade retorted.

“Just leave them be. You had your fun yesterday and trust me you don’t want to mess with him.” Na In nodded at Jaebeom.

“Since when do you tell me what to do?” Cade snorted looking at Na In, as he pushed Jaebeom backwards a little.

“Youngjae put his arms out to stop Jaebeom toppling backwards. 

He was about to retaliate when he felt Youngjae’s grip his jacket tightly and pull him back. Jaebeom could feel Youngjae trembling behind him and he wondered just what this guy had done to him, to make so scared.

“If you don’t want his company coming down on you like a ton of bricks you’d better stop now.” Na In warned him.

“Company? What do you mean company?” Cade queried.

“Entertainment company, you idiot. He’s an Idol. Im Jaebeom, from JYPE.” Na Min added from her corner. “You know, one of the big three. You might wanna back off like Na In says.”

Jaebeom was impressed, the lazy rude girl, had done her homework. He’d never mentioned what company he was from.

Cade suddenly stepped back putting his hands up in the air. “Then he’s lucky, or I might have to do to him what I did to the last kid that got involved with that loser.

“Oh, and just what did you You do, Do Kyung Sung?” An older female’s voice sounded from the door way.”

“Er, what? Sorry miss I was just..”

“Being a nuisance, as usual.” She replied pointing her finger at him. “You are already skating on thin ice after yesterday. Do you want to be suspended?”

“Please, don’t suspend me miss, my old man would kill me,” Cade replied.

“This is your last warning. Do Kyung Sung, if I see you harassing or tormenting Youngjae or his friend again any where in this school you will be up at the headmasters office again.” She warned him.

“Secondly as from today you will be in the second singing class. I will not have you disrupting my lessons. I’ve replaced you with one of the students from that class so you can head off there right now. Mr Shim won’t take any of your nonsense either.”

Cade looked stunned and Jaebeom couldn’t help but smirk. It served the big jerk right.

“Seconds later another female student walked in and waved, “I believe I’m in this class now.”

Cade huffed and took off out of the class room without even saying goodbye to his ‘girlfriend’, glaring at Jaebeom as he went.

Jaebeom could feel Youngjae’s hands still tight on the back of his jacket, trembling. “Do you mind if we go out for a minute miss?” Jaebeom asked as he took Youngjae’s hand and got him up from the chair. “He needs to calm down a bit.”

“That’s fine, er?”

“Jaebeom, Miss, Im Jaebeom,” Jaebeom replied politely.

“Do Kyung Sung is a nasty bully.” The teacher told him. “Youngjae takes everyone’s bullying a lot, but says nothing. However lately, Cade as he likes to be known as, has really been going all out on him, but someone has recently started reporting him and he’s been caught out. Yesterday was a particularly nasty incident, Youngjae was lucky he had someone on his side.”

Jaebeom looked back at Youngjae who was chewing on his bottom lip. “Come on, let’s go outside for a minute.” He turned back to the teacher, thanks, miss. We'll be right back.”

The teacher sighed and turned to the four girls. “Alright we might as well begin.”

~*~

Jaebeom checked that the coast was clear and headed back up to the roof with Youngjae.

Sitting down with him where they shared their lunch he sighed. “Do you want to talk about it? What he did to you yesterday?”

Youngjae remained silent.

“Seriously, Youngjae you don’t need to worry about me. You’ll see. I really can take care of myself and you saw how fast he backed down when he was told who I was. And did you hear what the teacher said?” Jaebeom sounded particularly enthusiastic. 

“Someone is reporting that ass hole. Someone here is actually on your side. We just need to find out who and if they have any pull with any of the other students here. But if I’m going it try and help you, you need to trust me.” He put his hand over Youngjae’s shoulder. “Please.”

Youngjae slowly reached into his pocket and took out his wallet and pulled out pieces of what looked like a torn photograph and handed them to Jaebeom.

Jaebeom was saddened by what he saw. As he put the pieces on the floor and put them together, he could see that he picture was of a middle aged man. 

It had been written on with profanities and the cruellest of comments. Jaebeom even had the hardest time reading them as he figured out who the picture was of.

“This is your appa, isn’t it?” Jaebeom actually sounded angry now. “And he did did this?”

Youngjae nodded but he wouldn’t cry, even though he wanted too.

“Did he do this knowing your appa had passed away?” Jaebeom’s fists were clenching.

Youngjae nodded watching as Jaebeom scooped up the precious pieces of photos and sighed.

He saw Jaebeom stand and he looked up 

Jaebeom looked into his eyes and Youngjae could see he was angry and then he was off..

“Jaebeom. Wait, what are you going to do?” He got up and ran after him, Jaebeom was faster.

Youngjae saw him run into the second singing class room and ran faster to try and catch him. As he made it into the room he saw a terrified Do Kyung Sung against the wall Jaebeom holding him there by the collar.

“What’s the meaning of this?” the teacher asked trying to pull a Jaebeom off the terrified bully.

“You need to put that picture together and tell me what you see. That’s all I want.”

The teacher shook his head, took the pieces and began to piece it together and all the class were gathering around it staring between the photo and the two boys.

“This is disgusting! Who did this? Him? The teacher asked pointing at Do Kyung Sung

Even the students were mumbling about how disgusting it was.

“Yeah, him Jaebeom said shoving harder against the wall.

“Why wasn't he suspended?” Mr Shim asked?

“I don't know, but I have my suspicions,” Jaebeom turned to look at Youngjae, who immediately avoided Jaebeom's questioning eyes.

“Who’s the picture of? Who does it belong to?” The teacher asked shaking his head.

“Look, I’m new here and I just found out my newest friend’s appa passed away last year, this is his photo. That is what this guy did to it.”

Youngjae swallowed as he was suddenly spotted and he looked at the ground.

“Youngjae, is this your photo?” The teacher asked seeing his panicked face.

Youngjae nodded biting his lip nervously as he did so.

He heard the murmurings of the students as they referred to it as the genius kid’s photo and stood fists clenched and shaking. It was when his class suddenly rushed in because of all the ruckus and saw the picture that he panicked, grabbed the pieces and ran out of the room.

“If it wasn’t for the person who reported him, who knows what else he could have done.” Jaebeom said angrily. 

”I agree with you,” Mr Shim said. “He should have been suspended, that was desecration of the deceased. Disrespectful.”

“There’s bullying and then there's terrorising somebody.” Jaebeom continued, as he stared at Do Kyung Sung hard, “ Looks like I might have to go back to my entertainment company and tell them how bad this place is, how they let things like this go in in this school. Let’s see how quickly the popularity of sending idols to it drops then!” Jaebeom continued.

“And JYP knows the other big entertainments companies, they might decide to boycott this place. In fact I might recommend that in my report this week. I certainly wouldn’t want any body to come to my company as a trainee from this place.” The students were shocked as Jaebeom freely spoke his mind.

“Youngjae came here to study because his appa wanted him to follow his dreams. His appa died working hard to make those dreams come true. He can take your disses and your sneers your slaps and beatings, but that, that was as low as it could get.” He said angrily. “I’m so glad someone had the guts to report you, you deserved it. If I ever meet them, I’m going to shake their hand and thank them. It’s just a shame people, like you scare them off from being true to themselves more often.”

Suddenly Na In, barged past Jaebeom, stared Do Kyung Sung in the face and slapped him hard.

“Out of all the things I’ve turned a blind eye to, Cade, that was the last straw.” Na In was fuming, “taunting him, picking on him was one thing, but that was despicable. That was someone’s father. I had no idea what you were doing to Youngjae when I reported you, until I saw that pictures when I walked in. You’re out of my circle, permanently.”

“You, you reported me? You fucking bitch. “ He tried to pull forward but Jaebeom pushed him back. Touch the lady and I will retaliate.” Jaebeom warned.

“I recommended he be suspended,” Na In said to Jaebeom as she glared furiously at Do Kyung Sung. “But when Youngjae found out they were going to, he asked them not to. Said it wasn’t right to disrupt his education and that everyone had a right to their dreams.”

“What?” Do Kyung Sung said shocked at the revelation that it was Youngjae who had save his ass.

The other students were just as shocked and Jaebeom looked around, hearing people asking if they should go and make sure Youngjae was okay.

“You leave him to me,” Mr Shim said. “We’re heading to the headmasters office right now. Youngjae is too kind and you don’t deserve his forgiveness.” Class is postponed until 2 .30pm.”

Jaebeom let Do Kyung Sung go as Mr Shim grabbed his collar. “Although, the next time you barge into my class like that, new boy, you will get detention.” Mr Shim grinned, he was a little impressed that Jaebeom had not even flinched in his resolve to make this bully pay for his crime and he shook his head as he dragged a protesting Do Kyung Sung out of the class room. 

“Yes, sir. Sorry, sir.” Jaebeom shouted after him smiling.

“I’ll go find Youngjae,” one of the other female students from the second class offered. “I don’t have a problem with him.”

“Thanks, but I think it’s best if I go. He thinks everyone in this place hates him as it is, so if you chase after him he’ll just keep running. However,” Jaebeom turned to Na In. “I need to speak to you later.”

Na In shrugged. “Sure, whatever,” She replied as Jaebeom’ started heading off after Youngjae.

“By the way," he said quickly turning back. “Thanks, for not being a coward, and thanks for reporting him.” Jaebeom finally turned away and headed off in search of Youngjae.


	5. The Apology

Jaebeom headed straight back up to the rooftop. If Youngjae would be anywhere it was going to be there.

And he was right.

Youngjae was sitting back in their spot with the pieces of photo in front of him his head low and for a second Jaebeom thought he might actually be crying.

But he wasn’t.

And Jaebeom wondered why?

It had been enough to make him want to cry and it wasn’t even his picture, or his appa.

Approaching him Jaebeom cleared his throat to let him know he was there and Youngjae went to pick up the pieces to put them away.

They caused enough trouble for one day.

“Don’t.” Jaebeom placed his hand over Youngjae’s. “I know you love that picture. It’s obvious, since you never had the heart to throw it away after he wrote those awful things on it.” He looked Youngjae in the eyes.

“But maybe you should, and I’m not saying that to be mean,” Jaebeom added quickly. “I’m saying it because I really don’t think it’s good for you to hold onto in that state.”

Youngjae sighed unhappily.

“Do you really want to look at it every day, knowing, that when you put it together, it says those nasty things?” Jaebeom asked gently placing a hand over his shoulder.

Youngjae shook his head.

Of course he didn’t.

Jaebeom sat next to him rubbing his arm gently. “So why keep it? It’ll only hurt you every time you look at, it won’t it?”

Youngjae nodded.

“Here,” Jaebeom held out his hand. “Let me take them. I’ll throw them away for you. So you don’t have to.”

Youngjae slowly, yet lovingly scraped up all the pieces and handed them to Jaebeom.

Jaebeom put them in his pocket and gave Youngjae’s arm a light squeeze. “I want you to go home tonight and find a new picture of your appa to keep on you. Okay?”

Youngjae gave another nod.

“Good. I want to see it tomorrow when we come up here for lunch, okay"” Jaebeom requested. “Don’t get it out before then though, got it?”

“Mm,” Youngjae finally vocalized as he looked back down at the ground

“How did he get a hold of this anyway?” Jaebeom asked patting his pocket.

“He took my wallet because he wanted money, but I don’t ever carry any on me, because of it being taken before.” Youngjae sighed.

“And because you had no money,” Jaebeom continued already knowing out the outcome, “ he did this as punishment, right?”

“Mhm.”

“What an asshole. Why didn’t you just let them suspend him? He deserved it.” Jaebeom tried not to sound too frustrated with Youngjae’s kindness and letting him off the hook.

“My appa used to say that anyone who has dreams and aspirations to become something, should be allowed to do just that. He was never able to do that when he was younger, so he always tried to help others reach theirs.”

Jaebeom noted that Youngjae spoke with great love and admiration for his father and he continued to listen carefully.

“Before he passed away, appa said I should do the same. If I had been the cause of Kyung Sung’s suspension, he would have missed out on so many classes.” Youngjae was fidgeting as he spoke

Jaebeom shook his head. “Youngjae, Kyung Sung was the cause of his own suspension. You’ve done absolutely nothing wrong. Mr Shim’s taking him back to the headmaster. He will be suspended and you can thank Na In for having the guts to come out and say it was her that reported him bullying you yesterday.”

“Na In did?” Youngjae gave Jaebeom a puzzled look.

“Yeah,” Jaebeom confirmed. “She was so angry when she saw what he’d done to your your appa’s photo, that she slapped him and threw him out of her ‘circle’.”

“Really?” Youngjae began to think that maybe Jaebeom was pulling his leg.

“I’m serious, Youngjae. I promise you, she really did.” Jaebeom made a cross over his heart. “Do you really think I’d make this shit up?”

Youngjae sighed out through his nose and shook his head.

“I was pretty much surprised myself,” Jaebeom grinned playing the scene over in his head again. “She came like a wildfire from out of nowhere and just laid one on him,” he said copying her actions in mid air. “Smack! right across his right cheek.”

“I kind of wish I stayed now,” Youngjae said wistfully. “It would have been awesome to see someone else get smacked, besides me. Well, I mean, it’s not awesome that anyone would get smacked, but you get where I’m coming from right?”

“Totally,” Jaebeom agreed. “And besides, I already know there is not one nasty bone in your body!”

There was a slight pause between the two before Jaebeom broached the next subject.

“How many times a day would you say you get bullied?” He asked curious to know.

“Hmm,” Youngjae pondered for a little while going over the question in his mind before he answered. “It averages out to about three to four times in a five hour day, or about five to six in an eight hour day. Some times more, sometimes less depending on who’s here and what classes we share. The severity of it varies from day to day. Although yesterday was the worst I’ve ever had to endure.”

“That’s ridiculous, why hasn’t anything been done about it?” Jaebeom caught the expression on Youngjae’s face. “Because you’ve not been saying anything, have you?”

Youngjae shook his head.

“That's what I thought. Youngjae, Na In is a girl and she has more guts than you,” Jaebeom said with a laugh.

“Not denying that,” Youngjae replied honestly. “But she’s not the one getting the brunt of everyone’s frustrations. I am.”

Jaebeom had to agree with Youngjae there. “Yeah, that is a fair point.”

“Hyung?”

“Yeah?”

“I just want to thank you and also apologise,” Youngjae began.

“What for?” Jaebeom questioned.

“It’s your first day here and all you’ve done is run around after me. You even stuck up for me when you didn’t have to. I’m so grateful, and I appreciate everything you’ve done for me, but I’m also sorry for the same reasons. You could have chosen to do other things, met other people, yet, you chose to stay by my side and become my friend, despite everything. Thank you for your kindness.”

Suddenly Youngjae was on his knees bowing before Jaebeom, his hands and head on the ground.

Seconds later he felt himself being pulled upright and Jaebeom looking him at him adoringly.

“You don’t have to bow to me to show your gratitude, Choi Youngjae,” Jaebeom replied with a smile, resting his hands on Youngjae’s shoulders.

“Allowing me to be your friend was enough.”

~*~

Their singing class was 45 minutes in by the time the two boys had returned from the rooftop and the girls were just finishing off practicing their songs for the end of year concert they held.

They’d heard the girls finishing as they came down the hall, slipped back into the class quietly and back onto the bench.

Jaebeom was surprised at the quality of their voices.

All four girls were pretty good.

Do Kyung Sung’s ‘girlfriend’ had been paired with Na min. The new girl from the second class of with Na In.

The teacher noticed the two boys behind her, from the mirror in front of her, and she turned and motioned for them to come up and she handed the boys the sheet music as she spoke directing the question at Jaebeom. “You’re Jaebeom, is that correct?”

“Yes, miss,” he replied politely.

“Well, Jaebeom, firstly welcome to the class and I’m sorry that your first impression wasn't the best, any way, you know Na In and Na Min, but this is Soo Jin,” she pointed to the new arrival and then to Do Kyung Sung’s ‘girlfriend’. “And this is Hae Ran.”

Jaebeom just nodded politely to them both.

“By the way, thank you for looking out for Youngjae, not many people would do what you did today,“ the teacher praised Jaebeom for his kindness. “And you don’t need to worry about Hae Ran giving you a hard time about Kyung Sung, if that’s what your both looking so worried over. She didn’t know he’d done something so awful like that because she wasn’t at school, yesterday.

Jaebeom nodded. “I was just worried for Youngjae, he’s been through enough as it is. He doesn’t need the backlash, but I appreciate her understanding on the matter, and I’m sure Youngjae does too. Right Youngjae.”

Youngjae just looked at the ground and nodded.

“Just to let you know, the headmaster has suspended Kyung Sung and he has been given a written warning and his appa has been made aware of what he did. Two more and he’ll be removed from this campus.”

Youngjae went to speak, but she stopped him.

“I know what you’re going to say, Youngjae, but the headmaster felt that, that was the appropriate punishment for him. You’re too sweet for your own good. He was told yesterday not to torment you again and he ignored it straight away, so he brought this on himself.”

Na In stepped forward, approaching Youngjae.

Youngjae shied away and Na In stopped where she was, not wanting to make him worse. 

“I’m sorry Cade did that to you and I’m sorry for not stopping him sooner. If that had been my appa’s photo, I would have flattened him, guy or not,” Na In told him. “My appa died almost four years ago. So I can only imagine how it must have felt for him to destroy something you loved so much.” She sighed and spoke gently, "and what he wrote, that was uncalled for.”

Youngjae half stood behind Jaebeom, still keeping the distance, but listening to what Na In had been saying. It took him a few more seconds before he got up the courage to speak. “Jaebeom hyung told me what you did. Thank you, noona.”

“Not everyone here is out to get you, Youngjae and those that are are just jealous.I certainly haven’t been either of those," Na In continued. "but, Cade was in my circle, so I felt responsible, and now he’s no longer welcome and Hae Ran told me she’s done with him too. I can’t stop everyone picking on you, but I just wanted you to know that there are people on your side, who aren’t bothered by idiots like Cade. Or the others," she said looking at Na Min.”

Na Min looked away a guilty look on her face.

“Alright. I think that’s enough for now, Na In, we need to get back to practicing,” the teacher reminded them. “ So, Jaebeom.”

“JB is fine, miss.”

“Alright then, JB, I want you to try these parts out first please.” She smiled as she headed over to the piano. “Ready?”

“Yes, Ready.”

The teacher began to play and Youngjae grabbed a chair that had been left by the bench, dragging it a little closer to the others, listening intently to Jaebeom’s voice as he began to sing.

It wasn’t hard to tell why JYPE had accepted him into their ranks.

Youngjae appreciated Jaebeom’s style of voice. It was quite different to his own and he liked it a lot. Closing his eyes he allowed himself to relax. It was the first time in a long time he was able to sit back in a class with out worrying who would throw what at the back of his head. 

And it was all thanks to Jaebeom and if he was to be honest with himself, he was thankful to Na In too. He'd really been surprised that she had done that for him.

Putting those thoughts out of his head, he turned his attention back to the calming voice before him and sighed, feeling grateful that Jaebeom had persisted in getting people to acknowledge him.

He found himself smiling as he let out a content sigh.

Thanks to Jaebeom things had begun to look up.

Thanks to Jaebeom,

Maybe, just maybe things would turn around for him soon


	6. The Gift

The teacher was impressed with Jaebeom’s singing just as much as Youngjae was; and once he’d finished she wrote a few notes down and smiled.

“That was fantastic Jaebeom. I can imagine how impressed JYPE must have been with you. You’ve worked hard no doubt.”

Jaebeom bowed. “Thank you. I worked very hard, but there is always room for improvement.”

“Well said, Jaebeom.” The teacher smiled. “You know, Youngjae says the same thing and that’s something, because he rarely says a word. I really hope you two can become good friends. You seem to think along the same lines and It seems that both of you are taking the same classes. You might be able to help Youngjae out with dance class. Youngjae isn’t too fond of dance.”

Youngjae grimaced at just the word.

“Sure, I don’t mind,” Jaebeom said grinning at him.

“I’d rather eat lemons.” Youngjae rolled his eyes, and the girls laughed, surprisingly, even Na Min.

“Okay, Youngjae,” The teacher interrupted. “Your turn. I want you to sing the opposite parts to JB. Okay?”

Youngjae nodded and the teacher began to play the piano.

Jaebeom watched as Youngjae took a deep breath in, let it out, then closed his eyes. He noted it was as if Youngjae had let go of everything that bothered him. His face was so calm and serene and as Youngjae’s part began Jaebeom almost fell off his seat.

His voice was angelic.

Jaebeom wondered where he’d learned to sing.

Youngjae’s pitch, his tone, his control, his range, were perfect, too perfect and Jaebeom wondered if Youngjae had been able to sing like that before he came here and then convinced himself, that he more than likely could.

Jaebeom sat back in his chair, thoroughly enjoying Youngjae’s practice performance. He was surprised to find himself smiling rather affectionately at the younger man as he sang his heart out.

He glanced across at the girls who were sitting there listening intently. Even Na Min was genuinely smiling, and he wondered if she was only following the crowd when it came to tormenting Youngjae, because she certainly was hanging on to every note.

Hae Ran had her eyes closed, and to Jaebeom, she seemed to be thoroughly relaxed by it.

Jaebeom figured she was probably easily influenced by bad boy Kyung Sung and since she had now washed her hands of him, could probably enjoy the class more without him there.

Soo Jin and Na In were also enjoying Youngjae’s voice, sitting back in their chairs and relaxing.

Jaebeom pulled out his phone and began to video, he would ask Youngjae later if it was okay for him to keep it. Since he couldn’t ask him right at this particular moment.

Finally, Youngjae had finished and the room was deadly silent. It was almost as if no one wanted to spoil the magic he had created.

“Thank you, Youngjae that was wonderful,” the teacher said as Youngjae glanced over at her.

Youngjae bowed a little, nodded his gratitude, and then headed back over to Jaebeom, grabbing his seat and sitting next to him.

The teacher proceeded to talk to the girls for a while, giving Jaebeom a chance to talk to Youngjae.

“I took a video of you before, I hope you don’t mind? I didn’t think of it until you were up there,” Jaebeom informed him. “If it’s not cool for me to keep it, I can just delete it.”

“It’s fine, you can keep it. For some reason I trust you. Just don’t go putting up on you tube or anything. I’ll be awfully embarrassed.”

Jaebeom laughed. “With that voice of yours, you don’t have anything to worry about. Listen, Youngjae we have auditions coming up for my company around Christmas time. I seriously want you to consider putting a video in, or coming in, in person.”

“Is that why you asked me about this video? Were you going to sneak it in?” Youngjae gave him a suspicious look.

“What would you do if I said yes? You said no YouTube, not no auditions.” Jaebeom chuckled.

“Sly, hyung, really sly.” Youngjae said poking him in the arm.

“You’re not protesting.” Jaebeom grinned.

“If there’s one thing that all of today has taught me about you, hyung, it’s that you don’t give up until you get results. So what chance do I have? You’ll just annoy me until I end up considering it. Just like our friendship.” Youngjae grinned.

Jaebeom laughed. “You have to admit, I am pretty persuasive.”

“Sorry? What was that you said,” Youngjae smirked. “You’re pretty painful? I’d agree with that.”

Grabbing him in a gentle headlock Jaebeom ruffled his hair. “Giving your hyung cheek, huh?”

Youngjae laughed so hard that the teacher turned around, she was totally surprised to see him playing fighting with Jaebeom the way he was and as sweet as she thought it was, it was still Interrupting the lesson. 

She cleared her throat.

“Excuse me, you two clowns,” she began with a grin. “As happy as I am to see Youngjae actually interacting with someone on this level, we are still in class.”

“Sorry miss,” they replied in unison laughing more.

“I’m somewhat amused, that I get to say this, especially since Youngjae is involved,” The teacher continued as the two of them giggled. “but if you two don’t behave I, will, separate you.”

Both the boys quickly sat upright, folded their arms and looked straight ahead, neither of them liking that idea at all.

“Thank you. That’s better. Now, for the end of year performance each class will be submitting a song in teams of two. Since you’re in pairs, I see no reason to change them.”

“Do we get to choose what song?” Na min asked.

“I’m afraid not. This year the music department decided to do things a little differently, make it a little more challenging.”

“Differently?” Hae Ran asked.

“Yes. This year you have to write your own Song.” The teacher sat back at the piano.

“Great,” Na Min sighed. “I can’t even compose a note, let alone a song.”

“Makes two of us,” Soo Jin grinned

We’ll help you, don’t worry,” Na in offered. “Hae Ran and I will work I with you two, right Hae Ran?”

“Sure, once you get the hang of it it should be easy to write your own, but writing a good song is the hardest thing.”

“What about you two?” Na In said looking across at the two boys.

“I write my own already,” Jaebeom smirked. “I can help Youngjae. That’s if he needs it?”

“I can write stuff too, but I’m always happy for people to give me constructive feedback,” Youngjae said cheerfully. Thanks, for the offer though.”

“All good,” Na In acknowledged.

“Is there a theme, or anything in particular the song has to be about, Miss?” Soo Jin asked.

The teacher double checked her notes. Glad you mentioned it, Soo Jin, it just reminded me that I hadn’t looked at it myself yet.” She spotted it finally and chuckled. “My apologies in advance, Jaebeom, the theme is love.”

“It’s all good miss,” Jaebeom began. “I’m sure I’ll be fine. I may not be allowed to date, but I can still write a song, even if the theme is love.”

“Okay, that’s great then!” The teacher shut her notes removed the music book and put the lid down on the piano. “So, the cut off date for having your songs done is the end of September, so you have almost three months to get them done. This is a team effort, you’ll be scored on teamwork as well, so if your team member doesn’t pull their weight on this you will lose points.”

“Not gonna happen,” Na Min replied enthusiastically. “I need to impress my eomma so I can get my TV rights back. If I can learn to write a song that should impress her right?”

“That’s the most excited I’ve seen you since you started this class.” The teacher grinned. “Let’s hope it, stays that way.”

The bell rang out signalling the finish of the day and the teacher clapped her hands together and smiled. “Well that’s it! I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Grabbing her stuff together the teacher left the room, the girls following her out, saying goodbye to the boys before they left

“Youngjae, you okay?” Jaebeom grinned as he noticed Youngjae staring out of the door after the others.

“Did I just imagine it, or did they actually say see you guys, and not just, see you JB?” Youngjae scratched his head.

“They definitely said guys, even Na Min,” Jaebeom confirmed.

“That was the first time I’ve actually been acknowledged by other students in that manner since I came here,” Youngjae related. “Especially Na Min. She’s only ever picked on me with the others.”

“There’s a first time for everything, Youngjae. By the time I’m finished, they all be acknowledging you, you’ll see.”

“I hope so, that would be nice.” Youngjae found himself smiling. “So I’m supposing you’re catching the same bus as I am, home?”

“Since I live on that route, yeah. Did you want to head off and catch it together?” Jaebeom asked.

“That would be great.” Youngjae grinned, “Hopefully people will leave me alone if I have you with me, that’s if you don’t mind of course?”

“Why would I mind? I’ve been baby sitting the baby genius all day.” Jaebeom grinned. “Another half hour or so won’t hurt.”

Youngjae laughed. “Is that going to be a permanent thing?”

Jaebeom grinned. “The baby genius?”

Youngjae nodded.

“It’s cute, you’re kind of cute and I think it fits you perfectly. 16 years old is still a baby,” Jaebeom chuckled ruffling his hair.

Youngjae screwed up his face in a playful manner. “Eww, did you just call me cute?”

“I said kind of cute,” Jaebeom smiled at him. “Because, I don’t want it to go to your head,” he added with a wink.

“You’re crazy.” Youngjae laughed.

Jaebeom smiled as they grabbed their bags. “Speaking of crazy, we should probably get going. I need to get back to my place. Earlier I got a message saying we need to go to meet with the boss man of JYPE himself.”

“Wow, it must be great being an idol.” Youngjae said admiringly.

“It has it’s perks and it’s ups and downs.” Jaebeom began. “As long as you like hard word, have a lot of stamina and determination and are willing to be up all sorts of crazy hours, sometimes with an hour or next to no sleep and sleep in chairs or where ever you drop, it’s great.”

Youngjae raised an eyebrow. “That sounds insane.”

“I hate to tell you this, sunshine, but when you reach your goal of being a musician and singer, expect it.” Jaebeom opened the door to the university grounds for Youngjae as he continued, “I should invite you to our place sometime for a week to see what we go through. It will give you some insight as to what you can expect for yourself.”

Youngjae’s eyes lit up at hearing a Jaebeom utter those words. The prospect of living with idols for a week to see how they lived, excited him greatly. “Really? Do you think I could? I would really love too, it would be so exciting!”

Jaebeom thought for a moment. “Hmm, I’d need to run it through the others since we share, and JYPE, but I don’t think it should be a problem.”

“Seriously hyung, Thank you! Even if they do say no, the fact that you even considered it, is enough!” Youngjae said with a wide smile.

“I think the holiday break is coming up in a few weeks,” Jaebeom began as they sat down at the bus stop. “That’s if I read the schedule right. Should we try for then?” “

“Wow that soon. I’d love to, but, I need to check with my eomma about it too, so can I let you know in the morning if that’s okay?” Youngjae asked. “Pretty sure she won’t mind. She’ll be so happy that I have a friend now. But she might want to meet you first. She kind of worries about me because of every thing that’s happening at school.”

“Of course,” Jaebeom agreed. “I would want you to clear it with her before we set it in stone and I’d be happy to meet her, if that’s what she wants. I’ll also check with everyone tonight as well, that way I can confirm either yes or no in the morning too.”

“Sounds good to me, hyung. Thank you so much.” Youngjae said gushing away.

Youngjae’s excitement, Jaebeom noted, was so enthusiastic and endearing to say the least, that it brought a smile to his own face. Jaebeom looked at his phone checking the time then looked back up at Youngjae as a clench fist appeared in front of him.

“Put your hand out, hyung,” Youngjae requested.

Jaebeom did so with out question and Youngjae gently placed an odd looking old coin in his hand.

“What’s this?” Jaebeom asked.

Youngjae smiled softly at it and then up at Jaebeom. “It’s a good luck charm. It was my appa’s, but I’d really like you to have it.”

“Youngjae, I can’t take this! This is something special to you. “Jaebeom was taken aback a little and he tried to return it.

Youngjae shook his head refusing to take it back, closing Jaebeom's hand over the coin, keeping Jaebeom’s hand closed with his. “Please, hyung, it would mean a lot to me if you kept it. There’s two, a matching set. I have the one he gave me,” Youngjae quickly pulled the other one out and showed him. “See. So please take it. I’m pretty sure my appa would think you’re the only person who would deserve the honour,” he said sincerely.

“Youngjae, I, I really don’t know what to say. This is an extremely precious thing thing that you’ve given me.” Jaebeom smiled and placed his free hand over their closed hands.

Youngjae sighed a little then smiled. “You’ve really proven to me in the space of one day, that you’re serious about being my friend. I,” he paused as if thinking the next lot of words out carefully. “I’ve never had any real friends for a long time, so it was hard for me to even think about you being one, which is why I said, we’ll see how it goes, and to be honest, right up until the incident with Cade earlier, I wasn’t convinced we could be.” 

Youngjae bit his bottom lip and sighed sadly.

“People have been hurt because they tried to be my friend, and that kills me inside, so I shut myself off. You were so nice, hyung, really nice. I could tell you were being genuine and I was scared you’d get hurt too. But you squared up to Cade and to the others this morning, and what really gets me here,” he said putting a hand over his heart, “is that you didn’t do it because you felt sorry for me, you did it because you genuinely just wanted to stop them. I’m not used to people showing me kindness. But you for some reason, hyung, I really don’t want to shut you out.”

Youngjae stopped talking and Jaebeom noted a lone tear escape the corner of his eye. Without hesitation or questioning, he reached out and wiped it away.

Youngjae was surprised as Jaebeom wiped his face, no one had ever done that before, except his eomma.

“I’ll accept this precious gift with humility and gratitude. Hearing you pour your heart out like that, just made it all the more precious. I’ll take care of it well. I promise,” Jaebeom said looking lovingly at the precious gift he’d been given. “I’m honoured. Really I am.”

Youngjae looked at Jaebeom for a moment and Jaebeom could see he wanted to say something, but had an unsure look in his face. 

“What is it? You can say what you need to don’t be afraid.” Jaebeom encouraged him.

“Um, well, it’s kind of embarrassing to ask this, but, would it be okay if I gave you a hug?” 

Jaebeom smiled and hugged him first, surprising him yet again. “I’m always open to hugs. Hugs back at our place are a requirement.” He grinned.

Youngjae finally over his awkward moment of surprise, hugged him back. “I really miss having friends to hug. We did it all the time during my early years at school. We were all friends and no one cared I was smarter. I used to help them with their homework and get paid in hugs, we’d sit under a big tree and eat lunch while doing it. It was great.”

Jaebeom sudden grabbed him by the arm, a huge smile on his face. “Youngjae, you’re a genius, and I don’t mean that in the sense of the genius you already are, but you’ve given me an idea! One that could help end your torment!”

Youngjae’s eyes were wide and he got excited again. “How, what’s you’re idea?”

“How would you feel,” Jaebeom began just as the bus came into view, “ about running a home work class during lunch or after school or even both? Offer it to everyone including the bullies. Those who bully you are probably having issues in some of their regular studies and it’s of course, because you always get the high scores, that they get jealous.” Jaebeom said quite seriously.

“My thoughts are, that if we could help them improve, that’s if they are willing, they’d see you in a different light. Right now, they see you as someone who’s a threat, but if we could change that around, change their views, then I bet the bullying would end. What do you think.

The bus pulled up and the two boys stood.

Youngjae took a deep breath in and let it out. “That I’ll need to think about over night too,” he said as they got on the bus. But I’ll definitely let you know in the morning.”

Jaebeom nodded. “I understand. It is a lot to think about especially considering the way things have been. I probably wouldn’t want to think about helping them either.”

Youngjae nodded as they sat at the back of the bus. “Yeah, but I can see what your getting at and how it will beneficial. A few of the students are struggling with the normal curriculum. I could easily help them, but they’ve never been nice enough for me to get near to ask. So I never tried in the end.” He yawned.

Jaebeom looked over at him. “You should nap on the way home, you look exhausted.”

“I’ll be fine, hyung.” Youngjae smiled at him. “It’s just that it’s emotionally exhausting trying to be strong all day, when all you really want to do is go break down and cry.”

“You’re a tough kid, Youngjae, but you should just let yourself go and cry, there’s nothing wrong with it.” Jaebeom said encouragingly.

Youngjae smiled resting his head on the window. “I know. I just don’t do it in front of them. I sometimes do it at home, alone, where no one can hurt me.”

Jaebeom felt his heartache a little and he gave Youngjae’s arm a quick squeeze. “Think about the homework thing.” Jaebeom encouraged. “If you don’t think you can, we’ll go a different route. No pressure, okay.”

“Mm” Youngjae smiled as his eyes closed slowly.

Jaebeom watched as Youngjae drifted off and smiled. He’d think of something if the homework idea wasn’t for him. 

No matter how hard he had to work for it, Jaebeom was going to do his damnedest to get the bullies to change their minds about Youngjae.

Of that, he was certain.


	7. Shim Shim

Jaebeom had woken Youngjae up just before his own stop. He was concerned that Youngjae wouldn’t make his stop if he didn’t.

Youngjae had been rather sad to see him leave. It was odd he didn’t really like people, but Jaebeom was different.

He was genuine.

Youngjae couldn’t get it out of his head how there were all these jerks making his life a misery, and then there was Jaebeom.

Jaebeom.

Youngjae smiled, he was excited to have a new friend. Never in a million years did he think that would happen in that place.

The fact that Jaebeom wanted to help him was a surprise, to say the least, and he felt bad that he’d even had the thought that Jaebeom would have joined in with that rabble.

Boy just how wrong he was.

He got off the bus and happily headed towards his house. He could hardly wait to tell his mother the exciting news.

He had a friend.

An actual friend.

A friend that wasn’t afraid of the bullies.

A friend that stood up for him.

A friend who wanted to stop the bullying.

A friend that really seemed to care.

Youngjae grinned as he ran the rest of the way home, his smile the biggest he’d worn on his face for a very long time and excited to tell his mother the news.

Running up to his gate he stopped in his tracks and the smile on his face faded.

There, on their doorstep stood his eomma waiting for him, holding their small dog in her arms a sad look on her face.

“Youngjae ah,” his mother began, “Can you run him to our vet? I was planning on taking him tomorrow, but he suddenly collapsed. I don’t know what’s wrong with him.”

“Of course eomma!” Youngjae, knew their dog had been off his food lately and was worried he might have starved himself, he was looking a little thinner than usual.

He gently took their dog from her and she handed him some money.

“I had to call the restaurant to let them know I would be late. They said due to the circumstances I can start at 4pm and work until 10pm. I can’t afford not to go. I have to get ready now to be there on time.”

“Okay, eomma. I’ll take him now.”

“You have your house keys?” Youngjae’s mother shouted as he started quickly heading off towards the vet.

“Yes, eomma,” Youngjae replied turning to face her. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of things, you just worry about yourself. I’ll be fine!” He turned back and hastened his speed so he could get there as quickly as possible.

This wasn’t what he wanted to come back to. Not after such a fairly decent day.

“Shim Shim ah, don’t you worry, I’ll get you seen to,” he said softly to his precious old friend. “You know what happened today Shim Shim? I met someone today. He was pretty cool. He’s not scared of the bullies and he stuck up for me. His name is Jaebeom, he’s a hyung, and guess what, he wants to be my friend. Isn’t that great Shim Shim?”

Shim Shim looked up into Youngjae’s eyes and then licked his hand.

“You’d like him too, he’s very kind and thoughtful.” Youngjae smiled down at the small bundle in his arms.

Shim Shim had been a birthday present from his father on his second birthday, and the two of them had been nigh on inseparable since then and it broke Youngjae’s heart to think he might not make it through to his 18th birthday. Shim Shim had been Youngjae’s best friend and had been there always when he would cry after he came home from being bullied so badly.

Youngjae never cried when his mother was around, she already knew he was having a hard time, but Youngjae had never told her how bad it could be some days, he just felt that what she already knew was enough, so he was grateful, she worked the hours she did, that way she would never see him cry.

Shim Shim would jump onto his bed with him and lay by his side until he had either calmed down, or fallen asleep. Then he would make his way to the end of the bed and curl up in his usual spot.

Youngjae sighed as he continued towards the vet. Shim Shim whimpered a little and closed his eye, resting in Youngjae’s arms.

As he reached the block, two blocks before the vet, where he needed to be, Shim Shim suddenly started convulsing and Youngjae panicked. He had no idea what was happening and he started to run as best he could while trying to stay calm, whispering comforting words to his beloved pet as he did so.

He jumped a little at hearing a car horn blaring from behind him and he turned.

“Quick get in, you won’t make it like that.”

“Jaebeom!”

Jaebeom got out of the car opened the door for Youngjae taking the dog from him so he could get into the car. Jaebeom handed Shim Shim back and quickly did his seat-belt up for him before getting in the car and driving off.

Reaching the vet, Jaebeom got out, undid Youngjae’s seat-belt, grabbed Shim Shim and ran inside. Youngjae got out and ran in after them.

Jaebeom had already grabbed the attention of staff and they had rushed over and taken Shim Shim away.

Youngjae went to speak.

“Don’t worry about thanking me, just go with them. I’ll lock up the car and wait for you in the waiting room.”

Youngjae gave Jaebeom a grateful look as he took off after the staff member carrying Shim Shim.

Jaebeom figured it would be quite a bit if a wait and he messaged the others to let them know he was going to be late for the meeting, then rang his company letting them know what had happened too.

Luckily for Jaebeom, his company was very easy going and understood, telling him just to get there as soon as he could.

It was twenty minutes later when a vet nurse came into the waiting room and walked up to him.

“Are you Jaebeom?” She inquired.

“Yes, that’s me,” he replied politely.

“Youngjae has asked us to let you know that we’ll need to put Shim Shim to sleep. Unfortunately there isn’t much we can do for him. He has a rare form of cancer that takes hold quite fast. We could try and operate, but due to his age there is only a 20% chance of surviving the operation. Euthanizing him would be the more humane choice.”

“Can I come in? I’d like to be there for my friend.” Jaebeom really didn’t want to leave Youngjae to handle this by himself it was too sad.

“Certainly, I’m sure he’d appreciate your company. He’s quite distressed, apparently Shim Shim was a present from his appa when he was very little,” the nurse told Jaebeom as they headed towards the consulting room that Youngjae was in.

“His appa passed away a couple of months ago, so he’ll be feeling pretty down.” Jaebeom sighed. “Poor kid just can’t catch a break.”

“Ah, I see that’s very sad, sorry to hear that. That must be hard for him. Through here, it’s this room,” the nurse said as she opened the door and walked in Jaebeom following behind.

Youngjae turned as the door opened and saw Jaebeom walk in behind the nurse.

Jaebeom saw Youngjae’s miserable face, the tears streaming down his cheeks, and then he looked at Shim Shim lying on the table. They had given him some painkillers to make him a little more comfortable. His heart felt like it would snap in two, the sadness surrounding them noticeable in the air and Jaebeom walked up to Youngjae, standing beside him.

“My eomma won’t even be able to say goodbye to him.” Youngjae sniffled. “I have no way of letting her know he’s not coming home. She won’t know until she gets back from work tonight.”

Jaebeom sighed. “I’m sure she’d want the best for Shim Shim, she’ll understand. Everything is out of your control right now.”

“We could give you extremely high doses of the pain killers,” the vet said, “but he wouldn’t have the quality of life he deserves as a loyal companion. He would be very uncomfortable and he might last one day or one week, but no more than that. You’d simply be prolonging the inevitable.”

“I don’t want that for him,” Youngjae cried. “Jaebeom is right, my eomma would say that we need to do what’s best for Shim Shim.”

Jaebeom took out some tissues from his pocket and wiped his tears away, then wiped his nose. “Ahh, this baby genius is breaking my heart and on top of that I'm still taking care of him.” Jaebeom winked at Youngjae

Youngjae managed a slight chuckle.

He really was glad that Jaebeom was here.

The vet, gave a soft smile. “Shall we go ahead with the procedure?”

“Mm, please.” Youngjae sighed.

“Would you like to say goodbye to him, before I set him at peace?” The vet asked thoughtfully.

Youngjae nodded and walked forward gently nuzzling Shim Shim’s face.

Saying goodbye to his best friend of fourteen years was the next hardest thing after losing his father. “Shim Shim ah. Thank you for staying by my side for all of these years. You’ve been a very good boy. It’s going to be lonely at home without you.”

Youngjae gently stroked Shim Shim’s head. “But you’ll be okay, you’ll be with appa now. You have to look after him, just like you did me, okay?” Youngjae’s tears started again and he gently kissed his faithful companion on the head. “Goodbye old friend. I love you.”

Shim Shim found the strength to raise his head a little and he licked Youngjae’s face. Youngjae felt that his heart would snap in two and putting his arm across his face, he began to sob.

Jaebeom sighed his heart heavy. This poor kid, as if struggling to get through each day wasn’t enough.

Now he had to deal with this.

“Did you want to stay while we do this?” The vet asked or did you want to leave the room?”

Youngjae looked at Shim Shim and shook his head. “I’ll stay,” he insisted through his tears, as he stood by the table

The nurse gently stroked Shim Shim while the vet gently carried out the sorrowful task.

“Good boy,” the vet whispered comforting Shim Shim as he watched the rise and fall of his chest until it was still. “Rest now, faithful one, you’ve earned it.”

Youngjae no longer had control of his emotions and he crouched down lost in his sorrow.

“He’s at peace now. You did the right thing.” The vet said gently. “We’ll leave you alone for a few minutes.” The two of them left the room.

Jaebeom looked down at the young man sobbing in front of him and sighed deeply and getting onto the floor, gently pulled the sobbing mess into his arms, hugging him tightly.

Youngjae sobbed into Jaebeom’s chest as Jaebeom softly stroked his hair, comforting him as best he could, saying nothing, just letting him get it all out.

Youngjae’s fists were balled tightly in Jaebeom’s shirt. He was so grateful that today had brought Jaebeom into his life, that twice now he had been his saving grace and he had no idea what he would have done without him right now.

It was almost as if the deities had finally smiled upon him, finally bringing him the light in the dark that he'd been wishing for, for so long.

They sat there together for a while until Youngjae regained enough composure to talk without his words being broken by sobs, but before he had a chance to speak, Jaebeom lifted Youngjae’s face giving him a soft look, as he wiped away his tears again and then put a couple of tissues to his nose. “Blow,“ he began softly, “you can barely breathe with all that goop.”

Youngjae did as his hyung instructed and Jaebeom cleaned it up.

“I guess I really am your baby genius, hyung,” Youngjae smiled a little at how Jaebeom fussed over him. But as he Looked at Jaebeom’s shirt, Youngjae suddenly felt a little embarrassed. “Your shirt, hyung, I’m so sorry, it’s,”

Jaebeom looked down and shrugged. “A few tears and a little snot never hurt anyone,” he said with a grin. “It’ll wash out. Forget about it, not important.”

The vet and his nurse returned just as he finished speaking.

“Everything alright? How are you holding up?”

Youngjae nodded. “I’ll be okay. I’m just glad Shim Shim is free from pain. So what happens now?”

“We can do one of two things,” the vet told,him, “the first option may sound awful, but it’s standard, we incinerate his body or the other option is that he can be cremated and you can collect the ashes from the place that does the cremation.”

“Is it expensive to have him cremated?” Youngjae inquired. “I'd like to keep his ashes, put them with my appa's if possible.”

“It’s approximately four hundred thousand won.” The vet informed him.

“Oh,” Youngjae couldn’t have looked more disappointed if he’d tried.

Jaebeom put an arm on Youngjae’s shoulder. “Youngjae would you mind waiting for me in the waiting area. I just want to talk to the vet for a second okay?”

“Okay, hyung.” Youngjae replied, the conflict of what he should do running around his mind. Four hundred thousand won was a lot of money, money he knew they didn’t really have.

“I’ll see him to the waiting room.” The nurse smiled.

“Think about what you want to do while your out there,” the vet said understandingly. “it can be paid off.”

“Okay,” Youngjae sighed as he left the room.

Jaebeom watched as Youngjae left the room and turned to the vet.

“How much is everything including today going to cost?” Jaebeom asked him.

“Seven hundred and sixty thousand won, all inclusive.” The vet replied.

Jaebeom pulled out his wallet and handed him his card. “Do I pay you for the cremation?”

Yes, and we pass it into them,” the vet informed him.

“Can you do this without him seeing? I know he’ll choose the incineration. It’s just he and his eomma, they can’t afford this, but I want him to be able to have his wish and place his pet’s ashes next to his father’s. He‘s a great kid and deserves a break.”

“I’ll organise it now.” The vet smiled.

Jaebeom handed him his card and the vet left the room returning a few minutes later, handing the receipt and card back to Jaebeom. “They’ll come and pick him up later today. We’ll take care of his body until then. And this is the pick up address, the phone number is there. They said to ring before you come to make sure the ashes are ready, but give them a day or so.”

Jaebeom put his card and the receipt away and smiled, taking the details from the vet. “Thank you so much. I’ll leave Shim Shim in your capable hands.”

The vet opened the door and they walked out.

Youngjae sat looking miserable as the vet approached. He looked up and without waiting for the vet to speak, spoke up. “I’ll have to leave him with you.”

“I understand,” the vet said with a solemn and straight face. “Don’t feel bad though, a lot of people make the same decision. Sometimes it just can’t be helped.” The vet comforted Youngjae.

“Oh I need to pay, how much was it?” He pulled out the money his mother had given him. Two hundred thousand won.

Youngjae swallowed and Jaebeom realised that it was obviously a lot of money for them to have to give up.

The vet looked at it and then at Jaebeom. “We can sort it out later, Youngjae. Give yourself a little time to recover, Shim Shim was a regular it’s the least we can do.”

Youngjae bowed low. “Thank you very much for your kindness. I’ll let mother know after she gets back from work,” he said gratefully as he put the money back into his wallet.

Jaebeom bowed too. “Thank you for taking care of Shim Shim. I’ll get Youngjae home safely.” Jaebeom held his hand out to Youngjae. “Come on, let’s take you home.”

Youngjae took Jaebeom's hand without hesitation and they headed towards the exit.

The vet smiled as they left and went back to take care of Shim Shim as promised.

~*~

Youngjae was silent as they started off, but he noticed Jaebeom had detoured as they headed towards the main section of town. “Um, Jaebeom hyung,” he began slightly confused, “this isn’t the way to my house.”

Jaebeom threw him a quick smile. “Well, two reasons we’re not going there yet, first, is I don’t actually know where you live and the second is you need a phone to be able to contact me and I want to be able to contact you.”

Youngjae looked shocked. “Hyung you don’t need to do that, that’s not necessary.”

“I know I don’t, and yes it is. Especially after today. So here’s the deal, I am getting you and your eomma a phone. I’m sad that you weren’t able to contact her about Shim Shim, and I know you were heartbroken over the whole ordeal, but your face when you realised you couldn’t even tell her, that was the deciding factor.”

“But, hyung, we can’t afford to pay it back though,” Youngjae explained.

“I don’t remember saying anything about paying me back,” Jaebeom said with a cheerful smile as he pulled into the car park of the store.

“But, hyung, we’ve only just met, I can’t let you do something like that,” Youngjae protested.

Jaebeom parked and shut off the engine. Turning to Youngjae he looked at him solemnly. “But Youngjae, let me give you a really good reason why I want to do this. Say you were out somewhere and something happened at home, say your eomma fell and hurt herself, god forbid she ever does, but what if? You wouldn’t even know and by the time you found out it could be too late. Then what? Would you do? How would you feel?”

Youngjae sat thinking about what Jaebeom had said and it suddenly hit home how very isolated he and his mother were and he sighed.

“Now you understand, right?” Jaebeom got out of the car and opened Youngjae’s door. “and besides, i’ve wiped your nose twice now, and you let me do that.” Jaebeom said with a chuckle. 

“Alright, fair call. I’ll let you do it. But, there’s one condition!” Youngjae said firmly as he got out of the car.

Locking the car, Jaebeom raised his eyebrows at him. “And that is?”

“As soon as I’m able to, you will allow me to pay it back. Deal?” Youngjae insisted.

“As soon as you fulfil your dream of becoming a musician and artist, and earning money, then you can pay me back!” Jaebeom countered holding his hand out.

Looking Jaebeom in the eyes, Youngjae reached out and shook his hand.

“Fine,” Youngjae said his confidence suddenly swelling. "And you know what? I'm going to do the homework classes and the audition, hyung and I'll have it to back to you with in the next twelve to eighteen months, you'll see."

Jaebeom smiled, quite proud of Youngjae's sudden desire to move forward. "Alright baby genius," he began as he ruffled the younger boy’s hair.

"You've got yourself a deal."


	8. Jaebeom's warning

Jaebeom wandered around the phone store, Youngjae beside him overawed by all the different types of phones.

“Hyung, can you just get us something simple and inexpensive please, would that be okay?” Youngjae requested. I wouldn’t have a clue how to work a fancy one and if I don’t, my eomma won’t.”

“Not a problem, I understand,” he walked over to a couple, of smaller phones and caught the attention of a sales attendant. “Could I have a look at these two phones here please?l he asked politely.

“Certainly sir.” The attendant acknowledged taking them out from under the class counter and out of the boxes for him.

“Youngjae, okay how about these?” He said showing Youngjae the phones. “Straight forward and simple, no frills or fancy stuff. You plug them in charge them up. Push this button to turn them on and the rest of the instructions are in with the phones. I can set them up for you and give you a proper run down at school tomorrow, or I can bring them over to yours tomorrow night. Which reminds me I need your address when we get back to the car.”

“Maybe bring them to my place tomorrow,” Youngjae suggested. “since I have to ask about staying at the JYPE dorm with you anyway, she can meet you then.”

“Okay done, I’ll get these sorted after I get back from my meeting later.” Jaebeom turned to the attendant. “We’ll take these two thanks.” He turned back to Youngjae again. “I’ll deal with the paper work you just wander for a bit.”

Youngjae nodded and began to wander around the store. He’d barely gone two feet when he stopped dead in his tracks turned around and went straight back to Jaebeom, standing as close as he possibly could to him.

Jaebeom, paused his paperwork filling for a moment and gave him an inquisitive look. He noticed that Youngjae was looking a little stressed now as he used his eyes to motion over to where Jaebeom needed to look.

A big burly looking student stood looking at some phones over in the corner and Jaebeom discreetly whispered into Youngjae’s ear. “He bullies you?”

“Yes, he’s the main culprit that kept taking my money and he hits me too. Never anything serious but hard enough to bruise where he hits. I’ve managed to avoid him lately, and the last place I expected to be myself was in here.” Youngjae continued to watch Jaebeom fill in the paperwork.

“Stay by my side and don’t even look at him. Don’t fuss too much or act suspicious either,” Jaebeom advised him.

Youngjae stood quietly next to Jaebeom as he completed the paperwork, watching as he signed it, then handed it to the sales attendant, along, with his identification.

The sales attendant looked it over and then smiled. “Okay, that’s all in order,”

Jaebeom paid for the phones via his card and then the attendant handed his card back followed by a small bag containing the phones to Jaebeom.

“Here you go, these are your phones, any problems or technical issues just let us know.”

“Thank you,” Jaebeom said with a smile and a slight bow as he took the bag.

Youngjae just smiled, nodded and bowed, quickly glancing behind him as he did so. He couldn’t see his nemesis and he felt relieved.

“Let’s get you home Youngjae.” Jaebeom said as they headed out of the store, Youngjae following close behind him. “You can tell me your address when we get into the car.”

“Okay hyung,” Youngjae happily responded.

As they reached the car Youngjae suddenly yelped in pain causing Jaebeom to turn around quickly.

Youngjae stood there holding his hand to his ear and in front of him was the guy he’d been trying to avoid, laughing and pointing at him.

“What the hell did you do to him!” Jaebeom growled as he grabbed Youngjae and checked his ear, it was bleeding slightly and Youngjae was biting his lip in an effort not to cry.

“Oh sorry, my bad.” The guy said in a derogatory tone. “There was a bug on your head I was just trying to get rid of it for you, my ring must have clipped your ear.”

Jaebeom saw red and he moved Youngjae behind him. “You must have a very sad life if you have to go around acting like you have the right to hurt someone for no reason.”

“Who the hell are you?”

“Someone you really don’t want to mess with,” Jaebeom warmed him.

“Hyung, leave it, it’s okay,” Youngjae pleaded grabbing Jaebeom’s sleeve.

“No, it’s really not, Youngjae,” Jaebeom countered firmly as he squared up to the guy.

“Oh, the loser has a friend. How cute! What’s your friend’s name, Youngjae? Stupid? Does he know what happens to people who hang around you, how they end up in the infirmary at school.”

Jaebeom could feel that Youngjae was shaking and he crossed his arms. “I’m not sure you understood what I just said. Your scare tactics don’t work on me. Consider this your first and last warning. You mess with Youngjae, you mess with me. I will be your worst nightmare.”

“Ooh, I’m shaking in my shoes,” the nasty guy laughed.

Jaebeom’s face became deadly serious and he spoke in such a manner it made Youngjae shudder. “Laugh while you can, but you’d better watch your back, because, you won’t know when, where or how I’ll strike.”

For a second the other guy looked worried, but then regained his composure and laughed again. “You’re on, stupid. Let’s see who gets who first.”

Fine by me, but,” Jaebeom said accepting the challenge, “but make sure you do get me first, otherwise,” Jaebeom leaned into the guy so his face was close to his, then just smirked and turned away. “Come on Youngjae the air is vile out here.” He opened the car door for Youngjae shutting it behind him. “Lock it,” Jaebeom nodded to the door.

Youngjae did so putting his seat belt on afterwards, keeping his gaze away from the guy outside as he scowled and walked away.

Jaebeom got into the car, shut his door then locked it too. “Reaching past Youngjae he opened the glove box and grabbed out a first aid kit. “Let me see that,” he said as opened the kit.

Youngjae moved his head closer and Jaebeom leaned in looking at the wound.

“Luckily it’s not too bad, he opened an alcohol swab and rubbed his hands clean with it first, before opening a second one and gently cleaning the wound,then the blood of Youngjae’s hand where he’d held his ear.

Youngjae grimaced while Jaebeom tended to his wound. It stung a little as Jaebeom put some antiseptic cream on it, before gently placing a small round band aid on the cut.

Jaebeom, happy with his handy work smiled. “There you go, all fixed.”

“Thanks, hyung. I appreciate it.” Youngjae was truly grateful right now. “Also, sorry, I didn’t mean for you to, get caught up in all my fights.”

“Don’t worry about it. I chose to get involved. Being teased on a verbal level is bad enough, but physical torment that draws blood, that’s a whole new level of wrong and I won’t tolerate that either. He’s messed with the wrong person Youngjae.”

“What are you going to do, hyung? if you start attacking him back isn’t that just as bad.” Youngjae asked, concerned about Jaebeom’s interaction with him.

“I won’t do anything to him physically,” Jaebeom told him. “I’m reporting him first thing in the morning. I just wanted him to know that I wasn’t going to tolerate his idiocy. However if he pushes me by continuing to harass you in that manner. I might just retaliate. What is that idiot’s name by the way?”

“Kim Wol Byul. He’s one of the top base players in the school.” Youngjae sighed. “He’s also one of the main ones that gives me the most grief too.”

Jaebeom started the car. “Does he often hit you like that?”

“Yeah, whenever he gets the chance.” Youngjae complained. “But He isn’t in our class so I’ve managed to stay out of his sight for the past week or so. He likes Na in, but she can’t stand him. I kind of feel sorry for her, because he’s always trying to get her to go out with him, but she just ignores him. She seems to like you though, she never invites any one to sit next to her.”

“She is pretty, but I am not interested in the least and not just because of my contract. She just doesn’t do it for me, none of the girls in that class do.”

“Wow, you’re a hard one to please then.” Youngjae chuckled.

Jaebeom shrugged. “Nothing to get excited about. None of them fit my type.”

“Ahh fair enough. But to be brutally honest, I actually agree with you, but none of them would even look at me. So at least I don’t need to worry about being bothered, unless they’re picking on me.”

Youngjae sounded rather relieved, Jaebeom noted

“You’re the type to keep your nose in your books and work hard and it seems that Na In is too. She keeps her nose out of most things I’ve noticed, but I’m glad she stood up for you,” Jaebeom handed Youngjae his phone.

“Yeah me too.” Youngjae was grateful for that also.

“Anyway, put your address in here. It’s time to get you home.” Jaebeom handed Youngjae his phone and Youngjae gave him his address.

Once Jaebeom set it back in it’s holder on the dashboard, they headed off and it wasn’t too long before they reached Youngjae’s place.

Getting out, Youngjae shut his door and walked around to Jaebeom’s side of the car, Jaebeom opening his window so they could speak.

“After my meeting I’ll ask everyone if it’s okay for you to stay during the week of the holidays.” Jaebeom began. “If yes, then I’ll let them know you have to go through your eomma, first and that we’ll have your answer tomorrow after school. Okay?”

Youngjae nodded. “Okay, hyung, and hyung...”

“Yes, Youngjae?”

“Thank you so much for your help with everything, the bullies, actually wanting to be my friend, despite the idiots and especially for Shim Shim.” Youngjae fought hard to keep the tears at bay. “Even though he couldn’t be saved and I can’t put him next to my father’s ashes. I really appreciate you being there. I really do, hyung.”

Jaebeom reached out of the window and put his hand over his cheek. “Chin up, Choi Youngjae, things will get better. We’ll start this homework club and see what happens, you’ll see, I’m sure it’ll work.” Jaebeom’s voice was oddly reassuring. “Before I go, did you want it at lunch or after school. We’ll start it Monday since tomorrow Is Friday and we’re busy after school anyway.”

“Hmm,” Youngjae thought for a moment. “How about after school?” At the park across the way?” He suggested.

“Sounds great. We’ll do, that then. How long do you want to make each session for?” Jaebeom asked.

“Maybe an hour and a half, two max, but I guess it depends if any one turns up and if they do, how many,” Youngjae replied as he though about It carefully.

“Okay, Good, now we have a plan,” Jaebeom grinned. “Okay now you go get your butt inside. I’ll wait until you’re in. I want to make sure you get in without anyone harassing you.”

“Thanks hyung,” Youngjae started to head inside and as he opened his door he turned, waving enthusiastically. “See you tomorrow, hyung.”

“See you tomorrow, baby genius!” Jaebeom smiled as Youngjae gave one final wave, then closed his front door.

Heading off to the meeting Jaebeom smiled. It had been a crazy first day, but he’d made a friend, even though it was a guy that desperately needed some.

Jaebeom thought about his plan to help Youngjae beat the bullies. The others in his class might come around with a little help from Na In, but people like Cade and Kim Wol Byul, were a different kettle of fish. He would have to think of something else.

Youngjae had two and a half years worth of study left at the University, but Cade wouldn’t be suspended forever and he didn’t want Kim Wol Byul to keep hurting Youngjae either.

They were the two, that Jaebeom knew of that were willing to go that extra mile to hurt him and there was no way that he was going to allow them to keep doing so.

As he pulled into the car park of the JYPE building and parking up, he knew exactly what he needed to do. It was a long shot, but hopefully it would work.

Smiling to himself, he locked his car up and headed for the meeting.


	9. The Enemies Unite

Okay so. I have not done any type of proofing at all on this as I am in Melbourne Australia, for the GOT7 concert on Sunday. Lately I have remembered I have spell check on open office lol, because I totally forgot about it! So I have tried hard to be better at spellchecking and going through the ones I like to edit myself. But yeah, no editing on this at all. 

Also time for a new competition... I will be giving you 3 questions, they will each be multiple choice. This is for the recent GOT7 spinning top album 

Runner up will recieve a Youngjae Road 2 U PC since dingleberry here accidentally bought a second one lol and a set of preorder postcards from lullaby. 

Q1: What was the name of JB and Youngjae’s UNIT song from their Japanese album UNIT version release of ‘I Won’t let you go’? 

A: RESET. B: REBORN. C: REWIND 

Q2: What is the name of Mark’s Solo song on from the Lullaby Album? 

A: ON THE WAY (OTW) B: ALL THE WAY (ATW) C: ON MY WAY (OMW) 

Q3: JYPE and 10cent China have a young Chinese boy Idol group consisting of age ranges from 12-15. What is the groups name? 

A: BOYS OF GLORY. B: BOY STORY. C: BOYS BLAZING. 

Please send your answer to the email below. 

Email is xiyanala@gmail.com. 

Names will be placed in a random name generator and announced on the first of September. 

Lots of love Youngjaeswife <3 

The next morning Youngjae was surprised to find Jaebeom leaning casually on a street light pole across from his house. Once the initial surprise of seeing him there passed, a wide smile appeared on his face and he checked the road before crossing it to meet him. 

“Someone’s happy to see me,” Jaebeom noted as Youngjae literally bounded over to him.

“I never expected to see you here,” Youngjae walked up beside him and they headed towards the bus stop.

“I decided I wanted to catch the bus with you. It’s more fun catching it with a friend, don’t you think?”

Youngjae nodded a big smirk on his face. “At least it won’t be as annoying this time.

“Giving your hyung cheek again hey,” Jaebeom chuckled playfully grabbing him in head lock and rubbing his head with his fist again. 

Youngjae laughed, but didn’t try and escape his punishment as Jaebeom dragged him along like that for a few seconds before releasing him again as they made it to the bus stop.

“You’re loosening up a lot around me, I’m a little surprised. I mean, I knew I’d won you over a little yesterday, but this morning you really do seem glad to see me.” Jaebeom said rather cheerfully.

“Do I?” Youngjae asked seriously. “Hmm, maybe I should act a little more stand offish again.” 

“Don’t you dare.” Jaebeom chuckled, pointing at him. “I just got you to this stage with me, I’ll kick your backside of you make me start all over again.”

Youngjae smirked.

“You’re a bit of a closet brat I think.” Jaebeom beamed as he poked him gently on the arm. “If you keep this up, I might have to actually change your ‘kind of cute’ status to just ‘cute’.”

“Ew,” Youngjae said in mock disgust causing Jaebeom to laugh loudly.

“Oh, that reminds me, I spoke to the boss man at JYPE as well as my colleagues, explained your situation to them, and everyone is happy for you to stay, but there is just one condition. They want you to train with us while you’re there. Go through what we do. How does that sound?” 

Youngjae’s eyes lit up. “That’s so cool. I’m so excited. Thank you so much! 

“I’m glad you’re excited, and if I’m being truly honest, I’m excited you’re staying!” Jaebeom didn’t hide the glowing smile on his face as he continued. “So what did your eomma say?”

“Oh, yeah, I almost forgot.” Youngjae in his moment of excitement grabbed Jaebeom’s hand. “She would like you to stay for dinner tonight. Come for around 6pm. It turns out they actually changed her roster and want her to go in Sunday instead of today, which is great. Extra pay, she was so happy about it. Anyway, she said she can’t wait to meet the nice young man who is kind to her son.”

“Really?” Jaebeom asked, amused by Youngjae’s enthusiasm and his sudden ability to talk the ears off an elephant.

Youngjae peered down the road checking for the bus. “Her exact words.” 

Jaebeom noted that Youngjae seemed quite happy about his mother’s eagerness to meet him, and he certainly wasn’t going to knock back an invitation of a mother’s home cooked food.

“I told her about Shim Shim, and how you came to my aid too, she was grateful that you stopped and helped me, but she was beside herself over Shim Shim. I ended up crying again too,” Youngjae said sadly. “She was devastated about not being able to afford to keep his ashes. I also told her about the phones. She wasn’t keen on the idea of someone spending money on us, but I told her the reasons you gave me and about the agreement we came to and that seemed to appease her.”

Jaebeom sounded relieved. “I’m really glad she understood, I didn’t want you both to think I’m forcing charity on you. I know how degrading that can feel.” 

“Not at all hyung, she was really touched by your kindness. I think you’ve already made an impression on her. You know what she said? She said,” he started giggling. “Na, it doesn’t matter.” Youngjae was blushing now a goofy smile on his face and he put his head down so as not to let Jaebeom see his embarrassment.

Jaebeom saw it anyway and peeked down, looking up at him. “What? Come on, you started it now. I want to know what she said. It must be good, if you’re this embarrassed.

Youngjae tried to turn away but Jaebeom kept pestering. 

“Your hyung wants to know. Come on, out with it!”

Youngjae started giggling even more. “I can’t, it’s too embarrassing, hyung.”

“I promise I won’t make fun of you!” Jaebeom said crossing his heart.

Youngjae took a deep breath in and went to speak, but ended up in fits of laughter. 

“Youngjae you’re driving me crazy, tell me! What did your eomma say?” He was laughing too now. 

Youngjae took another deep breath inane let it out trying to regain what composure he could. “She said, I should be the girl and we should date!”

Jaebeom lost it, belly laughing at the top of his lungs, Youngjae joining him.

“I love how she made you the girl!” Jaebeom said, still laughing.

“My eomma is funny sometimes. But I have to admit that seriously made me blush! So I told her, that even if that was what she really wanted, you’re an idol and you can’t date for four years, and you know what she said?”

Jaebeom shook his head still chuckling away.

“She said that was a shame.” Youngjae was lost in laughter once more.

Jaebeom cracked up again. “I think I’m going to love your eomma.”

Youngjae held his sides, sore from laughing so hard. “She’s too funny! And what got me the most is that she said it so seriously too. You should have seen her face. Stone cold straight as if she were picturing it in her head. I was like, eomma! Really!? Then she started laughing!”

“A bit of a comedienne it seems,” Jaebeom peered down the road.

“Yeah. I think, she thinks she is sometimes. You should hear her when she watches Kdramas. She was watching one called Reply 1997 or something like that and one of the guys apparently falls on love with his best friend but his friend is in love with a girl. Well when his friend married the girl, she had me in fits of laughter.”

“Why? What did she do?” 

“She turned around to me, her face is always as straight as anything during moments like this, and says, ‘the friend that was in love with him was definitely prettier than the girl he married’. Then she rolled her eyes and said, ‘If I were him, I would have run off with the guy. Definitely not the norm my eomma.” Youngjae chuckled.

“You’re eomma sounds like she’s very down to earth and a lot of fun. You’re lucky, some people’s eommas aren’t that easy going and take everything so seriously.” Jaebeom stood. “Bus is coming.”

Youngjae stood as Jaebeom announced the bus’s impending arrival. “I am pretty lucky and I know it too!”

Both boys entered the bus sitting in their usual spot. 

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Jaebeom began as he grabbed something out of his bag and handed it to Youngjae. 

“What’s this?” Youngjae asked looking it over. “Oh, okay, I see. You made a flyer about the homework class. They look really good.”

“Thanks. I’m glad you like it. I came up with the idea last night. I’m going to print copies at the library when we get to school and hand them out,” he informed Youngjae. 

Youngjae looked a little nervous and Jaebeom gave him an encouraging smile. “Don’t be worried, I intend to be right by your side. It’ll be okay.” 

Youngjae nodded. He trusted his hyung, it was the rest of the school that he wasn’t sure of.

~*~

Once they’d reached the school Jaebeom was mobbed by students again. Youngjae was pushed back by the crowds and he stood leaning on a nearby tree.

Jaebeom kept looking over, checking on him, inbetween girls asking him out and fawning all over him and boys admiring his good looks and physique.

Youngjae sighed, wishing he could be that popular, however, he was just glad that the majority of the students seemed to not care that Jaebeom had associated with him, which made Youngjae happy knowing that only a selected few might do so, instead of the hoards he had been worried about. 

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around only to find himself face to face with one of his frequent bullies, Joon Seok Won.

“What are you doing hanging around here with a high class, like that guy, you loser,” he said pushing Youngjae away from the tree. “He’s not going to bother with the likes of you.”

Youngjae actually found himself chuckling at the comment.

“What’s so funny? Loser,” Seok Won pushed him again. “You really think you’re good enough to be around him? Look at you. You really shouldn’t be here, this whole school is too good for you. You really should just get lost and don’t come back, because you’re a runt and you do know that the runt of the litter rarely survives, right?” He pushed Youngjae so hard this time, that he lost his balance and started to fall backwards.

But he never hit the ground. 

He looked up into Jaebeom’s worried, but angry face as Jaebeom held him in his arms from behind.

“I hate to tell you this,” Jaebeom began glaring at Seok Won. “But some runts do survive, because they’re fighters.” He gently stood Youngjae back into an upright position. “Are you okay?” He asked Youngjae checking him over just to make sure he wasn’t hurt, before continuing whilst glaring at the guy in front of him. “I suggest you not push my friend around. He’s quite dear to me, like my own brother. So just back off.”

Youngjae tried hard to keep his face straight as Jaebeom gave Seok Won a telling off. The crowd however, moved back suddenly in case a fight broke out.

Seok Won was quite well known for starting or getting into fights. 

“Are you an idiot?” Seok Won laughed sarcastically. “Out of all the people you could have had as friends in the upper classes that would have ‘taken care’ of you, you go and choose him. He can’t give you anything, he has nothing.”

Jaebeom smiled and walked back over to Youngjae. “He’s already given me more than enough..”

Seok Won scoffed. “Oh, and what’s that?”

“His friendship.“ he turned to Youngjae and gently took him by the arm, pulling him into his side.” Come on, lets get to class.” 

A few of the crowd followed behind them, the rest stood there and seemed to be unsure of what to do.

Seok Won looked around to see the rest of the crowd staring at him. “What are you lot looking at.” He made a punching action towards them and they scattered in different directions. 

Glaring in the direction that Jaebeom, Youngjae and the smaller crowd had gone, Seok Won made a face and then turned as he felt a hand on his shoulder. “What’s your problem Wol Byul?” He snapped.

“It seems we have a common enemy.” Wol Byul stated.

“You mean the idol guy?” Seok Won asked. 

“Yeah,” Wol Byul confirmed, “but touching him would be a problem. Youngjae on the other hand,” he smirked.

“And I heard that idol guy won’t be here every day.” Seok Won smirked. “I’ll see if I can get a hold of his school schedule. Meet me in the library at lunch. I’ll make sure I have it by then!”

“Right then,” Wol Byul agreed. “I’ll see you then!”


	10. A new alliance

Youngjae kept looking behind him at the small group of people following them as they headed for the library. He was a little anxious and nervous at how horribly close they were to he and Jaebeom and he didn’t know if he should take a left and head straight to the class or continue to the library to help Jaebeom with the flyers

Jaebeom sensed Youngjae wasn’t comfortable with the crowd following and he stopped still.

The small group behind him stopped too, but instead of shooing them away he decided to use this moment to his advantage. “So,” he began. “I gather all of you are either gunning for an autograph, or you just like basking in my awesome presence. Hands up for being in my space.”

Youngjae noted that not one single person put their hand up for that reason and he felt relieved.

“Okay, I like that you just don’t want to crowd my space, which means you’re all after an autograph. Happy to oblige,” he told them as they all got rather excited. “But, would you mind helping me out before class starts, I have something I need to do for my friend here.”

The small group chatted together quietly for a few moments, then they pushed a nervous young man out as their spokes person.

“Um, what is it you’d like us to do?” The student asked nervously .

“You don’t mind that you’ll be doing this as a favour for Youngjae as well as me?” Jaebeom asked.

“No, not at all. We know about his reputation, but we keep out of it. Youngjae’s never done anything to us.”

Jaebeom folded his arms and continued to test them. “You do realise that you may attract retaliation from his die hard haters, right? Seok Won, Wol Byul and Cade being the worst of them.”

The male student gave a him a wide grin. “Don’t you two worry about those idiots. We’ll put them back in their place. This group here usually hangs out together anyway.”

Youngjae peeked out from behind the safety of Jaebeom's back. Jaebeom had thoughtfully walked right in front of him to keep him protected in case they weren’t Youngjae friendly, which definitely wasn’t the case.

In fact Youngjae could hardly believe his ears.

“Youngjae you don’t need to hide from us,” a female student said as she caught him peeking out.

Youngjae darted back behind Jaebeom and clung to the back of his shirt tightly.

“You have to understand, he’s extremely jittery around people who he doesn’t know and trust," Jaebeom informed them. "It will take time for you to earn his trust. So this will be the start of it.”

“What would you like us to do for you?” The male student in front of him asked again.

“I need you to hand out flyers for me, before class and during the first half of lunch," Jaebeom told them.

“Oh, what are they for?” The male student seemed genuinely interested in knowing.

“So,” Jaebeom began, “Youngjae is starting a student homework help class after school for about an hour and a half to two hours so we’ll be handing them out and posting them on the notice boards. We’re hoping it will help him to A, get out of his shell a bit more and B, help others to see what a great kid Youngjae really is.”

“I think we can all do that?” the male student turned back to face his group, who all nodded their agreement. “It’s the least we could do after following you around like a bunch of idol crazed stalkers with nothing better to do.”

Jaebeom smiled gratefully and held out his hand. “I’m, Im Jaebeom, and you are?”

The male student smiled and shook Jaebeom’s hand. “I’m Li Jae Nam, and these guys back here are, Jun woo Jin, Kim Mun Yoo, Chang Ra Eun, Sun Hae Mi, Oh Kyu Min and Kim Tae Hyuk.”

Jaebeom nodded his greeting as did they in return. “It’s nice too meet you all, right Youngjae?”

Youngjae, still keeping his distance and still very wary of them, came out slightly from behind Jaebeom and nodded his very quick response, before darting behind him yet again.

“Alright, let’s go do this.” Jaebeom turned around and began to push Youngjae, now in front of him, backwards, towards the library.

Youngjae let himself be pushed, he didn’t mind at all, since it was Jaebeom.

Jaebeom grinned, wondering if Youngjae realised just how much he was smiling right now as he quickly spun youngjae back around to the front and moved beside him, wrapping his arm around his shoulders, walking with him.

“You’re smiling,” Jaebeom smirked poking Youngjae gently on the cheek.

Youngjae quickly put on a frown. “Am not,” he replied defiantly.

Jaebeom chuckled as they rounded the corner to the library and headed inside.

Jaebeom grabbed Youngjae by the shoulders and sat him on a chair near the photocopiers. “Don’t move from that spot. I want to be able to see you and make sure none of your bullies go near you while I do this.”

Suddenly in response to Jaebeom’s words, three of the group placed themselves around Youngjae.

Youngjae looked a little confused.

“Don’t worry,” Mun Yoo began, as he too took a spot around Youngjae, “we’ve got this.”

Jaebeom smiled at Youngjae, “See! You weren’t looking in the right places to find your friends.”

Youngjae huffed. “I didn’t go looking purposely. I was too scared to after the first two days at school. And besides, you’re giving them an autograph, of course they’d be nice.”

One of the female students, Chang Ra Eun slowly approached Youngjae. “May I?” she asked as she came closer to his space.

Youngjae swallowed anxiously as he looked her in the eyes as she came forward and he suddenly regretted his words. He saw her sincerity and immediately felt guilty. He nodded, but his eyes followed her every move until she was in front of him, kneeling.

Jaebeom watched as he printed out the flyers

“Let me have a copy.” Jae Nam smiled, holding out his hand, “I’ll make some over on this printer,” he offered as he nodded at the second one next to him. “Team work gets things done faster.

“Sure,” Jaebeom smiled. “Thanks,” he handed one of the copies to him.

“How many copies should I make?” Jae Nam asked.

“About 20, I’m making the same amount here, 40 should be more than enough to put around the post boards and classes. Just me know what it ends up costing. I’ll reimburse you.”

Jae Nam put up a hand. “Seriously, don’t worry about it. It’s a privilege to help you both out,” he smiled as he began to make his share of the copies.

Jaebeom went back to watching Youngjae interacting with Ra Eun.

“Youngjae, I know you don’t trust us,” Ra Eun began, “and I get it, because we really haven’t done anything to stop the bullies, or given you reason, ever, to know and accept that what we say is true. We followed you both though, not Just Jaebeom and we know that being friends with you can get people into strife, but that’s okay.”

She smiled sincerely at him.

“We don’t need to put you down or pick on you to make us feel better. You’re extremely clever and talented, that should be something to celebrate, but people of course will be jealous. And as for Jaebeom, of course we want his autograph, but we wouldn’t shut you out after either, and besides, look at him,” she pointed at Jaebeom. “I’d bet if your circumstances were different you’d want his autograph too, wouldn’t you?”

Youngjae made a face.

He totally would, but he’d be too afraid to ask anyway.

“I have the real thing, so why would I need his autograph.” The words just tumbled out before he could stop them and he blushed. It wasn’t supposed to come out like that. “I mean, well, I meant, that he’s already my friend,” he added quickly

Ra Eun laughed. “You, Youngjae, are very cute!”

Youngjae suddenly didn’t know where to look as his face burned a brighter red than it already was.

He’d never been called cute by a girl before.

Jaebeom chuckled. “He is, isn’t he.”

“You shush,” Youngjae mumbled at him.

“Hey, guys, I have an idea!” Hae Mi, the other female student began. “How about we attend Youngjae’s homework sessions? That way if the bullies show up trying to make trouble, he’ll have our support as well as Jaebeom’s.”

“What are you going to be working on, Youngjae?” Tae Hyuk asked. “I could use some help with my maths.”

Youngjae looked over at Jaebeom as if waiting for him to say stuff. He rarely spoke to people as it was.

“You can answer them,” Jaebeom picked up his finished printing. “They’re not going to bite you, and besides you need your own voice. I can’t speak for you all the time. Especially when I’m not here.”

Youngjae sighed. He hated it, but again, Jaebeom was right, he had to start somewhere and this lot seemed genuine. “Maths, English, the usual main stream stuff and whatever else people need help with.”

Tae Hyuk nodded. “So basically you can adapt to whatever people need help with. I think that’s awesome!”

“I guess you’ll be splitting the different subjects over different days then?” Kyu Min asked.

“Depends on the numbers,” Youngjae replied, “If there’s only a few, I can just help each person work on their weaker subjects individually. If there’s a larger group, then yes, I’ll spit the required sessions up.”

“Count me in then,” Kyu Min said enthusiastically.

“I think we’ll all be there,” Tae Hyuk added.

Jae Nam laughed. “No doubt there! English is not my strong point.”

“Or mine!” Woo Jin admitted.

“Well, that’s settled then,” Jae Nam said with a wide smile as he picked up the flyers he’d been printing. “Alright, Tae Hyuk, Woo Jin, Mun Yoo, take these and go put them in our section.” He handed them a few flyers each. “Ra Eun, Hae Mi, Kyu Min, take some of Jaebeom’s and help him put the up in their section.”

“On it!” Kyu Min began as he held his hand out and Jaebeom handed him some of the flyers, which he shared with the other two.

“Once we’ve done this we’ll meet back at the dining hall,” Jaebeom said as he tapped Youngjae on the shoulder.

Youngjae stood, relived as the others nodded their understanding and left.

Jaebeom noticed that Youngjae looked a little pale. “Are you alright?”

Youngjae shook his head. “No, I’m not. That was so uncomfortable,” he told Jaebeom. “I understand they were trying to be nice, and I do appreciate their kindness, but having them stand around me like that, it was suffocating.”

“It bothered you that much?” Jaebeom asked a little surprised it had affected him intact way.

Youngjae nodded. “My third day here in this school, I was surrounded by a group of bullies. They stood over me pushing and shoving me up against a wall. It wasn’t pleasant, in fact it stressed me out so badly, that I ended up having an extreme panic attack and passed out. Ended up in the hospital because of it.”

“Shit, Youngjae, why didn’t you say something? I had no idea. I’m so sorry.” Jaebeom apologised giving him a firm, consoling hug.

Youngjae sighed and Jaebeom felt the young man’s hands grasp his shirt tightly at the back as he welcomed the comforting embrace.

Jaebeom broke the embrace and placed his hands on Youngjae’s shoulders, and looked him directly in the eyes. “I need you to tell me what other things might trigger you. I don’t want to accidentally put you in situations like this again.”

Youngjae nodded.

Jaebeom gave him a reassuring smile. “I want you to do me one thing though.”

Youngjae gave him a curious look.

“I want you to give these guys a chance, get to know them and let them get to know you. I’m pretty sure they’re genuine. Ra Eun actually asked permission to come to you. That’s a pretty rare form of respect, she must have realised how vulnerable and uncomfortable you were feeling. Stupid me on the other hand.” Jaebeom sighed.

Youngjae could see that Jaebeom felt bad for not picking it up himself.

“You weren’t to know,” Youngjae said to him. “I’m not blaming you at all. It’s not your fault I’m such a weakling,”

“Hey, none of that rubbish now,” Jaebeom said sternly. “You’re definitely no weakling, you’re a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for. There’s no shame in trying to avoid confronting situations. None at all! You’re a tough little cookie. Even I had a hard time at first trying to get that first bite in when it came to breaking that wall of yours down.” He chuckled.

“Pfft, you just got lucky, that’s all.” Youngjae finally broke a smile.

“That’s better,” Jaebeom grinned. “Now come on, let’s get the rest of these out, or the others are going to be putting us to shame with their efficiency.”

Youngjae nodded and without a second thought, he grabbed Jaebeom’s hand in his dragging him out of the library.


	11. Na In’s request.

Youngjae followed Jaebeom around like a lamb following it’s mother. 

Jaebeom didn’t mind, he just stirred up Youngjae telling him that people would think they were dating, and after Jaebeom said it loudly in front of a couple of first year girls who literally fangirled about the idea before running off, he blushed, grabbed a few flyers off him and headed to their classroom posthaste.

Youngjae peeked around the doorway and took a look around the only people in there were Na In and the teacher. He took a deep breath and walked straight up to Na in. 

She looked up at him. “Oh, hi Youngjae. What’s this.”

Youngjae blinked. 

Na In was actually smiling at him.

The teacher turned around. 

She was surprised, to say the least, to see that Na In was even interacting with him. 

“Noona, If you need some help with anything please come to this,” Youngjae bowed a little, handed her the flyer, his face bright red, and then he turned on his heel and ran out of the classroom.

“What just happened?” the teacher asked extremely confused as Youngjae shot out of the room.

Na In looked at the flyer and smiled she held it up to the teacher who came over and looked at it.

“A homework class. Well I never expected this!” She sounded extremely shocked. “Or to see him talking to anyone but Jaebeom.”

Na In, still smiling, replied. “Youngjae discovered yesterday that not everyone is his enemy. I pulled Cade up over being particularly nasty to Youngjae, I was also the one who reported him. I’m just fed up of idiots miss. I got tired of seeing Youngjae just taking it all the time.”

The teacher smiled at her and placed a hand over her shoulder. “I’m extremely proud of you, Na In.”

“It’s nothing, really. I get the second highest scores in the school and this class, yet no one ever picks on me. I guess with the headmaster being my eomma, they’re probably more scared of what she’d do, more than anything, but her being the headmaster is also the reason I kept out of it up until Cade did what he did the other day.” 

Na In sighed. 

“I would have been so distraught if he had done that to my deceased father’s photo, but Youngjae is so afraid and fed up of people that he won’t even react to their torment. So I talked to my eomma about everything at home last night and she said just to do what I feel is right. She told me that just because she is the headmaster of this place doesn’t mean I can’t do anything. So I’ll be helping Jaebeom to look out for him from now on.”

The teacher clasped her hands together, grateful that someone else was finally stepping up to help Youngjae. “You, Na in have made me the happiest teacher in the world. That boy needs friends more than anything right now.” She pointed at the flyer. “Are you going to go to the homework class?”

Na In looked at the flyer and pondered on it for a moment. “I’ll go check it out, not sure if I need it, but, I’d like to at least support him somehow.”

“I just can’t believe he walked right in and spoke to you, I’m shocked. I don’t know about you, but I think the new student, Jaebeom, has already worked miracles with this boy.”

Na in gave a light chuckle. “In all seriousness, Idol guy, has been the only one to walk right in and floor the bullies with his actions, granted no one is game enough to touch him because of who he is, but I wish I’d been that much braver sooner.”

“Jaebeom is Youngjae’s first real friend since Youngjae started here,” the teacher sighed. “Maybe you could be his second?” She smiled and gave Na In a gentle pat on the shoulder then went back to writing on the board,.

Na In looked at the flyer and thought about what the teacher had said. “I’ll be back in a minute miss,” she said as she got up and headed out of the class, the flyer grasped tightly in her hand,.

The teacher smiled as she watched her go.

~*~

Na in walked out of the class just in time to see Jaebeom and Youngjae walking away.

“Wait,” she called out to them.

They stopped and turned around. Youngjae cautiously standing close to Jaebeom, ready to hide behind him if necessary.

Na In held up the flyer. “This is a brilliant idea.”

“I know,” Jaebeom smirked. “I thought of it!”

“Cute, idol guy really cute,” Na In grinned as she continued. “To be honest, I’m not sure I’ll need the class, since I do have the second highest grades in the school next to Youngjae, but I’ll come and support you, Youngjae.” She smiled at him.

Youngjae blinked as he held onto Jaebeom’s sleeve. “Y, you will?”

“Yes, I will! And I’m going to go round up some of these louts from class who I know will benefit from this and drag them with me. You’re super intelligent and you’re probably the sweetest guy I’ve ever met, I’m actually so mad at myself for not stepping up sooner.” She said berating her self, “but honestly the only reason I never stepped up until recently is because, I didn’t want to cause trouble for my eomma, she’s the headmaster here.”

“Woah,” Jaebeom was surprised by her revelation. 

Youngjae nodded seemingly unphased by it. “I know she is, so I kind of figured that was the reason for you staying out of it.”

Jaebeom thwapped him on the arm. “You knew?”

“Ouch,” Youngjae rubbed his arm. “Of course I did. I make it my business to know more stuff than anyone else. I’m a genius remember.” He directed a smug smile at Jaebeom, before turning back to Na In. “It’s okay. I get it. Being the daughter of a headmaster wouldn’t be easy to have to deal with either. I’m not upset at you for protecting yourself. It’s instinct.”

Na in smiled at him almost affectionately. He had truly understood her predicament.

“Um, Youngjae would you mind if I hugged you.” Na In looked a little embarrassed as she asked, but she wanted him to know that she was serious about being on his side. “I seriously think you need one, but I know how standoffish you are, so I don’t want to intrude on your space, if you’re not comfortable with the idea.”

Youngjae blushed not knowing what he should do, he looked at Jaebeom.

“He loves hugs,” Jaebeom gave her a wink and shoved Youngjae’s towards her.

“Do it!” Jaebeom encouraged. “You need to break out of your comfort zone if you’re ever going to beat the bullies.” 

Youngjae let out a deep breath and moved forward a little more and nodded.

“You can hug him now.” Jaebeom was proud of Youngjae.

Smiling, Na In gently embraced him, and slowly Youngjae brought his arms around her and reciprocated the hug.

“Thank you, Youngjae.” Na in smiled at him. “For allowing me into your personal space. I honestly can tell how important is is to you.”

“It’s okay, I discovered girl hugs are really nice!” Youngjae said smiling as they finally parted. “I had no idea, because the only girl that’s ever hugged me is my eomma.”

“Of course girl hugs are nice!” Jaebeom laughed a little. “Bro hugs are great, but when you really need the best hugs, having a girl for a friend is amazing because their hugs are the best, especially when you’re feeling really down.”

“I liked it!” Youngjae grinned from ear to ear.

“You can have a girl hug whenever you feel like it then.” Na In offered.

She paused for a second and Jaebeom noted she was contemplating something,

“You okay?” Jaebeom grinned. “Was his super awesome hug too much for you?” 

Na In laughed. “It was super awesome, but no, I actually wanted to know if Youngjae would be okay with accepting and trusting me as a friend?” She looked at them both hopeful. “I really want to help you look out for him from now on.”

Jaebeom looked over at Youngjae who was gnawing gently on his bottom lip. “I think he’s actually already contemplating it, I can tell, because most people just bite down on their lip when they think, but when he thinks, he almost chews his off.” He chuckled.

Youngjae thought about what Na In had already done for him. She’d risked her reputation for him, stood up to Cade on his behalf, showed him kindness and empathy, just offered to look out for him and her hugs really were awesome. 

“You’re about to get the verdict,” Jaebeom warned her, “He’s stopped gnawing on himself.”

“Can I have another hug?” Youngjae asked sheepishly.

Na In seemed a little surprised and she laughed. “Of course you can,” she said hugging him again. Youngjae bravely pulled Na In, in for a tighter hug this time.”

“I think you have your answer,” Jaebeom chuckled as Youngjae broke the embrace with Na In and then hugged him too.

Jaebeom didn’t hesitate to respond.

“Now he’s just being greedy,” Jaebeom told her with a grin. He’s been so spoilt with people actually being nice to him today. It may have gone to his a head a bit and he’s feeling slightly entitled I think.”

Na in laughed some more. “I think after what Youngjae’s been through he’s entitled to some entitlement.”

Youngjae didn’t try and hide his smile this time

This was the first day ever since he had started at this place that he had been this happy to be at school.

Na In smiled. “Okay, I’m heading back to class, I’ll see you two later.”

“We’ll be there in about 15,” Jaebeom informed her.

“See you later noona!” Youngjae smiled as she waved and headed back to class.

“Would you look at your face.” Jaebeom draped his arm around his shoulder as they headed off to catch up with the others. “I swear the only other time I see you smiling like this is when we’re alone together.”

“I can’t believe it hyung, Na In is the most popular girl at school and she’s our friend now. I never in a million years would have thought that, that, would ever happen. She really is lovely.”

“See, what did I tell you?” Jaebeom began. “People are already starting to accept you!” 

“At least Cade isn’t here to bug me, but the other two are. So I’m sure it’s not going to be that easy, yet.” Youngjae sighed looking at the last remaining flyer in his hand. 

“We’ll see how things go over the next day or so.” Jaebeom ruffled his hair. “In the meantime, let’s take the last flyer to our music room and then head over to meet the others.”

Youngjae nodded enthusiastically as they headed off to the music room and smiling from ear to ear, he hoped that the rest of the day would be just as awesome.


	12. There's a first time for everything

By the time Jaebeom and Youngjae had reached the library the others were already there.

“All done then?” Jaebeom asked with a smile as he propped himself against a table.

“All done,” Jae Nam returned the smile.

“Okay, well I really appreciate your help. Thank you.” Jaebeom said gratefully before he looked at Youngjae and made a nodding motion with his head.

“Thank you,” Youngjae said quickly bowing to his seniors.

“You’re welcome, both of you.” Jae Nam replied.

“So do you guys have anything in particular you’d like me to sign?” Jaebeom enquired.

“We were just going to get you to sign these,” Jae Nam said pulling out some posters from a small poster tube and unrolling them.

Jaebeom almost died. “Oh my god, my pre-debut advertising posters.” He laughed almost embarrassed by their find. “Where the hell did you score them from?”

“The store where you did the ad for, they had some still.” Ra Eun grinned. “ We told them we were big fans and they gave the rest to us.”

“Seriously, that’s so insane. I had no idea there was any of those were still around.” Jaebeom chuckled.

Youngjae peeked at the posters from behind Jaebeom and he giggled. “And you called me cute!?”

“You shush you.” Jaebeom shoved a finger over Youngjae’s mouth, “So, are you guys wanting these personalised, or just a signature? I know that some people just get a signature so they can sell things on later.”

“Hell no,” Kyu Min protested. “This is a gem I’m not reselling it. I’ll take mine personalised.”

“Me too,” the others echoed one after the other.

“Wow, you guys are serious fans.” Jaebeom noted. “When our first album comes out, I’ll make sure you all get signed copies.”

“Oh my god really?” Hae Mi said excitedly.

“I promise,” Jaebeom said crossing his heart. “Okay so who’s first,” he addressed the excited party in from of him. “We have 11 minutes before class starts.”

Jae Nam placed the posters in front of Jaebeom and one by one as they came forward and told him what they wanted he happily signed them all.

“There’s one spare poster,” Jaebeom said after he’d signed all the others.

“Oh, did Youngjae want it?” Hae Mi asked looking at Youngjae as he tried hard not to look so eager.

“Youngjae?” Jaebeom looked at him.

“C, can I please?” He asked politely.

“Of course you can,” Mun Yoo smiled. “We wouldn’t have offered otherwise.” He said as Jae Nam rolled the posters up and placed them into a poster tube.

Youngjae's face lit up and he pointed to the poster, then smiled at Jaebeom.

Jaebeom chuckled and signed it for him.

Youngjae smiled and read what Jaebeom wrote and he almost teared up.

“Thank you hyung,” this means a lot he said and then looked around at the others. “I’m sorry about what I said earlier,” he apologised. “Thank you for helping us and for this.”

“Oh that reminds me,” Jae Nam said as he pulled something out of his bag, “Here, Youngjae, take the spare poster tube, we took half of the posters out of there and jut put them in here with the others We live in the same block of units so we only really need the one.”

He handed it to Jaebeom who rolled up Youngjae’s poster and put it in for safe keeping, “I’ll hang onto yours until later, Youngjae. That way I can protect it from the bullies for you.”

Youngjae nodded in full agreement with him.

Because the poster was small, the tube would fit into Jaebeom’s backpack comfortably, that way the bullies would automatically think it was Jaebeom’s and leave it well alone.

“Thanks for signing these, Jaebeom.” Jae Nam gratefully bowed.

“Don’t go bowing to me, if you guys are my fans, I’m the one who should be bowing to you, it’s fans that keep us idols employed. “ Jaebeom bowed as he finished his sentence. “I’m truly grateful for your support.”

Youngjae bowed too. “Please keep supporting my Jaebeom hyung. He really is kind and I know he will do his best for you as he grows as an idol.”

Jae Nam gently reached out and placed his hand gently on Youngjae shoulder.

“We will, Youngjae.” Jae Nam looked at the others. “Right guys?”

Everyone agreed.

Jaebeom was touched. Youngjae was asking for their support on his behalf and that meant a lot.

“We’ll hopefully see you around before the homework classes,” Ra Eun smiled. “But we probably should head for class now, we have 5 minutes.”

“Okay, we’ll see you at the homework classes, if not before.” Jaebeom waved as he and Youngjae parted ways with the others.

Hae Mi folded her arms and smiled as Youngjae gratefully bowed his way down the corridor, until Jaebeom pulled him upright.

“How can any one pick on that adorable kid.” She sighed annoyed that anyone could be so cruel towards him.

“Let’s keep an eye out for him when Jaebeom isn’t here,” Tae Hyuk suggested.

“We’ll split into teams as we can. When one team can’t be somewhere he is because of classes or commitments, the other team can take over.” Jae Nam agreed.

“It’s about time Youngjae had some guardian angels.” Ra Eun smiled.

“Who did Jaebeom say we needed to watch out for?” Woo Jin asked.

“I think he said Seok Won, Wol Byul and Cade.” Hae Mi reminded them. “But I heard Cade got himself expelled for a week for bullying Youngjae and that it was Na In that reported him.”

“Great then!” Woo Jim grinned. “We just need to watch out for those two trouble makers for now then. And hopefully Na In will watch out for Youngjae too.”

“Speaking of class,” Kyu Min reminded them. “2 minutes, let’s go.” He said as he moved off quickly, the other 6 following behind.

~*~

Jaebeom watched Youngjae all the way back to class. His face beamed brightly and he was smiling a genuine smile. It was a pretty big contrast to what he was like on Jaebeom’s first day. As they walked into the classroom together, the trouble makers watched Youngjae’s every move. 

Luckily with Jaebeom right there, they were too afraid to say anything. Youngjae was a great kid, he really didn’t deserve the treatment he was receiving from some.

As they walked past Na In, Youngjae smiled and bowed before sitting in front of her and she smiled back at him, Jaebeom just waved his hand as he sat and she nodded politely smiling at him as well. He was amused by the looks they were getting as they interacted with Na In.

No doubt people would be making assumptions.

Jaebeom expected it, the prettiest and most popular girl in class, the despised genius and the idol, it would make for great gossip at least.

Seconds later they heard someone from behind them muttering about Youngjae probably being gay and as if to fuel the fire Jaebeom snaked his arm around Youngjae and whispered something in his ear.

Youngjae laughed and blushed at the same time and then began batting Jaebeom on the arm. “Hyuuuung, you’re naughty. And besides, you’re on a dating ban.”

Jaebeom grinned as he glanced behind them catching one of the other male students looking at him. He winked at the student and started rubbing Youngjae’s arm.

“Are you two getting it on or something?” the student asked.

Sorry, what?” Jaebeom asked pretending not to hear what he said.

“You heard me, you fag.” Dae Yoon snapped.

Jaebeom grinned and turned back around. “I’m sure he said something about flags, right Youngjae?”

“Hyung it was fags not flags!” Youngjae poked him in the arm and he was desperately trying not to laugh. He whispered into Jaebeom ear “I’m gonna get a beating when you’re not here.” He grinned.

“Don’t worry Youngjae, Na In heard his whisper from behind. I’ve got your back, if I’m around they’ll just taunt you, but because they know I put Cade in his place, they’ll think twice about touching you in front of me.”

“People can say what they want.” Youngjae shrugged. “I’m used to it.”

“Yeah. I’m down with it. I like flags,” Jaebeom continued baiting Dae Yoon

Youngjae bat him on the arm again but this time he giggled. “You’re terrible hyung.”

“Stupid fags.” Dae Yoon shot back.

“Shut up, Dae Yoon ,” Na Min surprisingly piped up. “Don’t be a moron, they’re baiting you, playing it up, not that you don’t deserve it though, you have a big mouth, everyone heard you.”

“When did you start siding with the loser?” Dae Yeon spat.

“I’m not siding with any one, you’re just annoying, that’s all.” Na Min huffed

“Whatever,” Dae Yeon snorted.

Shin Seon glanced at Na Min. “When did you get a conscience. I thought you didn’t like the loser.”

Na Min sighed. “It’s not about liking the loser, I’m just bored with the same pathetic routine. I could be putting my energy into my studies instead of wasting my time trying to see how much crap I can give him.”

She was defending them, without a doubt.

Youngjae knew it, she had been just as disgusted with what Cade had done to his photo yesterday as Na In and the others had been. So he’d been shocked when Jaebeom had told him that Na Min had approached him a little later and offered a truce.

She promised to stop tormenting Youngjae, especially after seeing how much the photo situation affected not just him, but a lot of other people, but had quickly spat out that it didn’t mean she wanted to be friends.

That meant one minor bully down and Youngjae considered it a victory, but he still never thought she would jump in like that.

She was defending them no matter which way you looked at it.

Dae Yoon had finally given up, thanks to Na Min and sat moodily sulking away at his desk.

It wasn’t long before the bell went and the teacher walked into the room.

“Morning class,” she said as she put her things for the class on her desk.

The class responded with their usual greeting and everyone settled into their desks.

“So I have some interesting news, over the next week we’ll be having another few new students integrate into our class. I expect you to make them welcome and NOT give them a hard time”

“Come one miss we’re not savages.” One of the students down the back piped up. “We’ve treated idol guy alright haven’t we?”

“Sometimes, I have to wonder. Some of you need a good backside smacking. You might treat Jaebeom nicely, but most of you have appalling behaviour when it comes to certain other people in this class,” she glanced at Youngjae who just kept his head down as she continued, “and I’m sure that if Jaebeom weren’t an idol...” she gave them a displeased look.

Some of the class looked guilty others were laughing because they knew exactly what she meant and while they weren’t included with the afore mentioned rabble, they at least weren’t involving themselves with the torment of who she was talking about.

“How some of you got into this school I have no idea.” The teacher sighed, “anyway I won’t have any more information on the new students until they arrive. Okay get your books out we’ll take off from where we stopped yesterday.”

She turned to the board and started writing up some problems then turned back to the class. “Dae Yoon, since you were causing trouble a little earlier you can solve this first problem.”

“Hey, what i wasn’t...” Dae Yoon looked shocked.

“I was standing outside the door the whole time, Sho Dae Yoon. Now get your butt up here and solve this problem.”

“Oh man,” he complained as he begrudgingly got out of his seat and trudged unwillingly to the board. “This sucks.” He sighed, looked at the problem and picked up the chalk, hastily writing an answer, sighed again, put the chalk down and headed back to his seat, dropping himself into it unceremoniously.

“Thank you Dae Yoon. I’m surprised, it’s actually correct. I wasn’t sure it would be since you have time to taunt people, I didn’t think you’d have the time to study.” She pointed to the second problem. “Jaebeom since you like to bait the troublemakers, you can do the next one.”

Youngjae laughed quietly as Jaebeom got up from his seat to accept his punishment, albeit, a lot more enthusiastically than Dae Yoon.

“Sure Miss, no problem,” he said cheerfully as he walked over to the board and executed the answer in seconds.

“Well done, that is correct too.” Jaebeom bowed politely and went back to his seat.

“Hey,” Dae Yoon whined. “how come he got a ‘well done’ and all I got was a talk down.”

The teacher gave him a look that said ‘as if you don’t know already’ before sighing and placing her hands on her hips.

“Idol guy, didn’t start this you did,” Na Min huffed. “Deal with it or just stop being an idiot.”

“That’s enough Na Min.” The teacher said firmly but sweetly. “I appreciate you want to do better in your studies, but leave the disciplining in the classroom to me. Now,” She began looking over at Youngjae.

And he suddenly giggled. “I’m coming miss.” He stood excusing himself as Jaebeom moved his chair in to let him out and grinned, because he knew exactly why he was going up.

Half the class looked shocked.

The genius had just got himself into trouble.

“You know why you’re here then?” The teacher said as she tried not to smile.

“Yes miss,” Youngjae said looking a little sheepish.

“Seriously, Choi Youngjae, I can’t believe I’m saying this, especially to you, but just because those two play up, doesn’t mean you need too.” She bit her lip, the smile she wanted to smile, managing to stay away,

She wrote four more difficult equations up on the board. “1 minute go!”

Youngjae took to the board quickly his eyes darting over the first one, writing out the answer, moving to the next, and then the next one proficiently, and finally he put the chalk down. “Done miss!”

The teacher looked at her watch. “Wow, 30 seconds for all four. Impressive. You can sit down now Youngjae.”

Youngjae quickly sat back down and looked at Jaebeom keeping his laughter at bay. “I just got into trouble for the first time ever. Thanks.”

Jaebeom grinned. “Don’t blame, me you happily played along.” He laughed quietly, pushing Youngjae’s head onto the desk playfully and ruffling his hair.

Youngjae laughed as he sat up and bumped his shoulder into Jaebeom’s.

“You two,” This is class, not the playground.” She said shaking her head, her amusement showing this time.

Na In found herself chucking quietly under her breath. This was the first time she had ever seen Youngjae actually fight back or get into trouble. In her eyes it was cute and adorable, and she felt elated that he had done so.

Jaebeom and Youngjae looked at each other and held their giggles back. “Yes miss,” they echoed.

“Right now if you lot are done, we’ll get started.”

For the 2nd time today Youngjae had stepped out of his comfort zone and Jaebeom was proud.

He hadn’t meant to get him into trouble, but Youngjae had handled it well.

Jaebeom sat back in his chair and smiled.

Now all he needed to see was the homework class come to fruition, and he fully believed that if any one could make it happen, Youngjae would definitely be the one to do it.


	13. Youngjae’s memories

After Maths, was English. Jaebeom struggled a bit in the class, but Youngjae helped him through.

Jaebeom had explained to him that he hadn’t originally signed up for the language class, but his company had made the request and he’d found himself sitting next to Youngjae in said language class. 

He seemed a little stressed, as he found it hard to learn the language, but Youngjae reassured him he would be okay, because he would help him with it as much as he wanted.

Lunchtime finally rolled around and Jaebeom was grateful to head up to the roof with Youngjae. 

His head felt like it would implode with English, until Youngjae changed his focus to a picture he had just shoved in his face.

“Oh, you did get a new photo of your appa.” Jaebeom took it and smiled. “This is a really nice photo.” He handed it back and Youngjae put it away. “You feel better now that you have a new one?”

“Yeah, I had a hard time choosing. There was a few I really liked, but this one I have a copy of, so if some, jerk does anything like that again, at least I have a spare.” Youngjae looked lovingly at the photo.

“What was he like?” Jaebeom asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

“My appa was a really good man, he worked hard everyday and always made sure eomma and I were taken care of and we never really wanted for anything.” Youngjae smiled fondly. “He always made time to come to my school events when I was in primary school, and encouraged me to reach for my dreams.” 

Youngjae sighed as the memories came flooding back. 

“Unlike most appas he never expected me to become a CEO like him. He said my talent was a gift and that I should make the most of it and not waste my time in a career that wouldn’t suit me. He was loving and caring and not a day would go by without him expressing his love for us.”

He looked over at Jaebeom. “I really miss him hyung.”

“I can imagine you would, not everyone is lucky enough to have a appa like him,” Jaebeom sighed sadly for Youngjae as a few tears escaped the younger man’s eyes and he instantly wiped them away. “He sounds amazing.”

“He really was hyung.” Youngjae took a deep breath in and let it out slowly.

“You okay now?” Jaebeom asked gently rubbing Youngjae’s back.

“Mm, thanks hyung.” 

“What for?”

“The past 24 hours, It’s been really strange, but I’m grateful to you for ignoring my stubbornness and being my friend. I was kind of forced out of my comfortable life by the powers that be once my ‘geniusness’ was discovered. I went from primary to middle school, before I even hit my final year.” 

Jaebeom noted his frustration.

“I was pulled away from my friends and I hated it because they accepted me for who I was. It was great in primary school, being this smart, I was considered the cool kid, kind of ironic considering my status now. If they had of had their way they would of put me straight into a normal university, but my appa blasted them.”

Jaebeom could see how hard it was for Youngjae to talk about it as he laughed uncomfortably and then sighed, 

“He told them they were damaging my innocence and my chance at a normal childhood and I got to stay a little longer In primary school, thanks to my appa, but in the end, because I wasn’t getting any new knowledge that I didn’t already have in my stupid genius brain. It wasn’t possible to be in a normal learning environment for my own age group.”

He looked at the ground and began to tap his fingers on his shoes.

“So after a while, I had to be moved, and then again once I got to middle school. I was pulled out of half way though first year and thrown into upper school and when they realised that I was still too smart for upper school and my musical prowess had showed up, I ended up here after only a few months.” Youngjae suddenly went silent.

Jaebeom pulled him into a hug. “You are a very special young man, and you shouldn’t be ashamed of who you are, who you are is what makes you special, not your genius and not your talent.” 

He smiled at him. 

“That might be a small part of it, Youngjae, but what I really love about you is you forgiving nature. Your kind face, your big smile, your begrudging willingness to try and tackle things and move out your comfort zone and the warmth and love that radiates from you. You have so much to give Youngjae. I see it in you.”

Youngjae blushed. “I just wish I was strong like you!”

“You may not think it, but you are just as strong as me, if not more so.” Jaebeom acknowledged.

“I’m not sure if that’s true, but thank’s hyung, you’ve really cheered me up just by being by my side,” Youngjae said with a big smile. 

“Glad I could make myself useful.” Jaebeom grinned.

“Oh, hyung!” Youngjae quickly sat up right and went into his bag. “Look what my eomma made, for you!” He pulled out a container and a bag.

“For me? But why?” Jaebeom asked a little surprised at the unexpected gifts asYoungjae passed them to him.

“Eomma, said you’re a gem, that I should treasure your friendship and keep you close, because you have a true heart,” Youngjae said grinning.

“Either that, or she really does want us to date.” Jaebeom winked.

Youngjae burst into laughter, then broke into a smile. “You’re funny, hyung.

Jaebeom loved Youngjae’s smile, it was cheerful and welcoming and he wished he could see it all the time. 

“Hyung,” Youngjae poked him on the arm. “Are you gonna check out what my eomma sent you?”

“Of course,” Jaebeom said as he was brought back to the moment and opened the bag first. “Wow,” he pulled out a long bread roll, wrapped in plastic wrap. “This is huge. Chicken and salad healthy too!” He placed it onto the paper bag and then opened the container. “Youngjae, your eomma is awesome!”

“I told her how much you liked braised soy beans, so she put half of the container she finished making last night into here for you.” Youngjae was excited that Jaebeom looked happy.

“Well, looks like we’re having a banquet for lunch,” Jaebeom said as he took his lunch out of his bag and opened it up. “Mark made Gimbap for us today,”

Youngjae grabbed his out too and they both stared at the rediculous amount of food that lay before them.

“Well I guess what we can’t eat now, we’ll have for the afternoon break.” Jaebeom split the roll in half and smiled. 

Youngjae nodded in agreement. “Sounds good to me, hyung.”

Jaebeom held his bottle of water up and smiled. “To friendship.” 

Youngjae did the same, smiling happily as he tapped their bottles together and repeated Jaebeom’s words. 

For the first time in his life he was glad that someone had the nerve to push past his walls.

And for the first time in his life, he’d been glad he’d let them in.

~*~ 

Lunch went by too fast, but luckily, so did the rest of the day.

As the end of day siren sounded the boys grabbed their bags and headed to the bus.

‘So I need to head home first,” Jaebeom told Youngjae. “I have couple of things I need to do before I come to yours this afternoon, but I shouldn’t be more than an hour. I’ll be driving so it won’t take long to get there.” 

“No problem, hyung,” Youngjae acknowledged as they got onto the bus and sat down.

“I’m really looking forward to meeting your eomma,” Jaebeom continued. “She seems like a great woman.” 

“Just expect her to joke around with us.“ Youngjae shook his head and grinned. “She loves to play things up bit. Appa was a bit more straight down the line, so when she used to stir him up, he wouldn’t get that she was joking at first because she always sounded so serious, but when he finally did get it, there’d be pillow fights. It was so much fun.”

“Sounds like it. I can’t wait!” Jaebeom exclaimed. He was genuinely looking forward to it. “I sent that video of you singing to my boss. He’s going to look at it tomorrow when his schedule has a break in it.”

“Poor man, suffering with my wailing,” Youngjae grinned.

“Whatever,“ Jaebeom laughed. 

Youngjae wriggled excited in his seat. “I’m excited though, I never thought of doing anything like that before.” 

“Good. I’m glad you’re excited. I hope he loves your, ‘wailing’,” Jaebeom said with a grin.

The rest of the bus trip back to Jaebeom’s stop, they discussed the homework classes and what strategies to put into place if people wanted more than two subjects.

Once Jaebeom got off Youngjae threw his earphones in as the bus carried into his stop.

As he got to his stop and got off the bus, he really had to admit that he was super excited to have Jaebeom come over for dinner, and to meet his eomma. 

Smiling to himself, he threw his backpack over his shoulder and headed home.


	14. Dinner date

Youngjae finished his homework in record time and was helping his mother with the food preparation when there was a knock on their front door.

Checking the time he grinned and wiped his hands on a tea-towel.

“It’s Jaebeom eomma, he’s here,” Youngjae said excitedly as he looked at her.

“Well don’t just stand there looking at me, Choi Youngjae, go let the boy in! Isn’t that why you invited him? So he could come in?”

Youngjae was off like a shot to the front door and his eomma chuckled quietly as she continued to prepare the rest of the food. She could hear Youngjae excitedly chatting away as he brought his friend into the house and it made her smile. 

“This way, just through here. I was just helping eomma in the kitchen.”

Youngjae reappeared with Jaebeom behind him carrying a couple of large bags in his hands. “Eomma, this is my friend, Im Jaebeom, Jaebeom, this is my eomma.

“Pleased to meet you Mrs Choi.” Jaebeom bowed respectfully to her.

“Jaebeomshi,” Mrs Choi began, “it’s so lovely to meet you! I’ve heard so much about you.”

“All good I hope,” he said with a wink directed at Youngjae.

Youngjae giggled under his breath a little.

Mrs Choi smiled at Jaebeom. “Every word. Youngjae’s so excited to have a good friend at school. He’s had a hard time making friends up until now. Thank you so much for taking the time to get to know him.”

“It’s no trouble at all. I really consider him to be like my own little brother.” 

Youngjae’s curiosity got the better of him and he tried peeking into one of the bags, but Jaebeom caught him. “No peaking. Not until you and your eomma are both free.”

“Awww okay.” Youngjae agreed. “Eomma do you need me to finish helping you?”

“No, no, it’s fine. I won’t be a minute,” Mrs Choi said as she sliced a few more vegetables up and put them into the pot. “Youngjae, please take Jaebeom to the lounge and wait there for me. I’ll just add the last few ingredients and be right out.”

“Alright eomma. Come on hyung, this way!” Youngaje grabbed Jaebeom’s wrist gently and led him into the lounge room as instructed. “You can sit next to me on the lounge chair if you like hyung. Eomma usually sits in that chair over there.” He pointed to one on the opposite end of the room facing a window out to the garden. “And that one used to be my appa’s chair,” he said with a small sigh. 

Jaebeom sat beside Youngjae looking at the chair. “You don’t use it anymore?” 

Youngjae shook his head and shrugged. “Eomma said we should leave it there, because it seems like he’s still looking out into the garden.”

“That’s a lovely thing to do,” Jaebeom said as he got up and looked out into the garden. “It’s a lovely garden. Very nice! Oh wow!” He suddenly exclaimed. I can see your vegetable patch Youngjae. It looks great!”

Youngjae walked over and looked out too. “I really work hard on it for the both of us!”

Jaebeom nodded. I can see. You know, it’s actually wonderful to be able to look out of the window and see exactly what you’ve been talking about at school Youngjae.” 

“Alright boys I’m here now.” Mrs Choi sat herself in her chair and smiled.

The two of them quickly walked back to the lounge and sat down, Jaebeom picking up the first bag as he did so. 

“So, firstly,” Jaebeom began pulling out the phones and handed one to Youngjae, and then one to his mother. “Youngjae said you didn’t have phones, and after the other day with Shim Shim, I was really worried that if something else were to happen, you both wouldn’t be able to contact each other.”

“Yes, Youngjae told me of your kindness. You really didn’t have to, but Youngjae was insistent that I accept your offer, thank you so much!”

“You’re welcome.” Jaebeom smiled. “Family is so important to me and I feel more at ease doing this for you both. I apologise if it comes across as too intrusive

“No, no, no,” Mrs Choi said smiling. “I just hope you’re going to show me how these things work she replied with a grin.

“I will.” Jaebeom reassured Mrs Choi, “I’ve already charged and set them up. These are very simple to use. The charging cable comes with them all you need to do is plug them into a wall socket. Okay so you turn them on and off here,” he said showing them on Youngjae’s phone, and a few minutes later, he’d successfully shown even Mrs Choi how to use her phone.

“Well, that was a lot more easier than I thought it would be,” Mrs Choi said, quite pleased with herself. “Youngjae, please go put the instructions in the top drawer of the filing cabinet so that I don’t lose them.”

“Sure eomma,” he said quite happy doing as she asked.

Mrs Choi turned her attention back to Jaebeom after Youngjae left the room. “So Youngjae says you’re an idol? And that you recommended he apply too, is that right?”

“Yes, it is,” Jaebeom replied. “He is so talented and his talents are being wasted right now. I mean he does brilliantly in all of his classes, but his musical skills are amazing. I sent a video of him singing to my boss and we have auditions coming up towards the end of the year. I’m pretty confident he’ll want Youngjae to audition!” 

“I’m pretty sure his appa would feel the same way, if he were here, but is that what Youngjae wants to do? We both always wanted what was best for him and only Youngjae would know that.”

“I want to try at least eomma,” Youngjae said, smiling as he came back Into the room. “I have permission from Jaebeom’s company to stay with Jaebeom at his dorm over the upcoming holidays. They said I could do what they do and train with them, see how it feels and if I could adapt to the idol life. But I wanted to ask your permission first. Especially if it means I’ll not be here for the holidays.”

Mrs Choi nodded. “I see. And you want to go stay?” 

“I really do eomma. I really want to!” Youngjae replied in earnest.

“Then do it. Follow your heart, Youngjae. That’s what your appa would say, right?”

Youngjae nodded so enthusiastically that his eomma laughed. “Just make sure I get all the details that I need while you’re away.”

“I’ll make sure you have everything before hand Mrs Choi. I’ve already put my number in both of your phones. So if you ever need help with anything you can just call.”

Youngjae took the opportunity to try and peek into one of Jaebeom’s bags again, while Jaebeom was distracted, but got caught again. “You’re an impatient dongsaeng, aren’t you.” Jaebeom chuckled grabbing the bag away. 

“But hyuuung, I’m excited, we don’t get many presents.” Youngjae batt his eyelids at Jaebeom.

“Choi Youngjae, flirting with him won’t get you presents any faster.” His mother winked at Jaebeom.

Jaebeom blushed.

However, It didn’t deter Youngjae in the slightest and he changed his tactics, giving Jaebeom puppy eyes

Jaebeom laughed. “Okay, okay.” He reached into the first bag again and pulled out a box of chocolates, handing them to Mrs Choi. “These are for you, thank you for having me this evening.”

“Jaebeomshi, you didn’t need to,” Mrs Choi smiled at him, gratefully accepting the gift. “but thank you. It’s been a long time since I’ve had such a nice treat.”

“You’re welcome.” Jaebeom gave her a warm smile and then looked at Youngjae excitedly waiting his turn. Reaching into the bag again he pulled out a wrapped package and handed it to him. “And this is yours.”

“Ooh thank you hyung,” Youngjae said as he made short work of the wrapping. “Oh my god! Hyuuunnng, you got me sneakers, seriously, I needed a new pair and woah, ADIDAS... holy heck! Thank you so much!.” He threw his arms around Jaebeom and hugged him tightly. 

Youngjae’s old sneakers were off in a second and the new ones replaced them. “Eomma, thanks to Jaebeom, you won’t need to get me a new pair now.” 

Jaebeom noted both their faces Youngjae looked like he was going to burst at the seams with happiness, and Mrs Choi looked relieved. 

She reached over and placed her hand on Jaebeom’s arm. “I gather Youngjae has told you of our situation, which is why you’ve been so kind. I’ve only been able to afford the cheaper pairs, but they wear out so quickly. This means a lot, to both of us. But you know what would make me even happier than chocolates for myself, or new shoes for Youngjae?”

Jaebeom shook his head, “Just tell me and I’ll make it happen,” he replied sincerely.

“Continue to be his friend,” Mrs Choi requested. “Youngjae really likes you and hasn’t stopped talking about you since he met you.”

“Eommaaa!” Youngjae blushed.

“I don’t think that’s going to be a problem.” Jaebeom grinned watching Youngjae trying to find a place to hide. “I do have one more thing for you both. But I want you to close your eyes.”

“Oh, another surprise?” Mrs Choi closed her eyes. “Jaebeomshi you are way too kind. Choi Youngjae, close your eyes properly young man. I know what you’re like.”

Jaebeom glanced around in time to see Youngjae shut his left eye properly. “I’m watching you, dongsaeng,” Jaebeom warned him playfully as he reached into the second bag this time and quickly placed a small blue ceramic jar on the coffee table in front of them, then sat back.

“You can open your eyes now.” 

Youngjae and his mother both saw the jar at the same time, their eyes conveying the sudden emotion that hit them, but it was Youngjae that burst into tears. “Eomma,” he began as he got into his knees, crawling closer to the coffee table and pulling the jar onto his chest. “Eomma,” he sobbed crawling over to his mother who had continued to remain composed, until she saw the small plaque that read ‘Choi Shim Shim’ and pulling Youngjae and the Jar to her, the tears began to fall too.

Jaebeom felt himself tearing up.

Youngjae’s small family had obviously been very close. In mid face wipe Jaebeom found himself suddenly prone on the couch, one Choi Youngjae clinging to him tightly, sobbing into his chest.

Slowly Jaebeom placed one hand around Youngjae’s waist, gently rubbing his back with the other.

“I couldn’t let you leave him there, especially not after what you told me about him being a present from your father.” Jaebeom said with a sniffle. “So now you can have your wish.”

Mrs Choi appeared above him and leaning down she kissed him on the forehead. “Thank you Jaebeomshi, for making my son so happy. You, are an angel in disguise.” She smiled at him, then gave Youngjae a gentle pat on the back. “I’ll take Shim Shim and put him on your fathers desk to keep them safe, then I need to go check on the food. I’ll call you when everything’s ready.” 

Jaebeom watched as she left the room smiling. 

It felt good to see them both so happy and Jaebeom decided there and then that he would do everything in his power to be there for the both of them as much as he possibly could.

“Youngjae,” Jaebeom began as he prodded him gently on the arm. “Are you okay?”

Youngjae gripped him tightly. “Thank you, hyung. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. I have no idea how I can ever repay you for this.” 

“No need, Youngjae. I’m just happy I could help you and your eomma.” Jaebeom gave Youngjae a tap on the backside. “Also, are you going to stay like this for the rest of the evening?”

“Just until Eomma calls us for dinner.” Youngaje smirked.

Jaebeom slapped his backside a little harder. “Now you’re just taking liberties”

“Mhm.” Youngjae confirmed as he snuggled into Jaebeom. “I like this! it’s nice having a hyung who I can take liberties with.”

“Tch. Listen here baby genius. I’m supposed to be your friend, not your security blanket.” Jaebeom snorted lightly, giving Youngjae a gentle flick to the head.

“You can be both, I don’t mind.” Youngjae threw back at him. 

Jaebeom poked him in the ribs. “Figured you’d say that.” 

“Youngjae, Jaebeomshi, dinner is ready.” Mrs Choi called out from the kitchen.

“We’re coming Mrs Choi,” Jaebeom answered her as he attempted to roll Youngjae off him.

It took a couple of tries before he successfully managed to roll Youngjae off him and onto the floor.

Jaebeom held his hand out for Youngaje to grab onto and he pulled him up as Youngjae frowned and then pouted at him. 

“You’re so mean. I was so comfortable.” Youngjae pretended to be mad at him.

Jaebeom laughed at him. “You said until we got called for dinner and we just got called for dinner.”

“Technicalities,” Youngjae argued playfully as they headed towards the kitchen arm in arm. “By the way, hyung?”

Jaebeom glanced at him from out the corner of his eye as they rounded the kitchen door. “Mm?” 

“You remember how I won the tickets for the amusement park?” Youngjae asked him as they sat down at the table.

“Sure do! Are you excited?” 

Mrs Choi came over placing the food on the table. “You didn’t tell me you’d won anything Choi Youngjae.”

“Oh, I thought I had, sorry eomma. So I came first in Maths class, as usual, and the school has decided to give incentives out to try and get people to work harder, and I got the amusement park tickets.” 

“Oh well done!” Mrs Choi said proudly, giving him a quick kiss on the top of his head, before sitting down at the table too.

“Eoommaaa, not in front of Jaebeom hyung.” Youngjae protested.

“Look at you being all shy in front of him.” Mrs Choi looked over at Jaebeom. “Normally he loves it,” she added with a wink.

“Eoommaaaaa!”

Jaebeom laughed robustly as Youngjae’s cheeks changed from a slightly pinkish colour to a more fuller shade of red.

Mrs Choi gave a sly smile. “So, are you going to take your Jaebeom hyung with you to the amusement park?”

Youngjae rolled his eyes. “I will, if you finish letting me ask him!” 

Mrs Choi made a zipping motion across her lips as she started to dish her food up with her free hand, causing Jaebeom to snicker a little at the face she made at Youngjae while doing so.

“So, hyung,” Youngjae began again while looking at his mother with suspicious eyes. “I was wondering, would you like to come with me?”

“Which day were you thinking of going?” Jaebeom asked him curiously. 

Youngjae thought for a moment. “Hmm, probably Saturday, because Sunday is usually my study day.” 

“That works for me too,” Jaebeom agreed. “I have a meet and greet to go to on the Sunday afternoon. The boss man is really pushing our debut song release.”

“Wow! You already have a song coming out? that’s so awesome.” Youngjae said excitedly as he watched his eomma dish up the food. “Is it with Jinyoung and the others?”

“Sure is. We’ll be debuting together officially a little earlier than planned. So over the next few months we’ll be practicing hard.”

“When will the song itself be released?” Mrs Choi joined the conversation curious to know herself.

“We’ll be doing a special live performance of it at the meet and greet, but the actual official release date is at least another two to three weeks away.

“Sounds lovely,” Mrs Choi said as she handed Jaebeom his food first, and then gave Youngjae’s to him. “I hope it all goes well for you!” 

“Thank you! So do we, but that aside, I really want to thank you again, for allowing me to come and share a meal with you both, and for allowing me to spend some time getting to know you too!” Jaebeom said politely and gratefully. 

“Think nothing of it. You, Jaebeomshi, have done so many wonderful things for us too and believe me, I’m so grateful to you for doing what you’ve done for Shim Shim and Youngjae.” 

“Me too,” Youngjae quickly cut in.

Jaebeom gave them a warm smile. “It was my pleasure, really.”

“Eat now boys, before it goes cold!” Mrs Choi insisted, “We can sit and talk some more after dinner.” 

And with that said the boys began to devour their food.


	15. Just friend things

After dinner Jaebeom sat on the couch with Youngjae. His mother had told them to wait there while she got something from her room.

It wasn’t too long before she came back with what looked like a large book in her hand and sat down in her chair. 

“Eomma, nooo! Not the photo book! I’m going to be so embarrassed!” Youngjae said his eyes wide as he got up and tried to take the book from her.

“Choi Youngjae you behave,” she said pushing him back and quickly handing it to Jaebeom. “Open it quickly,“ Mrs Choi encouraged him.

Jaebeom did so and he immediately smiled. “Look at you baby genius, you were so adorable! Why are you trying to hide your cute baby self from me?”

“I wasn’t cute. I hate my baby photos!” Youngjae whined.

“Yes you were, that little chubby face is so adorable and your little arms and legs! So cute! Jaebeom rebuted his claims.

“Hyung, I look like a puppy that’s eaten too much!” Youngaje protested.

“A cute little puppy that’s eaten too much though!” Jaebeom ruffled his hair.

“You’re biased though, we’re friends.” Youngjae sat back and pouted.

Jaebeom laughed and looked over at his mother. “Is he always like this when you bring out his baby photos?”

“You’re the only one of his friends that have ever seen them.” Mrs Choi shrugged. “I don’t know why he’s carrying on like that, I thought he would have loved you seeing them. Especially since you’re his first friend he’s had over.”

Jaebeom chuckled, “I think it might be a guy thing. But he can deal with it. I intend to go through it thoroughly.” 

Youngjae groaned his disapproval, his face bright red.

“Stop sulking,” Jaebeom chuckled at him, “I’ll show you some of my photos when you come to the dorm, how does that sound?”

Youngjae stopped whining and sat upright. “Promise!?”

“Oh, now you’re excited.” Jaebeom poked Youngjae, smiling at the sudden change in his mood.

“Are you staying tonight, Jaebeomshi?” Mrs Choi asked out of the blue.

“Um, I never really though about it to be honest,” Jaebeom replied a little surprised. “I was planning on going back to the dorms.”

“Ooh, can you hyung? please! I’ve not ever had a friend sleep over. Even when I was still in primary school... not that I was there long enough.” He added sullenly.

Jaebeom looked at Youngjae, the look on his face said it all and he suddenly felt awful for him. 

Youngjae was genuinely frustrated at having to move schools so often, but who could blame him. Any normal kid would hate having to change schools, but being a genius and having to jump grades and schools as much as he did, would probably have been terrifying for a young kid. No wonder he had no friends after primary school. He’d never had the chance.”

Jaebeom felt bad declining but he had no choice. “I would, but I have no clean clothes for tomorrow, or my school bag.”

Youngjae looked disappointed. “I could lend you some pjs.”

Jaebeom bit his lip. “Uh, well, um, yeah I guess.” 

Youngaje noted Jaebeom was trying hide something, it was almost like he was trying not to laugh about it too. Slowly realising, Youngjae grinned widely, “You sleep naked, don’t you!” 

The embarrassed look on Jaebeom’s face said it all.

“Choi Youngjae I’m sure Jaebeom doesn’t need that to be aired to the world,” his eomma said with a blush on her face. “I’m sorry Jaebeomshi, occasionally this boy has no filter. Anyway I need to go clean up the kitchen.” Mrs Choi got up to leave.

“We’ll do it, right Youngjae?” Jaebeom offered her their services

“Sure, we can do that for you eomma.” Youngjae agreed.

“No, no, you two spend time together. Youngjae never has friends come over, so I want him to make the most of it. I’ll be fine.” Mrs Choi insisted as she headed out of the room.

Youngjae looked back at Jaebeom grinning madly at him.

“What?” Jaebeom asked chuckling a little.

“So you sleep naked huh?” Youngjae pressed.

Jaebeom blushed, then laughed, embarrassed. “None of your our business, cheeky brat.”

“Yeah, you definitely do!” Youngjae smirked. 

“Any how,” Jaebeom said changing the subject and poking him in the ribs. “While it’s still light, how about you take me to your garden.”

Youngjae looked at him, grinned again and pursed his lips as he stood, “that sounded like a really bad pick up line hyung, but sure. Let’s go.”

“You’re asking for a butt kicking, baby genius.” Jaebeom warned him playfully. 

Youngjae just smiled and grabbing his arm dragged him out of the lounge.

“Choi Youngjae, you be gentle with him,” his mother began as she spotted poor Jaebeom being dragged through the kitchen. “Jaebeom isn’t a toy, you know.”

“Yeah, Youngjae,” Jaebeom repeated smugly. “I’m not a toy you know.”

Youngjae laughed and continued to drag him out of the back door and into the garden. “Did you want to see my vegetables.”

“And you said I have really bad pickup lines.” Jaebeom threw him a sidewards glance with eyebrows raised.

“You two are too young to even know what that is,” Mrs Choi shouted from the back door, as she came out with a basket of washing to put on the line.” 

The boys laughed. 

“Don’t mind me, I’m just hanging out the washing.” She added nonchalantly.

Youngjae shook his head grinning. “Sure eomma, sure. Doesn’t seem suspicious at all, that you knew what we said.” 

Mrs Choi just smiled as they continued on.

Jaebeom smiled too as Youngjae led him over to his garden bed. “I really like your eomma. She’s funny.”

“Yeah I’m lucky,” Youngjae said quite proudly. “She’s one of the cool ones!” 

Jaebeom looked at the garden in front of him, everything was sectioned off in it’s place, neat and tidy and there were signs informing you of what was what in each section.

Jaebeom noted that Youngjae and his father had put a hell of a lot of work into this garden and he was pretty impressed by it, to say the least.

“Look hyung, this is my watermelon.” Youngjae said excitedly. “I have a few fruit growing, but mostly vegetables.”

“I heard some fruit can be hard to grow?” Jaebeom asked him.

“Bananas are hard I think.” Youngjae replied.

“Well, the watermelon is great and it’s a decent size.” Jaebeom tapped it gently. “Hey, it sounds like it’s ready.” 

“Really?” Youngjae tapped it too. “Hyung, wait here. I need to get my mini shears to cut this off the vine. Okay?”

“It’s not like I’m going anywhere right this second.” Jaebeom grinned.

Youngjae ran off into a nearby shed and came back, then kneeling down he gently cut the vine and picked up the watermelon. 

Jaebeom watched him as he looked at it, then turned to face his father’s chair in the window of the lounge. 

“Appa, look,” Youngjae held the watermelon up proudly. “Finally, it’s ready!” 

The scene warmed Jaebeom’s heart and he wished he’d met the whole family sooner. He felt that it would have been a real joy to see them all interacting together.

Youngjae turned at the sigh he heard come from Jaebeom’s lips. “Are you okay hyung?” 

Jaebeom gave him an honest smile. “I’m fine, I was just thinking how nice it would have been to have met you sooner. I would have loved to have met your appa and seen you altogether, it seems that your family was very close.”

“We were, well we still are, just with one, two less, because Shim Shim’s gone now too.” Youngaje sighed sadly. The suddenly perked up. “What about your family? I never hear you talk about them.” 

“Nothing much to tell really.” Jaebeom said stoically. “You know, boring, normal family, everyone does their own thing.”

“Ahh, Yeah. I understand.” Youngjae noted the undertones in Jaebeom’s voice and stopped his questioning there and then. “Let’s check what else is ready Hyung. You can help me pick whatever we find.” He changed the conversation cleanly and without making it look like he felt something was off. 

“Sounds great, but better go put that inside first though,” Jaebeom suggested.

“Here,” Mrs Choi said holding out her arms. “I’m done with the washing. I’ll put it in the kitchen for you.”

“Thanks eomma,” Youngjae, said gratefully as he gently handed her the Watermelon. Turning to Jaebeom, Youngjae nodded to the garden. “Once we’ve finished going through the rest of the garden, we can go and have some watermelon with eomma.”

“What are we waiting for then?” Jaebeom asked with quite the cheerful smile.

Youngjae placed the mini shears into his back pocket making sure he’d locked them shut and placed the plastic safety cap back on before doing so.

You start over there in the carrot section. Let me know if you’re unsure of what to do, or whether you should pick or not.”

Jaebeom nodded. “Trust me, I’ll be throwing things at you to get your attention. This is my first time doing something like this, and being scolded by a baby genius for murdering his plants isn’t on my bucket list.”

Youngjae snickered. “Don’t worry hyung, I’m sure you’ll be fine. Come on let’s get started, the sooner we get finished the sooner we can get into that watermelon.”

~*~

Time seemed to fly by the rest of the evening and soon it was time for Jaebeom’s departure, much to Youngjae’s displeasure.

“Are you sure, you can’t stay hyung?” 

“I’m so sorry Youngjae,” Jaebeom apologised. “It’s not that I don’t want to, I’m just not prepared and the others are expecting me back. It would be too short a notice for the company too.”

“Oh, okay. Fair enough.” Youngjae said keeping a smile on his face.

Jaebeom could see through it and he placed a hand firmly over Youngjae’s shoulder. “I tell you what, if it’s okay with you and your eomma, why don’t I come over and stay Friday night? That way we could go straight to the amusement park from here. I’ll drive us there.”

Youngjae was off like a shot to his mother’s sewing room, where she’d resided for the last couple of hours after the watermelon had partially been devoured. He came back less than a minute later, his eomma following and he had a smile on his face that could have wiped out the darkness without a moments notice.

“I gather that’s a yes then?” 

“Of course it was,” Mrs Choi answered first. “I’ve never seen Youngjae so enthusiastic before. Practically shook my arm off begging me to say yes.” She chuckled. “And besides you’re always welcome in our home, even without notice.”

“Ohh, can we get him a house key cut then? Can we, can we, can we?” Youngjae chanted as he shook her arm again

“Choi Youngjae, calm down. I’ll be short an arm, if you keep that up.” Mrs Choi chuckled.

Jaebeom was laughing heartily at the sight before him, “I think we should leave it a while longer before we get to that stage, Youngjae, your poor eomma’s only just met me.”

“Oh it’s not that, Jaebeomshi, I just don’t have time to go and get one cut for you.”

Jaebeom stood stunned at Mrs Choi’s casual response and Youngjae bounced up and down on the spot.

“I do, I do, I do!” He chanted enthusiastically.

Jaebeom grabbed him gently by both shoulders and stopped him before he could bounce himself into oblivion. “Okay, stop. You’re going to do yourself an injury. I know we’re friends, but I’m just a normal everyday guy, I’m not that important that you should get that excited about me staying or having a key.” 

“No I won’t. True, we are. I know that. Yes you are. I can if I want to.” Youngjae replied adamantly, his hands now firmly on Jaebeom’s shoulders. “And you’re getting a key!” 

“Welcome to Youngjae in hyper mode .” His mother rolled her eyes, but grinned right after. “I think he might be addicted to you Jaebeomshi. He seems to just breathe your scent in and off he goes.”

“Not sure if I should be flattered or worried by that, but I’m glad to see him so excited. It’s funny, seeing him this assertive.”

“Funny. Why is it so funny?” Youngjae pouted shaking Jaebeom by the shoulders. 

“Because you’re normally like a teapot hiding in the corner.” Mrs Choi said pulling him off Jaebeom by the collar. “Now let the poor boy leave, and preferably in one piece.”

“Yeah, I’d better take off before Jackson panics and sends a search party out.” Jaebeom said as he pulled his keys out of his jeans pocket and turned to face Mrs Choi as he did so. “Thank you again, for having me over for dinner it was really nice! And, it was a pleasure meeting you Mrs Choi.”

Mrs Choi gave him a big hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. “It was lovely to meet you too. I’m so grateful that Youngjae has such a lovely friend to connect with at school and outside of as well.”

“I can assure you, it’s my pleasure, he’s a really great kid!” Jaebeom informed her sincerely. “I’ll pick you up for Uni in the morning Youngjae. I have to leave an hour earlier than normal.”

Youngjae nodded. “What time Hyung?”

“About 8.20, gives us time to get parked up, grab a coffee and head to class with 5 minutes to spare.”

“I’ll make sure I’m by the door out front for when you arrive then,” Youngjae said as he pulled out his phone and waved it at Jaebeom. “And thank you, for these again and for Shim Shim too.” He hugged his hyung tightly. “I’ll let you know when we take Shim Shim to appa, because I’d like you to come too.” He moved back so that Jaebeom could make a move for the front door.

“I’d like that, thanks Youngjae.” Jaebeom gave him a pat on the shoulder as he opened the door and walked out. Goodnight Mrs Choi, night Youngjae.” He waved as he headed for his car

“Night hyung!” Youngjae waved back.

“Good night Jaebeomshi, let us know when you get home, okay?” She requested.

“I will, bye!” He climbed into his car and a few moments later he was gone. 

Youngjae sighed as his mother shut the front door.

“Goodness me, Choi Youngjae, what’s that miserable face for? You’ll see him tomorrow. Now go take a shower and head to bed.” She kissed him on the forehead. “Even a ‘baby genius’ needs his sleep.” She gave him a wink. 

Youngjae laughed.and kissed his mother on the cheek. “Thank you for allowing me to bring him over.”

“He’s a nice young man. You’re very lucky to have him.”

“Yeah, I know I am.” Youngjae smiled as he headed off to the bathroom. “Night Eomma.”

“Good night my son. Sleep well.”


	16. A Nasty Surprise

Jaebeom arrived at Youngjae’s house the allotted time the next morning, and as promised, Youngjae had been waiting outside.

“Good morning baby genius,” Jaebeom said in a bright and cheerful tone as Youngjae got in.

“Morning hyung. Thank you for picking me up.” Youngjae smiled as he shut his door.

“I’ll pick you up whenever, I have to leave early; And take you home, if, you have a free period that is. Actually what is the last class today?” Jaebeom asked as he tried to remember off hand.

“Free period...” Youngjae grinned.

Jaebeom chuckled. “Ah, so, it’s dance and you, you need to stay. You’re not bad at it, so why don’t you like it?”

Youngjae rolled his eyes. “It’s too much effort. Give me a geomorphology exam any day.”

“A what?” Jaebeom asked raising both eyebrows.

“A geomorphology exam. You know hyung, geomorphology. It’s basically the scientific study of the origins and evolutions of the topographic and bathymetric features created by the physical, chemical or biological processes operating at or near the Earth's surface.” It rolled off Youngjae’s tongue as if it were nothing.

However it left Jaebeom with a blank look on his face.and he was lost for words.

Youngjae laughed. “Sorry hyung. I also get a little bit too technically excited at times.”

Jaebeom reached out and ruffled Youngjae’s hair. “At least I learned new something today.” 

“Oh, hyung.” Youngjae gave his backpack a pat. “Speaking of learning, I have a copy of my class schedule for you in my bag.”

“Oh that’s great,” Jaebeom said with a smile. “I meant to remind you to get one to me yesterday and forgot, but it looks like you didn’t need reminding. I have my schedule, both school and idol on me as well, we can trade off when we get to class. Actually speaking of learning, is it maths again today, I actually didn’t check before I left like I normally do.”

“No, hyung, for our section every Wednesday morning, it’s always Phys Ed first. My ‘other’ not so favourite subject.” Youngjae said with disdain.

Jaebeom three him a quick glance from out the corner of his eye. “You really don’t like anything that’s too physical, do you?” 

“Not really. I mean, I can do it, that’s not a problem, but I’m a bit weaker than some of the other guys and they kind of like to remind of that, if you get my drift?” Youngjae sighed a little frustrated.

“Well, hopefully if this homework class takes off things will change.” Jaebeom spoke positively, wanting to give Youngaje more hope things could get better.

“Yeah we can hope at least,” Youngjae attempted positivity, but not quite getting there the whole way.

“Are you good at what you can do that doesn’t require physical,strength?” Jaebom felt he could see the coolness oozing out from under Youngjae’s skin and the silence gave it away. “Okay so that’s a no.” 

“I’m a genius, hyung. I use my brain not my braun.” Youngjae playfully retorted.

“So in other words you actually don’t put the effort in if you don’t have to, unless it’s to do with up here right.” Jaebeom tapped the side of his head closest to Youngjae.

Youngjae gave him a sheepish look.

“Yeah I thought so.” Jaebeom found his lack of enthusiasm amusing.

“Plus, because no one wants to get stuck with me, I usually end up having to pair up with the bullies.” Youngjae added with a snort. “Sometimes I’ll pretend pretend I’m sick, or I’ll write a note excusing me from the class and say it’s from my eomma. they never check, so I get away with it.” 

“So guess what, you sneaky baby genius?” Jaebeom began. 

“I’m not sure I want to.” Youngjae knew what was coming next.

“Today you have no excuse.” Jaebeom continued enthusiastically. “Today you get to pair with me!” 

Youngjae sighed. There was no way he was getting out of it this time and he knew it.

~*~

Once they arrived at class they exchanged their schedules and then Youngjae led Jaebeom to the locker room to get changed for Phys Ed.

The locker next to Youngjae’s was empty so Jaebeom claimed it for his own and started to change into his sports clothes. Hearing a heavy sigh next to him Jaebeom looked over at him and saw Youngjae staring intently, but rather unimpressed inside his locker.

“What’s wrong?” Jaebeom asked curiously.

Youngjae stepped aside and held his hand out, signalling to Jaebeom to go ahead and see for himself.

Jaebeom looked into his locker and blinked. “Someone left you a present, he said looking at a smallish box I the middle of his locker.”

“My locker was locked, my lock’s gone. I’m not even going to open that.” Youngjae sighed as he pulled it out. “It probably isn’t pleasant.”

Jaebeom watched as Youngjae threw the box straight into the bin and walked away without looking, but his own curiosity got the better of him and he edged over to the bin and took a look inside.

And he regretted it immediately. 

What he saw sickened and angered him consecutively and he walked back over to Youngjae, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?” 

Youngjae saw the look on Jaebeom’s face. “You looked, didn’t you? I don’t anymore. I just know it’s not going to be pleasant.”

“I’m so sorry Youngjae! That’s just sick and twisted. Have you not told the teacher?” Jaebeom was genuinely worried.

“What can they do?” Youngjae sighed. “Nobody will own up to it. Doesn’t matter anyway, there’ll be no snide comments made, which kind of makes me feel it’s not one in this class.” He continue to change into his gym clothes.

Jaebeom looked around the room as they finished getting changed. No one had even shown any sign of spying on Youngjae, which disappointed Jaebeom greatly, because he hoped the culprit would be looking for a reaction and then he would know who to smack In the face.

Hard.

He stayed close to Youngjae as they headed into the gym, not wanting to let him out of his sight. 

“We should warm up first,” Youngjae said as he got down on the floor to stretch. 

Jaebeom joined him still keeping an eye out for anyone acting suspicious. 

“Hyung, stop worrying about who did it.” Youngjae smiled gratefully at Jaebeom. “I’m just glad you’re here, that’s enough for me. At least now, I have some support when things like this happen.” 

“I promise you Youngjae, as much as I possibly can, I won’t let you be alone. I’ll ask the senior guys that helped us to hand out the flyers, to look out for you too when I’m not here and Na In. I’m sure they will.”

Youngjae gave him a brief smile and then continued his stretches until the teacher walked into the room.

Standing at the front of the class, the teacher stood looking around as if counting heads and then he spotted Youngjae. “Decided to join us today have you, Mr Choi?” He asked rather surprised to see him.

Youngaje just nodded.

“Well that’s good, you won’t get anywhere by not turning up nearly all the time.” The teacher noticing him next to Youngjae glanced over. “You must be the new student? Jaebeom isn’t it?”

“Yes sir,” Jaebeom replied politely.

“Since I’ve heard that you two seem to be quite close, maybe you could encourage our young Mr Choi here to participate in this class a little more often?” The teacher suggested.

“I can, but try sir.” Jaebeom grinned at Youngjae, who promptly stuck his tongue out at him.

“Excellent.” He smiled at Jaebeom and nodded before addressing the class as a whole. “Now today we’re going to be partnering up and doing something a little different!”

“So we get to go home already?” One of the other students yelled from the back.

The class all except Youngjae laughed. 

In fact Jaebeom noticed that Youngjae looked insulted by the idea more than anything and he was amused. This was so stereotypical of Youngjae, he would rather be at school learning that home.

“Nice try,” the teacher said. “But, no. Today I’ve decided to have a treasure hunt. It it serves as both physical and intellectual exercise and get’s you moving and out of a class room environment for a couple of hours. I’ll give you the first clue for the first object’s where abouts before you leave the gym. The objects are scattered around the school.” 

The teacher paused to gauge the students reactions and they all seemed eager. “Then, at each stop there will be another clue for the following object you need to find. The first pairing to get back to me here, with all of the objects gets a special prize, the team that gets the second most objects, will also receive a prize.” 

Youngjae looked over at Jaebeom and his face lit up with excitement. “Now this is the kind of challenge I love!”

“Because, baby genius, you know you’ll probably figure out the clues in seconds.” Jaebeom nudged him gently as he grinned.

“This baby genius, is going to be your ticket to the prize. So you’d better love me Im Jaebeom.” Youngjae nudged him back with a grin just as wide as Jaebeom’s.

Jaebeom laughed and raised his eyebrows. “I’d better love you huh?” Jaebeom nudged him back.

“You know what I mean!” Youngjae blushed.

“Of course. Why? What did you think I meant?” Jaebeom said with a smirk, nudging him again. 

“Pfft, tease!” Youngjae huffed nudging him back again as he turned his attention back towards the teacher.

“Okay, so, have you got your teams together?” The teacher queried. “If so we’ll get this started.”

Youngjae grabbed Jaebeom’s arm immediately and clung to him tightly. Jaebeom gave his hand a pat and smiled reassuringly at him. “Like I’d choose someone else.” 

“in order to determine who goes first, I’ll ask a question and the first team to answer correctly gets a head start,” the teacher told the class. “Now, all of you should know this one. What musical instrument is associated with the words ‘to be played softly’.”

Youngjae’s hand flew up and most of the class protested,

“His hand was up first, if you lot are too slow, that’s not Youngjae’s fault. Go ahead Youngjae,” The teacher encouraged him.

“Piano sir! Piano actually means to be played softly.” Youngjae said proudly.

“Well done Youngjae you and Jaebeom can come and get your clue and you get a 10 minute head start.” The teacher handed youngjae the sheet and they quickly headed outside.

“The first clue is West of the oval and under the sun. I lay in a grave, but I am not dead. I have eyes, but I can not see. Wow, that’s not weird at all,” Jaebeom said puzzled. 

“It’s easy hyung, that’s the schools vegetable patch,” Youngjae told him. “Think about it. ‘I lay in a grave, but am not dead’, so, it’s obviously something grown underground. So then you think about what vegetables are grown underground and then look at the next clue. I have eyes but can not see.”

“Potatoes!” Jaebeom exclaimed. “They have eyes, but can’t see.”

“Bingo Hyung! It’s this way, come on!” Youngjae took off.

Jaebeom noted how fast he was going. “For some one who dislikes physical workouts you’re moving pretty fast,” Jaebeom said as he caught up to him.

“This is different hyung,” Youngjae said quite adamantly. “This isn’t effort. This is fun.” 

Jaebeom shook his head, thoroughly amused by Youngjae’s reasoning and followed him to the other side of the school, past the basketball courts and around the back of them.

“I’m actually really happy we didn’t have to stay indoors. Oh and see, not one comment from the class about my locker. I’m pretty sure that whoever’s doing it is definitely not in the class. In every other class when they do something to my stuff ithye go out of their way to have a dig at me.” Youngjae said as they rounded the student vegetable patch.

“You could very well be right Youngjae, but I wish you’d say something to the teachers. People who do things like that, might be capable of worse things. You said yourself the other day that you didn’t have to worry about the bullying being any worse than it already was, but, that, back there...” He pointed back the way they had just come. “That Seriously worries me. I really don’t want to leave early now.”

Youngaje smiled at him as they reached the potato patch. “Hyung, it’s okay. Really. I’ll be fine for an hour, honestly.”

Jaebeom let out a deep sigh and placed his hand over his shoulder. “You call me the second you think trouble is going to start, do you hear me?”

“I promise hyung,” Youngjae placed his own hand over Jaebeom’s. “Now, stop worrying! We have a treasure hunt to win!”


	17. A Close Call

It wasn’t long before Youngjae had a handful of clues and for convenience he’d appropriated a bucket from the student’s garden to carry everything in.

They had just found the fifth object and according to the sheet, there were only three items left to get.

Youngjae had got them so far ahead, there would be no chance for the others to catch up. It made Jaebeom wonder why they weren’t lining up for him to be in their team.

Youngjae was fast, efficient and smart and he felt it was so stupid of the bullies to be ostracising him like this.

It could have been worse though, Jaebeom rationalised. At least they weren’t using him and then tossing him aside.

That would be the worst.

Well, maybe not the worst, because that ‘present’ that had been in the box in his locker was disgusting.

“Hyung!?”

Youngjae’s voice broke through his thoughts, bringing him back to the moment.

“Did you hear what I said?” Youngjae asked his hand frantically waving around In front of his face.

“Sorry Youngjae. I was miles away,” Jaebeom apologised.

Youngjae handed the bucket full of stuff out to him. “I need to go to the bathroom, is that okay?”

“No, of course not. I’m going to make you hold it until we’re done,” Jaebeom said sternly as he took the bucket.

Youngjae laughed. “Haha, very funny hyung.”

“Did you want me to come with you?” Jaebeom asked grinning.

“No, it’s okay, I’ll be back in a bit,” he replied running off.

Jaebeom watched him leave, but in the back of his mind, he felt uncomfortable and waiting for a minute followed behind, bucket in hand.

~*~

Youngjae headed to the toilets closest to him back by the basketball courts, but as he rounded the corner, he backed quickly around.

Wol Byul and Seok Won stood together, arms folded, leaning against the wall of the toilets talking and laughing.

Youngjae quietly waited hoping they would leave soon.

“That’s the good thing about not being in his classes. I can sneak in and leave him presents anytime. He’s such a loser that he probably thinks some one else is leaving them, so that gets me off the hook.”

Youngjae swallowed nervously as he listened to Wol Byul admitting to Seok Won it was he who had been leaving the nasty presents in his locker.

“Where the hell do you get them from?” Seok Won asked curiously.

“The dead mice or the rats hearts?”

“Both, “ Seok won asked him.

“I nick them from the science lab in the main stream part of the school, Won Byul bragged. “They have a ton of both in the freezer and they always take a few out for the science classes to defrost in the fridge for dissecting. It’s never manned first thing on a Wednesday morning, so they’re there for the taking.”

“That’s pretty gross,” Seok Won said. “You’re just lucky no one in the science department’s caught you yet.”

“Won Byul shrugged. “They make it so easy for me, it’s a breeze. The one I put in his locker this morning, I skinned it first before putting it in the box.”

Seok Won grimaced. “Ew, man, that would have been messy!”

“Na, I took this one out of the freezer, it was easy, just stuck some gloves on before I started, always do. I never touch them with my bare hands,” Won Byul told Seok Won.

Youngjae thought he would gag hearing them talk about it so casually. He was so glad he’d stopped looking in the boxes. His weak constitution exempted him from science classes after he’d fainted the first time, and knowing what was in the one this morning made him feel queasy, and sorry towards Jaebeom, because he was the one who saw it after It was tossed into the bin.

Making a move to head back to Jaebeom, Youngjae stepped backwards and as he put his foot down there was a loud crunching noise and he froze.

“What was that?” Seok Won asked looking around quickly.

“I don’t know, but let’s go check, if someone has been spying on us we’ll need to take measures, if you get my drift?”

“Spying on you two would be a waste of any one’s time and energy,” Jaebeom said quite casually as he came around the corner. “Now If, you wouldn’t mind getting out of my way.”

“Oh look it’s no one important, just the losers boyfriend,” Wol Byul taunted.

“You really have issues, not to mention nothing intelligent to say,” Jaebeom snorted as he pushed past them into the toilet.

“Seok Won, you know what this means right?” Wol Byul whispered a large smirk on his face.

“If he’s here,” Seok Won grinned, whispering back. “Then, the loser is out there, alone.”

“Let’s go have some fun, during free period.” Wol Byul gave Seok Won a hearty slap on the back and the two of them took off in the opposite direction from which Jaebeom had come.

Jaebeom waited until they’d gone, then walked back around the corner to where Youngjae was sitting head on his knees, looking pale and hugging his legs. He placed a reassuring hand over Youngjae’s shoulder. “Coast is clear, come on, go quickly before they head back this way.” He helped Youngjae up from the ground, picked the bucket up that he’d left by him he then walked him to the toilet door and waiting outside until he returned.

“Thanks hyung.” Youngjae sighed. “If you hadn’t ignored what I said, I don’t know what would have happened.”

“Yeah, I know. You need to not be anywhere by yourself.” Jaebeom warned him. “That guy is the devil incarnate. If he can do that to an animal, dead or not, I'm not sure I want to know what he could be capable of when it comes to another human being he didn’t like and the fact that he seems to have teamed up with Seok Won worries me even more.l 

“Why did you follow me?” Youngjae asked curiously.

Jaebeom grabbed his arm and started heading away from the area. “I just had this gut feeling that I needed to. And I’m glad I did,”

Me too hyung. Um, although.” Youngjae pointed to Jaebeom’s left hand. “I am slightly curious as to why you’ve brought a toilet roll? Because I’ll let you know now, I don’t care who’s after me, I am not going in the bushes. I’m a little sensitive about showing my butt off to people.”

Jaebeom laughed and passed the toilet roll to Youngjae. “Look inside the roll.”

Youngjae did as instructed. “Ohh, nice job, hyung! This is one of the treasure hunt items, so now we have the clue’s for the last two. And I happen to know where they both are.”

Youngjae put the toilet roll, complete with clue, once he’d looked at it, into the bucket.

“This way hyung,” he said as he dragged him back towards the school.”

At least his enthusiasm and competitiveness hadn’t taken a beating, Jaebeom thought inwardly.

“So, hyung, the last two, one we need to get from the nurses office and the other from the canteen.” Youngjae said excitedly. “What do you think the prize will be?”

Jaebeom shrugged. “Who knows? Free lunches for a week maybe?”

“I’m hoping it’s something really exciting or at least worth our while.” Youngjae replied.

“Like a geomorphology kit?” Jaebeom gave him a smug look.

“Ooh hyung.” Youngjae was pretty amused by Jaebeom's quick reply. “Look at you trying to be clever and funny all at the same time!”

“Hey, I should at least get points for just remembering how to say it,” Jaebeom retorted playfully. “And since when did you get my permission to be such a cheeky brat with me. Once I could barely get you to talk, now, you take liberties.”

Youngjae grinned. “You were the one who wanted to be my friend. I gave you the ‘opt out’ option, but you didn’t take it, now you’ve lost the only chance you had to escape. So it’s your own fault.”

“I see,” Jaebeom chuckled not even trying to hide his amusement at how brazen his younger counter part was being with him. “So what you’re saying is that now that we’re friends, I’m stuck with you?”

Youngjae was quite satisfied that he had the upper hand as he opened the door and let Jaebeom in first. “Exactly!” He gave Jaebeom a huge smirk as his hyung walked past him into the corridor.

Jaebeom smiled and ruffled Youngjae’s hair as he went by. “Good,” he said with a bigger smile than Youngjae expected. “Because I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Youngjae found himself smiling so much that he thought his face would seize up. Jaebeom was more precious than gold in his eyes. There was just something about him that made him feel safe, comfortable and secure and what surprised Youngjae the most was that he trusted him more than he had any other friend before.

In fact, he trusted him with his life.

“Hey, baby genius? You might want to let go of the door now, especially if we want to win this. I can see another couple of teams out there now,” Jaebeom said pointing back out into the school yard.

Youngjae looked outside, let go of the door, made a weird noise, something akin to a chicken squawk, Jaebeom noted, and then he laughed as he was once more dragged off by an over enthusiastic Youngjae,

If nothing else, his life had become a little more than interesting after meeting Youngjae.

And as he’d said just a few minutes earlier, he wouldn’t have It any other way.


	18. Jaebeom’s Challenge

Youngjae managed to find the last of the clues effortlessly and Jaebeom was, to say the least, more than impressed.

They headed back to the gym where they found the teacher sitting on a side bench writing down some notes.

Youngjae ran over to him. “Sir, we’ve finished!” 

The teacher checked his watch and then looked up , not at all surprised that Youngjae’s team had made it back first. “Well that was fifteen minutes faster than the first time you ever did anything I asked. Well done boys.” The teacher took the bucket off Youngjae and motioned to him with it. “Smart thinking Choi. These louts might give you a hard time, but you still work the hardest and smartest when you do turn up,” The teacher said as he looked through the bucket and checking everything, 

“Thank you sir! I do try.” Youngjae was grateful for the compliment.

“I just wish you’d come to class more often, anyway, everything’s there, and you’re back first, so first prize is yours gentlemen.” The teacher smiled as he got up, grabbed something from his bag and walked back.

“Here you go.” The teacher handed Youngjae an envelope. “And congratulations.”

Youngjae clasped his hands together, his excitement exuding out in abundance, then took the envelope from him. “Thank you so much sir.”

“Now come to class more Choi.” The teacher insisted “And I don’t want to see any more fake letters from your ‘eomma’ got it!?”

Youngjae gave him a sheepish grin. 

“Don’t worry sir,” Jaebeom replied patting Youngjae heartily on the back. “I’ll drag his sorry backside here every Wednesday morning if I have to.”

“Tch,” Youngjae gave him, what Jaebeom supposed, was his version of a death stare. 

Jaebeom just laughed, placing his hand over Youngjae’s face. “Not working, whatever that face is. I’m still going to drag you here.”

The teacher chuckled amused by their interaction. “Well then, I’ll leave Mr Choi in your capable hands, Jaebeom.” 

“Yes sir.” Jaebeom replied as they shook hands.

“You’re the talk of the school right now.” The teacher grinned. “All the young ladies want to date you and the young men want to be you. But how do you deal with it all? It must be difficult having to run back and forth from training to studying?”

Jaebeom didn’t need time to think of an answer, it rolled straight off his tongue. “Strict time management is the only way sir. But I don’t mind it. In fact I quite enjoy it, to be honest.” 

“That’s good to hear. Anyway I’m just stepping out for a minute then I need to finish off this,” he said pointing to what he’d been doing when they had returned. “Not much else to do until the rest of the class return, so you to can just sit and relax, look at your prize,” he said as he went back over to the side bench.

“I wonder what we got hyung?” Youngjae dragged him to over the wall and they sat down leaning on it. “You open it hyung.”

“You sure?” Jaebeom asked. “All I did was follow you around, you did all the work.”

“Mhm, definitely, and besides you helped me escape from dumb and dumber. So go ahead.” He pushed the envelope into Jaebeom’s hands and leaned into his side looking intently at it.

Jaebeom ruffled his hair. “Well, let’s see what we won.” 

Youngjae watched with anticipation as Jaebeom began to open the envelope. Jaebeom could feel how close Youngjae was as his breathe tickled his neck. He grinned as he peeked into the envelope, smiled widely, then shut it again.

“Hyung what is it?” Youngjae asked excitedly.

“Something really, really awesome.” Jaebom peeked into it again and quickly closed it as Youngjae leaned right over him trying to get a glimpse

Youngjae smacked him lightly in the shoulder. “Hyung!” 

Jaebeom repeated the process and Youngjae draped himself over Jaebeom trying to grab the envelope, but Jaebeom kept it just out of his reach, grinning as he did so.

“You’re so mean,” Youngjae laughed as he continued to try and grab it off him but failing. He stopped for a second and looked up. “That was fast sir.”

Jaebeom looked up there was no sign of the teacher. 

Youngjae saw his chance and he pushed Jaebeom onto his side dragging his own body across him.

“Ya, You cheeky little brat!” 

They both were laughing as they wrestled with each other Jaebom still managing to keep the envelope in his grasp. 

“Come on hyung, you’re so mean, lemme seeee!” He dragged himself further up Jaebeom’s torso.

Jaebeom found himself pinned to the ground as Youngjae lay there over him for a second in time in less than two days.

“I really must be comfortable.” Jaebeom laughed as he finally handed Youngjae the envelope.

“As a matter of fact, yes, you are. And as punishment I am not moving now until I’ve looked at this.” Youngjae’s voice oozed of victory as he opened the envelope while still laying over his hyung,

Jaebeom just chuckled as he lay there in defeat. 

At least Youngjae was light.

There was a loud gasp and Youngjae suddenly sat upright, still not moving from his squishy Jaebeom seat. “Hyung, how could you keep this from me!” He pinched his hyung’s cheeks gently.”

Jaebeom smiled up at him. “Exciting. Huh? Not even I’ve been on one of those.” 

“Really?” Youngjae just assumed he had. Hadn’t everyone?

“Nope, never.” Jaebeom reiterated.

“They’re so much fun!” Youngjae gushed. “I can’t believe your family never took you on a river cruise. Why, hyung why?”

“Anyway we get to go together now, so it doesn’t matter right?” Jaebeom quickly replied, a smile on his face.

Youngjae noticed how avoidant Jaebeom was when it came to talking about his own family in conversations and his smile this time, was definitely a forced one.

“I’d go with you any day hyung? And I really mean that!” Youngjae replied with a gentle smile diverting the conversation himself now.

“You have no choice now,” Jaebeom smirked. “And anyway it would be more fun going with you rather than anyone else.”

“This will be the first time ever I get to go with a friend. I’m excited and happy for us both!” Youngjae tapped Jaebeom on the chest with the envelope, his face beaming like the sun.

“If that smile of yours gets any brighter,” Jaebeom said shielding his eyes in a playful manner. “I’m going to need my sunglasses when I’m around you. You really do shine when you smile.”

Youngjae suddenly gave him the softest look.

“What?” Jaebeom chuckled.

“That’s got to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me, hyung!“

“That’s pretty sad then, I could think of things one hundred times better.” Jaebeom smirked again poking him in the stomach.

Youngjae felt genuinely happy. He didn’t care that there were things that could be said that we’re any better. He was happy right now, in the moment, with his hyung, both of them being huge dorks together in the gym.

This was the kind of friendship he’d always wanted, but had it been so far out of reach for him, until he’d met Jaebeom. Youngjae never imagined developing such a strong bond with anyone like this. Not at this place especially, but he had wondered if his hyung felt that way too. He’d ask him later, when he felt a little braver of course.

“Oh! there’s that sun again!” Jaebeom exclaimed pointing at the huge smile that had slowly appeared on Youngjae’s face again over the past few seconds.

Youngjae smiled, then stood, holding his hand down to Jaebeom, Jaebeom smiled, taking it and pulled himself up from the ground with Youngjae’s help.

“You’re the best hyung. You really are.”

~*~

It was another hour before the rest of the class finally started to trickle into the gym and another half an hour after that, that they were all finally back.

Youngjae could feel the stares he was getting it was like icicles were being stuck into the back of his neck. He sighed and tried to shrug it off, but his sigh wan’t unheard.

Jaebeom reached out and placed a hand over his arm. “Ignore them, we won fair and square. Their just jealous, don’t worry about them, you deserve this, the teacher even said he knows you work hard.”

Youngjae nodded choosing to remain silent.

Once the last two prizes were handed out, everyone was dismissed. 

Youngjae grabbed Jaebeom’s arm holding him back from leaving. “I wait until they’ve all gone.” He whispered into his ear.

Jaebeom nodded his acknowledgment. 

“Enjoy your first prize, teachers pet,” a student snorted as they walked past him.

“Excuse me?“ Jaebeom said stopping the student in his tracks by grabbing his arm. “The prize was won fair and square, we ‘both’ worked for it,”

“Take it easy idol guy. I wasn’t insulting you.” He snorted again.

“The second you insulted, Youngjae, and that’s his name by the way, not teacher’s pet, not loser, not anything ‘but’ Youngjae, you insulted me.” He let go,of the other student.

“Hyung, it’s okay. Please!” Youngjae pleaded grabbing Jaebeom’s sleeve and tugging it.

“No, it’s not okay Youngjae. Enough is enough.” Jaebeom sighed. “Stop just taking it all the time. You deserve better than this!”

“But, you just told me to ignore it?” Youngjae found himself a little confused.

The stares Youngjae, that’s what I meant. It’s the nasty words, the threats, the nasty things people put in your locker. That all needs stop.” He turned his attention back to the rest of the students who were watching them now. “What did he ever do to any of you, that you feel it gives you the right to bully him? I want a real reason, not some rubbish reason, like he came first in something and you don’t like it!”

No one replied, instead, a lot of them avoided his gaze.

“Just like I thought. There’s no real reason. You’re just jealous because you can’t, won’t and never will hold a candle to him. Ever!” Jaebeom sighed and then continued on. “Since you don’t have a valid reason for bullying him, I’m going to give you a challenge.”

Youngjae swallowed nervously, was he actually going to fight them?

“If any of you haven’t seen them yet, there are flyers around the school. ‘Youngjae’ will be holding home work classes for students that need help and he is willing to help everyone and anyone, even his bullies.” 

Jaebeom’s glare seemed to pierce their souls. 

“So if you’re not cowards and are willing to try and get to know him properly. I expect to see you at the classes. Details are on the flyers. Let’s go Youngjae.” Jaebeom grabbed him by the arm, dragged him out of the gym and back towards the locker room.


	19. Strengthening bonds

Jaebeom continued to drag Youngjae back towards the locker room, ignoring the protests. 

Once they arrived Jaebeom let him go and sighed. “Get changed, then we’ll head up to the roof for lunch.“

Youngjae did as he was instructed, walking over to his locker to get his bag out. He could see that Jaebeom didn’t look very happy, but at least he seemed like he was back to his calm, usual self.

Youngjae went to open his locker, but Jaebeom stopped him. 

“Here,” he said placing his hand over Youngjae’s on the locker handle. “Let me check first.”

Youngjae moved his hand away and Jaebeom opened it, peering inside then turning back to Youngjae. “It’s safe.” He told him.

“Thanks hyung.” Youngjae gave him a smile, not as bright as the others, but enough to make Jaebeom smile back. 

“If you don’t mind, Youngjae, I’d like you to share my locker with me from now on,” Jaebeom said as he started getting changed. “Until we can make some progress with these bullies of yours, I want you by my side at all times, or if I’m not here, one of the others. I don’t want you in situations like today, where you end up running into those two thugs or have to deal with things like the presents in your locker on your own.”

“I’d be happy to hyung. I don’t mind at all.” Youngjae said gratefully.

Jaebeom was satisfied. “Okay, good. We’ll go find the others later and talk to them about it okay?” 

“Sounds good to me hyung.” Youngjae nodded in agreement.

Ignoring the stares of those who came in after them, they finished getting changed and then headed straight to the roof. Once there Jaebeom pulled out a blanket for them to sit on and started pulling out containers of food from his bag.

“Woah, hyung, what’s all this for?” Youngjae asked standing over his hyung watching him, his eyes nearly popping out of his head at the amazing feast Jaebeom had brought forth from his bag.

“It’s a special surprise,” Jaebeom said with a grin. “For you!”

“Me, but it’s not even my birthday yet. Hyung, I,”Youngjae was beyond puzzled. 

Jaebeom continued to place everything onto the blanket. “I wanted to spoil you a little, especially after everything these jerks have put you through. I Just felt you deserved something nice.”

Youngjae could almost hear the smile on Jaebeom’s face. “Hyung, I really don’t understand it. Why are you always so kind to me?” 

Jaebeom gave a soft sigh and stood up, his arms enveloping Youngjae tightly into a warm hug. “Because, I genuinely care about you. All I want is for you to know how important and special you really are. It hurts me to see you take so much of what they give you. You really don’t deserve it.” 

Youngjae slowly brought his arms up around Jaebeom’s waist and reciprocated the hug. He was a little in shock, he knew his hyung cared, but never thought for minute that he felt this was way about it all. 

“I know that you feel like there’s no real point in fighting back, but I do. When you don’t have the strength to fight, let me fight for you. I’ll become your strength. When you can’t find your voice to defend yourself, Let me speak for you, I’ll become your voice. I’ll do whatever it takes to protect you, Youngjae, and I mean that!”

Jaebeom felt the younger man tighten his grip, then a shudder, then the tears followed and he gently rubbed Youngjae’s back as he cried on his shoulder. It was the first time Jaebeom had seen Youngjae break down while discussing the bullying. 

Youngjae was touched. Never in his 16 years of life had anyone made him feel this way. He was so very tired of doing it alone, but he wasn’t alone any more and he trusted Jaebeom explicitly.

Jaebeom broke the embrace and looked at Youngjae softly, then pulling a clean handkerchief from his pocket, wiped the tears from Youngjae’s face and then handed it to him. “Look at this mess, baby genius.” He gently sat him down on the blanket. “Clean yourself up, get yourself together, then we’ll eat.” He sat next to him his arm around him.

Youngjae finished sorting himself out, leaned into Jaebeom and sighed.

“You feel better now?” Jaebeom asked.

“Mm, thank you hyung. I’ve never had anyone want to protect me before, it’s a nice feeling. I guess I’m still just a little scared you might get hurt. I really don’t want anything to happen to you.” Youngjae replied honestly.

Jaebeom lifted Youngjae’s chin and looked into his eyes. “Do you trust me?” 

“Of course I do, hyung,” Youngjae spoke without hesitation. “More than anyone I’ve ever known.”

“Then let me protect you in my own way. Okay?” Jaebeom gently touched his cheek. 

Youngjae blushed and nodded as Jaebeom let go of his face. 

“Good, now let’s eat. I didn’t do all of this just for us to sit here and stare at.” He grinned as he grabbed some chopsticks out, picked up some food with them, then held them out to Youngjae, who happily allowed his hyung to feed him.

Youngjae seemed to forget his troubles as he closed his eyes and chewed a look of delight across his face. “Hyung, this tastes amazing.”

Jaebeom grinned from ear to ear. “I was hoping you’d like it. I even got up early this morning to cook it all.” 

“I still can’t believe how kind you are to me.” Youngjae sounded extremely grateful. “It’s just so sweet and overwhelming, that’s why I cried. I mean, I was just so happy to know that someone besides my parents would care this much about me.”

“Well, you’re worth it! “ Jaebeom insisted. Like I said earlier, I want you to know how special you are and I want you to believe it too. If I didn’t care or felt you weren’t worth my time, I wouldn’t have bothered. But you mean a lot more to me than you realise Youngjae. A hell of a lot more, so if I need to keep drumming it into that thick genius skull of yours, I will.” He shoved more food into Youngjae’s mouth.

It was quiet for a few minutes while the boys ate and Jaebeom couldn’t help the wide grin on his face as Youngjae savoured every morsel of food that went into his mouth.

“Hyung?” Youngjae began after a short while. 

“Yes, Youngjae?” 

“Can I ask you something?” 

“You can ask me anything you like,” Jaebeom said as he opened his drink.

“Why don’t you like talking about your family?” Youngjae asked tentatively.

Jaebeom sighed regretting his offer immediately. He never spoke to anyone about his family, not even to the others back at the dorm, but for some reason now that Youngjae had come right out and asked, he felt compelled to tell him. 

But not now. 

And definitively not while they were here either.

“Would you mind if I told you Friday, when I stay over?” Jaebeom asked a little nervously. “It’s just that, It’s very personal and I’d rather not do it out here in the open.” 

“I’m so sorry hyung! “ Youngjae apologised, “I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable. If you don’t want to, you don’t have to. I just thought since you’re always so kind to me that maybe I could help you talk through some of your stuff. I just feel that all I do is take, when you’re always giving me so much.”

Jaebeom put his chopsticks down and turned himself so that he was directly facing Youngjae, and then without a seconds warning, he turned Youngjae to face him.

Youngjae, chopsticks in his mouth, was somewhat bewildered by this sudden interaction and blinked as Jaebeom intently stared at him for a short time with out speaking. 

Removing the chopsticks from Youngjae’s mouth Jaebeom stared at him some more and then he sighed. 

“Hyung? Is something wrong?” Youngjae asked, trying to figure out why his hyung had perused him like a book.

“No. It’s fine. I was just checking something.” Jaebeom turned himself back around, popped Youngjae’s chopsticks back into his mouth, then picking up his own, he started eating again. 

Turning himself back around Youngjae could only ponder as to the reasons why Jaebeom had done what he did.

The two most prominent being, did he have food on his face? 

Or maybe it was dried snot left behind from crying earlier still?

Suddenly and with an embarrassed look on his face Youngjae picked the handkerchief up from the floor next to him, folded it over and rubbed it all over his face.

Jaebeom watched from out the corner of his eye and chuckled quietly to himself as he realised what Youngjae was doing. 

Saying nothing he continued to eat.

Youngjae would find out soon enough, what that little exercise had really been all about. 

~*~

After lunch they had discovered their English class had been cancelled, much to Jaebeom’s delight, so they went in search of Ra Eun and the others.

Jaebeom refused to back down to the bullies, but he also refused to leave Youngjae by himself. 

It was just too dangerous.

The headed over to the library hoping to find the small group but it was Na In that found them first

“Youngjae, Jaebeom.” 

The two of them turned to see her waving at them as they were about to enter the library.

“Hey, what’s up!?” Jaebeom smiled as she walked up to them. 

Youngjae stood beside Jaebeom as quietly as usual.

“I just heard English class was cancelled. Now I have nothing to do either. What are you two up to?” Na In asked.

“I have to go early today, but I’m not game to leave Youngjae on his own. I just found out that for the last few weeks a certain jerk has been stealing the science room mice and rats hearts and leaving them inside Youngjae’s PE locker. I got a glimpse of what was left of the one placed into it today, it wasn’t pleasant and if they can do this to an animal, well you get what I mean right?”

“Oh my god. Youngjae, why did you not tell any one?” Na in walked up to him and took his hand in hers and he blushed, “Who was it? That’s not on. Tell me and I’ll make sure they get dealt with.” Na In hugged him. “Please Youngjae, this isn’t right. It needs to be reported.”

Youngjae swallowed, he was a little embarrassed at how tightly Na In was holding him and he noticed that Jaebeom seemed a little edgy about it too.

Finally she let him go. “Are you okay, Youngjae? Please tell me who it was.This can’t go unreported. This is serious!” She replied her concern genuine.

Youngjae looked up at Jaebeom. 

“He’s scared that something will happen to me if he reports it, he’s been getting this for ages now. I can’t even convince him to report it.” Jaebeom informed her.

Na In thought for a moment. “I have another idea. It might stop the person being able to steal the mice from the science room. I’ll talk to my eomma this evening and have her something put into place. I’m not going to allow you to let yourself be tormented like this Youngjae.”

“Thank you noona,” Youngjae gave her a slight bow if his head.

“Our last class today is dance, since we’re in the class together, Youngjae is welcome to hang around me. If they see me with him they’ll stay away, they know who my eomma is.” Na In offered.

Jaebeom looked at Youngjae. “Is that okay with you? Once class starts you go in there with Na In. I’ll walk you both to the door. I won’t leave until it starts.”

Youngjae nodded and Jaebeom chuckled.

“Can’t shut him up around me anymore, but he’s still Mr mega silent around others.” Jaebeom grinned at Na In.

“It’s okay, I understand,” she replied with an understanding smile. “He’s built the trust up with you, we still need to earn it, he doesn’t have to say anything if he’s not comfortable. Right Youngjae.”

Youngjae nodded. 

“So, do we want to go hang somewhere before class then?” Jaebeom asked. “Might be a good opportunity to get to know Na In a bit better. The more people we can build your trust up with, the stronger your friend base will be Youngjae.”

Youngjae glanced over at Na In. “Noona’s really been nice to me, so I don’t mind.” 

“I can drive him home after class too.” Na In added. “I bring my car every day. So you can rest assured he’ll get home safely.” 

Jaebeom found himself sighing with relief. “Thanks Na In. This is very much appreciated.” 

“No problem at all. In fact it’s my pleasure. Youngjae is one of the best students in school. He’s quiet and doesn’t cause trouble. To be honest my eomma talks about him all the time.” Na In grinned. “She thinks the other students should be as eager as Youngjae to learn, even though he’s ahead of everyone, he still participates in everything. Well almost everything. He avoids one or two classes if he can get away with it.”

“I know about the classes he tries to avoid, because he got dragged to one today.” Jaebeom glanced over at Youngjae. “But did you hear that, Youngjae? Even the head of the school thinks your my baby genius is awesome.”

Na In laughed. “Baby Genius?”

Jaebeom nodded. “I gave him that nickname after I took him under my wing. Since he’s the youngest in this place and I do kind of baby him a little, I felt it appropriate and he doesn’t mind it at all do you?” 

Youngjae shook his head.

Na In made a cute little face and smiled at Youngjae. “I love it! It’s so sweet, I think it suits him!”

Youngjae found himself blushing a lot. He wasn’t used to being made a fuss over, but at the same time, it also felt nice. 

Jaebeom was really working hard trying to find people that he could trust and Na In was really starting to feel like she would be one of them. 

“Should we head to the canteen, I’m actually a little thirsty. We could grab a drink and chat there, in fact I’ll grab the drinks. You two can grab a seat for us.” Na In suggested.

Jaebeom looked over at Youngjae again and grinned. “Sure, sounds great. Let’s go baby genius.” 

“Ahh so cute!” Na In giggled as they headed off towards the canteen. 

“Oh, just one thing Na In.” Jaebeom remembered he should warn her about Youngjae’s dislike of dance.

“Hmm?” She asked.

“No matter what, he has to practice properly, don’t let him pike out,” Jaebeom’ chuckled.

“Tch,” Youngjae gave his disapproval of Jaebeom’s request of Na In.

“I’m all too familiar with his trying to escape from dance class. Don’t worry. I’ll make sure he doesn’t try and get out if it, I’m pretty sure the all teachers are well aware of Youngjae’s ‘eomma’s’ notes to get out of class.” She grinned at Youngjae.

Jaebeom gave Youngjae a hearty slap on the back. “Looks like they were onto you from the start Youngjae.”

Youngjae knew he’d really been sprung now. “I have no idea what you two are talking about,” he replied avoiding their amused faces at first . “Although,” he continued, looking straight at them. “How would they even know it’s not my eomma’s signature? I’m pretty sure I’ve signed every form to get out of every class I didn’t like.”

Jaebeom and Na In exchange amused glances with each other. 

“I’ll let you answer this one Na In,” Jaebeom handed the explanation over to her.

“In simple terms you, Choi Youngjae,” Na In tapped her finger gently on the bridge of his nose, “are under age, so who would have had to sign all your legal paperwork to enroll you here in the first place?”

“Ah,” Youngjae realized. “I didn’t even think of that.” 

“The only reason you’ve never been in trouble for it, is because my eomma wasn’t fast enough to approach you about it before your appa passed away. She figured something else must have been going on before what happened with your appa , but because she knew you were having a hard time after his passing, that she decided not to push the subject at that point in time,” Na In told Youngjae. “However she was going to call you into her office soon to talk to you about it. Especially now that she knows you’re being bullied. She even said she wished you’d gone and talked to her when it all began.”

Youngjae sighed. “I guess I’m well and truly sprung then.” 

“Yes, baby genius, you are.” Jaebeom chuckled also tapping him on the bridge of his nose.

“I honestly never thought they’d go back and check the signature on the enrollment forms.” Youngjae seemed to be a little frustrated. “That was an unacceptable miscalculation on my part. I’m thoroughly disappointed in myself.” 

Jaebeom raised his eyebrows and glanced over at Na In. “I actually think he might be mad about this.”

Na In nodded. “That’s his usual displeased look,” she informed him. “He gets it when he takes more than a couple of seconds to finish a calculation that he feels is easy. Mind you the rest of us just stare at the ones they give him and wonder how on earth he does them so fast.”

Jaebeom shook his head and grinned. 

The look on Youngjae’s face had changed again. 

“Stop your pouting and just accept it as is.” Jaebeom said as they rounded the canteen area. “It doesn’t change our opinion of you any, right Na In?”

“Absolutely not. To be honest I think it’s cute, that you, the most well behaved student in school, has a bit of a rebellious side. But I also like how you don’t go over board either. It just goes to show you’re just as human as the rest of us.”

“Now if only the rest of the idiots could see that.” Jaebom added.

“I agree 100% with that. Okay, so, I’ll go grab some drinks, if you gentleman wouldn’t mind finding us seats, I’ll come find you once I’m done.” Na In smiled as she walked over to the line..

Jaebeom wandered about with Youngjae for a few seconds until he found a nice quiet booth in the corner. “What do you think? This enough out of the way of the crowds for you?”

“Definitely! Corners are my thing,” Youngjae grinned as he climbed into the corner of the booth, Jaebeom climbing in next to him.

Jaebeom looked around the canteen. This was the first time he had ever been in here since he started at the university. He noted that Youngjae was also perusing the room just as much as he was and he wondered if Youngjae had ever been here either.

“Have you ever come in here at all?” Jaebeom asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Youngjae shook his head. “No, never. Like I’ve mentioned before, we really couldn’t afford it. Plus it’s cheaper for eomma and I just to make food anyway. And besides: I actually really like sharing with you now.” Youngjae found himself smiling at Jaebeom as he continued to speak. “You see, it’s not the quality or quantity of the food I care about. It’s the quality and quantity of time I get to spend with you that means the most to me.”

Jaebeom swore he felt his heart skip a beat as Youngjae’s smile and sincere words hit him right in the huge soft spot that he already had for him. “That means a lot to me Youngjae. I’m really glad to know that, that’s how you feel.”

Youngjae placed his hand over Jaebeom’s on the table, smiling at him some more, the two of them looking into each other’s eyes as if reading the other’s thoughts. 

It was when Jaebeom gave him the softest smile back that Youngjae blushed harder than he ever had in his hyung’s presence before and quickly broke eye contact, pulling his hand away as if embarrassed.

Jaebeom just smiled and sat back in his chair.

“Youngjae are you okay?” Na In asked coming back over, tray in hand, with both snacks and drinks on it. “Your face is so red.”

Youngjae nodded, but said nothing, avoiding all eye contact with his hyung.

“Well, I thought I’d grab a few extra things, so help yourselves. Also, I found a few people that said they know you, they’ll be coming this way in a minute, they’re just grabbing food too.”

Jaebeom looked over to the line to see Ra Eun and a couple of the other guys from the other day waving at them.

He waved back and nudged Youngjae, “Wave at them at least you antisocial misfit.” Jaebeom chuckled.

“It’s not antisocial misfit,” Youngjae corrected Jaebeom with a grin as he nudged him back. “It’s socially challenged misfit, please endeavour to remember this for future social events.” He reached out and grabbed himself a drink and some of the snacks popping some in his mouth like he was royalty, before grinning like a loon at the two of them.

Jaebeom snorted and glanced at Na In. “Give him an inch and he runs with it!” 

“It would seem so.” Na In agreed. “He’s socially awkward, but at the same time very bold and cheeky. My younger brother annoys me when he’s like this, but for some reason, coming from him,” she said nodding at Youngjae who was smirking at the compliments being handed to him on a platter. “It’s adorable. Which probably isn’t a good thing for him to hear me say, because I’ll just be making a very large rod for our backs!”

“Too late, I heard every word!” Youngjae grinned.

“Oh!” Jaebeom began poking Youngjae in the butt. “Look at you breaking the word barrier with Na In. I may be proud!”

“Pfft! You should be.” Youngjae back chat his hyung with a smug look on his face. “I’ve never been this vocal towards anyone here until you showed up here and started to ruin my social ineptness.”

Na In laughed. “Well, he certainly gives you a hard time.”

“Used to it now. But he’ll keep.” Jaebeom ruffled his hair.

Youngjae grinned and hugged his hyung unabashedly.

Jaebeom laughed and Na in shook her head amused. She adored their interactions and could tell that Youngjae really looked up to Jaebeom.

“You two are a definite mood.” Na In smiled. “I’m not used to seeing Youngjae this animated, it really is a joy to watch and It must be wonderful Youngjae, for you to have someone you can be this close to. I may be a little jealous!”

Youngjae remained attached to Jaebeom. 

“I love my Jaebeom hyung, he’s so amazing and down to earth. I really hope we can be friends forever. I really want to be by his side as much as I can.”

Jaebeom smiled. 

Youngjae was his breath of fresh air, there was no doubt about that. He made him smile time and time again, and it brought him out of his own darkness and surrounded him with love and light. 

In Jaebeom’s eyes, Youngjae was just as much his saving grace as he was Youngjae’s. Their friendship was growing stronger each day and Jaebeom cherished even the notion of it. 

But now he was starting to feel a little nervous about it all.

Scared even.

Scared, because he realised he really wanted more.


	20. Achievement unlocked: Dance class attendee

Ra Eun and some of her group joined Na In and and the boys for a bit of a get together in the canteen and by the end of the break, they’d all exchanged phone numbers, Youngjae included, well Jaebeom did it for him, because he was still learning to use the phone and Jaebeom was the only one in there as his friend.

Ra Eun had entered the rest of her groups phone numbers after messaging them for permission, which came back quite quickly to Youngjae’s surprise.

Now Youngjae suddenly had a network of people he could turn to if anything happened, or even seemed like it would. He was rather overwhelmed by it all, there were so many people he barely knew, ready to step up for him if trouble arose.

By the time Jaebeom had to leave Youngjae was quite happy to remain with Na In for the dance class, and as promised, Jaebeom accompanied them to the door.

“I’ll head in and mark us here Youngjae,” Na In said as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“Thank you noona,” Youngjae said gratefully. 

“I’ll catch up with you tomorrow Jaebeom, let you know how he went; And don’t worry, I’ll take care of him, I promise.”

“I appreciate it Na In. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Jaebeom gave her a slight nod of his head as Na In waved and wandered into the class.

Jaebeom pulled Youngjae aside and sighed a little, still worried about leaving him. “Stick with Na In, don’t wander from class, not even up to the roof. If by chance something does happen, please call on the others for help. Got it?”

Youngjae nodded. 

“Okay, I have to go.” Jaebeom bit his lip nervously.

Youngjae could see how genuinely worried Jaebeom was for him and he reached out taking his hand and holding it in both of his own. “I’ll be okay, hyung, you go. I’ll call you when I’m home, so you know I’m safe.”

Jaebeom placed his free hand over Youngjae’s. “I’ll be expecting it, so make sure you don’t forget.”

“I won’t hyung, I promise.” Youngjae made a cross over his heart with their still clasped hands making Jaebeom smile.

Now fully satisfied that Youngjae was going to be fine, Jaebeom pointed to the classroom door. “I want you to dance well today and believe me, I will check with Na In tomorrow. If you do well, I’ll have a surprise for you.”

“You don’t need to give me a surprise hyung,” Youngjae began sincerely. “Your friendship means everything to me, and that’s more than enough, so, I’ll just go ahead and do my best for both of us this afternoon.” 

Jaebeom ruffled his hair. “You do that. In fact, get Na In to video it on her phone and send it to me.”

“Sure, hyung.” Youngjae replied without hesitation. “I’ll ask her when I go in, but, you’d better go. I don’t want you to be late because of me.”

Jaebeom checked his phone for the time, then looked back at him. “Alright then, but don’t forget to call, okay?” 

“I won’t hyung,” Youngjae smiled happily as he waved at Jaebeom and headed into class.

Jaebeom watched until Youngjae was safely inside then turned away and left.

~*~

Arriving back at the dorms a short while later Jaebeom headed inside. “You guys ready to go?”

Mark stood first, followed by Jinyoung and Jackson. 

“Company said the car is on it’s way, boss said he wants us to look at video or something with him before we practice.” Jinyoung informed him. “And they’ve also decided they’re going to choose our leader today.”

“I don’t remember that being in the memo from our manager.” Jaebeom pulled his messages up. “Oh, yeah, I see it. Sorry guys. Must have skipped over it when I read it earlier.”

“You’re mind lately JB, where’s it been?” Jackson asked handing him a cold drink.

“Thanks Jackson,” Jaebeom drank it down, “It’s there, I’m just preoccupied with my schedule that’s all.”

“You’re schedule, or that genius kid you keep mentioning from your classes?” Jinyoung asked. 

“Both, probably,” Jaebeom replied honestly.

“Is he still getting bullied?” Mark asked.

Jaebeom’s face said it all. 

“Is it really that bad?” Jackson enquired.

“If you consider finding a skinned mouse in a heart shaped box, with a bow on it, in your PE locker really bad, then, yes.” Jaebeom replied quite seriously a tinge of anger from just mentioning it, in his voice.

“That’s not bad, that’s fucking serious,” Jackson said, looking just as horrified as the other two.

“I was in two minds whether to come this afternoon or not,” Jaebeom said honestly, “I’ve met the jerk who did It and he’s an asshole. Not a nice person to have to deal with. So many of the students in his classes are so jealous of the kid, but he works hard and he’s a great guy, so I don’t know any reason they would have, other than just being jealous.”

Jinyoung shrugged. “You only have to breath in the wrong direction these days and people are down your throat.”

Mark shook his head. “That’s so sad and sick, has he reported it?”

It was Jaebeom’s turn to shake his head. “He won’t. I’ve been sticking up for him, so he’s too scared something might happen to me if he does.”

“He seriously needs to do something! He can’t just let this guy get away with it.” Jinyoung insisted strongly. “So I can actually understand why you wanted to stay behind.”

“He’s too gentle, Is the problem,” Jaebeom began. “But his loyalty to me and his dedication to his favorite subjects are above and beyond anything I’ve ever encountered, but on the other hand, he’s also timid and nervous around others he doesn’t know well. But once he knows he can trust you implicitly, he becomes a completely different person around you and the transformation is incredible.”

Jinyoung’s phone went off and he checked the message. “The car’s here, we should get going. We can talk more about it on the way to the company, see what other ideas we can come up with to help.”

Jaebeom, nodding in agreement, quickly ran into his room, grabbed his practice bag and followed the others out of the dorms.

~*~

Finally, dance was over and Youngjae lay on the floor exhausted. 

Na In sat over by the wall closest to him, catching her breath. 

They had just finished class for the day and were cooling down.

They had begun to learn the choreography for the end of year event and even though he’d insisted he wan’t interested in performing at the end of year event the teacher had worked them hard. Youngjae even more so for skipping his classes with the fake notes from his ‘mother’.

Surprisingly though, Youngjae stepped up to the plate.

It did take him quite a few tries to get a few of the first steps down, but by the end of the class, he had mastered nearly all of the first part of the choreography, and as requested by Jaebeom, Na In recorded Youngjae dancing for him, choosing Youngjae’s one on one with the choreographer as the appropriate material to send him.

She figured he’d be suitably impressed.

Youngjae had worked so incredibly hard, so hard, that not even Na In would have believed it, if she hadn’t seen it for herself.

Jaebeom had definitely been a good influence on him, of that there was no doubt.

Youngjae rolled over onto, his side and groaned like he’d just ran a three hour marathon, causing Na In to laugh a little at his lament.

“Come on Youngjae, it wasn’t that bad.” She grinned as she wet her spare hand towel with the freezing cold ice water from her drink bottle, then threw it at him.

He squawked with surprise as the freezing cold towel landed on his face.

“Noona!” He exclaimed as he sat upright, holding the intrusive cloth out in front of him and looking right at her with an expressionless face. “If I had wanted to experience the feeling of ice cold temperatures upon my person, I would have simply gone to the local ice skating rink where my skills in that field are so adequately inept, that flat on my face on the hard, cold ice floor, is where I would definitely spend 100% of my time.”

“I see.” Na In chuckled. “Well, regardless of those adequately inept skills, give yourself a quick cool washdown with that, then I’ll take you home so you can get cleaned up there, because as much as I like you and Jaebeom, there is absolutely no way that I am following you into to the men’s shower block and watching you while you shower.”

“Fair call then noona.” Youngjae laughed, wiping himself down with the hand towel. “I’ll take it home to wash tonight and bring it back tomorrow. I don’t think you want to smell my manly, man smells,” he said as he sniffed under his armpit, made a face and then shuddered as he looked back at her. “It’s pretty bad.” 

“Ewww, Youngjae,” Na In wrinkled up her nose and laughed. “Thank you for sharing that unnecessary piece of information with me.” She stood and headed over to grab her bag, picking up Youngjae’s on the way through.

Holding it out to him, she smiled.

“Oh, thanks noona, that was kind of you.” Youngjae smiled back as he stood, taking his bag from her, and shoving the wet sweaty hand towel in it.

“You’re welcome,” Na In replied cheerfully as they walked out of the dance room together. “Once we get to the car, I’ll put your address into my GPS so I can get you home.”

“Okay noona, thank you.” Youngjae was extremely grateful to Na In for her companionship during dance. 

It was nice and for once he’d actually really, enjoyed the class. 

At this point, Youngjae was starting to realise that Jaebom was right. 

Having a few real friends you could trust, certainly did make life a little more cheerful, even though the bullies were still close at hand.

And Na In too, had been right. 

Not one of the usual bullies in dance class had dared make comment the whole time she was with him.

And it felt great. 

Youngjae also felt a little privileged.

Not a lot of people could lay claim to having two pretty important people like Jaebeom and Na In by their side.

Smiling to himself all the way to Na In’s car, Youngjae finally came to what he felt was a very important conclusion.

He really couldn’t get any luckier.

Not even if he tried.


	21. Seok Won appears

Na In led Youngjae towards the car, she handed him her phone and nodded at it.

“Put your address in there, once we get in the car, we can head straight to your place.”

She stood by his side as he entered his address, vigilantly keeping watch and making sure the coast was clear. 

Youngjae handed the phone back to her and she motioned for Youngjae to get into the car first. He had no sooner gotten in when Seok won began to walk towards Na In.

He had literally come out of nowhere.

Na In quickly got in and locked the doors as he strode up to her window. She pretended not to see him until he knocked on her window. 

Sighing she lowered it a little. 

“What’re you doing hanging with the lower class scum, that’s not like you?” Seok Won asked, a sour look on his face seeing Youngjae in the car.

“Is there an actual reason why you decided to come over and annoy me? Or was it just to harass my passenger?” Na In looked unimpressed.

“What, I can’t come talk to the girl I like, just because of her passenger?” Seok Won gave her a smile.

Youngjae cringed; It was a pretty creepy smile.

Na In rolled her eyes. “I’ve told you before, I’m not interested. Now if you don’t mind. I have things to do,” she said hitting her window button. 

Seok Won pretended to be offended. “That’s not very polite, shutting the window on someone who’s trying to have a conversation with you!”

“Well I’m not trying to have a conversation with you.” Na In started her car up and Seok Won suddenly disappeared. “Sorry about that Youngjae I had no idea he’d spotted us.” 

“It’s okay noona, I never even saw him coming towards us either until the last second.” Youngjae was quite understanding.

“He’s a bit if a snake. Tends to slither between the cars. That’s why I park further out, he has to come out a few rows before he gets to me that way.” She sounded a bit fed up.

Youngjae looked around, well that would explain how he surprised them at the phone store. “Does he follow you a lot?”

“Sometimes he does, other times he just leaves messages on my locker in envelopes.” Na In shrugged. “I hand them straight to my eomma without reading them. I really am not in the slightest bit interested in a guy like him. He has no fore thought towards his future and thinks that just because he’s good at what his craft is, that he’s so much better than everyone else. I hate that the most,” she told Youngjae as she began to back out of her spot.”

As she got all the way out of the car bay Youngjae suddenly screamed the place down. Na In stopped the car quickly and looked across. Youngjae was shielding his face from something in the window that obviously wasn’t there any more.

“Putting her foot down Na In got him out of the car park quick smart, but looking back, she could see Seok Won laughing his head off behind them.

“Damn jerk!” She snapped as she quickly looked over at Youngjae to see him shaking, his arms over his face.

Na In waited until they were at least two blocks away before pulling over into the car park of a store and checking on a very silent Youngjae, his arms still covering his face.

Na In leant over and gently touched his arm. “Youngjae, are you okay? What did he do that frightened you so much?”

Youngjae shook his head vehemently, and she assumed that whatever it was, obviously hadn’t been particularly nice. 

“Please Youngjae, you can tell me. I promised Jaebeom I’d look out for you, so you need to tell me, so I can do my job as promised.” She finally managed to pry his arms away from his tear stained faced.

“You poor baby genius,” Na In said softly. “Come here,” she reached over and pulled him into a gentle hug and he didn’t resist. “Was it something really, very horrible?” She pressed gently.

Youngjae nodded. 

“I’m so sorry Youngjae. I really am.” Na In apologised. “I should never have stopped and talked to him, especially not with you in the car. I was worried that if I didn’t, he’d start harassing you really badly before we even left, but that horrid jerk did it anyway. I really do dislike him a lot. He’s so nasty! Please, Youngjae tell me what he did, so I can tell Jaebeom and my eomma.” 

Youngjae shook his head. 

He really didn’t want to say anything.

She rubbed Youngjae’s back, hugging him tightly as he tried to calm down. “I feel like I’ve failed Jaebeom, because he still got to you while in my care,”

“It’s not your fault noona,” Youngjae said as he sniffled. “You didn’t know he was targeting me at that point.” 

“No, but still, I should have realised that he was up to something more than just harassing me.” Na In felt so guilty.

Youngjae sat upright wiped his face and gave her a gentle pat on the arm. “Noona, it’s okay I don’t blame you at all. Seok Won is going to be a nasty person no matter what, but I really don’t want him coming after you either.”

“He will anyway, not because of you, but because I refuse to date him. Don’t you worry about me though,” Na In said reassuringly. “I can handle him. And besides my eomma has all the notes he’s ever given me. So he’s already being monitored by some of the teachers.”

Youngjae sighed and sat back in his seat. “Why are some people so nasty noona?”

Na In shrugged. “I don’t know Youngjae, sometimes people are just like that and sometimes there’s something going on in their lives that makes them this way. But either way, it’s no excuse to bully someone as sweet as you! Or anyone for that matter.”

Youngjae closed his eyes and tried to get the image of what he’d seen out of his head. He didn’t want to tell Na In because it had been rather gruesome, 100 times worse than his first locker surprise. 

It had only been over Seok Won’s phone, but it was still a horrible sight to see, and he’d only seen it because Seok Won had jumped up from below the door and shoved it into the window when he was looking out as they reversed from the car parking spot, after the jerk had disappeared.

He would ‘think’ about telling Jaebeom later, and if he did, then Jaebeom could tell Na In. 

But for now he refused to say a word about it.

“We probably should get you home. I’ll put the phone in the cradle now and get it going. Should you change your mind about telling me, let me know. Okay?” 

Youngjae nodded as Na In gently rubbed his arm, then sorted out the phone.

He was looking forward to getting home and calling Jaebeom, especially after that. 

Hearing his hyung’s voice would definitely cheer him up.

~*~

Jaebeom had just gone for a ten minute break when Na In rang and they spoke on the phone for about five or so minutes.

After he got off the phone with Na In, Jaebeom was livid.

Livid with Seok Won.

As soon as she had dropped Youngjae off, Na In had immediately rang Jaebeom to fill him in on what happened, warning him that Youngjae was tight lipped and might not say anything to him about it when he rang either. 

She had apologised profusely to Jaebeom, who immediately told her the same thing that Youngjae had said, about it not being her fault, and that she wasn’t to know he would do anything.

Jaebeom thanked her for looking after Youngjae for him and told her not to worry. 

He would try to get it out of Youngjae and let her know if he did.

And Jaebeom didn’t have too long to wait after their call had ended before Youngjae rang him.

As Na In predicted, Youngjae didn’t say a word about Seok Won, but instead he’d rambled on about how kind Na In had been to him, except for when she threw the ice cold hand towel at him and it landed on his face. That, he said was a blatant attack on his cuteness and then proceeded to relate their whole interaction from that point on to Jaebeom.

Jaebeom, of course laughed as he agreed with Na In, much to Youngjae’s displeasure.

After about fifteen minutes, Jaebeom was called back to practice with the others by their choreographer and Youngjae begrudgingly had to say goodbye to his hyung.

Jaebeom had chosen not to discuss the issue while at practice. No one else needed to know their business and he wanted to talk to him one on one about it instead. He’d promised to come and get him in the morning so that they could go to classes together again, but he found it really hard to concentrate. There was only about half an hour or so left until they were done, but in the end the choreographer called it a day, as Jaebeom’s concentration at that point was literally none existent.

Jaebeom apologised to everyone, and on the way home, he explained to the others what had happened. 

Once back at their dorms, Jaebeom showered, changed, packed an over night bag and excused himself, leaving.

The other two exchanged glances, and Jinyoung shook his head. “I think Jaebeom’s in a bit of trouble.”

“What do you mean?” Jackson asked sharing a puzzled look with Mark who shrugged none the wiser as to what Jinyoung meant either.

Jinyoung stared at the two them, surprised that they hadn’t already picked up the tell tale signs. “Do you two really not see it?”

Mark shrugged again. “What are we supposed to see?”

“Jaebeom, you idiots, has gone and fallen for that kid he keeps talking about.” Jinyoung wasn’t happy. “You both saw that video tonight! That kid has talent and a lot of it! If he gets in via the September auditions, and I’m guessing with that much talent, he will, things are gonna be difficult for them.”

“Jinyoung, we can’t judge,” Mark chastised him. “We’re in the same boat.”

“Yes, but we aren’t doing anything about it.” Jinyoung reminded him. “I mean, we can get away it when we dish out the fan service, but that’s it.”

“You’re not being fair, Jinyoung. If we can get around it so can they.” Mark insisted. “They’ll work it out, just like we did.” 

“Mark’s right. Give them a chance Jinyoung,” Jackson urged. “In all fairness it’s only going to be a problem, if we make it one.”

Jinyoung sighed and threw his hands in the air. “Okay, I yield. But the second it gets too serious we need to step in. We’re just starting to get popular, we can’t afford to blow it now, we debut soon.”

“Agreed,” Mark gave a nod of his head. 

“Same,” Jackson said heading for the fridge. 

Jinyoung shook his head. He only hoped to hell that they’d made the right decision.


	22. Acceptance

It was about 6.30 pm when Jaebeom arrived at Youngjae’s house unannounced and overnight bag in hand. He got his phone out, then grinned sending a message as he did so, then he put his phone away.

Next thing he knew there was excited shouting.

“Eomma Jaebeom’s here!”

“Here, at our house?” His eomma asked.

“Yes, at the front door, he sent a message,”Youngjae yelled excitedly.

“Well, stop running around like an idiot, and go let the poor boy in for goodness sake,” his eomma shouted at him.

“I need to find my pants first, I was gonna have a shower.” Youngjae yelled in a bit of a panic.

“They’ll be where you left them you silly boy.” Mrs Choi yelled back.

Jaebeom laughed quietly to himself as this went on for a few minutes and soon, he swore he could hear a herd of wild elephants heading for the front door.

But it opened and there was Youngjae with his mother right behind him. “Hyung! What are you doing here?” Youngjae grabbed his arm happily.

“I came to see you. And I see you found your pants,” Jaebeom chuckled.

“You heard that?” Youngjae asked looking a little shocked.

Jaebeom gave him a wink, “I heard everything.” 

Youngjae blushed and giggled. “Oops.” 

“Well you were yelling at the top of your lungs child,” his mother reminded him. “Come in Jaebeomshi, If I leave it to him to ask you in, you’ll both still be standing there in the morning.”

“You have a bag,” Youngjae’s eyes widened with excitement.

“I do,” he smiled and looked at Mrs Choi apologetically. “I apologise if this seems a bit presumptuous of me, but would it be alright if I stayed the night?”

“My room’s this way,” Youngjae didn’t even give her the chance to say yes or no, as he dragged Jaebeom down the hall, past the kitchen and into his room.

“Youngjae, your poor eomma.” Jaebeom put his bag in the corner of the room for now, and hearing a noise behind him saw that Youngjae’s eomma had finally caught up with them. 

“That was a yes by the way, Jaebeomshi. And you, Choi Youngjae, you’re going to rip his arm off one day. Be more gentle with him.” She shook her finger at her son.

“It’s alright Mrs Choi, I’m quite resilient,” Jaebeom smiled as Younjgae clung to his arm, looking like a puppy, whose chew toy had just been taken from him.

“Have you had dinner? I’ve just put some food on if you’re hungry.” Mrs Choi offered.

“That would be wonderful, thank you.” Jaebeom gave a slight bow.

Mrs Choi gave him a gentle pat on the arm. “You don’t need to be so formal with me Jaebeomshi, just call me eomma.”

Jaebeom, Youngjae noted, was thrilled when she gave him permission to call her eomma and he smiled, at the smile on Jaebeom’s face. It really did seem to mean something to him.

“Thank you, I will!” Jaebeom replied his politeness impressing Mrs Choi.

“You have such nice manners. Teach this cheeky boy some, could you.” She gave a toss of her head towards Youngjae.

“I have manners,” Youngjae protested.

“In your big toe sometimes child,” Mrs Choi shook her head and gave Jaebeom a warm look. “I’ll go check on dinner, you boys sort out your sleeping arrangements.” She headed out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind her,

Youngjae immediately began to question him. “What made you come over tonight hyung? Are you still coming Friday night? Did the company mind you coming over? Are you okay to sleep with me in my bed? Are you gonna sleep na...” 

Jaebeom put his hand over Youngjae’s mouth and looked him in the eye, 

“I wanted to come see if you were okay, I was worried, because Na In told me what happened today. Yes, I will still be coming over Friday night. As long as the boys know I’m here, it’s fine. Yes, I am quite happy to sleep with you, in your bed and no, I am not sleeping naked.” Jaebeom slowly moved his hand away from Youngjae’s mouth. “Are you done now?” He asked ruffling Youngjae’s hair.

“You sure you’re not gonna sleep naked?”

“Why are you so obsessed with me sleeping naked?” Jaebeom laughed. 

“Well, I mean, it’s not actually about you being completely naked.” Youngjae replied a little awkwardly. “It was more like the girls at class, some of them talk about your shoulders.” He told him.

Well, it was half true.

Yes, the girls did talk about Jaebeom, a lot, but he also remembered that day on the bus when he’d first met Jaebeom, and his broad shoulders. Youngjae had been more than a little intrigued himself as to just how broad they really were, and with everything that happened with his locker this morning, Youngjae had to admit, he was thoroughly disappointed at himself for not thinking to take a peek at them when he’d had the chance.

“My shoulders?” Jaebeom gave him a puzzled look. 

“Mm. They say your shoulders are manly and broad and I kind of wanted to see if mine were like yours.”

“So you were hoping, that I would sleep naked, so that you could compare your shoulders to mine?” Jaebeom reiterated quite amused at hearing this little gem of a tale coming to light.

“Yes,” Youngjae gave him a sheepish grin. “However, I’m pretty sure mine aren’t as manly as yours.”

Jaebeom laughed and began to undo his shirt. “All you had to do was to ask.”

“Wait, now?” Youngjae swallowed nervously as Jaebeom’s shirt slipped down over his shoulders resting on his arms.

“Yes, now. And while we’re at it, come on you too. You’re not getting out of it, especially since I’m pretty sure you just want to see me naked ” Jaebeom winked as he began to unbutton Youngjae’s shirt for him.

Youngjae, realising he’d been caught out, blushed a darker shade of red as Jaebeom finished unbuttoning his shirt.

“There you you go! You can check mine out first if you like,” Jaebeom turned around and pushed his shoulder’s out.

Youngjae was flabbergasted, by how broad Jaebeom’s shoulders really were, and he sighed as he looked at his small ones. “I can see why the girls go crazy for you hyung. Mine are so pitiful.” 

Jaebeom flicked his shirt back up over his shoulders, but leaving it undone for now, then turned around to see the disappointed look on Youngjae’s face as he continued to stare at his own.

Jaebeom smiled as he looked Youngjae over, then turned him around so he could take a look at his back. “Do you mind if touch your shoulders Youngjae?”

Youngjae shook his head. “Not at all.”

Jaebeom thought for a moment. “Okay, can you feel where I’m touching now?” He asked as he placed his hands over Youngjae’s shoulder blades.

“Mhm,” Youngjae replied.

“There are excercises you can do that can strengthen these areas, and I can show you how to do them when we get some time. Flex them out backwards.”

Youngjae followed Jaebeom’s instructions, flexing his shoulders backwards like Jaebeom had done earlier.

“They’re not bad, Youngjae,” Jaebeom reassured him. “We can fill them out a little. There’s a gym at the dorms. We can go there and work out if you like?”

“Really?” Youngjae was excited at the prospect of any improvement he could make on his nerdy body.

“Really,” Jaebeom playfully tapped Youngjae on the nose as he turned him back around.

“Thanks hyung!” Youngjae threw his arms around Jaebeom gratefully. No matter what, his hyung was always there for him and he really appreciated it. “You’re really nice and smooth hyung,” he said randomly as he snuggled into Jaebeom.

Jaebeom on the other hand was a little taken aback. The sudden warmth of Youngjae’s bare chest against his own and his head resting on his shoulder gently was a bit overwhelming and he wasn’t sure of what he should do.

“Hyung your heart is beating so fast. Really fast. Are you okay?”

“You might need to let me go for a bit, It’s getting a little too hot in here.” Jaebeom swallowed. 

“Oh sorry hyung, I, er, I!” Youngjae blushed and apologised as he let go of him and stepped away, looking a little awkward.

Jaebeom quickly did his shirt up and pointed to Youngjae. “You’d better do yours up too. 

“Um I, it.. sorry hyung, did I make you feel uncomfortable?” Youngjae apologised. “I just...”

No,” Jaebeom replied instantly. “I, I’m fine” he tugged at his collar.

“Dinners ready boys,” Mrs Choi yelled from the kitchen.

Saved from the state of awkward.

Once Youngjae finished doing his own shirt up, they left his room and headed for the the food.

“Are you alright Jaebeomshi?” Mrs Choi asked the red faced young man as they sat down at the table, the look on Youngjae’s face didn’t escape her either.

”I had practice back at the company this afternoon, so I’m a bit tired.” Jaebeom replied. That too was a half truth, but he wasn’t going to come right out and say that Youngjae had him all flustered.

“Don’t over do it Jaebeomshi. You need to look after yourself too.” Mrs Choi looked him over, then noted how close Youngjae was sitting to his hyung, how he looked at Jaebeom with a great deal of affection in his eyes. 

She watched during dinner at how the boys interacted as Jaebeom avoided looking directly at Youngjae, but kept peeking at him every now and again with a soft smile and a tiny sigh.

A small smile crept up over her face. She’d had her suspicions about Jaebeom, but Youngjae’s behaviour towards Jaebeom was so obvious that it amused her.

There were a few things she could have done.

Thrown a tantrum and make them feel bad and guilty.

Tell them how wrong they were, that it was disgusting and a sin.

Make them feel like dirt and never allow Jaebeom near her son again. 

Or she could accept the situation for what it was.

Two young people in love.

And that’s exactly what she did.


	23. A Mother Knows everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s time for another competition.
> 
> First prize will be the new Call my name album 
> 
> Second prize, will be a photo essay book 
> 
> Third prize will be a poster (folded)
> 
> Email answers to xiyanala@gmail.com
> 
> Q1:What is the one food that Youngjae hates the most due to his allergy?  
> A: Watermelon  
> B: green tea ice cream  
> C: cucumbers/pickles.
> 
> Q2:A fan once asked JB if he wanted to be Youngjae’s fan. What was JB’s response?  
> A: I don’t want to be Youngjae’s fan, I want to be his boyfriend.  
> B: I don’t Want to be Youngjae’s fan, I want to be his brother.  
> C: I don’t want to be Youngjae’s fan, I want to be a part of his life
> 
> Q3: Youngjae once opted to stay home not go to a music award because of what reason?  
> A: Coco was sick and he didn’t want to leave her.  
> B: He wanted to finish building his LEGO set.  
> D: He’d had a fight with the other members.

After dinner Jaebeom and Youngjae headed to the lounge. Mrs Choi had more photos she found and wanted to share them with the two boys. They were of she and Youngjae’s father while they were dating.

She sat with them on the floor for ages as they ate some snacks from the coffee table and they shared the precious memories together.

“Eomma, your hairstyle back then, what? What the heck?” Youngjae laughed. 

“Why are you picking on your eomma?” Jaebeom nudged him and grinned. “Have you seen your hair lately?” 

“Hey I’m due for a hair cut, soon.” Youngjae defended himself.

“He said his hair was fine last night,” his eomma said in all seriousness.

“Ahh, I see.” Jaebeom gave Youngjae a gentle flick to the forehead. “Don’t go telling me fibs.”

Youngjae poked him in the arm. “Hey, I only made my mind up this afternoon.” 

“A likely story Choi Youngjae,” his mother playfully threw a snack at him.

Youngjae smirked as he caught it in his mouth, eating it and then speaking after. “But I suppose I really should get one. Hyung’s right it is kinda unkempt right now.”

“We have some incoming bills that need to be taken care of.” She informed Youngjae. “You might have to wait a while.”

Jaebeom could,see she was a little embarrassed about not having the money to give him or get his hair cut and he felt sad for them. He understood struggle very well. That’s why he worked hard to be an idol.

“I have to go for one Monday at the company. Why don’t I see if we can do yours too? Then it won’t cost you a thing.” Jaebeom suggested. “I mean I’d have to ask first.”

“Jaebeomshi, you don’t need to worry about us,” Mrs Choi said sweetly. “We don’t want to put any one out. He can just wait.”

“I promise you eommanim, it’s no bother. Honestly.” Jaebeom reassured her.”

“Well if they say it’s fine, and you won’t get in trouble for it,” she said gratefully. “Then I can let it happen.”

“It’ll be fine.” Jaebeom smiled over at Youngjae and winked at him.

Youngjae blushed, grabbed his arm, hiding his face in it and Mrs Choi grinned glancing up at the clock on the mantle as she did so.

“Look at the time you two. I know you’re both grown men,” she began, “but Youngjae you need to shower first so that Jaebeom can get in after and then you both can get to bed at a decent time.” 

“Oh, it’s already after 10,” Youngjae said a little surprised. 

“Yeah,” Jaebeom agreed. “Time seems to go faster when we don’t pay attention to it.”

“I’ll go grab a quick shower hyung,” Youngjae turned to his eomma, “Eomma don’t go harassing Jaebeom got it?” He pointed his finger at her.

“Why would I do that you cheeky child?” She shooed him off. “Go on, go get that shower before I take a broom to your backside.”

Youngjae laughed and Jaebeom chuckled as his mother waved him away with her hands.

“That boy gets his cheeky streak from me you know.” Mrs Choi admitted. “My husband, even though he would join in with the frivolities, he was always the more serious of the two of us, but despite the fact that he was the more serious type, Youngjae’s father was always the class clown at school. I don’t know what Youngjae’s like at school, but at home, well you’ve seen him.”

“He’s quite reserved, usually quiet and works very hard at school. I certainly have no problem with Youngjae being the way he is, because for me Youngjae just being himself is perfect.” Jaebeom smiled at her. “It’s what I find so charming about him.”

Mrs Choi seemed extremely happy about something and Jaebeom wondered what the mischievous smirk she gave him was about. “Our Youngjae was always alone at school until you came along. I think, he thinks I don’t know how horribly he gets tormented, but I can see it in his face. His smile hides his pain and he keeps it from me, to keep me from feeling sad, so In order not to worry him any further I say nothing. But you make him smile and his smile is real when he’s with you.”

Jaebeom smiled at Mrs Choi. “He’s such a funny, smart, and amazing person. I just wish everyone else could see what I see in him. I mean, there are a few other people now that have rallied around him, but I want everyone to see him through my eyes.”

“Youngjae told me you’ve been advocating for him with some of the seniors in main stream classes, and even in his own class. To be honest I’ve never heard him speak of anyone as highly as he does you. Which reminds me he seems to really like you, he never stops talking about you. Well he does but only when he showers, eats and sleeps. I think he really likes you, and I’m pretty sure you like him too.”

“Of course.” Jaebeom acknowledged. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t.”

Mrs Choi kept grinning and Jaebeom was wondering what the heck was going on.

“Well!” She began. “Since you two like each other so much, it’s probably only a matter of time.” 

“Huh?” Jaebeom queried. “A matter of time? Until what?”

Mrs Choi reached into her apron pocket and pulled out something, throwing the object to him as she headed towards the door to head back to the kitchen. “I’m going to make coffee. I’ll make you a strong one.”

Jaebeom wasn’t sure how to take the unexpected present he’d been so unexpectedly given he was quite shocked as he glanced red faced at the box of condoms in his hand and then up at her. “Ummmmm.” Was all he could awkwardly muster.

She winked at him from the door causing him to blush more than he probably had ever before in his life. “I’m not your every day stuffy eomma, Im Jaebeom. I’m giving you my blessing.”

As she left the room, Jaebeom was left staring at the box. He was both lost for words and thoughts. 

He sat, trying to get a grip of the situation. Giving him her blessing? What the heck did she? “Oh shit!” The realisation of why he’d been thrown the condoms suddenly hit home. “Does she think I want to? Oh my god, I mean, I like him.” He muttered to himself. “And in that way but... wow, my intentions weren’t to go there tonight, or anytime soon.” 

Completely flustered Jaebeom shoved the condoms into his jacket pocket and blew out a huge chunk of nervous air. He wouldn’t have known how to react if Youngjae had been there.

Mrs Choi came back a few minutes later with the coffees placing Jaebeom’s in front of him and smiling away like nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Jaebeom couldn’t even look her in the face, so he thanked her with his head down, picked it up and took a sip.

“I suppose you want to know why?” Mrs Choi asked after a few minutes of silence. 

Jaebeom slowly looked over at her and then nodded. 

“Because I want you to be open with me about your relationship with Youngjae when it begins seriously, and not feel like you have to hide it from me.”

“Ah, Okay, I um, that’s fair enough,” Jaebeom agreed awkwardly. He was still,in shock due to her blatent honesty and openness about her feelings on this, even though no relationship was on the horizon at this point, well not that he could see. Yes he wanted more, but with the dating ban, that could prove rather difficult.

Suddenly, Jaebeom felt utterly disappointed.

“People hide things when they’re afraid of something. I don’t want you two to be afraid of who you are! You Jaebeom, you’ve had a hard life yourself.” She began. “I see it in your face. You hide it because you’re afraid. You can shut out what happens but it’s there.” 

Jaebeom shifted uncomfortably. 

“Youngjae’s noticed too. In fact, he’s very worried about you because you won’t talk about things that bother you and bottle them up. Talking about it helps you to get it out, or grieve or whatever it is you need to do.” Mrs Choi said softly. 

“Youngjae hangs onto you, tightly because he’s in love with you. He asked me the other day, was it possible to like someone, of the same sex, in the same way as the opposite sex. Something he’s never spoken about before.”

Jaebeom finally found his voice in the conversation, he was curious to know her answer. “What was your response?”

“I asked him out right if he had any thoughts on his feelings about you, and his reply was ‘Jaebeom is my special place, I want to be with him all the time. Na In noona is really nice and pretty, but I don’t feel the same way about her as I do hyung. It’s a nice feeling, being around noona, but with hyung, I feel safe, feel like I’m home, if that makes sense.’ That was all he said, but I knew from that alone, his heart belongs to you.” Mrs Choi sipped her coffee and continued smiling.

“I see,” Jaebeom wondered if he was smiling a little too much from this revelation.

“You can’t even contain your happiness when you talk about him or when you look at him. They say a picture paints a thousand words, I think your face is a canvas that carries those sentiments.” She grinned.

Jaebeom found himself chuckling. His face had been called several different things during his 19 years of life, but a canvas had never been one of them.

“I think you, Im Jaebeom, need Youngjae’s love as much as he needs yours. I can see your depth of devotion you have for him. It’s all well and good for you to want to take his demons away, but try sharing yours with him. Let him into your soul.” She leaned over and gave his arm a gentle rub. 

Jaebeom sighed. 

He really wasn’t keen on letting anyone anywhere near his demons, especially Youngjae. He was tortured by his own enough already. No point torturing him with someone else’s.

“I strongly believe that people are brought together for a reason. “ Mrs Choi continued. “It has nothing to do with who, or what you are, or where you came from, but the connection you share; and the connection you two share is strong. I believe you were meant to come into our lives, for Youngjae’s sake and for your own.”

“Maybe,” Jaebeom smiled meakly. 

“Hyuuunng, shower’s free.” Youngjae’s voice echoed down the hall.

Saved.

Jaebeom got up to leave, but Mrs Choi took his hand as he walked past. 

He looked down at her and she sighed.

Jaebeom could tell she was concerned for him and put his hand over hers. 

“You don’t have to hide from us. No matter what has happened in your life, the people who really love you will stand by your side and help you through. Open up and let it go, before whatever it is swallows you whole in the darkness’s that you’re trying to avoid.”

Jaebeom squeezed her hand gently, grateful to her for her concern. “Thank you for caring. It means a lot to me that you feel that way.” He gave her the best smile he could muster and nodded towards the door. “I’ll have my shower and get ready for bed now. Thank you for having me tonight.”

“You’re welcome In our home anytime night or day!” Mrs Choi said her voice warm and tender as she let his hand go.

Jaebeom smiled and nodded as he left the room.

It was the first time in years he’d felt a mother’s love as strong as Mrs Choi’s.


	24. NOW KISS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Ahgasemyname. Love ya ya crazy woman!

Jaebeom threw his jacket onto Youngjae’s desk chair, took off his shoes and socks and put them neatly to the side.

Youngjae came bounding back into the bedroom after procuring Jaebeom a towel and handed it to him. “Eomma said to leave your dirty washing in the basket and she’ll wash it for you.”

“Oh, she really doesn’t need to do that. I can do it at the dorm.” Jaebeom appreciated her offering, but didn’t think it necessary. 

“She was saying since you’re here tomorrow night too, it just makes sense to do it while you’re here.” Youngjae countered.

Jaebeom had to agree with that logic. “Good point. Just ignore me.”

Youngjae grinned. “I’ll take that as, okay, go ahead and thanks.”

Jaebeom laughed a little. “So, I’m going to go have my shower and then we need to talk about today. Okay?”

Youngjae made a not so enthusiastic noise, but nodded. “Okay hyung.”

Jaebeom rubbed his arm. “We'll sort the bullies out, trust me.” 

Youngjae smiled as Jaebeom left his room, then stepped forward and stopped as he felt something soft beneath his bare feet. Jaebeom’s jacket had slipped from the chair onto the floor and he picked it up. As he lifted it, he heard a tapping noise and noticed something had fallen onto the floor from his hyung’s Jacket.

He folded the Jacket neatly, placing it on his desk and then went back to pick up the fallen item.

Youngjae looked at the box and his eyes widened. Youngjae automatically started to think of all the reasons why his hyung would even own a box of condoms.

And the one he hated the most was ‘what if he was seeing a girl, but not seeing her just ‘doing’ things with her. Youngjae put them back into Jaebeom’s pocket suddenly feeling very upset.

Surely he would have said something. Or maybe he didn’t because he was supposed to be under a dating ban.

The more Youngjae thought about the more upset he got. 

In the end he went to his mother seeking answers.

His mother was putting away the dishes in the kitchen when he walked in and she could see something was visibly wrong.

“Spit it out, Choi Youngjae.” She said firmly.

“Is it normal for people to feel angry, sad, hurt and annoyed, If they really like someone, but discover that the person they like might be invested in someone else instead?” Youngjae barely took a breath as he said it.

Mrs Choi gave him a bemused look. “It can be, yes, but were they seeing each other as friends or were they dating?”

Youngjae had to pause and think for a moment. “Um, friends as far as I know. But why would a friend feel that way about the other person, if they were only friends?”

Mrs Choi stopped doing what she was doing and sat Youngjae down at the table with her. “Love, Choi Youngjae, works in mysterious ways. You can know someone for years and just be just be friends and then one day you might suddenly feel like something’s changed and you see them in a totally different light.”

“What’s love got to do with this?” Youngjae questioned. 

“Everything you silly boy, just listen.” She insisted. 

“You’re appa and I knew each other for at least four years. We were best friends before we realised things had changed between us.” She smiled.

Youngjae noticed the spark in her eyes when she spoke about that memory.

“So you two were both just friends first? But something changed?” Youngjae queried.

“I was the first to realise it. I had fallen in love with your appa. It took your appa almost another week before he figured I was mad at him for letting a girl kiss him. Well he never actually let her, she just kissed him.” Mrs Choi Frowned. “But I was still so very upset.

“How did appa actually realise you’d fallen in love with him in the end?” Youngjae asked curiously. 

“I refused to speak to him, or answer his calls all week, but he was smart, asked my best friend, so she told him how I felt after seeing everything happen. Your Appa was at my house with in the hour with flowers, chocolates and a sincere confession that he was happy I felt that way about him now, that his feelings had also changed and that he had fallen in love with me too. I found out later that even though the girl had kissed him, he had rejected her right after.” 

She smiled so much and it made Youngjae happy,

“So, has this got anything to do with you asked me the other day?” Mrs Choi asked. She’d figured it probably had but wanted Youngjae to realise for himself what he was going through.

Youngjae sighed. “Maybe? I don’t know. I just feel, so frustrated.”

“About?” She pressed him.

“What If Jaebeom stops hanging around me and decides some girl is better to be around than me? What if he stops wanting to be my friend?” He began to get upset again.

“Choi Youngjae! Stop. Calm down and listen to me. You need to think about what I just said to you about your appa and I, then think about how you feel about Jaebeom. In here.” She said firmly as she placed Youngjae’s hand over his own heart. “You said your heart races when you’re with him, does it race when you think of him?”

Youngjae nodded.”When I talk about him, when I think about him and when I’m with him.”

Mrs Choi chuckled. “How are you a child genius, but you can’t figure out why you feel this way?”

Youngjae shrugged. “I just know I really like hyung. I just feel so upset.”

“Youngjae ah,” his mother began. “You’re jealous.”

“Jealous?” Youngae gave her a puzzled stare.

“Yes, jealous. just like I was jealous of that girl who kissed your appa. You’re jealous because you feel like Jaebeom likes someone else. I loved your appa so much, that it hurt when I thought he might like this other girl.”

Youngjae looked at her for a minute and then his eyes widened, his mouth dropped open and he shoved his hand across it, taking a huge gasp inwards and stared hard at his eomma “Wait, are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?” 

“Oh, has the ball finally dropped then my son?” Mrs Choi was looking up at him, eyebrows raised, a look of amusement in her eyes. ”Don’t look so shocked. I already knew you felt this way about him.”

Youngjae looked panicked all of a sudden. “What do I do? How will he react if I suddenly carry on like a love struck idiot?” He grabbed his eomma by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. “I can’t tell him. He’ll think I’m crazy.”

His mother began to chuckle, shook then her head then sighed. “You are so blind to love. I wouldn’t worry about Jaebeom deserting you. It’s not going to happen.” 

“Eomma, you don’t know that! He’s probably gonna kill me! I mean, have you seen his shoulders? There so,so...”

“Manly?” She said with a grin.

“I wasn’t go to use that term . I was going to say broad.” Youngjae countered quickly.

“Mhm,” his mother said unconvinced. “I’m reading you like a book right now, Choi Youngjae. You’re thinking, 'he’s too manly and that men are absolutely off his radar'.”

“Eomma! Seriously!” Youngjae sounded shocked. “I really want to know where you learned to talk like this!?”

“What? You don’t think you’re eomma knows about such worldly things?” she laughed. “Even when I was your age Choi Youngjae, I already knew about love and such. You had no idea you were in love until I hit you on the head with it.”

“Eommaaaa!” Youngjae was blushing now. 

“Tch , tch, tch. My son, my son. It’s a really sad day when a mother can prove she’s just that bit smarter in the affairs of love than her genius son.”

“Eomma, but Jaebeom had condoms in his jacket pocket,” Youngjae argued.

“Yes, I know.” She chuckled.

Her answer caused Youngjae to balk at saying anything for a few seconds before he responded. “Wait, what do you mean ‘you know’? How would you know? Did you already find out that he had them in his jacket?”

Mrs Choi was laughing louder now at Youngjae’s reaction to the whole situation. 

“No. I never found them in his jacket, I gave them to him.” She smirked.

“Eomma is this one of your tricks?” Youngjae gave her a suspicious look.

“No. No tricks, not this time. I gave them to him, because I just want you two to both be responsible when you have sex.”

Youngjae felt like he would suddenly die of extreme embarrassment.

“Please tell me you didn’t actually say that to hyung, please?”

“Not exactly.” Mrs Choi pursed her lips trying not to grin.

“Eomma! What, did, you, say?” 

“All I actually said was, ‘Because I want you to be open with me about your relationship with Youngjae when it begins seriously, and not feel like you have to hide it from me’.”

Youngjae dropped to his knees, his head on the floor. “I’m dead! He’s gonna hate me! Eomma why!? I’m not going to be able to look at him in the face ever again! it’s over, our friendship is heading out with the tide.” He rolled onto his side into the fetal position and covered his head with his arms. 

“Stop being so dramatic child. Everything will be fine, you’ll see!” Mrs Choi chuckled.

“What’s going to be fine?” Jaebeom asked walking in to the kitchen. 

Youngjae stiffened, still curled upon the floor like a baby.

“Why are you down there like that?” Jaebeom laughed.

Mrs Choi shrugged. “He thought you were deserting him for a girl. He found the condoms I gave you.”

Within seconds of hearing the sentence begin, Youngjae was off the floor and running past Jaebeom without a glance.

The bedroom door slammed shut and Jaebeom sighed.

“So, I, er, I should probably go talk to him then?” Jaebeom’s face was bright red again as he looked in the direction Youngjae had ran off.

“Might be a good idea.” Mrs Choi agreed. “He’s been extremely confused about his feelings for you, but today his eyes were opened. Might be best to come clean with him about yours.”

“Okay, I’ll go um, talk to him, now, I guess.” Jaebeom swallowed and headed off to the bedroom.

~*~

Youngjae dived under his bed. He could feel his face burning up, his embarrassment still very raw. There was no way he could face Jaebeom after all this. 

No way in hell.

“Youngjae, I’m coming in,” Jaebeom said, giving him warning. “We really need to talk, NOW, and not just about the bullies.”

Youngjae remained silent under the bed. The door opened and Jaebeom walked in, closing the door behind him.

Jaebeom sighed as he looked around the room and then knelt on the floor looking under the bed. 

“Out, come on,” He reached under grabbing Youngjae’s arm and attempting to pull him out.

Youngjae resisted, pulling his arm from Jaebeom’s grasp, but Jaebeom grabbed and kept a hold of his hand. 

“Hiding under there won’t sort this out,” Jaebeom said calmly.

“I don’t want you to hate me,” Youngjae said quietly

“Youngjae, I could never hate you. Even your eomma can see that. Okay look,” Jaebeom took a large deep breath and let it out. “This all started because she could see we liked each other.”

Youngjae remained quiet and unmoving. 

“Since I’m the oldest, I guess I should get this off my chest first. So, I realised recently, that being your friend just wasn’t enough for me. I was scared of saying anything because of the dating ban, but, I feel that if I don’t say something now, I might regret it later and then ‘you’ might run off with someone else. You get on so well with Na In now, that I was actually scared you would end up liking her over me.”

“I wouldn’t do that! I would never do that,” Youngjae suddenly appeared from under the bed and stood in front of him.

“The truth is Youngjae, I like you a whole lot more than I should. And I guess what I really want to say is, that, I’m in love with you.” Jaebeom gave a sigh of relief. He’d got it out there and Youngjae hadn’t hid back under the bed. 

Winning!

Youngjae puffed out the nervous air that he’d built up. “I guess we were both afraid of the same thing then. But I don’t want anyone else hyung. I want you by my side no matter what. It just took eomma slapping in right in my face to realise how I really felt and I feel the same way about you. I want you, to love me, and I want you, to let me, love you!”

Jaebeom took Youngjae’s hands in his. “We’re going to have to discuss how to handle our feelings during the dating ban, but right now,” he pulled Youngjae to him. “Right now I don’t care. Because we’re here and not there.”

Youngjae swallowed nervously. There went his heart, racing like mad, his eyes fixated on Jaebeom’s. “So, um, er, I, um, what happens now?” 

“Can I kiss you?” Jaebeom asked gently.

Youngjae became coy and shy, but he nodded his permission.

Jaebeom didn’t hesitate, his lips were on Youngjae’s as soon as he’d nodded.

Youngjae felt a little giddy as Jaebeom’s lips made their assault on his own, but he pressed them back to Jaebeom’s just as firmly.

It was soft and sweet, but passionate and Jaebeom kept the kiss going until they both needed to breathe.

Resting their foreheads together and breathing heavily, Youngjae was the first to speak. “We need to get rid of this dating ban.”

Jaebeom kissed him again but broke it quickly, leaving Youngjae looking a a little disappointed. “I totally agree.” 

“But in the meantime, I give you permission to kiss me as much as you want.”

Jaebeom gave him a sly grin. “You mean, you want me to kiss you, because you want me to kiss you?”

“Talk later, kiss now!”

Jaebeom laughed as he moved in again pushing Youngjae back on the bed and kissing him passionately. 

Might as well be comfortable while kissing!


	25. The discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably should explain that the age of consent in South Korea is 20 I believe!

The boys finally came up for air a few minutes later. 

Jaebeom sat himself up on his elbow and looked down at Youngjae. “You’re really cute when you blush.”

Youngjae didn’t know if it was the fact that he was blushing or the fact Jaebeom was looking at him the way he was that made him giggle like an idiot.

Jaebeom laughed and shook his head. “I have no idea how we’re going to get through this. You are so damn adorable and cute, it’s hard not to just jump straight in and date you! We have to be careful, make sure it looks like we’re just friends.”

“Well we’re not exactly dating, nor are we...” Youngjae stopped mid sentence and blushed even more as he remembered the condoms his mother gave Jaebeom.

Jaebeom laughed even more loudly as he realised that Youngjae couldn’t bring himself to finish that sentence.

“I should expect we would class ourselves as ‘friends with benefits’,” Jaebeom said with a grin.

“Friends with benefits?” Youngjae gave him a blank stare.

“Have you never heard of that before?” Jaebeom chuckled.

Youngjae shook his head. “No, never.”

“Before I explain it to you, let me ask you this. I know it’s a little too soon for us just yet, but, did you, you know, want to be intimate with each other sometime down the track?”

Youngjae’s face couldn’t have been any more redder than it was right now. He hadn’t ever even entertained the idea of kissing anyone before tonight, let alone, that.

Jaebeom watched Youngjae’s face trying to gauge his reaction and he smiled gently at him. “It’s okay, you don’t have to ans...”

“Yes!” Youngjae answered shyly, cutting into his sentence. “Yes I do.”

Jaebeom lay back down and gently pushed Youngjae’s fringe from his face. “I know it’s going to be hard for us, firstly because we’re both still under age, you more so than I, and secondly, because we can’t tell anyone, so friends with benefits is what we’ll have to be, which means that we can tell others that we’re just friends, but we can be secretly intimate with each other when we’re alone and no one else has to know. It’s like seeing each other sort of like a couple, but not officially. Does that make sense?”

Youngjae nodded and wrapped his arms around his hyung. “One day I’d like us to be a real couple, when we don’t have to hide from any one.”

“It’ll be a few years before we can do that, but if you’re okay with this for now then I’m happy to wait until the ban is over. I’d love you to officially be my partner.” Jaebeom told him sincerely. “The good thing is we can have this time as a learning period, getting to know each other even better, and seeing how we connect sexually once we make the decision to be intimate. Are you okay with that?”

“Mhm. I’m happy with that. The great thing is that although my eomma knows about us, no one else does and I know she won’t tell. The idea of sneaking around is actually kind of exciting.” Youngjae grinned.

Jaebeom chuckled some more and tapped him on the nose. “Listen to you, you little devil. I guess I should warn you though, if you end up passing the auditions and we get caught together at any point, it’s instant dismissal. Are you willing to accept that if it happens? I’m not saying it will, but, I just wanted to let you know up front.”

Youngjae sighed. “Are you still willing to be with me even if it does?”

Jaebom gently touched Youngjae’s cheek with his hand. “I promise you, even if we do get caught, I will stay by your side. I’m not so shallow as to just dump you so cruelly like that. This is a decision we both making, so we’re both going to be just as responsible as the other for whatever happens.”

“Then yes.” Youngjae agreed. “I want us to have something at least, so if it has to be friends with benefits, then that’s fine, and I’ll happily accept any consequences that getting caught, if we get caught, brings.” 

Jaebeom moved into him and kissed him softly. “Since you’re okay with this then friends with benefits it is.”

Youngjae snuggled into his hyung. “This makes me extremely happy!” 

“Me too.“ Jaebeom replied playing with Youngjae’s hair. “Oh, that reminds me, you still haven’t told me what happened today.”

Youngjae sighed and made a face. “Talking about this, however, makes me unhappy, but I guess I should. Seok Won showed up again and just when I thought he’d finally gone, he popped up at the passenger side window next to me, with a nasty surprise on his phone screen.”

“What was it?” 

“I didn’t look for any more than a second, but I think it was from a horror movie, mostly blood and gore, someone holding a severed head.” Youngjae shuddered. “I mean, I know that stuff is fake, but seeing it all of a sudden like that was horrible. It really scared me and poor Na In noona was so worried about me. I couldn’t even tell her what it was because it was so awful.”

“That asshole,” Jaebeom snapped. “If I had my way, I’d knock some sense into the stupid idiot.” 

“It’s okay hyung. I’m fine, it was a bit of a scare, but at least he never got the chance to hurt me. I’m worried about Na In noona though,” he said, the worry in his voice coming through to Jaebeom loud and clear.

“Why? Did he try and do something to her because she was with you?” Jaebeom asked a little concerned himself now.

“No, but he’s really kind of creepy towards her. He said he likes her, but it sounds more like stalking to me.” Youngae squished his face up. “Na In noona was saying that he follows her to her car sometimes, so she parks further out where the car park is a bit more empty so he can’t sneak between the cars and he leaves letters in her locker. She never reads them though, she just gives them straight to her eomma.”

“That is pretty creepy.” Jaebeom chewed on his bottom lip thinking. “That guy really does have some major issues that need addressing. Just make sure you’re never alone with him. I’m really getting concerned now that you’ve mentioned this, because his behavior towards both of you is pretty shady. I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you this afternoon. I feel so bad.” 

“Hyung, don’t feel, bad. You already said you can’t always be around me and it’s okay. It’s not your fault I get bullied.” Youngjae gave him a smile. “And besides, I got to see you tonight because of it.”

“I hate bullies with a passion, and it’s not your fault either,” Jaebeom said placing his forehead against Youngjae’s. “You’re such a nice kid. It’s not fair that you get treated like that just because they’re all so jealous of your talents.”

“You’re really nice too hyung. You look out for me whenever you can and that’s something I’m extremely grateful for, and thanks to you I have Na In noona and the others looking out for me too! Of course, my good looks and cute charm help,” he said with a smirk. “I’m a very lucky baby genius.”

Jaebeom shook his head amused. “And a damn cheeky one too! Good news is we don’t have to practice for the fan meet again now until Saturday night and Sunday morning. We’ll be giving away signed photos and talking about what we’ve been up to. It’s also sort of like a preview for our upcoming debut and album, so you’ll have me all day and night tomorrow and most of Saturday.”

“That I can handle no problem.” Youngjae grinned before continuing. “Are you excited about the fan meet though hyung? It really sounds like it’s going to be so much fun. I’m so excited for you!

Jaebeom noted that Youngjae sounded even more excited about it than he did.

“We’ve been looking forward to it ever since we were told it would be happening. Oh, that reminds me,” Jaebeom quickly got up and rummaged through his bag. 

Youngjae sat up watching him as he went through almost all of the pockets in his bag.

Hmm. Now where did I put them?” He asked himself. “Ah, here they are.” He turned around keeping what ever it was hidden behind his back as he walked back over to the bed and sat down on it. 

Youngjae was curious to know what he was up to, but waited patiently as Jaebeom sat there smiling at him for a few moments.

“Close your eyes.” Jaebeom instructed.

Youngjae did so.

“Alright, you can open them now.” Jaebeom smiled 

Youngjae’s eyes were wide with excitement as he saw what was in Jaebeom’s hand. “NO WAY! Are you serious? You got Na In noona and I tickets to your fan meet for Sunday!? Thank you Jaebeom hyung, thank you so much. That’s really nice of you.” Youngjae hugged him tightly.

“Actually, Youngjae, the other one’s for your eomma,“ Jaebeom corrected him. “I have more invitations to give to Na In and the others in my bag for tomorrow.”

Youngjae almost couldn’t contain his joy. “That’s awesome hyung, and luckily enough my eomma has the day off this Sunday.” 

“Oh really that’s fantastic. Buy how did she manage to get the time off?” Jaebeom enquired.

The restaurant, gave her extra time off this week, that’s why she’s been here when you have the last few times. They want her to work an extra couple of shifts next week instead, so that’s worked out perfectly!”

“When does your eomma even have time to rest?” Jaebom asked. “She works so hard as it is.”

“She gets some, don’t worry. It’s just that the bakery has an apprentice in all next week,” Youngjae informed him. “So she asked her boss there if it was okay to take the extra shifts at the restaraunt, since the apprentice was going to be at the bakery anyway, and they were fine with it.”

Jaebeom wished there was something he could do about Youngjae’s mother having to work so much. She was such a hard worker and Jaebeom really admired her, but he was concerned because of how much she worked. “Your eomma is amazing Youngjae. You, are such a lucky baby genius, to have an eomma like yours.” Jaebeom felt a little jealous. “On That note though, we should probably get to sleep. We still have classes in the morning.”

“Oh damn, it’s almost midnight. And I never said goodnight to eomma either. Oh well, never mind. I’m sure she won’t mind since you were over and she knew my mind was elsewhere.” Youngjae turned his bedside lamp on and went to get up.

“I’ll get the light, I’m closer to it anyway.” Jaebeom offered as he got up and turned it off. 

Youngjae crawled under the sheets first. He loved his double bed especially after his eomma had washed and changed the sheets. They were always soft and smelt of roses, because of the detergent his eomma used.

Jaebeom came back over and crawled under them too, Youngjae turned his lamp off, immediately taking advantage of the situation and snuggling up to Jaebeom again. 

Jaebeom certainly wasn’t going to protest and he put his arm over Youngjae’s waist. 

“Hmmm.” Youngjae sounded very relaxed in Jaebeom arms. “This is so nice hyung. I really could get used to this.”

“I suppose I could stay over more often. If we aren’t crazily busy that is.”Jaebeom suggested. 

“I’d really like that hyung!” Youngjae replied ecstatically..

“I’ll see what my schedule is like after Sunday and we can go from there.” Jaebeom knew he’d have to make sure he was there for everything as normal. If he started skipping, it wouldn’t look good and then suspicion as to what he was up to, would definitely rise.

Youngjae yawned again and Jaebeom began to gently stroke his head. “Sleep, we’ll talk more tomorrow.”

“Mm,” Youngjae sleepily replied. “Goodnight, hyung. Sleep well.” 

“Goodnight Youngjae.” Jaebeom replied with an unseen smile in the dark. 

“Sleep well, my baby genius.”


	26. Jaebeom’s unease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a great Christmas! And I wish you all the best for the new year! 
> 
> May our GOT7 babies shine even brighter this year too!
> 
> All my love Youngjaeswife!

Sometime in the middle of the early morning Youngjae awoke to the sounds of what he thought was whimpering. 

He listened for a moment, thinking he may have just been dreaming.

There it was again, and it seemed to be coming from right next to him, from Jaebeom?

Pulling himself upright in the bed, Youngjae reached over and feeling for the switch, turned his lamp on.

Hearing it again, he quickly turned to face Jaebeom and a puzzled look formed over his face.

Jaebeom, still sound asleep, was curled up tightly into a ball still facing him and Youngjae noted that he seemed to be dreaming of something that was causing him grief.

Youngjae watched Jaebeom twitching, his face contorted and then suddenly he cried out, visibly upset. He wondered if Jaebeom was having night terrors, but after a few seconds of watching him struggle and trying to figure out what was wrong, Youngjae decided it was enough and he gently placed his hand over onto Jaebeom’s back and gently began to rub in circles. “Shh, it’s okay hyung, I’m here, you’re okay.”

Jaebeom groaned and stirred, his eyes opened and he looked up to meet Youngjae’s. “Youngjae?” He asked wearily.

“I’m here hyung,” Youngjae was still rubbing his back. “Are you okay? You were starting to get quite distressed.”

“I’m fine, don’t worry,” Jaebeom sleepily informed him with a little bit of a smile before his eyes closed again. “It’s nothing, really.”

But Youngjae wasn’t sure it was, just nothing. He thought about pressing him more,but decided against it for now.

Once Youngjae was certain Jaebeom was sleeping peacefully again, he turned back around and switched off the lamp, lay back down and listened again for a few more seconds.

It was definitely quiet now.

Youngjae sighed, relieved, and a little less worried now, as he rolled onto his side to face Jaebeom. He searched around for Jaebeom’s hand, finding it and bringing it up close to his chest, holding it there.

Settling back down himself, he fell asleep a short while later.

~*~

Next morning Jaebeom was rather quiet at the kitchen table and Youngjae wondered if it had something to do with what happened last night.

As they ate breakfast he continued to seem distracted and Youngjae’s mother sat at the table with them.

She could sense something was up with Jaebeom too. She placed her small hand over his and smiled. “Are you alright, you look a little pale?”

Jaebeom smiled back at her. “I’m fine, I just had a rough night last night that’s all.”

“You can talk if you need to open up about something, we’re both here to listen and we won’t judge either.” She caught the look Youngjae threw her and she figured he’d tell her later if he knew anything. “Well, anyway, I’m off to work. Everything has been locked up already so don’t forget your house keys Youngjae.” 

“I won’t eomma. I have them right here see?” He held them up.

“Good. Now, I have to go to work, but I’ve made you boys an extra special lunch for today.” Mrs Choi pointed at the two packed bags on the kitchen bench. “There’s also extras for your morning and afternoon breaks. Also,” she quickly added. “I might be home a little later than usual tonight. The restaurant is booked up until 9.30pm.”

“You won’t have to worry about dinner. I got this.” Youngjae said as she kissed him on the cheek.

“Alright,” she said surprising Jaebeom with a kiss to his cheek too. “Have a good day. I’ll see you both later. Bye boys.”

“Bye eomma,” Youngjae called back cheerfully as she headed for the front door.

Jaebeom quickly got up and beat her to it, opening the door for her. “Have a lovely day and thank you for taking the time to make me lunch. I wasn’t expecting that.”

She gave him a gentle pat on the arm. “You’re very welcome.” 

Jaebeom’s smile returned as he shut the door. He appreciated Youngjae’s mother on so many levels.

Wandering back into the kitchen, he found Youngjae smiling up at him from his chair.

“She really likes you, my eomma.” Youngjae was not hiding his happiness about this at all.

“I gathered,” Jaebeom said as he sat back at the table, still smiling, “I can’t remember when I last had my lunch made by a parent, except for what you’ve shared with me in the past. I could have bought my lunch, but she spent the time making it for me. I feel blessed.”

“We don’t really have a lot,” Youngjae said earnestly. “But she always gives from the heart and she’s always saying, ‘remember Choi Youngjae, there will always be someone out there doing it harder than you, so never take anything for granted’.”

“She really is an amazing and inspiring woman.” Jaebeom spoke about her with genuine admiration. “Just make sure you never take her forgranted or I’ll come down on you like a tonne of bricks.”

“Never! I know how lucky I am to have her. I love her too much to ever take her forgranted,” Youngjae replied quite seriously.

“Glad to hear it.” Jaebeom grinned,

Youngjae glanced at his phone. “Hyung, we need to finish eating and get ready to head out. We have early class today.”

“Really?” Jaebeom had no idea. “What time do we start?”

“Hyung,” Youngjae said pointing his spoon at him. “It starts at 8.30am. You know, you really need to start looking at your class times sheet more often. For two reasons. The first one being that we have two different classes Monday and Tuesday. I won’t have them on my time sheet. Some of those teachers are so strict too hyung, and if your late, well, I definitely wouldn’t want to be you.”

“I promise, I will start reading them properly.” Jaebeom agreed.

Youngjae nodded. “Good.”

“Oh, what is the first class anyway?” Jaebeom asked grinning.

“Hyuuung!” Youngjae sighed. “What, am I going to do with you!?” 

Jaebeom smiled, leaned over, and gave him a quick kiss to the cheek, then continued to eat his breakfast as if nothing had happened.

“It’s cooking class,” Youngjae blushed, caving in as soon as Jaebeom’s lips touched his cheek. 

Jaebeom smiled to himself at Youngjae’s reaction. “You’re adorable, you know that don’t you?”

“Hyung, you’re very distracting, you know that don’t you?” Youngjae countered.

Jaebeom chuckled as Youngjae started shovelling his food into his mouth. “I’ll drive us there today, since it’s an earlier start.” He leaned into Youngjae again, causing him to blush even more. “To make it up to you for being so distracting.” He added with a smirk.

Youngjae stopped eating for a moment and looked at him. “It’s kind of hard for me not to find you distracting. Especially when you’re deliberately trying to be distracting. You’re far too good at it.”

Jaebeom smirked again and Youngjae tapped him on the nose gently. “And it’s quite hard for me to ignore you when you stick that handsome face of yours so close to mine. So, you can stay right there, I’m going to turn and face this way,” he said as he turned himself sideways facing the opposite end of the kitchen. “And, you, are not allowed to look at me again until we’re done.” He went back to finishing his food.

Jaebeom laughed and went back to his own food and not long after, he ended up finishing before Youngjae.

“Okay, I’m done.” Jaebeom got up from his seat, “I’m going to go put my shoes on and grab my bag.”

“Would you please be as so kind to bring mine out too hyung?” Youngjae asked politely. “I’ve already got everything in order for today.”

“Shoes or bag?” Jaebeom asked.

Youngjae held his foot out and Jaebeom saw his sneakers already on his feet.

“Right, bag it is then,” he confirmed as he headed back towards Youngjae’s room.

Youngjae finished the last few mouthfuls of his food and then proceeded to clean up. He set the dishes to the side on the sink and washed down the table.

Seconds later Jaebeom came back into the kitchen with his bag on his back and Youngjae’s in his hand.

“We ready to go then?” Jaebeom held the bag out to him.

Youngjae took it and smiled. “Yeah, just gotta grab these and we’re out of here,” Youngjae said as he grabbed their lunches and held them up.

“Got your house keys still?” Jaebeom thought he’d better double check.

Youngjae patted his jeans pocket and the sound of metal jostling confirmed he had. 

“Alright, let’s go get today over and done with.” Jaebeom headed toward the door.

“Wow,” Youngjae sounded amused. “You’re in a hurry. That’s not like you.” 

“Am I not allowed to be excited about spending more time with you later, on our own, with no one home? Just the two of us.” Jaebeom stopped him walking past him and pinned him gently to the wall.

Youngjae’s heart raced as Jaebeom leaned in and kissed him softly.

“Damn it Jaebeom hyung,” Youngjae gasped as he gently, but firmly pushed him away, blushing like crazy. “I want to be able to concentrate in class, not sit there staring at you all goofy faced all day!”

Jeabeom shrugged as he opened the front door and headed out. “I won’t mind if you do!”

“My grades will though!” Youngjae gave him a gentle kick to the backside as he locked the front door on his way out. 

Jaebeom laughed as he opened the car door for Youngjae and let him in. “I’ve seen you staring at me in class before Choi Youngjae, and during a test, and you still aced it. So don’t give me that.”

Jaebeom shut Youngjae’s door and headed around to the driver’s side and got in.

“Multitasking is a thing you know hyung!” Youngjae smirked pointing to himself. “And besides, this baby genius isn’t just a pretty face you know!”

“Of course.”Jaebeom chuckled starting up the car and heading off. “You, my baby genius are also very cute and adorable, sweet and super intelligent. I think you’re an extremely loveable person!”

“Shame most of the idiots at school that pick on me don’t see it that way.” Youngjae sighed. 

“Well I hate the fact that they don’t see what a great person you are, but at the same time, I’m glad that I don’t have to fight anyone for your affection.” Jaebeom said. “But honestly, If I had to I would. I’m rather attached to you now.”

Youngjae grinned. He was quite pleased to hear Jaebeom say that. “Not that, that, would be an issue hyung, because I’ve never seen anybody in that place in the same way I see you now, and nor would I.” He admitted. “For starters, you’re way ahead of them in the personality department, your distractingly handsome, not to mention kind and caring, and, to be honest, you’re the first person in that place that’s actually ever spoken more than one word to me, until recently anyway.” Youngjae took a deep breath in, letting it out slowly.

“I’ve never let any one into my space before you, because I was afraid.” Youngjae confided in him. “I let you in because, well you weren’t going to give up until I did, but when I did, it was because you felt like someone I could trust, and you’ve never let me down. You took care of everything with Shim Shim and you stuck up for me with the bullies. I’m glad I let you in, and I...” Youngjae paused as he became a little emotional. ”And I just want you to know hyung, that you really do mean a lot to me. And I mean that from the bottom of my heart!”

Jaebeom pulled the car over in a nearby car park, and then tuned to face Youngjae, smiling at him fondly. “Here, let me get rid of these,” he said, wiping away the few tears that had fallen. “There that’s better.”

Youngjae sighed deeply. Sorry hyung, I didn’t mean to get emotional.”

Jaebeom reached out and gently placed his hand over Youngjae’s. “Firstly, I’m really touched you feel that way about me. Secondly, never feel like you have to apologise to me for being who you are. Ever. You being you, is what I love about you the most. 

“Really.” Youngjae sounded a little surprised.

“Yes, really.” Jaebeom smiled ruffling Youngjae’s hair. “When I’m with you, despite the craziness with these idiot bullies, I feel relaxed. Every single day, you give me a reason to smile. I love that you’re super intelligent, but can still be the most down to earth guy I know.”

Youngjae was blushing. He wasn’t used to having such nice things said about him.

“I know I keep calling you cute and adorable, but you’re actually quite handsome yourself.” Jaebeom chuckled a little as he noticed the look Youngjae gave him. “You’ve got that look on you face that says, ‘there’s no way I’m all those things, but you are. There are always things that we can never see in ourselves, that others can see.” 

Jaebeom gave his hand a light squeeze. “Everyone at the school flocks around me, because I’m famous and handsome, you however, even when you found out who I was, saw me as this annoying guy who just wouldn’t leave you alone.”

Jaebeom suddenly found himself grinning like a loon. “Funnily enough, that’s the reason I started pursuing you. You just saw me as Im Jaebeom, ‘the annoying guy’ not, ‘oh my god look at him he’s the famous idol guy, isn’t he handsome’. I get so fed up with it sometimes to be honest, but it comes with the territory of being an idol. You have to learn to adapt and deal with it otherwise it’ll drive you insane.” Jaebeom quickly checked the time. “There’s more I wanted to say to you. It’s about my past, and you know I avoid that subject like the plague. It’s pretty hard for me to talk about, but I think I should be more open with you about it. We don’t have time now, because, we will be late for class then.”

“It’s okay hyung, whenever you’re ready, just talk your time. I get that it makes you uncomfortable, but I’m here for you too,” Youngjae replied, acknowledging that he understood.

Jaebeom started up the car. “I’m okay with it, and l will tell you tonight when we get back to yours later.”

“You sure?” Youngjae asked, giving Jaebeom the option to change his mind.

“I give you my word.” Jaebeom promised.

“By the end of this evening, you’ll know me inside, and out.”


	27. Wol Byul’s Warning

Jaebeom drove through the car park carefully. It seemed now his ‘fans’ had taken to waiting in the car park for him.

Youngjae looked nervously around at all the people and Jaebeom could tell he was scanning the crowd for the bullies. “Come out of my side. Stick to me. Hold my arm and don’t let go.” Jaebeom ordered as he pulled the car up into a bay and turned it off. “Put our bags on our backs first.” Jaebeom instructed

Youngjae passed Jaebeom his bag from the backseat first and then grabbed his own. “Eomma’s lunches are secured in our bags. If that’s what you were about to ask.” Youngjae informed him. 

“I was actually.” Jaebeom grinned. “Okay, come onto my side as I open the door. I’ll stand right here and bring you out myself.” Jaebeom said as he slowly began to open the door 

Youngjae nodded and as scared as he was, he did exactly as Jaebeom instructed him.

Jaebeom slid out of his car and stood inside the open door. He waved at his fans and then turned back around. Youngjae looked a little pale seeing all the people surrounding them. “Look at me Youngjae, not them, me.” 

Youngjae turned his attention back to Jaebeom, who held his open arms out to him. 

Okay,” he began. “Now slide down into my arms and then take hold of my arm. You’ll be okay.” 

Youngjae did so and Jaebeom shielding him from the crowd, could hear a few squeals as he pulled Youngjae from the car and he shook his head in amusement as he kept his back to them and Youngjae in front of him between he and the door as he locked his car up. Then as he turned to the front in one swift move, put his car keys away, and his arm around Youngjae’s shoulders pulling him into him, Youngjae holding his arm as instructed.

All the girls were commenting about Youngjae being so close to him and how jealous they were. The guys were just as jealous commenting about what Youngjae had that they didn’t, in order to be so privileged as to stand by his side.

“Ew are you two gay or something?” A male student yelled out from the crowd.

Jaebeom chuckled and looked over to the student a few feet away, walking with the front group of the crowd. 

“You got something against a friend making sure his buddy isn’t smothered by crowds, the last time it got crazy he was knocked aside.” Jaebeom calmly replied “and anyway I could ask you the same thing, since you and your buddies are always walking around like this.” 

The male student looked surprised. 

“I notice things around the campus you know.” Jaebeom kept his calm vigil. “So it might be in your best interest to not say things that aren’t appropriate. So keep your comments, and thoughts, unless useful, to yourself. You mind your business and we’ll mind ours. Right Youngjae?” Jaebeom him a quick side hug and Youngjae nodded.

“Yeah leave them alone!” A few of the girls yelled out. 

“Sorry man, I,” the student backed off quickly.

“Don’t sweat it. I’m not mad.” Jaebeom smiled. “As you can see, it’s the girls you want to watch out for.” Jaebeom nodded to the group of girls opposite his small group that had defended them, and the looks that they gave the male student made him shiver. 

“I get it. Shutting up.” He placed his hands up, showing the girls he was backing off, and grabbing his group, drew somewhere into the back of the crowd.

“Hyung, they, are, scary,” Youngjae whispered looking over at the girls. He was clinging even tighter to Jaebeom now.

“They’re actually really nice, I’ve spoken to them a couple of times. They know you’re my friend and have nothing against you. They’re from the same section as Ra Eun and the others are from. So it would seem like it’s just our area that has the bunch of asses that torment you.” He smiled and nodded at the girls mouthing the words ‘thank you’ to them and they nodded and giggled as he gave Youngjae a protective hug.

“Hyung, why are they acting like that?” Youngjae queried.

“They think I’m giving them fan service by hugging you to me, like I’ve been doing.” Jaebeom grinned.

“Fan service? What on earth is fan service? I have no fan, you have no fan? No fans here.”

Jaebeom chuckled. “Not that kind of fan. Hmm, how can I explain it? Oh, I know. Pretend to trip so I can catch you,” Jaebeom suggested.

“What? Why would I do that? It would just make me look dumb.” Youngjaes gave him a disgruntled look. 

“Just do it. Trust me. Please?” Jaebom gave him a soft, pleading look.

“I’m probably going to regret this.” Youngjae sighed as they walked another few feet before he pretended to trip and stumble. 

Jaebeom moved to the side of him and grabbed him around the back holding him in a dip position his forward leg in between Youngae’s to stabilize him and looked into Youngae‘s eyes holding his gaze, the look they shared quite intimate.

The girls started squealing and jumping up and down excitedly. Some of the guys even lost it and Youngjae’s face heated up quite quickly as he heard some of the girls and guys yelling out how hot and sexy it was.

“Play along,” Jaeboem whispered. “Are you alright, Youngae?” He asked him, pulling him upright into a semi hold and looking at him with concern.

The crowd went even more wild seeing how close Jaebeom was holding Youngjae to him.

Youngjae, already flustered didn’t have to act bashful, he really was already blushing bright red, so he just nodded and Jaebeom smiled, placing his arm around his shoulders again like nothing had happened, but he could hear the excited whispers of the girls and some of the guys still going on around them.

Jaebeom smirked. “And that, Youngjae, was fan service.” 

No response.

“Youngjae?” Jaebeom glanced across at him to see him looking like someone had taken a red marker to his cheeks and he laughed. “Are you okay? Was that a bit too much?”

Youngjae seemingly struck speechless by the whole event, shook his head, then changed his mind and nodded. 

“Jinyoung and Mark are the best at fan service, they kiss each other all the time. The fans go insane at the pre debut fan meets. They love it and as you heard and saw, it’s not just the girls who dig it.”

Youngjaes eyes widened and his face shot around to look at Jaebeom. “What they really kiss each other? And in front of people? I mean we kissed last night but not in front of anyone.” He whispered as they headed into the main grounds.

“Fan service, they get cheek only. “ Jaebeom explained, “The fans love it! The more they hug or touch each other’s butts, or any close intimate type of contact or pretending to be protective of each other gets such a high energy response. It’s totally crazy.”

“You’re not kidding.” Youngjae had to agree. 

“If you’re serious about being an idol, it’s bound to happen. Mark and Jinyoung are naturals at it. It’s pretty much expected of them now and they never disappoint. And we haven’t even officially debuted yet.” Jaebeom grinned.

“Seriously? They’re expected to do it? By the company or the fans.” Youngjae asked a little nervously. 

“Fans mostly. But ‘MarkJin’ as they’re affectionately known, really don’t mind at all. Sometimes, Mark and Jackson, or Jackson and Jinyoung throw a little, out to the crowd too. Lucky for me I haven’t been targeted yet, well actually, I think I just gave them an excuse to expect it.” He smiled motioning towards the crowd.

Youngjae shook his head. “Wait, does this mean I have to provide this crowd fan service with you?”

“Mhm. We’re going to have to do this every day now,” Jaebeom said with a straight face.

Youngjae looked at him with wide eyes and a stunned expression. “Wait, what? Really!!?

”No of course not. I was just kidding around.” Jaebeom reassured him. “That was an example just to show you what fan service was. Basically it’s playing it up in front of a crowd of fans with each other. Even our staff seem to love it.”

Jaebeom held the school door open for Youngjae so he could walk in first.

A few of the girls squealed again and Youngjae jumped a little, rushing into the hallway. “Oh come on, really?” He said surprised. “you only opened the door for me, surely they don’t think of that as fan service?” 

Jaebeom shrugged. “They’re pretty full on sometimes, and the smallest interactions can set them off, but they’re harmless. Usually.”

“Usually? What the heck is that supposed to mean?” Youngjae asked a little a worried.

“Nothing really. Jackson once had some underwear thrown at him at a fan meet, that was crazy.”

“Oh my god, what did he do?” Youngjae asked, looking a little freaked out.

“He held them up for a few seconds, then he threw them back and complained it wasn’t snacks. So then someone threw an edible condom at him. Jackson didn’t know where to look. We were laughing so hard, but I think it was mostly out of embarrassment.“

“EDIBLE WHAT?” Youngjae stopped in his tracks. Then looking around realised they still had company the crowd had dwindled considerably but a few were heading the same way to their classes as they were. “I would have freaked out totally. That’s just so..” Youngjae stopped mid sentence.

“You’re blushing again.” Jaebeom grinned at him

“What do you expect.” Youngjae held his hands over the side of his head. “My poor innocent ears.”

Jaebeom laughed and ruffled his hair. “It’s an extremely rare occurrence. Only time it’s ever happened.“

“Thank goodness for that!” Youngjae sighed as they walked past the library. “I’d die of embarrassment if that had happened to me.”

Jaebeom smiled reassuringly at him. “Jackson’s pretty down to earth really, he just goes with the flow. He was pretty embarrassed but he made jokes about it all the same.”

“Jackson seems like a saint.” Youngjae said. “Seriously, I would have thrown it back at them, and hard.”

“There are certain things you can’t do and throwing things at people,is one of them.” Jaebeom chuckled. 

They finally rounded the corner of the cooking class and 15 minutes early too. He was rather pleased until he saw what, or rather who, was ahead of him.

Jaebeom noticed Youngjae had stopped, his face without his smile and then following his stare, he realised why Youngjae had stopped. 

There in the corner of the cooking class was Wol Byul.

Youngjae swallowed and Jaebeom dragged him back around the corner. Luckily Wol Byul hadn’t noticed them yet. 

“Dumb question I know, but are you okay?” Jaebeom asked.

“No,” Youngjae closed his eyes and leant his head back against the wall. “What’s he doing here? He’s not supposed to be in this class.”

“Only one reason he would be here this early,” Jaebeom sighed, he was pretty much feeling frustrated for Youngjae. 

“Yeah, to torment me!” Youngjae banged his head gently on the wall. “Why can’t the bullies just leave me alone. I could understand it if I had done something to them, but...”

“But you haven’t and they’re just jerks. Look, I’ll go in first, just follow behind me,” Jaebeom said, giving his arm a quick reassuring rub. “Where’s you’re seat?”

“He’s sitting in it.” Youngjae replied sounding stressed.

“Well take another one then,” Jaebeom said positively. 

“Youngjae shook his head, “Can’t it’s assigned. He’s doing this intentionally, because he knows I have to face him if I want it back.” 

“Then we go in and get it back for you; together. Come on,” Jaebeom said patting him on the arm. “Just remain behind me if you feel safer.”

“Hyung, I,” Youngjae went to protest but Jaebeom was already half way into the class room, looking like he was on a mission. 

“Well well, what do we have here?” Wol Byul sat there in Youngjae’s seat like he owned the place. “Oh it’s the idol boy and his boy toy.”

Jaebeom walked up to him and folded his arms. “Is it me, or is the air foul in here?” 

Wol Byul gave a half assed laugh. “Well ‘you’ just walked in, so what do you expect?”

“Not much, especially from you.” Jaebeom calmly stated. 

“Oh, idol boy think is he’s clever does he?” Wol Byul, scoffed

“Idol boy knows he’s clever,” Jaebeom replied. “Unlike some people who have nothing better to do than continuously torture innocent people for no reason. Now, if you don’t mind we need to prepare for class. The door’s that way, just incase you get lost on your way out.” Jaebeom pointed to the door.

Wow Byul sat there glaring at Jaebeom before getting down from the seat and squaring up to him. “I know your class schedules, idol boy, you can’t be there to protect him all the time.”

He shoved past Jaebeom, glaring at Youngjae.

Youngjae quickly backed behind Jaebeom, clinging to his shirt tightly, avoiding Wol Byul’s glare as best he could.

Jaebeom on the other hand, made sure he remained between the two of them, continuing to stand his ground and watching Wol Byul closely.

As he got to the door, Wol Byul turned back to face them, a smug look on his face “And when you’re not around, idol boy, we will be. You might just want to remember that.” And with that last threat Wol Byul left.

The only thing keeping Jaebeom from following the dodgy jerk was Youngjae shaking behind him.


	28. A Close call for Youngjae.

Jaebeom watched making sure Wol Byul wouldn’t come back in for an encore, then turned around and checked on Youngjae. 

Gripping his shoulders in his hands Jaebeom looked Youngjae in the eyes “Like I said before, never be alone anywhere they might be, especially if I’m not around. Stick with Na In or Ra Eun and the others.”

Youngjae nodded. “Yeah, I will. He just really creeps me out. He and Seok Won both are out to get me more than the rest and now they’re taunting you too.” 

“Let them, I’m not scared of them at all.”

“Yes, but they’re not scared of you either, and if they do decide to strike, I’m scared they’ll target you no matter who you are!”

“Youngjae how many times do I need to tell you that I’ll be alright. It’s you we need to worry about, not me!” Jaebeom insisted. 

“How can you know that for sure? Idols aren’t super human you know. They still get bullied and picked on.” Youngjae argued.

“For a start, they know doing anything to me, will cause problems for them within the school itself, and I’m not talking about just the headmaster either, you saw how many fans I have here. Plus the company will come down on them like a ton of bricks,” Jaebom reassured him again.

“And news travels fast within the industry it will immediately put a stop to any chance they have of getting in. Although, if I have anything to do with it they won’t get in at all, so trust me on this. They know it’s too dangerous a move to do anything to me. It’s not like they’re online bullies where it takes a little longer to track down.” 

Youngjae sighed. “I just...”

“You don’t want me to get hurt. I know. I’ll be alright Youngjae. You’ll see.” He stepped forward and pulled Youngjae into an embrace. 

Youngjae gripped the back of Jaebeom’s uniform tightly and sighed. “I guess I’m still feeling responsible for the others that got hurt because they hung around me or stuck up for me. I worry about Na In noona too. Seok Won didn’t look happy to see her with me. He might have acted calm but his eyes, his eyes Jaebeom hyung, they scared me.”

Jaebeom sighed this time as he gently pulled away from Youngjae looking into his eyes with a reassuring smile. “Well, we start the homework class soon. The more people we get on your side the more people who’ll stand behind you. It will take a little time, but I really think it’ll work. Okay?”

Youngjae smiled and nodded. “Okay. And I’m sorry hyung.”

“What for?”

“For making it seem like I’m doubting you all the time when you say you’ll be okay.” Youngjae replied.

“It’s okay I understand. You’re only thinking of my welfare and It’s really sweet of you. Right now though, since class starts soon and seats are allocated how do know where I can sit?” 

Youngjae looked around the room. “Well there’s two of us with out a cooking partner and the other guy who doesn’t have a partner refuses to work with me. He gave the teacher hell about when she tried to make him work with me. In the end the whole thing was pretty embarrassing.”

Youngjae’s facial expression changed a little and Jaebeom noticed the hurt look fall over Youngjae’s face.

“Can I ask what happened?”

“His mother came down to the school and threw a major fit. ‘How dare you make my son work with ‘that’ over there. I don’t pay these obnoxiously high fees to have his standards lowered by being paired with the lower classes’. So after that, the teacher, in order to keep the peace and her sanity let the two of them have their way. Also just a heads up, you will hear me referred to as ‘that over there’, a lot today.”

Jaebeom looked disgusted. “Are you serious, who the hell calls you that?”

“You’ll get to meet them. In about 5 minutes.” Youngjae informed Jaebeom as they headed to their seats.

Jaebeom headed up to his and turned around to sit down, but within seconds of looking forward, and with out a word, he moved back towards Youngjae grabbing his hand and swinging him around into him, stopping him from opening his desk.

“Fan service practice?” Youngjae said chuckling.

“Razor blades!” Jaebeom said nodding to the desk

“What?” Youngjae not exactly sure of what had just happened turned back to look at his desk. “Where?”

“Here “ Jaebeom said releasing Youngjae and opening the desk from the corners and getting him to kneel down with him. “See, right here. The asshole nailed them into the freaking top under the desk lid, so that when you grabbed the desk from where you would normally grab it, they wouldn’t move and you would’ve been cut.”

Youngjae looked horrified. “This is getting a little too scary now.” 

“That bastard is asking for it.” Jaebeom growled. This time I’m reporting it Youngjae. Enough is enough.” 

“What’s enough?” Na In asked as she walked through the door.

“This,” Jaebeom said showing her as she came over to them.

“Oh my god!” Na In looked just as horrified and she quickly took a hold of Youngjae’s hands checking them over. “They’re okay!” She let them go sounding rather relieved.

“Luckily Jaebeom hyung spotted them and stopped me before I actually opened it.” Youngjae sighed looking at the desk lid.

“Thank goodness you saw them in time Jaebeom, I swear you’re his guardian angel. Anyway, who did this? This is not going unreported.”

“I said the same thing and it was Wol Byul.” Jaebeom said without hesitation.

“Hyung!” Youngjae protested. “He’ll just deny it.” 

“Youngjae,” Na In began with a grin, “He can’t deny it, he’ll be on camera.”

“Oh, yeah. I forgot about that,” Youngjae said sheepishly.

‘Camera?” Jaebeom asked curiously.

“There’s a few rooms my eomma had cameras put in to stop theft happening., and three of them were the art room, the drama room and the cooking room.” Na In relayed. “Supplies from each room kept going missing so she told the teachers of those classes to inform the students in them that cameras had been installed. Woo Byul would have no idea he was being recorded on the camera here because he doesn’t take cooking class.” 

“Idiot,” Jaebeom snorted. 

“I’ll go let my eomma know after class.” Na In said placing her hand on Youngae’s back gently, before getting out her phone and taking a picture of the blades.

Youngjae shook his head. “I’d rather you didn’t.” 

“Youngjae, you can’t keep ignoring this, it’s become a personal vendetta and you are now in danger. I have a duty of care Youngjae, I’m your senior and Jaebeom is right enough is enough.” Na In said pulling rank on him

“But,” Youngjae protested

“No more buts Youngjae,” Jaebeom insisted. “Wol Byul is dangerous and this time he’s going down, and Seok Won too, before anything happens. He has the potential to be just as dangerous!”

“You get that vibe from Seok Won too?” Na In looked at Jaebeom for confirmation.

“Hell yes. Glad we’re not the only ones. In fact,” Jaebeom glanced over at Youngjae. “Youngjae’s been concerned about the way he follows you around.”

“Nothing to worry about Youngjae,” Na In was surprised that Youngjae had been so worried about her. “I have precautions in place, I think I told you about it.”

“Alright, fine. Report him. If you’ll think that’ll stop him. I don’t, but majority wins, but before class starts can we get rid of these somehow.” Youngjae nodded towards the razor blades.

“I’ll sort it, you just go sit at my desk for now.” Jaebeom smiled and have Youngjae a gentle pat on the shoulder.

“Thanks hyung.” Youngjae sighed and waited at Jaebeom’s desk.

Jaebeom reached into his jacket pocket, pulled out a utility knife and using his jacket to protect his hands began to pry out the nails holding the blades in the desk lid.

“You do know that they’re prohibited at school, don’t you?” Na In said nodding at the knife.”

“Oops, I guess I do now.” Jaebeom said as he stopped what he was doing and looked up at her apologetically. “I’ll leave it at home next week.”

“You should have been told by the student services teacher when he was interviewing you. I swear that man is hopeless. Lovely person, but sometimes even my mother wants to swat him with a stick.”

Jaebeom laughed. “Well, we men can be a bit irritating.”

“We all can be. It’s our nature.” Na In replied honestly. 

“I’m not irritating am I?” Youngjae asked as he leaned forward over Jaebeom’s desk towards them.

“I certainly have never found you irritating,” Na In began. “It’s like I said the other day, my ignoring you and everything around you was just me keeping out of the drama because of my eomma being Headmaster. But since it’s become so personal, starting with what Cade did, there is no way that I am letting things go the way they are without getting involved.”

“Thanks noona I appreciate it.” Youngjae smiled.

“Done!” Jaebeom had finished removing them. “What should I do with them? I can’t just toss them in the bin.”

“Oh,” Na In took out a handkerchief. “I’ll wrap them in here.” 

Jaebeom handed the offending items to her and she carefully wrapped them in the handkerchief.

“I’ll take these to eomma after class. Let her know what’s been happening.” Na in carefully placed them into her zip up bag pocket in side the bag.

Youngjae sighed and nodded as he watched Jaebeom check his desk for any more nasty surprises, but thankfully there were none.

“Okay Youngjae, it’s safe. You can use your desk now.” Jaebeom said heading back to his seat. 

Na In sat herself down at her desk next to Youngjaes and suddenly the rest of the class started to wander in followed by the teacher who started to write on the white board.

Jaebeom noticed Youngjae’s head go down into his books as two stragglers came into the room just as the bell went. 

One headed to a seat next to another student, the other had the desk next to them on his own and across the way from Youngjae. 

No two guesses who that was.

Jaebeom also noted that he kept glancing over at Youngjae almost as if he was waiting for Youngjae to make eye contact with him.

But Youngjae was avoiding it, that was clear to see.

“Right class,” the teacher began. “We have a new student so I would like you to make sure you all make him feel welcome. Jaebeom would you please stand.”

Jaebeom stood up and gave a slight nod of his head to the class.

“Some of you might know Jaebeom from your other classes but for those who don’t,” 

“Miss everyone knows Jaebeom oppa,” a female student said out of the blue. “He’s really cool and he’s nice to everyone. He’s an idol too, but he’s not at all snobby.”

The teacher rolled her eyes. “Yes, thank you miss Jeong. Any way Jaebeom, welcome to the class. We have only 3 rules. 1st rule don’t be late, 2nd rule don’t take anymore than what you need and 3rd rule you are responsible for cleaning your own station thoroughly. Also we have cameras in this class, so I’m just letting you know.”

“All good Miss, Na In already filled me in.” Jaebeom informed her.

“Ah, I see. Thank you Na In,” The teacher said smiling at her.

As usual Na In just nodded.

“Well I see you found an empty seat so you can keep that one. Now we need to partner you up.”

“He can partner up with me if you like Miss,” the student on his own piped up. “Because no one wants to work with ‘that over there’.”

Youngjae sighed, there was the first one.

“That’s enough, Seun Hwa. Youngjae doesn’t need your lip first thing in the morning. The teacher chastised. “Also that’s a surprise, it’s rare that you want to work with anyone.”

Seun Hwa snorted. “I just don’t want to work with ‘that over there.”

Youngjae wondered, as usual how many more times he would say it today. And as usual he’d started making a tally. 

“Jaebom did you want to head over?” The teacher asked.

“Actually Miss, If it’s alright with you, I’d prefer to work with Youngjae and not ‘that over there’.” He looked directly at Seun Hwa as he said it.

Seun Hwa didn’t know where to look as some of the other students were pointing and giggling, mainly the girls. A few of the guys were pointing and laughing quietly at Seun Hwa and Youngjae grinned unseen at his desk lid. He hated to admit it but he was extremely happy to see Seun Hwa getting a taste of his own medicine.

The teacher had to purse her lips. She was amused that the new student right off the bat, had thrown Seun Hwa’s attitude back at him. But to be fair she had to chastise him too. “You can behave too Mr Im. And yes it’s fine, you can work with Youngjae.”

Jaebeom wasted no time moving his desk next to Youngjae’s and gave him a sly wink. 

Youngjae smiled. “Thanks hyung.” He whispered.

“All good. Don’t you worry though Youngjae.” Jaebeom smiled. “I’ll sort these fools out for you.”

Na In grinned, amused. 

.Jaebeom definitely wasn’t scared of any of these idiots

She only hoped that he hadn’t bitten off more than he could chew.


	29. Youngjae’s decision.

Recess bell sounded just as Youngjae and Jaebeom finished off cleaning their cooking station and packed the food they’d made Into their bags.

Na In and her cooking partner had already finished and she waited outside of the room for the two boys.

“You two need to come me with me to see my eomma we need to let her know in depth what’s happening.” She insisted grabbing their hands and heading off towards the office.

Youngjae was as nervous as hell as they finally came up to the office door and Na In knocked.

“Come in.” A woman’s voice sounded from inside.

“It’s just me eom, I mean headmaster.” Na In corrected herself.

“Na in, what a surprise and you’ve brought Youngjae and Jaebeom isn’t it? I remember you from our interview when you first came here.” The headmaster smiled.

“Yes ma’am.” Jaebom bowed.

“And so to what do I owe this pleasure? It’s not often I get a visit from you Youngjae.” The headmaster smiled.

‘“These,” Na In unzipped the side pocket of her school bag and carefully pulled out the handkerchief, placing the small bundle on the desk in front of the headmaster and unwrapped it just as carefully.”

“What are you doing with those?” The headmaster looked on puzzled.

“These were placed under the lid of Youngjae’s desk in cooking class, planted by a student, in order to cause Youngjae harm.” Na In told her mother. “They’d been nailed into it in such a position, that if Youngjae had opened his desk as normal he would have been badly cut.”

The headmaster looked horrified. “That’s extremely stupid and dangerous! Who was it? Someone from the class?”

“Wol Byul,” Jaebeom entered the conversation. He was sitting at Youngjae’s desk when we walked in today.”

“My goodness, why would he do something that nasty? I know you’ve been getting picked on Youngjae, but this, is inexcusable,” the headmaster said quite firmly. You are a nice young man and an exemplary student. How you still get high marks with this kind of behaviour around you is beyond me, but no one deserves this.”

“He’s extremely jealous of him, but eomma that’s not all! Youngjae has been keeping quiet about how bad the bullying he gets, from Wol Byul, Seok Won and Cade. There are others of course that pick on him, just not as horribly as these three!.”Na in informed her.

“Is this true, Youngjae?” She asked him firmly.

Youngjae clammed up tightly.

“He’s too scared to say anything, because he’s worried it will come back on Jaebeom and I”. Na In looked at Youngjae’s horrified face as she told her mother the whole truth about what had been going on.

“Wol Byul’s also been stealing from the science room, dead rats, to put in Youngjae’s locker, and just recently he skinned one and put it Youngjae’s locker.” Jaebeom added.

“Oh my god!” The headmaster exclaimed. “Choi Youngjae, why didn’t you say anything? These are serious allegations. You do have proof don’t you? Besides the camera’s in the cooking class of course.”

Youngjae bit his lower lip anxiously.

“I saw it after threw the box away. It fell open in the bin. Youngjae said he gets strange presents all the time in his locker.” Jaebeom told her. 

“That’s worse than what Cade did, if not right on par.” Her face looked quite perturbed and she sighed, a little frustrated. “How long has this been going on Youngae?” 

“Since I first got here, well more like it got really bad way half way through first term, just after I got my fourth perfect test score in a row.” Youngjae replied fairly quietly, wishing he could be anywhere else but here.

“This is just disgusting behaviour. I want all the names of all the bullies you have had to deal with, minus Cade, Wol Bul and Seok Won. I am going to sort this out!” The headmaster said firmly.

“But miss, I really don’t want a major fuss made. It will only make them worse..” Youngjae pleaded.

“I’m sorry Youngjae,” the headmaster wasn’t having a bar of letting them get away with it. “But this is not acceptable within the walls of this school! I will be dealing with them. End of story!” 

Youngjae bit his lip again and then sighed. 

He knew there was no way they would let this slide and besides there was nothing stopping them from getting him after school. 

“Youngjae did you hear me?” 

Of course he hadn’t he was too busy stressing.

“Sit please and write that list, now!” The headmaster ordered.

“Youngae sighed and did as he was told. Too late now to leave without saying.

Looking over at Jaebeom and Na In, the headmaster folded her arms. “What subjects do you all have after recess?”

“Youngjae and I have Musical history and literature,” Na In replied.

“And you Jaebeom?” The headmaster enquired,

“I have musicology and ethnomusicology.” Jaebom informed her

“What does Wol Byul have next?” The headmaster asked.

“Stringed instruments I believe,” Na in replied. 

“Right then, Na In, make sure you stick to Youngjae to and from your class unti Jaebeom is back with you both.” The headmaster instructed her.

“I already was intending to. Jaebeom and I have already discussed Youngjae’s well being around the bullies when he isn’t around.” Na In informed her.

“I also have some of the senior students looking out for him. Some of them have free periods and have said they’ll watch out for him too, so you might see some of them following Youngjae around the place. “Jaebeom thought he’d better let her know, just in case she saw them and thought the opposite. 

“Right. Good to know.” The headmaster nodded. “Now, go have your recess and then head to your respective classes while I go deal with these two main menaces first, once I’ve checked the cameras. I’ll let you know the outcome when I’m done with him!”

“Yes miss!” The three of them replied and then she ushered them out of the office.

Youngjae’s face was miserable and he sighed as the office door shut behind them. He turned to face the other two and glared at them. “Thanks for that you guys. Who knows what’ll happen now. We’ll probably all end up dead in a ditch and it’ll be your faults!” He stormed off not caring what happened anymore.

“Youngjae!” Na In shouted after him as she went to follow.

“Let me handle this Na In. I’ll sort him out. Don’t you worry!” Jaebeom reassured her. “Give us 5 minutes and then meet us on the roof, bring your recess food, we eat up there, but don’t be seen if you come. That really is Youngjae’s only safe place.”

Na In nodded. “Understood, and I’ll see you soon!” She headed off to grab her recess out of her locker.

~*~

Jaebeom raced after Youngjae, making sure to not be seen himself as he headed out onto the roof and straight to their usual spot. He rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks.

Youngjae wasn’t there. 

“Youngjae?” He quickly ran around to the other side.

Still no Youngjae.

Thinking for a moment Jaebeom remained as calm as he possibly could, and then walked over to the large maintenance box in the middle of the roof and sat down outside the doors cross legged. 

“I know you’re in there Youngjae.” Jaebeom began. “Come out and talk to me.”

Silence.

“Look I know your scared and upset, but you really can’t keep going this way.” Jaebeom sighed. “ 

There was still no response.

“You really could have been hurt today, Youngjae. Those razors would have sliced your hands.” Jaebeom sighed, trying to think of what else to say that would bring the boy out. “Look, you need to think of it this way, at least you have the headmaster on side now, and the first two she’ll go to if anything happens will be Seok Won and Wol Byul.” Jaebeom said trying to be as positive as he could. “It’ll be a lot harder for them to try and do anything to you.”

A rather large sigh came from inside the maintenance box and then the doors finally began to open. Jaebeom sat back on his haunches, away from the doors so that Youngjae could crawl out. 

Youngjae looked him in the eyes. “Wol Byul won’t care about the headmaster getting involved, he will retaliate and it won’t be pleasant

Jaebeom sighed.

“And he’s right, you can’t always be with me. There are times I will be alone, without anyone. It can’t be helped,” Youngjae said sharply. “Things will be more complicated for me and for you two now too. I’ll get bullied for being a snitch as well as a coward and who knows what they might do to you and noona!”

“How is standing up to your bullies being a coward?” Jaebeom snorted back. “And for goodness sake, stop worrying about us we can can handle those idiots.” Jaebeom looked at Youngjae with a gentle look on his face. “Everyday, I have to hold my self back from what I really actually want to do to these idiots. It hurts me inside seeing you get treated like that Youngjae. Haven’t you been through enough already!?”

Youngjae saw the look on his hyung’s face and realised how upset Jaebeom really was about it all and he sighed too. “I don’t want anyone else getting hurt, you know that,” he began. “And I know and trust, that you can take care of yourself, and that you being an idol and Na In noona’s eomma being the headmaster, gives you both advantages here, but,”

Youngjae took Jaebeom’s hand in his and held it to his chest. “Seeing what he does to me constantly and that he never has any remorse, he will retaliate, and I’m really scared he might just try and do something that stupid.”

Jaebeom pulled Youngjae into a hug. “We’ll make sure to be extra vigilant. I promise and besides that, I have a plan that’s already in place!”

Youngjae nodded. “Okay, hyung. I’ll try not to worry so much.”

“Aww look at you two!”

Youngjae swung around to see Na In coming towards them and then turned back glaring at Jaebeom the annoyance in his face saying a lot. “You told her about my safe space?” 

“Yes, in order to keep you as safe as possible, Na In should know too. Then she can eat with you on the days I’m not here.” Jaebeom said reassuringly. “She knows not to let anyone see her come up. I already warned her that this is your only safe space.” 

“I guess it’s okay then, as long as no one else knows.” Youngjae said calming down a little .

“So gentleman. You two are adorable. Ever since you first arrived at school Jaebeom, you’ve taken Youngjae under your wing. I should say though, I wish I had done so myself. To be frankly honest, I’m mad at myself that I never got to know him sooner. I really should have looked after you better. I’m sorry Youngjae, maybe if I had people would have been a lot nicer.” 

Youngjae stood as Na In started to cry. She was genuinely upset at herself and Youngjae rushed over and hugged her. 

“Don’t cry noona, it’s okay, you’re not to blame.“ Youngjae rubbed her back as she responded to the hug, wrapping her arms around him too.

But if I had just...”

“Noona, stop,” Youngjae said softly breaking the embrace, grabbing a clean tissue from his pocket and dabbing her eyes dry. “Obviously, Jaebeom, hyung considers you as some one we can trust and I can see quite clearly that you really do care about me. I certainly don’t blame you for staying clear of the mess. You’re just as quiet as I am in class and we both don’t cause trouble.”

“Yeah.” Jaebeom chuckled as he came over too, placing his hands, one each, on their shoulders. “You guys are a rare breed.”

Na In laughed. “Guess we are.”

Youngjae smiled and held his hand out then grabbed Jaebeom’s placing it over his, then Na In’s, placing hers over Jaebeom’s. Then his other hand back over Jaebeom’s. “I promise to try and fight back a little more. Will you two stay by my side and give me the strength and guidance I’ll need. Because I won’t lie, I am scared. Especially of Wol Byul and Seok Won, but mainly Wol Byul!”

“I’m not going any where for a while Youngjae, you already know that,” Jaebeom said reassuringly. 

“Looks like you’re stuck with us!” Na in grinned.

“I don’t mind that at all,” Youngjae said quite cheerfully. “But now that’s settled.” He smirked. “Can we eat now?”

Jaebeom chuckled and gave him a hearty slap on the back. “When all else fails food fixes everything. Right Youngjae?” He said as they sat down together to eat.

“Of course.” Youngjae grinned as he opened his bag.

“Food is almost as good as your hugs.”

Jaebeom blushed and Na In giggled.

Youngjae smiled, quite pleased with himself as he sat and thoughtfully ate his food. 

Two things crossed his mind.

One! He would fight the bullies, because enough was really enough.

And two. He would make sure he became a trainee at Jaebeom’s company no matter what!

Fighting hard was his only option now!


	30. Youngjae's Selfless Request

After lunch the three of them went their separate ways to their next classes. 

Since Jaebeom’s class was on the way to theirs, Youngjae and Na In had dropped off Jaebeom at his first, then continued on to their own.

As they chatted away Na In happened to look forward and noticed her mother heading into Wol Byul’s class, along with one of the school’s security guards.

Putting her arm out across Youngjae’s chest, Na In stopped him in his tracks, and silently, motioned for him to follow her into the doorway of the empty classroom next to them.

Youngjae went to speak, but she held a finger up to her lips and Youngjae remained silent.

From their hiding spot they listened. They couldn’t quite hear her mother’s voice. 

Wol Byul’s on the other hand.

“What proof do you have that it was me?” His voice was so sickly sweet that even Youngjae felt like gagging at the sound of it. “I don’t even have cooking classes.”

Na In peeked around the door frame, watching as the security guard and her mother walked him out of his class. 

“We have the evidence that it was you who put the razor blades there. The cooking class has cameras and they captured everything.” The headmaster told them.

“Cameras!!” Wol Byul suddenly sounded worried.

“Your parents have been called and should be here very soon.” The headmaster informed him.

“What the hell? Why did you have to call them for?” Wol Byul protested.

“Because what you did was quite serious!” The headmaster said as they stood in the hallway. “We will be discussing what steps should be taken to discipline you. Why you continue to torment Youngjae when he has literally done nothing to you, is beyond me. Taunts, sneers, verbal abuse are bad enough, but going out of your way to physically harm another, because you decide you dislike them, is something I do not take kindly too.”

Woo Byul snorted his lack of remorse out. “But he didn’t get hurt in the end did he?” 

The smugness in Wol Byul’s voice made Na In want to rush over and slap him harder than she had Cade, but she stayed right where she was.

“I can see you find this amusing, but let me assure you, you won’t be so smug when I show your parents the footage from the cameras.” The Headmaster informed him.

The urge for Wol Byul to roll his eyes was great, but he felt it best not to provoke her. 

The worst case scenario for you right now isn’t the usual one week suspension, Wol Byul.” She looked him directly and sternly in the eyes. “It’s expulsion.” 

“Expulsion!?” Wol Byul finally looked as if he were shocked.

“And,” she continued. “It will come with my personal recommendation that any other applications you send in to any other performing arts schools or universities, to be rejected and the reasons for the rejection will be stated on the memo.” 

Wol Byul looked horrified. “You can’t be serious?” He spat out angrily, clenching his teeth and fists, looking like he was about to lash out.

The security guard instantly stepped forward and Wol Byul was quick to drop his stance. 

The headmaster sighed as her pager went off and she quickly checked it. “Your parents are here, so let’s take this to the office. It seems I will be discussing your anger issues with them, as well as your outward displays of disrespect towards authoritarian figures.” 

She shook her head at the look on his face. “It’s such a shame that today might end in expulsion, because you’re such a talented young man. Alright let’s go.” She headed off towards her office, Wol Byul and the security guard following behind.

Youngjae leaned back against the wall of the class room and sighed. As much as he wanted his bullies to get their just deserts he didn’t want this for them. 

Expulsion, Youngjae felt, was such a final measure.

“Noona, I’m sorry. I can’t let her do this,” he said as he ran off after them. 

“Youngjae! Stop! Wait!” Na In yelled as she ran after him, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him to a stop. “What do you think you’ll achieve by just running in there? Even if you stop her from expelling him, you know he’s not going to care, right?”

“I know! And I get it, but expelling him is too much. He has his dreams too!” Youngjae said sighing as if he were the one at fault.

Na In sighed and placed her hands over his cheeks. “Youngjae, listen to me. How can anyone who only cares about themselves, care about who or what they become.” She said firmly. “If he does these nasty things to you, think of what might he do to someone else who dares look at him the wrong way once he makes it in this industry.”

Youngjae sighed. 

He knew Na In was right, but expulsion was just too harsh. “I just want to ask her not to expel him. I agree with a suspension, but the word expulsion scares me. It seems so final!”

Na In gave him a soft look. “You, are too sweet! And ,he, is so undeserving of your mercy.“

“Please noona!” He clasped his hands together.

Youngjae’s tormented facial expression and his pleading puppy dog eyes proved too much for her, and even though she couldn’t understand why he so desperately wanted to save his enemy, she sighed and begrudgingly conceded.

”Alright, Youngjae, for your sake, we’ll go talk to my eomma. You do realise however, that Jaebeom will probably get mad at me for allowing you to do this? Right?”

“I’ll take full responsibility noona! I promise.” Youngjae replied solemnly.

“You’d better! Come on then, let’s go!” She said as she grabbed his hand and headed off towards the office.

Youngjae knew he might be making a big mistake, but he was serious about being true to who he was. Whether or not Wol Byul would retaliate, he would still try and save his backside. 

They caught up to them just as they got to the office and both Youngjae and Na In ran in front of the of the office door.

“What are you two doing here? You should be in class.” The headmaster said sternly.

Wol Byul, Na In noted was glaring daggers at Youngjae, but she stood aside to let him talk

“Please don’t expel him,” Youngjae said right off the bat. 

Wol Byul was taken aback as Youngjae spoke.

“Youngjae, he has not only intentionally put you in danger, but broken a lot of the rules here as well.” The headmaster told him.

“Can’t you just give him an indefinite period of suspension for now?” Na In asked. “Despite him being a nasty piece of work, Youngjae really doesn’t want him to be expelled.”

“The outcome of Wol Byul’s behaviour is not for Youngjae to decide.” The headmaster made it quite clear.

Please!” Youngjae pleaded. “I know he’s not the nicest of people, but, I don’t want him to be expelled. If you expel him that’s worse than a suspension. I understand that both stay on your school records and future employers can see them, so expulsion means that it will make it harder for him to be judged fairly on his abilities and he won’t be able to do what he loves without a struggle and I don’t think that’s fair.”

“I don’t need your pity, loser.” Wol Byul snapped interrupting him.

“Oh, I definitely don’t pity you, but I do feel sorry for you. I see how talented you are, but you seem to intentionally try and make yourself look like a jerk all the time. You constantly bully and pick on me and I’ve never done anything to you.” Youngjae stared him straight in the eyes. 

“I never asked to be gifted, but it happened and I have to deal with it, because that’s my life and as much as I hate being a genius, I can’t change it. I was was born this way. I don’t know what’s going on in your life for you to feel the need to bully me this badly, but, don’t take it out on me!”

Wow Byul laughed. “I don’t give a crap what anyone thinks of me or who I hurt. So how about you crawl back into the hole you came out from and die!”

“That’s enough Wol Byul!” The headmaster chastised. “And you two should leave now. Get to class before I write you both up!”

”Do you really not care about your music?” Youngjae continued on despite the headmasters warning. “Despite the fact that, you, are a nasty jerk, I’ve stood outside the stringed instrument classes on several occasions during some of my free time and listened in. I’ve heard you play, and you’re amazing! I might not like you as a person, but I respect the talent you have, maybe you should too!” 

Wol Byul was actually dumbfounded, the loser had just told him off and complimented him in the same sentence. He’d never ever expected that.

“Come on Youngjae,” Na In started to move away as she saw her mother fold her arms impatiently. “Seriously, she will write us up.”

“Alright, we’ll go, but please, even though I know it’s not up to me, don’t expel him, just suspend him.” Youngjae pleaded one final time.

“Youngjae, now!” Na In ordered, grabbing his hand and dragging him away.

The two boys watched each other as they parted ways and Wol Byul looked surprised at first when he saw the sad look Youngjae gave him, before Na In finally managed to drag him away.

And it just made him angrier. It was none of the loser’s damn business anyway. He didn’t need any one to be sad for him. He was fine on his own. “What a loser.” Wol Byul muttered under his breath as he was marched into the office.

No matter what they did to him today, he’d deal with Youngjae later.


	31. Revenge is planned

“I fucking hate him!” Wol Byul raged to Seok Won, when they caught up at afternoon recess.

“Who? You mean the loser?” Seok Won asked him to confirm that was who he meant.

“Who else would I fucking hate, you idiot!?” Wol Byul snapped.

Seok Won sat on the bench, his back against the School’s garden shed and folded his arms. “So, what happened?”

“He suddenly had the guts to report me for nailing razor blades to his desk lid.” Wol Byul replied. Pretty sure idol guy and Na In encouraged him.” Wol Byul snorted.

“Yeah, well, come on Byul, razor blades are a bit much. Not even I’m that scary.” Seok Won shook his head.

“Yeah, well, you’ve got a lot to learn buddy! But anyway, I’m allowed to finish the rest of the day off, then I’m suspended for three weeks! “ Wol Byul sighed. “But I’ve been allocated extra classes to make up what I missed. When I get back.” 

Seok Won sat upright, surprised. “How the hell were you not kicked?”

Wol Byul sat for a moment and then looked at Seok Won with a confused look on his face. “That’s what I don’t understand. The loser comes running up with Na In and he begs for the headmaster not to throw me out, but to just suspend me. Why the hell would the idiot do that after what I did to him?”

Seok Won shrugged. “Guilty conscience maybe?l

“I just don’t get it. He never fights back and the one time he does he begs for mercy for me. What the hell is his problem!?” Wol Byul sighed.

“Guilty conscience for dobbing you in? Wants not to get the fuck beaten out of him because he dobbed you in?” Seok Won suggested

“Yeah, well I have an idea.” Wol Byul smirked.

“And what’s that.” Seok Won raised an eye brow.

“I heard, that when he was a kid, he accidentally got locked in a cupboard or something.” Wol Byul told Seok Won. He fell asleep in there and no one new until they heard him screaming when he couldn’t get out, so he’s terrified of being locked in places because of it.” 

“One problem though, since you’re suspended for three weeks from Monday, how do you plan to work you plan?” Seok Won asked him.

“Easy,” Wol Byul began. “Idol guy has Monday off, I checked the schedules. So I sneak into the school early in make sure I don’t get seen and go from there. You in the group that looks after the garden right?” 

“Yeah why?” Seok Won asked curiously.

“What days does it normally get worked on.” Wol Byul enquired

“Friday’s and Wednesday, usually. Why?” Seok Won look at him still puzzled

“Oh, no reason really. “Wolf Byul shrugged. “I was just thinking of nicking some stuff from the garden, before I leave today. My parents were pissed so I have to go buy and grab stuff from the store, but I can’t be bothered going to the store on the way home just to grab some dumb vegetables, for her dumb soup!”

“Go ahead I really don’t care. There’s a lot there, just go for it,” Seok Won shrugged. “No one will probably notice anyway.”

“Nice.” Wold Byul checked his phone. “Oh well, better head to class. Might as well make the most of it, before I have my ‘enforced holiday’.”

Seok Won chuckled. “If it wasn’t for the fact you got suspended I might be jealous.”

Wol Byul you should still be jealous. I’m playing as much online shit as I can and my parents can go jump.” He smirked as he stood.

“Yeah right, that would be after you do all the shit they lay out for your punishment.” Seok Won laughed,

“Fuck you.” Wol Byul laughed too, smacking him on the arm hard. “Go to your damn class, before I hit you harder.”

Seok Won laughed even more as they both headed back into the school.

~*~

Up on the roof Jaebom stood arms folded an unhappy look on his face staring down at Youngjae

Youngjae didn’t look too happy himself, his back up against the wall as he sat with his knees up against his chest and his arms clutched around them tightly, his forehead resting on his knees.

“Why?” Jaebeom asked. “Why the heck did you save his ass?”

Youngjae shrugged remaining silent and Jaebeom sighed.

“Were you hoping he’d leave you alone once he came back?” Jaebeom pressed him.

Youngjae shrugged again.

“Was it because of the things you’re appa used to say?” Jaebeom asked gently.

The silence was deafening.

Jaebeom sighed deeply then sat down next to Youngjae. “You’re the sweetest person I know, but you drive me crazy.”

Youngjae looked up slightly, his eyes peeking over the edge of his knees as he looked sideways at Jaebeom, a look of questioning

“I’m not mad at you. You just give me reason to worry. He’s not going to appreciate anything you do to make life easier for him. You know that don’t you?”

Youngjae sighed.

“You’re problem is that you’re too sweet and kind. Too nice for your own good, Choi Youngjae.” Jaebeom gently put his arm around Youngjae and pulled him into him, Youngjae crumbling into a ball and laying his head on Jaebeom’s lap.

Jaebeom softly stroking his hair. “What am I going to do with you huh? You’ve gone all silent on me again! You’re scared he’s going to retaliate aren’t you?”

Youngjae nodded and snuggled even closer to Jaebeom.

“Well the good new is, he won’t be at school for three weeks as of Monday,” Jaebeom began. “But Seok Won will be, and those two have been cosying up lately. And the other thing is, I’m not here either, so make sure you stick with Na In. Do not go any where without her!” 

Youngjae gave him a quick frown and Jaebeom laughed. 

“Okay apart from there.” He grinned. “But you really need to be careful, make sure there are others around before you think about going to the bathroom on your own.” 

Youngjae nodded.

“Find out where the others are first,” Jaebeom continued poking Youngjae on the arm gently.” You have their numbers at least, so see if one of the guys are free to keep you safe. They said they would be happy to help, okay?”

Youngjae gave Jaebeom the thumbs up.

“So,” Jaebeom began checking his phone. “Since we have a free period right now, shall we just stay here?”

Youngjae at least smiled this time as he nodded. 

“I think you should take a nap. You look like you could use one, being such a nice guy seems to be hard on you.” Jaebeom chuckled.

Youngjae snorted, then smiled as Jaebeom made up for his smart ass comment, by stroking his hair again, softly back and forth until Youngjae’s eyes slowly began to shut.

Jaebeom smiled as he heard the quiet hum of contented satisfaction and a few minutes later Youngae slipped into the realm of sleep.

~*~

Na In headed up to the roof. 

Last period was just about to start and there was no sign of Jaebeom or Youngjae anywhere in class. She hadn’t been with them during recess due to an assignment she was working on in the library. 

Reaching the top she headed around the corner of where they sat and stopped in her tracks. “Aww,” she cooed as she saw the two of them sound asleep. 

Youngjae was still curled up head in Jaebeom’s lap and Jaebeom’s arm was over Youngjae’s chest. 

Although, she wondered how they managed to be so relaxed and comfortable enough to fall asleep on that hard surface. 

She walked over and knelt next to Jaebeom and gently shook he and Youngjae by the arms gently but with enough force for them to feel it.

“Hey, guys. Guys! Come on sleepyheads.” Na in continued shaking them until the stirred and opened their eyes. “Class is starting in about two minutes and you two are out here having a siesta.”

Youngjae sat upright and squinted at Na in as Jaebeom yawned and stretched.

“So much for just Youngjae napping,” Jaebeom remarked as he stood holding his hand out for Youngjae to pull himself up with. “Oh and just so you know, baby genius here has basically worried himself into a silent stupor. 

Na in gave Jaebeom a puzzled stare as they headed back into the school.

“He’s realised that being nice to Wol Byul isn’t going to make a difference,” Jaebeom explained. “And now he’s gone and holed himself up in his head space. Which means he may or may not talk when spoken too.”

“I see,” Na in replied. “So Youngjae, you do remember that today is the day the teacher of this class is revealing the results of our test papers we did the other day right?”

Youngjae nodded.

“And you do realise that the prize they’ve allocated for this is 100000 won right!” Na In continued.

Again Youngjae nodded,

“You’re more than likely going to win it, you know that don’t you?” 

Youngjae gave her a smug look and then grinned. “Probably.”

“And that,” Na In said with throwing a victorious look over at Jaebeom. “Is how you make him talk.” She gave Youngjae a gentle smack upside the head.

“I’d talk too if I was told I’d be getting 100000 won,” Jaebeom chuckled as the bell went.

The three of them ran down the corridor, into their class and sat down. 

“Nice of you to join us Mr Im, Miss In and Mr Choi. I would prefer it if you would actually be here before the bell next time.” The teacher said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a folder.

“Sorry miss,” the three of them replied, not quite in sync.

“Right, then.” The teacher began, as she pulled out a stack of papers from the folder and placed them on her desk.

“So, today we have the results of the test I gave you students the other day. The theme was Korean history of music and only one person got full marks, two of you got over 90%, and one of you got over 85.” The teacher relayed the information to the class.

“As you all know,” she continued. “This was a special test sponsored by the music department and the winner will receive 100000 won.” The teacher reminded them. “However two of you will also receive 30000 won each and one of you will receive a gift certificate for the Music store for 25000 won.”

Jaebeom could hear the whining behind him. 

‘The genius has this in the bag. He’s unbeatable. It’s not fair. Wish he’d crawl in a hole and die.’

Jaebeom whirled around at that one and glared at the student behind him, and the student swallowed nervously, looking away quite quickly.”

“Mr Im, eyes to the front please.” The teacher ordered him.

Jaebeom gave the student one more stern glare before he turned around and watched the front.

“So I want those whose names I call to come out front.” The teacher picked up a note book. “Please wait until the end to convey your congratulations class. I don’t want to be talking over you all. Thank you.”

Jaebeom noticed that Youngjae was fidgeting about nervously again. He seemed to get extremely anxious every time results were announce. Which he found odd because Youngjae always aced every test. 

He made a note to talk to him about it later.

“Now,” The teacher continued. “These won’t be in any particular order. Na In, San Kyun, Choi Youngjae, Im Jaebeom.”

Youngjae grinned at Jaebeom. “This is so cool hyung, we get to go up together.”

Jaebeom grinned back. “Yeah, first time ever for me winning anything .”

The four of them went and stood at the front of the blackboard and the teacher took some envelopes out of her bag.

“So, I’m starting at the bottom and working my way up. Winner of the 25000 won music store voucher, is, San Kyung with a test score of 88. Well done!

“Thank you, miss.” San Kyung said bowing his head, then looking at the envelope happily, but not as happy as he should have been for some one who just won something.

And Youngjae noticed San Kyung’s disappointment through his smile. Sang Kyun, like Youngjae, was fairly quiet, reserved and mostly happy go lucky, so the lack of enthusiasm exuding from him had been easy for Youngjae to spot.

“In third place with a score of 93.5, is, Jaebeom. Well done Jaebeom. Considering you’ve had less time in the class than some of the others here that’s pretty amazing!” She handed him his envelope.

“Thanks miss.“ Jaebeom said gratefully taking the envelope and bowing. .

“Right, now this leaves the top two.” The teacher said with a smile. 

There it was again, Jaebeom watched Youngjae fidgeting even worse than before.

“So in second place, with a high score of 95.5, is,” The teacher looked rom Na In to Youngjae and back at the note book. “Na In! Well done Na In.” 

“Thank you miss,” Na in bowed as she took her envelope and smiled, rather proud of herself.

Jaebeom watched as Youngjae sighed, almost as if a huge weight had been taken off his shoulders and then he smiled.

“Congratulations, Youngjae! This means you’ve won, but no surprise there. You are, after all, this school’s top student.” She smiled proudly.

“Thank you miss.” He bowed as she handed him the envelope. 

“Right you four can go sit back down and I want everyone to open their music books to page 74 please.” The teacher instructed. “We’ll go over the answers people missed.”

Youngjae looked over at San Kyung who was still sighing away. 

“Is he okay?” Jaebeom whispered.

“Not sure. He’s not usually like this though,” Youngjae replied. “He’s like me relatively quiet, studies hard, and he doesn’t get picked on that I know of. So I can’t figure out why he’s so down.”

“Let’s ask him after class then.” Jaebeom suggested.

“Yeah. Good idea, Youngjae agreed. “I want to make sure he’s okay.” 

“Mr Im, Mr Choi. If you’ve quite finished?” The teacher raised her voice enough for them to get the hint.

“Sorry miss.” They said one after the other.

“I heard you two were, inseparable and chatty? Do I need, to separate you both from each other?”

“No miss!” The two of them,” echoed.

“They’re obviously dating.” Some one yelled from the back of the class and everyone laughed.

“Yeah they seem to act like it.” Some one else added from nearby.

“That’s enough!” The teacher said raising her voice. “I couldn’t care less what you all do in spare time, but in here, I expect you to behave according to the school rules, so get your minds out of other people’s business and focussed on the task at hand.”

Youngjae pursed his lips and held the laughter in, as Jaebom rolled his eyes and blew him an unseen kiss. 

Youngjae was impressed that Jaebeom could keep a straight face when all he wanted to do was laugh.

Sighing he glanced over at San Kyung again. 

He really wasn’t happy.

Youngjaes and Jaebeom both jumped as the sound of wood hitting wood brought Youngaje’s attention back to the front and the teacher was in front of him desk,with a ruler slapped on his desk looking very unimpressed.

“Last time I am telling anyone today. Eyes, to, the front Mr Choi!” She said firmly.

“Yes miss, sorry miss.” Youngjaes apologised.

“Now if you’re all done,” she said referring to the whole class. “Let’s go through these answers!”


	32. Youngjae’s selfless deed.

After class Youngjae and Jaebeom headed straight over to San Kyung’s desk as the young man was packing his books up.

Jaebeom nudged Youngjae encouraging him to do the talking.

Youngjae took a deep breath in, exhaled nervously, and then cleared his throat. “Um excuse me San Kyung.”

“Oh, Youngjae, um, hey,” San Kyung said a little shyly, surprised that the school’s prodigy had even spoken to him.

“I don’t mean to pry, but,” Youngjae continued. “Jaebeom and I noticed that you kind of looked a little disappointed earlier when you won the 25k won prize, is everything okay?”

“Well, it’s just that.” San Kyung sighed. “My eomma’s birthday is tomorrow and I wanted to get her something nice for her birthday. She and my appa work long hours to send me here. I really just wanted to get something for her because she deserves it if that makes sense. It’s not that’s I’m not grateful for the prize because I am. I just don’t think she’d want something from the school’s music store.”

Youngjae nodded. “I definitely can understand that. When my appa passed away earlier this year, my eomma had to pick up a second job to keep me here.” He pondered for a moment. “I have an idea, they gave us cash prices, how about I give you 25000 cash and you can swap me the voucher? Then you can buy your eomma a present.” Youngjae said grabbing out his wallet and pulling out 25000 won.”

San Kyung looked at the money and his face lit up. “You’d do that, for me?”

“Of course,” Youngjae replied with a big smile. “It’s obvious that you really love your eomma. I’m happy to trade with you! I’m probably going to spend at least half of my prize money in the store anyway,”

San Kyung grabbed his envelope from his bag and handed it to Youngjae as Youngjae handed him the money. “Seriously, I can’t thank you enough for this! I really appreciate it.”

Youngjae smiled satisfied that he was able to help San Kyung. “You’re welcome and I hope your eomma has a great day tomorrow.” He went to walk away then paused. “Um listen, San Kyung. I’m starting up homework classes next Tuesday. Over in the park across the way. You’re more than welcome to come too. If you want to.” Youngjae smiled at him.

San Kyung looked around the room, many eyes were now watching their interaction and both Youngjae and San Kyung knew that even the minor bullies would start something if Youngjae were to continue associating with him.

“It’s fine.” Youngjae said still smiling. “I understand if you don’t want to. I mean I get it, the stigma surrounding me. Sorry I asked. Enjoy tomorrow.” Youngjae walked away, a little disappointed.

As he exited the room and started off down the corridor, he realized about halfway that Jaebeom wasn’t with him.

“Oh no!” Youngjae panicked as he quickly headed back in only to hear Jaebeom berating the class.

“You guys are so damn selfish. Youngjae’s offering homework classes as from next week because he genuinely wants to help you all get the grades you want and to share his knowledge with you, and yet you’re all so keen to hate on him and everyone he associates with.” Jaebeom sighed.

“Jealousy is the road to destruction, your own, as well as the person you attack. Maybe, just maybe, if you just gave him a chance you’d see how great Youngjae really is and maybe think about how you’d all feel if all you wanted is to have friends to talk to and have listen to you when you really need someone there for you, but are constantly attacked, picked on and poked fun of, just for being smart I’d bet you wouldn’t like it!”

Youngjae watched from the door, as a lot of eyes looked down at the floor.

“Let him help you with your grades and just give him that chance guys, surely you’re not all that shallow,” Jaebeom said looking around the class as they continued to look away and say nothing. “Well, maybe you are then.” Jaebeom sighed again as he shook his head, turned and started to walk out of the classroom.

Seeing the disappointment on Jaebeom’s face Youngjae sighed. Jaebeom always looked out for him, always tried to make the others see reason and for that Youngjae was very grateful. He grabbed Jaebeom’s hand as he came close enough and pulled him into a hug where no one could see them.

“It’s okay hyung, knowing you’re here for me is what’s important to me.” Youngjae began as he broke the embrace as quickly as he had given it.” Don’t beat yourself up about things like this. It really isn’t worth it. You’re friendship and love,” he whispered. “Is more than enough.”

Jaebeom finally smiled. “They may not be worth it Youngjae, but you are! Just remember that okay!?”

Youngjae nodded. “Mm, I will.”

“There you are you two.” Na In called out to the boys as she came down the corridor. “Sorry I had to desert you halfway through the class, but my eomma asked me to run some school errands for her this morning, which needed to be done this afternoon.”

“Well, we survived the other half without you, just,” Jaebeom informed her with a grin.

“I’m happy to hear that,” She replied with a smile. “So just out of curiosity, what are your plans for the weekend?”

“I’m staying at Youngjae’s tonight because we’re heading to the carnival tomorrow. And then Saturday night, I’m back at the dorms because my group and I have a pre-debut fan meet Sunday, so we need to practice, oh which reminds me.” Jaebeom said grabbing his bag from off his back and pulling out a notebook and then handing her a ticket.

“Here you go. I’ve given only a few selected people one of these. They’re VIP tickets to the Fan Meet, so you’ll get front row up close seats. I hope you can make it. It should be fun if not totally crazy, knowing the others.” Jaebeom grinned.  
“Wow! Na In exclaimed. “Of course I’ll be there. Thank you so much she went to hug him then stopped. “Um, wait, can I hug you? Is it even allowed?”

Jaebeom laughed. “Not supposed to interact in an affectionate manner at all with the opposite sex, but there are exceptions, so we’ll just class this as one.”

“Thank you Jaebeom! I look forward to this crazy you speak of.” She hugged him briefly, not wanting to take advantage of his kindness.

“You can sit with my eomma and I if you like noona. “ Youngjae offered.

“I’d love too, thank you Youngjae.” Na In smiled at them both quite fondly. “You know, you two are the nicest guys I have ever met. And I mean that.”

“My appa always used to say, treat others how you wanted to be treated and to always make sure that women are treated as the precious souls they are! So I live by that,” Youngjae said enthusiastically.

“And they deserve to be treated that way too. Women work just as hard as men and men tend to forget that!” Jaebeom said seriously.

“Then I think I’m the lucky one to have you two to regard me as a friend. Good male friends are hard to come by, I mean you’ve seen the ones that flock to me normally.” Na In rolled her eyes. “ I don’t know why I get treated like their pack leader. I really hate that I’m so popular. It isn’t fun sometimes.”

Youngjae glanced over at Jaebeom. “We’ll look out for you noona, won’t we hyung?”

Jaebeom gave him a look that exuded, ‘excuse me?’ and Youngjae grinned.

“We’re still both looking out for you, you cheeky shit!” Jaebeom smacked him gently upside the head as Youngjae and Na in both laughed.

Na In adored their playful energy a lot. They made her smile so much, and she didn’t mind their playful bickering either. But what she loved the most about the two of them was that they were willing to give the time of day to anyone who needed it.

When it came down to each one individually, she loved Jaebeom’s desire to protect Youngjae and Youngjae’s willingness to get up and move forward every time he was knocked down.

She really did enjoy being in their company. They were so inviting when it came to hanging around together, and even though she was a girl, she had still been allowed to encroach on their rooftop space.

Na In smiled.

She was so glad she had decided to stop being neutral in the situations around her because Youngjae and Jaebeom befriending her was probably the best thing that had happened to her in years.

They were both very sweet, kind, caring, understanding and respectful.

And those were some of the qualities she liked in her men. But these two were something more special than just that. They were genuinely interested in being her friend, not jumping into her pants and wanting something more, like most of the others that had approached her and it was a nice feeling to just be appreciated and accepted for who she actually was.

“Noonaaaa, hello?? Are you in there?””

“Oh sorry, I was miles away.” She smiled at Youngjae as his voice brought her back to the moment.

“We thought we were going to have to dive in and pull you out of there for a minute.” Jaebeom chuckled.

Na In grinned. “Get used to it, after class space outs are my thing. Anyway, I’m out of here I have a make up class on tonight. So I better scoot! See you Sunday guys!” She smiled and waved as she headed off.

Jaebeom turned to Youngjae. “Well let’s head back to yours. We should make dinner for your eomma since she’s working late.”

“Great idea!” Youngjae agreed as they headed off too.

~*~

Seok Won sat in the office after school his father glaring at him as the headmaster listed the things he had done to Youngjae and the other students he had harassed because they had wanted to be friends with Youngjae.

“What is wrong with you?” Seok Won’s father said calmly but firmly. “You know how much I hate bullies because of what happened to me as a child. Have you no respect for anything or anyone!”

Seok Won’s mother sighed. “Now dear don’t so hard on...”

“That’s enough!” His father said firmly. "You can stop treating him like he’s the victim. That’s half the problem with him! You’re too damn soft with him! He walked all over you as a child and he does it even now. It’s time we took action. I’m done with his awful behaviour.”

“I don’t think you understand Mrs. Lee. Your son is a danger to others and I will not tolerate his abhorred behaviour at this school. This is his first warning. If happens again, he will be given a written warning after that it will be suspension and after that expulsion.” The headmaster warned them.

“We have a zero bullying tolerance in this school and we will take drastic measures as needed. And I suggest you keep him away from Han Wol Byul too. It seems the two of them have been associating with each either and that’s something I wouldn’t recommend.”

“Why is that?” Seok Won’s father asked curiously.

“I won’t go into details, but I’ve just had to suspend him because he seriously endangered the same student’s well-being. Believe me when I say I will not hesitate to suspend or expel your son either if necessary.”

Seok Won’s mother now a little more than embarrassed cleared her throat nervously.

Seok Won’s father looked at him. If he was angry his face didn’t show it, but Seok Won knew that meant trouble once he got home.

“Do you know what he did to that boy?” His father said in a rather commanding voice

Seok Won bit his lip.

“Well? Do you?” His father asked s little less patiently

Seok Won nodded.

“You are just as bad as him!” His father snorted.

“That’s not fair appa!” Seok Won protested. “I actually said to him what he did was too much, what else was I supposed to do?”

“You have bullied people for trying to be that young man’s friend. Taken their money, threatened to ‘smash’ their traitorous faces in, for hanging around with low life scum. I believe your words were, according to what I've read in the statement that the young man wrote.” His father sighed.

“I really am disappointed in you! This young man you’re tormenting what’s his name?” His father looked up at the headmaster..

“Choi Youngjae.” She informed him.

“Choi Youngjae? Didn’t his father used to work for the STG group?”

“Yes he did,” the headmaster confirmed.

Mr. Lee looked over at Seok Won. “Youngjae’s father’s name was Choi Seung Jae. Hard-working man, I met him a couple of times when our company met with his for work collaboration. Said he had a gifted child by the name of Youngjae and that he was worried about his son’s ability to make friends because people got jealous of his gift.”

Seok Won shifted uncomfortably in his seat as his father continued his story.

“That man worked hard to keep Youngjae at this school. He said he felt guilty because all he could do was make Youngjae happy by supporting him in his love of music, but couldn’t fill the void where it came to him having no friends. That poor young man you pick on lost his father earlier this year, his mother is working two jobs just to make sure Youngjae can fulfill his dreams.”

“How did you know all that?” The headmaster asked looking puzzled.

“Because Mrs Choi works for two of my businesses my restaurant and my bakery. She already worked for at one of my places but came to the second just after her husband passed away. When I heard she had come looking for a second job I met with her myself.” Mr. Lee relayed.

“When I asked her why she needed the second job, she said to me, ‘my son has a dream and my husband wanted to help him fulfill that dream, but he's gone now, and I’m all he has left, so it’s up to me to see his dreams come to fruition. It was his father’s mission in life to see our son succeed where he could not.’ I was so inspired and touched that I hired her on the spot.” Mr. Lee looked at his son.

“When you told your mother and I you wanted to be a performer, do you remember what I said to you?”

Seok Won nodded.

“Go on say it.” His father insisted.

Seok Won sighed. “Music is a connection to the heart and soul, it helps bring people together. As long as that’s your intention and you work hard to be the best you can be, we’ll support you wholeheartedly.” 

“Yet, here you are along with your idiot friends trying to destroy that boy's connection to music by marring it with your stupid jealousy. So what if he’s smarter than you. Do you think he ended up being gifted just to taunt you? Of course he didn’t, it just happens. Nothing or no one gives you the right to choose how he gets treated or who he is allowed to befriend.”

Seok Won sighed. “He wins everything though, no one can get a look in at any of the first prizes, it’s not just me who’s feeling it.”

“Seriously Seok Won, is that what this is about? Tell me, what did he ever do to you personally?” His father asked a little disappointed.

Seok Won shook his head. “Nothing.”

“You can’t expect him to drop his grades or his standards just because people are jealous of his abilities either. His father was a good person, took care of his family while he was alive, but now his mother is the backbone of the family working two jobs to keep that boys dream alive. Seok Won be his friend, not his enemy. Learn from him, don’t hate him.”

“Your father’s right, Seok Won.” His mother agreed. “You should take a good look at yourself and decide what you want and you really need friends who have your best interest at heart, you want them to help you work towards being a success, not a failure.”

Seok Won took a deep breath in, then huffed it out.

A choice now had to be made.

Whether he liked it, or not.


	33. A playful Moment

Jaebeom started the car and drove less than five minutes down the road before Youngjae was sound asleep.

He really felt that that Youngjae was working himself into the ground and he figured the poor kid must get tired of having to keep up with himself, let alone the haters bullying him.

Arriving back at Youngjae’s place, Jaebeom turned the car off and locating Youngjae’s house keys, opened the front door and put them back into his pocket.

Heading back to the car he opened Youngjae’s door and undid his seat belt as the young prodigy still slept soundly.

It was when Jaebeom pulled him out of the car, into his arms, and began carrying him into the house, that Youngjae finally stirred and opened his eyes.

“Hyung?” Youngjae yawned. “Why are you carrying me?”

“Because you were so out of it, that you didn’t even wake up when we arrived like you usually do. I wanted to let you get some rest. You seemed like you needed it.” Jaebeom smiled at him. “Guess I’d better let you down then.”

Youngjae quickly wrapped his arms around Jaebeom’s neck and shook his head.

Jaebeom laughed. “Fine, you liberty taking dongsaeng, where shall I deposit you?”

Youngjae pointed towards his room.

Jaebeom headed straight there and gently placed Youngjae on his bed. “I’ll go grab our bags and be right back. We can get our homework done and then start making dinner.”

“Okay, hyung.” Youngjae quickly sat upright just as Jaebeom reached the door. “Hyung, wait!”

“What’s wrong?” Jaebeom asked quickly going back to his side.

Youngjae brazenly pointed to his lips.

Jaebeom gave him a quick kiss and grinned. “Incorrigible, that’s what you are! Now, I’m going to get the bags and then we’re going to do our homework and then dinner. If we get everything done in the next couple few hours, there’ll be plenty time for more kisses later. Got it!?”

Youngjae grinned and pointed to his lips again.

Jaebeom chuckled. “Last one until later. I mean it!”

Youngjae nodded and Jaebeom kissed him one more time before ruffling his hair and heading off before the sneaky brat had time to ask for more.

Youngjae threw himself back down into his bed, grabbed his pillow, hugged it tightly and grinned like an idiot rolling around on the bed with it.

The idea of receiving more kisses from his hyung later made him extremely happy.

He had never even thought about relationships before, let alone who he would have a relationship with. And then Jaebeom came along and even though he was a guy Youngjae didn’t care, he could see Jaebeom’s love, could feel it.

Well now he could. Before, he figured he was just being nice.

Youngjae let out a giggle.

He hadn’t even realised that Jaebeom liked him, nor he Jaebeom until his mother spelled it out for him, and for some reason, he suddenly remembered the box of condoms she had given to Jaebeom and he blushed.

What was that woman thinking?

He giggled again.

They weren’t going to just jump right into that kind of relationship. Now wasn’t the time. It was one thing, sneaking hugs and kisses but... Youngjae blushed again just thinking about it.

That was definitely ‘a later on thing’.

And besides, he wasn’t even 17 yet so he was definitely sure he wasn’t ready for any commitment on that level. Maybe some research was on the cards because there was no way he wanted to look like a dummy in front of his hyung when they finally got around to it.

But what kind of research could he do?

He thought about borrowing library books, but then questions might get asked why he was borrowing books on the subject.

That would be embarrassing.

Maybe buy some books online?

That would also be a bad idea, he’d need his own money to do that and he certainly wouldn’t ask his mother for money for those.

That would be even more embarrassing.

He sighed loudly just as Jaeboem walked back into his room with their bags.

“What’s up?” Jaebeom asked as he put the bags on the floor and sat by him. “You sound a little stressed?”

Youngjae swallowed nervously and shook his head.

“So nothing’s wrong?” Jaebeom knew something was up. “Are you sure? You seemed to be contemplating something when I walked in.”

“I, um, well that is...” Youngjae struggled with his words.

“Youngjae, I want to help you with whatever I can, but don’t force yourself, okay? It’s fine if you’re not able to talk about stuff that makes you uncomfortable.” Jaebeom reassured him.

Youngjae took a deep breath in and trusted in his hyung. “I’m just nervous because I have no idea about relationships and being intimate. It was bad enough I had no idea how you felt about me or how I felt about you. I kind of feel embarrassed that I’m that socially inept.”

Jaebeom sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug. “Listen to me, you don’t even need to worry about that! You’re not even 17 yet and there’s still just over three years until you’re even legal. Do you think I’d want you to worry about intimacy when you need to concentrate on you first.”

Youngjae shook his head,

“Exactly. look it doesn’t matter to me when it happens, but you and I are nowhere near ready for that kind of emotional trip at this point in time. We need to pass uni and I need to debut and you need to audition.”

Youngjae listened to his hyung intently.

“The smartest thing for both of us to do is do the things that will move us forward in our lives without the added worry of trying to make each other happy sexually.” Jaebeom smiled reassuringly at Youngjae. “Of course I eventually want to be intimate with you, but when the time is right.”

He gave Youngjae an honest smile.

“I want to able to look after me financially as well as emotionally so that I can be strong enough to be there for you in the same way once I’m established in my career as an idol and you should be thinking that way too. We can still love and be there for each other, but one step at a time, friends with benefits intimacy, still needs to be built up from the ground. Does that make sense?” He asked as he gave Youngjae a gentle squeeze.

Youngjae nodded. “Thanks, hyung, it really does. I just didn’t want to seem like an idiot who knew nothing about this stuff when the time came.”

Jaebeom chucked. “Trust me, I worry about that too, but we have plenty of time to deal with it as we go, so let’s just concentrate on what we need to do now because the now is what we need to deal with.”

“I understand hyung and I feel, better now we’ve talked about it.” Youngjae clung to his arm.

Jaebeom kissed him on the forehead. “Good, now let’s get started on that homework!”

~*~

Two hours later Youngjae put his pen down oh his desk and stretched. He smiled to himself and turned to face Jaebeom who was still writing away.

“Finished!” He said with a smirk.

Jaebeom looked up at him. “I still have three English sentences to write. It’s driving me insane.”

“Would you like some help hyung?” Youngjae asked him as he got up from his desk and sat back on the bed next to Jaebeom.

“Yes please,” Jaebeom replied gratefully. “Otherwise I’m going to throw this damn book across the room.”

Youngjae laughed as Jaebeom playfully made throwing motions with the book above his head, lost his grip, and accidentally dropped it on himself.

“Ow!” Jaebeom grimaced as the corner hit him square on the top.

“Aww, no,” Youngjae said as he realized it had actually hurt his hyung, and he gently hugged Jaebeom from the side, then rubbed his head, finishing off with a gentle kiss on the spot the book smacked him on. “Are you okay hyung?”

“Yeah, I’ll be okay. I hadn’t actually planned on letting go,” Jaebeom chuckled. “Serves me right for being silly. Thanks for making it all better though.” He winked at Youngjae.

“You’re welcome hyung,” Youngjae smiled. “And don’t worry, I’ll make sure you get these done! Now, what’s the issue with this first sentence?”

“It’s really difficult, well I think it is.” Jaebeom grinned at him.

“It’s not the easiest language to have to learn though, hyung, so don’t be too hard on yourself, it took me a bit longer to pick up too, even a genius like me can have a stumbling block occasionally,” Youngjae said looking over Jaebeom’s workbook. “Ohh this one.”

He nodded. “Hmm. Okay, so you’ve got the wrong word in place. They’re is different from there and their. Hmm how do I explain it? Okay, simple so, t, h, e, r, e means ‘that over there’ or ‘that chair is over there’ or ‘Youngjae put the chair over there.”

He watched as Jaebeom screwed up his face into a look of displeasure and it made Youngjae chuckle a little. “Come on hyung, you can do this. So, t, h, e, y, apostrophe, r, e, means ‘that person’ or ‘group of persons’. So, they’re, it’s a short form for ‘they are’ coming. They are coming for lunch, they’re coming for lunch.”

Jaebeom sighed. “You make this look and sound so damn easy.”

“You’ll be okay hyung, I believe in you,” Youngjae said encouragingly.

“So what about this last one then?” Jaebeom pointed at it.

“That’s their, t, h, e, i, r, so basically ‘that’s their bag, it belongs to them,” Youngjae explained. “So it just means that something belongs to somebody so it’s theirs. So if if you take their as in, t, h, e, i, r, now and put it into a sentence what could you say?”

Jaebeom thought hard staring at the blank space in front of him and then looked up at him. “Oh, um, how about this. I met with a friend at the weekend and we went to their house.”

“Good start hyung! Make sure you write these down in the book before you forget.” Youngjae said enthusiastically. “Now, how about t, h, e, y, apostrophe, re, as in they’re or they are?”

“Hmm. My friends said that they’re coming to my house today?”

“Good hyung! Good! Now the last one.” Youngjae encouraged his hyung to continue.

“That’s the t, h, e, r, e one right?” Jaebeom thought he’d better make sure he had it right this time.

“Mhm.” Youngjae acknowledged. “You’ve got this hyung!”

“After my friends came over to my house, they wanted to go out to the movies so we went over there instead of staying in and playing games on the computer.”

Youngjae clasped his hands in excitement. “See you got it hyung! Although you wouldn’t have to say ‘over’ before you said there. ‘We went there’ is perfectly fine to use.”

“Ahh, okay got it!” Jaebeom finished writing down everything so he could finish this last darn page of homework. “Can you check all of it over for me, please? I just want to make sure it all makes sense.” He handed the workbook back to Youngjae.

“Sure hyung.” Youngjae carefully went through it all word by word sentence by sentence. “Okay so there’s just one up a little further that needs fixing and that’s it everything else is fine!”

“Oh, oops! So which one did I mess up?” Jaebeom asked as he looked to where Youngjae was pointing.

“See, this word here it doesn’t fit in. How you have it now it reads. ‘They all wanted to go to. The second t, o should be t, o, o it can mean ‘as well’ or ‘also’ but if used in a slightly different way it can be read as something is in ‘excess’, so for example.” He looked around his room.

“So my eomma is always telling me I always leave my clothes lying around in my room too much, in this case too, t, o, o, means excess. In your sentence, it means as well or also. The wanted to go as well. They wanted to go too.”

“Oh I get it now,” Jaebeom said as he added the extra o in. “You must think I’m,”

Jaebeom suddenly found a hand over his mouth.

“Don’t even say it hyung!” Youngjae stopped him from belittling himself. “You’re doing fine! Fix it and then let’s go fix dinner. Eomma will be home in a few hours and I want some hug and kissing time before she gets back!”

Jaebeom laughed out loud and shook his head as Youngjae made the smuggest face he could possibly muster. “Your eomma gave me a box of condoms because she expects us to have sex sometime or other and you worry about her catching us hugging and kissing. She’d be all for it. Of that, I have no doubt!”

“I don’t want to kiss in front of her! I mean, hugging in front of her is one thing, but kissing? I’m not going to give her the ammunition she needs to say or do weird things.”

“Like give us extra condoms?” Jaebeom smirked.

“Especially that!” Youngjae exclaimed, with a blush forming over his face. “Now shush and fix the thing.”

“Someone’s forgotten who’s hyung here I think. Shush and fix the thing?” Jaebeom repeated, raising an eyebrow, trying not to grin, but falling quite short.

“Oh sorry, my bad.” Youngjae quickly got up and headed for the door. “So, I’m just going to go and start getting the stuff out to prepare for tonight’s dinner. But in the meantime.” Shush and fix the thing, please, hyung!”

“You cheeky little brat,” Jaebeom eyed him up and then jumped up from the bed.

Youngjae was out of there in a flash, laughing boisterously as Jaebeom gave chase.

It lasted less than a minute before Jaebeom had him cornered with only the table between he and his cheeky dongsaeng.

“Nowhere to run to now huh?” Jaebeom had the bigger grin this time.

“Can I call a truce?” Youngjae asked batting his eyes lids and making the cutest face.

Jaebeom grinned he had to give him points for trying, it that was the cutest face he had ever seen him make since they’d met.

But he wasn’t going to yield, not this time.

“Nope,” Jaebeom replied folding his arms

“What about a rain check?”

“No.”

“An I owe you?”

“Same thing.”

“Um,”

“And the answer is still no, so come over here and take your punishment like a good little dongsaeng.” Jaebeom had a wicked expression on his face.

“I don’t think I can do that,” Youngjae replied with a grin on his face. “What do you plan on doing to me?”

“I’m not telling you that, that’s half the fun, making you wonder what I’m going to do.” Jaebeom taunted him.

“Well, I think I’ll just stay right here then.” Youngjae decided.

“Then we’re at a stalemate,” Jaebeom said with a shrug and a wink.

Youngjae laughed at the smug look on Jaebeom’s face and he could tell he wasn’t going to give in so easily and he knew there was one thing left that he could try.

And try he would.

He took a deep breath in, pouted and placed his clenched fists, up to his face like cat paws, and began his plan of attack.

“Hyung ah,” he began in the cutest voice ever. “Please let Youngjae kitty off this once, Youngjae kitty loves his hyung. Please don’t be mean to Youngjae kitty. Jaebeom kitty hyung loves his Youngaje kitty, right? So Jaebeom kitty hyung needs to give him hugs, kisses, and loves and forgive his naughty Youngjae kitty. Because all kitties are cute and adorable, but Youngjae kitty is the cutest and should always be forgiven, right Jaebeom kitty hyung?”

Jaebeom stood there in front of Youngjae, looking at him his lips pursed tight and Youngjae could see signs of cracking, so he pushed it one step further.

At the risk of Jaebeom exacting his punishment on him Youngjae got on all fours and sauntered over to his hyung as kitty like the best he could and then rubbed himself against Jaebeom’s legs like a real cat would do.

He could hear his hyung trying so hard not to give in, as tiny puffs of stifled laughter began to sneak out through Jaebeom’s nose.

Youngjae looked up at him from the floor.

Jaebeom stood looking straight ahead, trying desperately to avoid looking down at Youngjae, but it was when Youngjae tugged firmly on Jaebeom’s uniform leg that he made the mistake of doing so.

Youngjae made his final move.

Batting his eyelids and rubbing his paw fists against his cheek and as Youngjae gave his hyung the biggest most adorable kitty eyes, he looked directly into Jaebeom’s and mewed up at him

And Jaebeom was done.

He dropped to the floor laughing, grabbing Youngjae on the way down and hugging him to him.

Youngjae started laughing too, but it was more out of embarrassment that he’d even put so much effort into that insane display of, whatever that was, he’d just allowed himself to participate in.

But at least it seemed to have worked.

Jaebeom appeared to have lost all interest in bestowing whatever punishment he had intended to, upon his person.

Youngjae was pleased by this and snuggled into his hyung as they lay on the floor laughing together like a couple of idiots.

“You, are one crazy kid Choi Youngjae!” Jaebeom chortled as their laughing finally subsided to a quieter level. “How am I supposed to clip you upside the head after that, huh?”

“Meow,” Youngjae replied with the cock of his head and an innocent look on his face.

Jaebeom sighed, the amusement noticeable in his voice as he ruffled Youngjae’s hair. “Okay, okay I get it. Your ‘Jaebeom kitty hyung’ will refrain from punishing his cheeky, but adorable, boundary-pushing ‘Youngjae kitty’.”

“Yay!” Youngjae voiced his approval. “Youngjae kitty is pleased with his Jaebeom kitty hyung’s decision .”

“No doubt he is.” Jaebeom sat upright dragging Youngjae up with him. “However I have to go ‘shush and fix’ a problem with my homework, so Youngjae kitty,” Jaebeom tapped him gently on the nose. “Will have to start preparing dinner, on his own.”

“I can handle that.” Youngjae grinned extremely pleased with himself that he’d been let off the hook so easily, he’d remember that strategy for next time he pushed boundaries.

“Once I’m done, I’ll come give you a hand,” Jaebeom said as he headed back to Youngjae’s room.

“Okay hyung,” Youngjae acknowledged as he watched Jaebeom head off before heading to the fridge. Looking inside and perusing the shelves, he grabbed what he needed from there, then placed everything on the bench.

He then grabbed a cutting board and knife adding them to his growing pile on the bench

Youngjae pulled his sleeves up a little washed his hands thoroughly and began to prepare the food.

Smiling to himself as he happily chopped vegetables, he wondered if his eomma would like the food that he and Jaebeom would soon be cooking together.

Hopefully, she would.

But they’d have to wait and see.


	34. The Apology- aka 12 bags of gifts

With dinner made and homework completed, the boys ate first, then showered and got into their pyjamas.

They were snuggled on the couch together watching television when they heard the sound of the front door unlocking.

“Sounds like my eomma’s home.,” Youngjae said as he sat upright.

“Youngjae ah, come help me please.”

Both boys jumped up and went to Mrs. Choi’s aid.

“Wow what’s all this?” Youngjae asked as she handed the boys some large shopping bags that were full of, something.

“I was given a lot of stuff by the owner of the restaurant. I have no idea why, but he came in and pulled me aside complimented me for my hard work and suddenly apologised to me said something about his son giving mine a hard time at school and bowed his head, before asking me to follow him to his car and giving me all this.” 

“Huh? His son gives me a hard time at school?” Youngjae looked extremely puzzled.

“Jaebeom ah can you carry another two as well please?” Mrs. Choi asked him as she struggled to pick more than three bags in each hand.

“Of course eomma Choi.” Jaebeom took all the bags from her leaving her with nothing to carry in at all

“Is that all twelve bags?” Mrs. Choi asked.

“We both have six each eomma.” Youngjae replied as he placed his bags up onto the table. “And just out of curiosity, eomma, what’s your boss’s son’s name?”

“Hmm I think he said it was Seok Won , or something.”

“SEOK WON!!?? No way! Are you kidding me? Your boss, is that jerk’s appa!?” Youngjae was mortified. 

Jaebeom was a little shocked too.

“Youngjae ah, no need to name call that’s lowering yourself to the bullies standards.” Mrs. Choi chastised him.

“Sorry eomma, but he’s one of the top three that pick on me.” Youngjae sighed.

“Well, Mr. Lee apologised for his son’s behaviour and asked me to tell you that he talked to his son today. Mr. Lee disapproves of bullying as he was also bullied as a young boy. He’s asked his son to leave you alone, but that he would prefer him to make up with you, as a friend instead of your enemy.”

“Yeah right like that will happen. I can’t trust him eomma!” Youngjae said sounding more than just a little stressed out.

“Well according to Mr. Lee, two these bags of goods were are gifts to us, it was his partly his son’s idea.” Mrs. Choi smiled. “And he sent a note with them too.”

Youngjae exchanged glances with Jaebeom and Jaebeom just shrugged he was as confused as Youngjae was about the whole thing.

“Let’s look and see what we’ve been given here before we go making judgements boys, okay?” Mrs.Choi suggested. “If it makes you more comfortable we can look through them all together. The three of us.”

“It won’t hurt to do this, Youngjae.” Jaebeom smiled and placed a reassuring hand over Youngjae’s shoulder. “You never know, right?”

Youngjae huffed out a long sigh. “Fine, but we start with the ones Mr. Lee put together first!”

“Agreed,” Mrs. Choi replied with a smile. “Now let’s see these two we’ll put aside because they’re the ones from Seok Won that you want to do last. Now how about this one?” She gave it to Jaebeom. “You can go first dear.” 

Jaebeom looked into the first bag and pulled out three large boxes wrapped up in plain wrapping paper. “They have your name on them Youngjae, you should open them!”

Youngjae took the smallest of the three and unwrapped it first. “Wow! This is so cool!”

“That’s the newest 3DS,” Jaebeom exclaimed.

Youngjae wasted no time in unwrapping the second one. “I can’t beIieve this!” He stared at the bundle of games for the 3DS. “How can his appa be so nice, yet, his son, a not so nice person? I just don’t get it!” He opened the third one. “Oh my god! I’ve always wanted one of these like forever.” He held up an XBox, and some games that were with it, grinning like an idiot.

“You’re a very lucky boy,” Mrs. Choi grinned. “Let’s get the next bag then.” She said handing it to Youngjae.

“Eomma these are for you. Oh they’re from Mrs. Lee!” Youngjae said excitedly handing her three wrapped presents.

“Ooh, this is very exciting. You should look in another bag while I do this boys.” Mrs. Choi encouraged them while she began to unwrap her presents.

“We’ll wait, I want to see what you get eomma.” Youngjae watched eagerly as his mother opened hers.

“Oh my stars!” She held up a box with a picture of a fancy looking food blender on it, smiling widely.

“Eomma, isn’t that the same one you were staring at in the catalogue the other day?” Youngjae inquired.

“It is indeed, this is the exact same one!” Mrs. Choi’s smile showed how happy she was. “I can’t believe it! This is going to help me save so much time when I make soups now!” 

“Next one eomma, next one.” Youngjae practically shoved it into her hands watching intently as she opened it.

Jaebeom smiled at the two of them, it was fun watching them get excited.

“A new bag eomma how cool! And you just said yesterday morning, you needed to get a new one. Ooh is that A Louis Vuitton?”

“Prada, but still just as good!” His eomma chuckled tapping him on the nose. “I wonder what’s in the last one?” She said as she opened it. “Oh, my, goodness! A new purse to match the bag! I feel so spoilt. No wonder Mr. Lee was determined to make me take the bags! I was telling him there was no need for gifts, but he said that I deserved it for working so hard to make my son’s dreams a reality!”

“I’m glad you took them. I know how much you hate charity eomma but I think this is well meant.” Youngjae could see how happy his eomma was.

“I agree, I mean they didn’t have it to go all out, but I think Mr. Lee really wanted us to have nice things that he knows we can’t afford on our own.” She smiled. “I’m so grateful!”

“Still a couple more of Mr. Lee’s bags to go!” Youngjae said handing another one to Jaebeom. 

“This is really exciting even though none of these are for me, I’m really enjoying your smiles very much,” Jaebeom said as he pulled three more wrapped presents out. “Oh, these three have no names on them.” 

“Let’s all open one each then,” Mrs. Choi said as Jaebeom handed she and Youngjae a present each. “Let’s open them together, on three. Ready? One, two, three.”

“I have a tin of posh looking biscuits.” Mrs. Choi chuckled. “Ooh, chocolate hazelnut mix! What did you get Jaebeomshi?”

“Imported Nougat bars. Almond and dried apricot. Says there are twelve in a box!” Jaebeom informed her.

“Ooh lovely! I love almond nougat! And I’m guessing Youngjae had chocolate.”

“What chocolates did you get Youngjae?” Jaebeom turn to face him. “Youngjae?” He looked around the kitchen. “Where’d he go?”

Youngjae seemed to have absconded with the prize.

“He’ll be under there.” Mrs Choi whispered and pointed under the table. “We rarely get chocolates. They’re his favorite.” She chuckled.

Jaebeom looked under the table and laughed. Youngjae sat there eating the chocolates quite happily. “Come on you, out and share.” 

Youngjae gave him a short huff.

“Or no hugs and kisses later.”

“Spoilsport.” Youngjae snorted as he allowed himself to be pulled out from under the table and up from the floor placing the chocolates back down.

“Ooh you two kissing already? Good job I gave you those condoms then,” she reminded them rather casually.

“Eommaaaa!!!” Youngjae blushed.

Jaebeom laughed.

“So that’s three bags down.” Mrs. Choi grinned. “Let’s open the rest that Mr. Lee gave us.

Jaebeom checked through the remaining bags pulling out the ones with names on and handing them to the appropriate person, then piling the rest into the middle of the table, placing all the empty bags into a single empty bag.

A few minutes later and many more lovely gifts and gourmet foods were present on the table. 

A sandwich press, a pie maker, kitchen scales, bread maker, for the kitchen area. A plethora of cheese and cracker types. A hair dryer, fluffy dressing gown, foot spa and curling wand for Mrs. Choi. An electric shaver, set of bathroom goods and a set of music books for Youngjae. 

Finally, all that was left, were the ones from Seok Won.

Youngjae sighed and pushed the two bags toward Jaebeom. “Please can you? I really am too nervous to even look in the bag.“

“Sure, I can do it. I can understand why you wouldn’t trust him.” Jaebeom began to pull the contents out of the bags. They too were wrapped, all of them with Youngjae’s name neatly written on them.

“There’s a note in here for you, two in fact one from Mr. Lee and one from Seok Won.” Jaebeom handed them to Youngjae. 

“Do I have to read Seok Won’s?” Youngjae protested.

“Read his appa’s note first if your worried,” Jaebeom said as he placed Seok Won’s gifts in front of himself.

“Mr. Lee is a great boss! Trust your eomma.” His mother reassured him. “I really think you’d like him if you met him Youngjae.” 

“Okay, I’ll read his first then.” Youngjae slowly opened the note from Mr. Lee. “I’ll read it aloud.“ he took a deep breath in and began.

“To Master Choi Youngjae,

Firstly I want to apologize to you for my son, Seok Won’s horrid behavior that he has cruelly shown to you time and time again! There is no excuse for what he has done to you or those that have tried to befriend you. I am disgusted with his behavior myself, as I too was bullied as a young boy, and he knows how much I despise bullies. 

Please also believe me when I say, I am not trying to buy your forgiveness with these gifts from my family to yours, because I know all too well, that forgiveness can not be bought, like anything in life it must be earned, but seeing how hard working and dedicated your eomma is towards making your dream possible, Mrs Lee and I felt that you and your eomma deserved to be spoiled a little, as I also once knew what it was like to struggle to make ends meet. 

My son did not know that I knew your eomma and appa, but I have informed him of how hard both of your parents have worked towards keeping you in classes so that you can continue to live your dream. A dream which your eomma still works hard to support, because both she and your appa knew how much you really wanted this and wanted you to continue to strive to make that dream a reality. 

And even though you may not be my own son, I want you to know that as a parent of a child that also has a similar dream, I am proud of your achievements, and proud that you work so hard to press forward towards your goal, even with the challenges you are facing at school. 

Sadly I only got to meet your appa a few times before he passed away, but I can tell you now that he was a man who worked extremely hard and who loved his family very much, (But you probably already know this) and he always spoke fondly of you both, but you especially, and he really was so very proud of you! 

And from what I have heard from your eomma, it seems that you have taken after your appa, and that you too are a hard working young man. It pleases me to hear this, especially knowing how much your appa loved you when he was alive. 

For the short mount I spent with your appa I know this much, Choi Seung Jae was an amazing man with a big heart and a very warm personality.

And I’m sure you Choi Youngjae will be just as amazing as he was.

Again my apologies for Seok Won’s behavior. I have told him he needs to apologize to you in a sincere manner and to mean it. If he does not you let your eomma know and I will deal with him myself.

I gather that by now you have gone through the bags and see you have a special present. The last time I saw your appa he also mentioned that you had always wanted an XBox, and that one day he would buy you one as soon as he could afford it. 

I know that he never got a chance to fulfill his dream of gettin an XBox for you, so if you look underneath the bottom of the console there is a special message for you.

Yours truly 

Lee Jeong Won.”

Youngjae was silent. 

This man, this Lee Jeong Won, the father of one of his nemesis, had praised his family, and spoken of his parents quite highly

Spoken of ‘him’ quite highly.

It was a bit of a shock, that a person like Seok Won, could have such an amazing father and he was suddenly very grateful to have such a prestigious person such as Lee Jeong Won on his side.

“Hyung can you please pass me the XBox.”

Jaebeom picked it up and handed it to him.

Youngjae quickly, but carefully opened the packaging, pulled the console out and stared at it, trying to get the courage to turn it over to look at the bottom.

Jaebeom could see he was torn and he gently placed his hands over Youngjae’s and smiled at him.

Youngjae looked into his Hyung’s eyes and Jaebeom gave him a slight nod of the head and together they turned it over, Jaebeom leaving his hands where they were, just in case.

But Youngjae still couldn’t bring himself to look down at it. 

Seeing that Youngjae was still wavering, Jaebeom rested his head on his. “Would you like me to read it out for you?”

Youngjae nodded.

“I’ll go get the tissues,” Mrs. Choi said gently. She was pretty sure that if Youngjae didn’t end up needing them, that she probably would.

Jaebeom waited for her to return first and then made sure it was okay for him to begin. “Okay if you’re ready I’ll start.” 

“Go ahead Jaebeomshi.” Mrs. Choi encouraged him.

Taking a deep breath in and exhaling, Jaebeom began to read.

“In honour of a loving father, Choi Seung Jae. I give this gift to his son Choi Youngjae, on his behalf. 

May he reside in your memory always.

Lee Jeong Won.”

Youngjae swallowed the lump in his throat, his eyes teared up and he gently, with Jaebeom’s help placed the XBox back down onto the table right side up. Jaebeom wiped his tears away with the tissues and hugged him.

“That was beautiful.” Youngjae’s eomma was smiling. She had come through it managing to keep her composure. “I’ll pack this away Jaebeomshi, you just look after my boy.” Mrs. Choi said,smiling softly at the two of them as she picked it up and began to repack it into it’s box.

“You okay?” Jaebeom gently stroked Youngjae’s hair.

“I’m just so touched that he would do that.” Youngjae sniffled. “And buy it for me so he could honour my appa. There’s no way Seok Won is his son, he must be adopted!”

Jaebeom laughed. “Well you read what he said in the note. He expects Seok Won to apologise to you properly.”

“I don’t know hyung I’m awfully skeptical because of how he’s treated me,” Youngjae replied honestly. “I mean even if he does, how am I supposed to believe him? Someone like that surely can’t change overnight it’s not possible. Is it?”

“Well you just don’t know, maybe his father got to him, since it was Seok Won’s idea to send stuff to you and your eomma.” Jaebeom reminded him.

“Jaebeom is right Youngjae. Please try to give the young man the benefit of doubt for now. I know it will be hard for you, but I know you will make the right choice when the time comes.” His eomma smiled. “For now, though you should open those. I’m excited to see what this young man has given you.”

“Me too, actually.” Jaebeom grinned.

Youngjae sighed and began to open the first one. “What the... wow.”

“Holy heck!” Jaebeom was shocked.

“Oh my Choi Youngjae, you, are definitely a lucky boy today.” His eomma said as they stood staring into the box. 

Youngjae reached in and pulled out his new toy. “I never in a million years thought I would own one of these.” 

“You’d better not spy on me in the shower with that!” Jaebeom warned him playfully.

“I’m pretty sure drones can’t open doors hyung, so you’re safe. For now.” Youngjae was finally smiling again as he put the drone down and opened another present. 

“Wow he must be feeling guilty,” Jaebeom said as the second gift was revealed. “Wireless blue tooth earphones, are freaking expensive.” 

“Hyung not just the headphones ear buds too!” Youngjae was amazed at how much nice stuff Seok Won had sent himself.

“That’s like around 500000 plus won between those two right there. And that type of drone you have there would have cost close to 100000 won too.” Now Jaebeom was just as shocked as Youngjae.

Youngjae quickly opened another one. “No way.... seriously an IPad too. What the heck!” 

Jaebeom watched intently as Youngjae opened the next one. “Okay this is nuts how rich are these people?”

“Well at least I have an extra pair of sneakers now.”

“And at least they’re not the same pair.” Jaebeom noted.

“Three more to go Youngjae,” his mother said pushing the rest closer.

And three more presents later, he had a voucher for a clothing store to the value of 300000 won, a voucher to a music store for 200000 won, and a subscription to a music magazine for a whole year.

Youngjae was so excited that he almost forgot about the note, Jaebeom grabbed it out of the final bag for him.

“Okay, so let’s see what Lee Seok Won, has to say for himself. I’m sure I’m not the only one here dying to know.” 

“I’ll read this one.” Youngjae slowly opened the note.

“We’re all ears my son. Go ahead.” Mrs. Choi encouraged him.

“Hey loser,

Guess you’re wondering what the heck’s come over me? Well thanks to you, I got a dressing down today by my old man, but, I guess I deserved it. I’ve been a real jerk towards you and I shouldn’t have been. I guess my old man is right, you were born you and you can’t help if you’re so smart that it annoys the rest of us. 

My old man said he knew yours, said he was a good man etc, etc. But, honestly I had no idea yours had moved on to the next level. Sorry to hear that, and I mean that. 

Look, to be honest I’m not used to apologising, and as you can probably see,I suck at actually knowing what to say. You’re also probably wondering how sincere I’m being, wether I’m being fake or not, but if it helps, I think Wol Byul is planning on doing something Monday, even though he’s suspended he’s coming back onto school grounds so make sure you don’t go anywhere without someone to watch your back. 

He mentioned something that happened to you as a kid. Something about being accidently locked in somewhere I’m betting he’s planning on doing something like what happened then. 

But you never heard it from me right?

Any way, I hope you like the stuff I got you. Consider it as a truce and yeah well sorry for all the stuff I’ve done to you oh and just so you know, I did tell that idiot it was too much with those blades. 

Way out of line. 

Glad you found them in time.

Anyway I’m ending this here see you at school loser.

SW.”

“I guess that’s a start?” Jaebeom said raising an eyebrow.

“Does he always call you a loser son?” Mrs. Choi said a little annoyed.

“I can handle loser, he at least doesn’t call me anything worse than that.” Youngjae shrugged.

“How much do you get picked on Choi Youngjae?” His eomma asked.

“It’s not os bad since Jaebeom hyung started. They leave me be when he’s around, and thanks to him, I’ve actually made a few new friends that look out for me too.” Youngjae grinned. “I mean I still get picked on but it’s usually bearable now.”

“Youngjae ah, I knew something was up. You should have told me! I would have come down to the school! 

“It’s okay eomma, now that the headmaster knows too, she’s really gone all out to stop the bullies. She said we have a zero tolerance and Wol Byul got suspended he’s the number one jerk that picks on me and the other one, Cade he’s number two, he got suspended too.” Youngjae reassured her

“What was Seok Won saying about that Wol Byul, and how does that horrid boy know you accidentally got locked in the cupboard when you were younger?” His mother asked curios to know.

“I might have mentioned it to one of the teachers or something, so he may have over heard.”

“You got, locked in a cupboard? How did you manage that?” Jaebeom asked.

“I was just a little kid about four eomma and I we’re playing hide and seek. Youngjae began. “I decided it would be smart to hide in appa’s drawing cupboard, but eomma got a phone call and I fell asleep.” 

“Youngjae sighed then continued. “Appa came home from work earlier than usual from that day and he had no idea I was in there. I’d squished myself back into the corner behind some of his stuff and he didn’t think to look in before he shut the cupboard door properly and locked it. I’d left it open so that eomma wouldn’t have look to hard to find me.”

“Wow that must have been scary when you woke up?” 

“It was awful hyung. I woke up and couldn’t see the light anymore so I crawled around trying to find the door to push it open, but of course it was locked so no matter where I pushed, it wouldn’t open.” Youngjae looked over at his eomma. 

“I got scared and started panicking and then I started banging and yelling and finally eomma and appa come to my rescue. Poor eomma, because I’d gone quiet, she just thought I’d put myself to bed like I usually did, so she was beside herself when she realised I’d been locked in the cupboard the whole time.”

“His appa and I felt so awful! He developed claustrophobia and agoraphobia because of it and we couldn’t lock any doors inside the house any more. He’s not so bad any more he can catch public transport, as long as he has his earphones in has something to keep his mind off where he is, or someone is with him.”

“If you have those why did you climb into the maintenance box on the roof at school you dork!?” Jaebeom shook his head. “What if you had locked yourself in!?”

“I had control over the situation, it locks and unlocks from both inside and out, so I knew I was safe,” Youngjae replied. “And besides, I knew you were on your way up.”

Jaebeom rolled his eyes. 

“Why did he do that?” His eomma said looking quite puzzled.

“He got mad at another student and I for making him report the bullies, so he went off up to the roof and hid himself in the maintenance box, because he was sulking.”

“I wasn’t sulking.” Youngjae retorted. “I was simply trying to...”

“You were sulking.” Jaebeom crossed his arms and looked at him.

Youngjae rolled his eyes this time. “Okay, fine, I admit it I was sulking. But in my defence I was a bit upset hyung!”

“Imagine how I felt after you stuck up for him, especially when I work so hard to stop you getting picked on.”

“But I couldn’t let him get thrown out altogether.” Youngjae responded defensively. “It wouldn’t have been fair!”

“Wouldn’t be fair? And him doing what he did to your desk was fair?” Jaebeom said, a little frustrated.

“I’m not saying it is but...”

Mrs. Choi suddenly started laughing and both the boys stopped their bickering and looked at her.

“Look at you two,” she chortled away. “You should see your selves. You’re bickering away like an old married couple.”

Both the boys blushed.

“Anyway, you two kiss should and make up. There’s plenty of time to bicker later.”

“Eomma!” Youngjae blushed more. 

Jaebeom laughed and pulled Youngjae into a hug. “She’s right, I’m sorry Youngjae. Maybe I was a little harsh about it alI know is that you’re a very sweet person and you don’t like to see others suffer, even when you’re on the receiving end.” He kissed Youngjae on the forehead.

Youngjae sighed and wrapped his arms around his hyung. “I’m sorry too hyung, I know you always have my best interest at heart. I should listen to you more often when it comes to the bullies.”

Jaebeom sighed contentedly. “Next time we should discuss things together before making decisions does that sound fair?” 

“Mhm, it does.” 

“What’s this in the fridge boys?” Mrs. Choi pulled out a container and looked inside. 

“Oh, hyung we almost forgot about eomma’s dinner!” Youngjae suddenly remembered.

“That’s yours eomma Choi.” Jaebeom told er as they walked over to her. Youngjae and I made dinner, but with all the excitement we nearly forgot to let you know yours was in there!”

“My babies are so considerate making me dinner so I don’t have to trouble myself with cooking. Thank you!” She kissed them both on the cheek. “I’ll heat it up and eat now. Would you boys mind taking the other things from the table and putting them away.”

“No problem eomma.” Youngjae said as his mother turned to put the container of food into the microwave. 

“Jaebeom ah, can you please make sure that boy doesn’t grab those chocolates and hide again.”

Youngjae stopped mid step as he heard his mother’s request and saw Jaebeom looking directly at him, arms folded and tapping his foot. 

Sighing Youngjae begrudgingly handed the chocolates over, but not before quickly grabbing one and running off giggling.

“Brat!” Jaebeom shouted after him.

“Got one did he? You have to watch him Jaebeomshi. He’s quick when he wants to be. Likes to push boundaries too that one.” She chuckled.

“Yeah I noticed that!”

“It’s getting late you boys are going to the amusement park,tomorrow, aren’t you?” Mrs. Choi asked as she headed towards the microwave just as it dinged.

“Yeah we’re leaving here around 10 Am.” Jaebeom confirmed. “Youngjae says it doesn’t open until 11.” 

“Oh, that’s convenient. I start work at midday tomorrow. I’ll make you boys a nice packed lunch as a treat! Amusement park food is always so expensive.”

“That would be wonderful thank you! Um, also where’s a good pace to hide these from the chocolate addict.“ Jaebeom grinned.

“In my room. Walk in robe, top shelf. I’ll ration them out, otherwise the chocoholic will scoff the lot if we let him get a hold of them again.” Mrs. Choi warned him. “I’ll pop some in the pack lunch tomorrow for you both too.”

“Okay thanks eomma Choi, I’ll go hide them now then.” He smiled at her. “Then I’ll head back to Youngjae’s room and see what the sneaky brat’s up too.” 

“Good idea Jaebeomshi. I’ll come say goodnight after I’ve eaten.” Mrs. Choi took her food out of the microwave, as Jaebeom went to hide the chocolates.

“Such a good boy, that Im Jaebeom,” Mrs. Choi muttered to herself as she sat down to eat. 

“Youngjae should think himself lucky.”

~*~

Youngjae was reading the instructions for the drone when Jaebeom walked into his room. Looking up at his hyung he smirked. “Let me guess, eomma had you hide the chocolates in her walk in robe on the top shelf?”

“She sure did! Wait! What? How did you know that?” Jaebeom asked, surprised that Youngjae was already aware of where they’d been hidden.

“She always hides everything there, birthday presents, Christmas presents, food stuffs that aren’t perishable and doesn’t want me to eat all at once.” Youngjae said with a huge smile on his face. 

“Why would she hide stuff in the same place all the time then? That makes no sense, especially if you already know where she hides stuff.

“She doesn’t know I know, but she’s short and it’s the only place she can actually reach without the step to help her.”

“You cheeky little devil! I’d better not catch you sneaking in there and pinching any.”

“I won’t. I’m a good boy. I never go in there without her permission.” Youngjae reassured him.

“Then how did you know all that in the first place Choi Youngjae?”

“I may have followed her one day when she went to hide some choc chip cookies she bought.” Youngjae said rather pleased with himself.

“You know, out of all the things you should be proud of you crazy kid!” Jaebeom chuckled. “That should definitely, not, be one of them.” 

“Oh well,” Youngjae sniggered.

“I’ll, ‘oh well’ you in a minute, you cheeky, imp!” Jaebeom said sitting on the bed and nudging him with his shoulder playfully. “So, are you looking forward to tomorrow.” Jaebeom changed the conversation.

Youngjae put the instructions for the drone away and leaned into Jaebeom’s side and as he did so, Jaebeom slid his arm around Youngjae’s shoulder and pulled him closer.

“Mhm, I really am hyung! I’m so excited, and really happy that you wanted to come with me.” Youngjae yawned.

“Someone’s a sleepy baby genius.” Jaebeom noted. “Your eomma said she’ll be in to say goodnight after she’s finished her dinner. Think you can stay awake that long?”

Youngjae nodded. “It was a pretty tough day on me emotionally, so I’m a little more exhausted than usual, but I can easily hold out until she comes in.”

“Oh, there’s something I just remembered hyung.” Youngjae sat upright and turned to look at Jaebeom.

“What’s that?” 

“Someone was going to tell me about his family tonight.” 

“Ah, Yeah.” Jaebeom sighed. 

“So?”

“Do you mind if we do this after your eomma says goodnight?” Jaebeom requested. “It might take a while, and to be honest if I have to stop mid story I might not want to continue.” 

“Really, Why?”

“It’s kind of complicated, that’s all,” Jaebeom replied a little more quietly.

Youngjae began to wonder why it was so hard for Jaebeom to talk about his family, he’d never pressed him before, but this time he felt he should.

“I’m getting the feeling you don’t enjoy talking about your family much?”

“Not really, but I’m guessing you’ve picked that up by now.” Jaebeom figured he would of done so.

“Yeah it kind of shows. But, sometimes talking to someone not related to the issue, about stuff can help. My eomma and I figured something was up to be honest and eomma, well eomma and I we’ve actually been a little bit worried. Eomma says holding onto things inside can be bad for you.” 

“Maybe, but I’ve held onto this for years I don’t think anything will ever help.” Jaebeom sighed,

“Jaebeom ah,” Mrs. Choi suddenly appeared in door way surprising them both. “How do you know unless you try?”

Jaebeom shrugged. “I’ve been to so many professional therapy sessions that I’ve lost count. All I end up doing is bringing everything thing up that I’ve buried deep inside, over and over again and I hate it! Nothing ever feels resolved.”

Mrs. Choi could hear the agitation in Jaebeom’s voice and she sat down on the bed next to him placing her arm around his shoulder and smiled gently up,at him. “Sometimes talking to people who actually care, is more of a soul saver, than talking to someone with a posh certificate who’s ‘paid’ to do their ‘job’. 

“Not that I am disregarding their professionalism, or qualifications or saying a non qualified person can make anything better either,” she quickly added. “But knowing that whoever you’re talking to, takes an actual interest in you, might make the difference you so desperately look for. If that makes sense.

Jaebeom shrugged. “I guess.”

“Well you have two nonjudgmental people who love you, with two sets of ears, right here by your side, willing to listen, if, you’re willing to share.

Jaebeom sighed. 

He wasn’t sure that he wanted to share his depressing past with anyone. 

It really wasn’t pleasant at all.


	35. Jaebeom's past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LGN (not a real company)

Jaebeom sighed.

Talking about his past was the least pleasant thing he could think of doing before bed, but both Mrs. Choi and Youngjae were eager to listen to his grievances.

“I’m not sure where to start, it really isn’t pretty,” Jaebeom informed them.

“Well, just take it from the beginning, no rush,” Mrs. Choi encouraged him.

Jaebeom nodded, took a deep breath in, and began.

“The earliest thing I can ever remember is standing by my appa’s graveside at his funeral. I must have been around four. I didn’t know until much later he had been involved in a gambling den, got himself into a huge amount of debt and couldn’t pay it back, so they murdered him

Jaebeom felt Youngjae’s hand slip into his and Jaebeom gratefully held it.

“About six months later, I remember a woman knocking on our door yelling at my eomma, handing her something and leaving. The next thing I knew eomma was packing up our things and putting them in the car. So not only did my appa pay the price for not paying back his debt but we were left destitute. He’d cleaned the joint bank account out, took our savings from the safe we had nothing.”

Jaebeom sighed again. “My eomma told me we were evicted because we couldn’t pay the rent and she never really got over my appa’s death and went downhill pretty fast after that, drugs, alcohol and I’m pretty sure all the men she kept bringing home once we got a cheaper place, weren’t really my uncles.”

Mrs. Choi sighed, she could understand why he wouldn’t want to talk about his past.

“I remember one of them talking to my eomma, something about getting good money for some job or something so she left me with a neighbour and went out with him. When she came back she had toys and food and all sorts of cool stuff. It was so exciting.”

“That must have been lovely for you at the time?” Mrs. Choi said with a soft smile.

“It was, and despite her addictions, we finally had enough food to eat. It went on for a few weeks, but then when I turned 5 she handed me a book with a lot of numbers in it. Said it was a special book and to never let it out of my sight. I didn’t know back then it was a bank book. But that the was last thing I would ever get from her.” Jaebeom suddenly stopped talking, biting his lip as his nerve started to break.

Youngjae squeezed Jaebeom’s hand gently in reassurance and rested his head on his shoulder.

Jaebeom took another deep breath in and continued. “A few days later she took me to a park. We had a picnic, and she brought some of my toys with us so I could play with them, we played for hours together and I was so happy, we actually felt like a family again.”

Mrs. Choi watched as Jaebeom’s face went from happy to angry in a few seconds.

“But then she said she had to make a phone call, told me to wait on the picnic blanket and no matter what I wasn’t to move, she hugged me tightly and said she loved me and that every thing she did, it was for me. She then told me she would get some ice cream for me because I was such a good boy and said she would be right back. So she grabbed her bag, pulled her phone out and walked away to where the ice cream stand was.”

Jaebeom clenched his fists as he remembered what happened next.

“She stood at the ice cream stand talking for quite a while and then I saw two women in suits come over talking to her. They were all looking over at me and then eomma bought me that ice cream, but instead of handing it to me herself she sent the two women over with it. They said that eomma needed to go somewhere important and wouldn’t be able to take me with her and that I would have to be a good boy and go with them. Otherwise it would make my eomma sad.”

Jaebeom snorted. “I tried to look past them to see where my eomma was but they wouldn’t let me. When I threw the ice cream away and tried to run off to go find her, they restrained me. I screamed and struggled, begged people, to help, but no one would.”

Jaebeom held back his emotions best he could.

“In the end I was picked up and carried to a van and the second woman scooped up the blanket and brought my stuff with me. I was taken to social services. That was the last time I ever saw my eomma. She betrayed my trust, dumped me like I was worthless and I keep wondering what was out there for her that was so important that I didn’t matter any more.”

He sighed before continuing. “I was alone and scared and while they were nice enough at social services, the orphanage I got placed into wasn’t so nice. I was so traumatised by being dumped like trash that I stopped talking. I got picked on lot, not just by the kids, but the matron in charge. I hated lesson time the most. She would intentionally call on me knowing, that I wouldn’t talk and then punish me for not answering her.”

“Wow, that’s horrible,” Youngjae said sadly.

“It’s like that for the next five years, beatings, taking away my food, other kids stealing my things. But the one thing that kept me going was that the social services kept my bank book safe said I could have my bank book back when I was of age.”

“They still have it?” Mrs. Choi was shocked.

“No, the company does now, since the boss basically made himself my legal guardian when I was 14 they had to hand it over. They had no choice!”

“Thank goodness for that.” Mrs. Choi said, rather relieved. “So how long were you at the orphanage?”

“Too long,” Jaebeom grit his teeth. “I ran away after a beating, but social services found me and took me back; even after they saw my legs.”

“Your legs?” Youngjae frowned. “What happens to your legs?”

Jaebeom remained still and silent for a second and then slowly rolled up the pants leg of his pyjamas to the middle of his calf on one side first. “This side is from the beatings.” They were small scars up his calves, “and this is the other side.” He rolled up the opposite pants leg to the middle of his thigh.

Mrs. Choi gasped and put her hand over her mouth. Youngjae instinctively remained completely silent, but he looked angry and saddened, all at the same time

“Did that matron do that to you?” Mrs. Choi asked angrily as she stared at the large scar on his leg.

Jaebeom shook his head. “No, this was a bully at the orphanage.

“Oh my goodness, what happened?” Mrs. Choi was holding his other hand now.

“This kid was a particularly nasty bully, not just to me, but all the younger kids were bullied by him, he just liked to hurt me when he did it. He wanted to see if I would scream or cry, so he would hit me, break or destroy something I liked, just to see how far he could push me before I cracked.”

Jaebeom closed his eyes momentarily as if preparing himself.

“And then one day he managed to sneak into the kitchen, stole a knife and came looking for someone to bully. Luckily for the younger children, it was me he happened to run into first. He’d never attacked me before in such a nasty personal way, but this day, he had to just push me that one step too far.”

Youngjae could feel Jaebeom shaking against him as he spoke and he began to gently rub his back.

“I had this one thing that was of eomma, appa and I. My eomma and I made it together at a parent and child day at my preschool before my appa died. It was a white photo frame and we had decorated it with animal stickers and hearts, then stuck blue glitter around the edges.”

He sighed sadly. “It was also the only thing that I had left of our family, and even though I was so angry at my eomma for what she did to me, it was still the most precious thing I owned.”

Jaebeom swallowed and his emotions started to betray him.

“That kid held me at knifepoint, dragged me back into my room and made me go through my bag. I didn’t care that he took my toys, toys are replaceable, but then he saw the one thing I wished he hadn’t and I could see by the look on his face that what would happen next wasn’t going to be good.”

Youngjae grabbed a couple of tissues from his bedside drawers and handed them to Jaebeom.

“He wrecked it didn’t he? Just like Cade wrecked my photo of appa.” Youngjae sighed sadly.

“Mm, but It was after I fought back that He did it. He didn’t like that and when I stood up to grab it back off him he sliced my leg with the knife then smashed the picture of my family over my head. I didn’t realise it until I punched him, that I was injured. I looked down to hit him again and then fainted because I suddenly saw all the blood oozing out of the wound and then I felt the pain.”

“That’s so awful.” Mrs. Choi said shocked and shaking her head in disapproval. “I hope that miserable woman got you the proper treatment!?”

“She did because she had no choice. I had to go to the hospital and they had to operate to fix the wound.”

“Did the hospital not call social services?” Mrs. Choi was certain they would have done.

“Yes, she had no choice there either, but because the matron had reported the incident, they never came to see me and of course matron made sure I couldn’t contact them. “

Jaebeom clenched his fists.

“The kid that caused the accident was reprimanded at least. They took all of his privileges away and put a passcode lock on the kitchen door after that and no one was allowed to use anything but plastic or wooden utensils and we were supervised during our mealtimes, he was also kept apart from us at mealtimes.”

Youngjae gently touched the scar and suddenly he came over all emotional. “Now I understand why you were so upset after the incident with my desk.”

Jaebeom nodded. “That’s exactly why. Even though most physical reminders can heal over time, the deeper they are, the more prominent they become. I didn’t want you to have that kind of reminder.”

“I feel bad now because I got mad at you and noona for trying to look out for me then,” Youngjae replied, remorseful, that he’d even been so upset about it.

“I understand why you did though. You’re so used to just taking everything that’s thrown at you, that it’s new to you having other people step up to protect and watch out for you.” Jaebeom hit the nail on the head. “You’re still learning to trust people.”

Youngjae hugged him.

“I’ll try and ask for help more often now. I promise!”

“Good!” Jaebeom hugged him back. “I’m glad. I hate seeing you get hurt.”

“Did the bullying stop after that incident at the orphanage, Jaebeomshi?” Mrs. Choi was curious to know.

“Sadly no, but on the bright side that’s how I came to use music as a way of escape. We had singing and dance classes at school so I took them, started spending more time at the school library. I taught myself to read and write music, but whenever completions came up the matron refused to let me enter. She went through my drawers tore everything up. Told me to forget it because I’d never amount to anything. I was devastated because I’d worked so hard on everything.”

Youngjae could feel Jaebeom tensing up more than he had done and he took his hand again.

“It felt like she enjoyed having me there so she could continuously torment me. When prospective foster families would come through she would tell them to avoid me, make up stories of how much of a troubled child I was, mentioned the knife incident but changed the story, and suddenly, I had attacked the other kid and as a result, I would be passed over every time.”

“You know, I’m not a violent person by nature,” Mrs. Choi almost growled. “But, that woman deserved a slapping. How on earth did you manage to break free from her hold?”

“When I was 14, the school held a special assembly and three of us were put together to perform in front of the other classes. It wasn’t unusual, special assemblies were once every quarter, but unbeknown to the three of us, at the time of the assembly JYPE and another entertainment company LGN were there scouting for talent.”

“Ooh, what happened hyung?” Youngjae asked excitedly.

“The three of us did our performance and after the assembly we headed back to our classes and within minutes of being in our seats, we were called up to the office, and to our surprise both company's heads were there. JYPE and LGN. LGN wanted all three of us, but JYPE only wanted me. Both had great offers but not knowing what to do because of my situation, I declined both.”

“You what!!!???” Youngjae and his mother were shocked.

“I was an orphan, in an orphanage under the rule of a tyrannical woman whom I knew wasn’t going to agree. I saw no point or hope. It was when JYP asked me why I had declined that I actually started to cry. So the headmaster explained my situation. LGN retracted their offer to me because they didn’t’ want to get involved with a troublesome issue.”

“Wow you must have been gutted.” Youngjae sighed

“I really was, especially when LGN gave the other two a contract and letter each and then took their leave with them to go and see their parents. I, at that point had just about given up hope. Seeing how distraught I was, I think JYP knew I really wanted this chance, but had guessed there were underlying issues at the orphanage. He placed his hand on my shoulder and asked me to wait outside for a while. So I did.”

“And, and, and?” Youngjae was overly excited

“Youngjae ah,” his mother chuckled. “Calm down and let him finish.”

“Oh sorry,” Youngjae grinned, apologising.

“It’s okay.” Jaebeom ruffled his hair. “Anyway while I was waiting the matron, of all people arrived and I was dead scared as she walked up to me, looked around and shoved me into wall, glaring at me, telling me she would never let a piece of dirt like me have an opportunity that I didn’t deserve.”

Youngjae clenched his fists this time, his anger rising.

“She then proceeded to tell me how my father was a good for nothing gambler who must have hated us and that my mother was a drug-abusing ‘hussy’ for a politer word, who dumped me in the end, because I was obviously a huge burden on her and that she would never allow me to have what I wanted.”

“Horrible bitch!” Youngjae growled.

“Youngjae ah, language please,” his mother gently chastised.

“Well she is eomma,” Youngjae replied in his own defense.

“I agree but, name calling won’t change anything,” Mrs. Choi reminded him, then turning back to Jaebeom she patted him on the arm softly “Go on son.”

“Well out of everything else that she had said and done, what she said there, that was the final straw and as much as I hate to admit it, she finally made me cry.”

Mrs. Choi frowned. “I take back what I said a moment ago, Youngjae’s right, she’s a horrible bitch!”

Surprised at Mrs. Choi’s outburst, Jaebeom laughed.

“Eomma, really?” Youngjae shook his head. “Tch, Tch, what a hypocrite,” he said with an air of playfulness in his vocal tone. “Tells me not to name call and then goes right ahead and does it herself. Shame on you eomma, shame.”

Mrs. Choi chuckled.

“Ignore the potato gallery and continue please hyung.”

“Potato gallery? That’s a new one.” His mother raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t be mean to your eomma,” Jaebeom said sticking up for Mrs. Choi.

Mrs. Choi hugged Jaebeom into her side. “You’re a good boy sticking up for your eommanim.”

“Hey, whose side are you on?” Youngjae pouted playfully.

Jaebeom hugged him. “You’re eomma’s. You get me on side at school all the time. I need to make sure I score points with both of you, just to be fair.” He winked.

“Fine, I yield, you may continue now.”

“Why thank you for the privilege,” Jaebeom replied with a grin. “So, what the matron and I didn’t see, was my caseworker standing right behind us. Karma at it’s best.”

“Yes!!” Youngjae squealed like he’d just won the lottery.

Jaebeom smiled at Youngjae’s reaction. “That’s exactly how I reacted, but in my head. I was so thrilled she’d finally been caught out, but thought it best to remain quiet. My caseworker cleared her throat so loudly that the matron jumped, and by the look on her face, she knew she was in trouble. I think for the first time in ages I felt relieved to see the social services.”

“Serves her right.”

“Oh it gets better. Turns out my caseworker and the matron were called by the headmaster at JYP’s request. So the Matron backs right off and my caseworker places her arm around my shoulders protectively, but I am seriously not in a good place at that point, but then JYP turns around and hands a contract to my caseworker and explains everything to her virtually ignoring the matron while doing so.”  
“Ooh, she must have hated that?” Youngjae snickered.

“Oh she truly did. Just the look on her face throughout out the whole time while JYP himself was praising me and how my caseworker painted the real picture of me, was enough to make me smile, because she couldn’t do a single damn thing to me. It was right after he handed the contract to my caseworker that he said that by signing the contract and accepting his offer, that I would have a guaranteed stable home indefinitely at the company dorms.”

Youngjae noted now, that Jaebeom was smiling more and it made him smile too.

“And then, he did the coolest thing ever! He right in front of the matron said that he would be happy to be my official guardian until I turned 20, I would still be coming to school and only training the number of hours legally allowed at my age. They would pay for all my expenses during my training period.”

“Oh that is so awesome!” Youngjae excitedly clasped his hands together.

“It is right?” Jaebeom grinned. “Once I started making money, then, of course I would have to start paying back for the tuition associated with my training while at the dorms. I was so excited that I practically begged my caseworker to allow me to sign the contract. But before I could, my caseworker said that JYP would need to fill out the appropriate paperwork in order to become my guardian, and then she just pulled that paperwork right out of her bag and he filled it in right there and then.”

“Well obviously we know he did because here you are.” Mrs. Choi was elated for him..

“Yes ma’am, but the best thing ever was that the matron was made to sign the paperwork right in front of me. That was a huge win for me and such a relief. And the next best thing was that JYP said I could move into the dorms right away if that was alright with the caseworker.”

Jaebeom was smiling widely now.

“And then the headmaster excused me from school for the rest of the day so the caseworker could take me to the orphanage and then to the dorms. I packed all my stuff up so fast that I’m pretty sure all you could see was the dust trail I left behind and finally I was out of that hellhole. When I arrived JYP was there waiting for me, he literally gave me the biggest hug ever and said welcome to your new home. I may have cried again.”

“You poor thing, what an awful childhood you’ve had.” Mrs. Choi gave Jaebeom a big tight squeeze hug. But what a wonderful end to all those years of torment. I’m genuinely relieved that, that awful life was over and your new life had begun.”

“Me too. And I’ve worked hard the past five years to repay him for his kindness and it’s paid off I can tell you!” Jaebeom smiled happily.

“So what happens to the matron?” Youngjae wanted to know.

“Well there was an official investigation and plenty of others came forward admitting that she had treated them badly and been horribly bullied by her. So much was revealed that they fired her and revoked her license as a children’s worker.”

“Serves her right!” Youngjae snorted.

“She was banned from ever working with children again. She was fine 300000 Won too and the kid that stabbed me was assessed for mental health issues and then removed from the orphanage to another facility that could help deal with the issues. As far as the orphanage itself, I hear the new matron is a really nice person.”

“Luckily for those poor children that are still there then,” Mrs. Choi said in a cheerful tone. “And I’m extremely glad that nasty piece of work was dealt with de traumatising those poor children, because of her poor treatment, will take some doing. I think the most important thing right now though, is that we love you Jaebeomshi, and I am very happy that we have you in our lives.” She hugged him and kissed him on the forehead as she stood.

“Thank you eomma Choi. That really means a lot to me.”

“I’m sure I’ve told you, you can just call me eomma, unless of course it makes you feel uncomfortable.” She said with a smile, her hand touching his cheek.

Jaebeom found himself smiling at her. “Thank you, eomma.” He corrected himself. “It really doesn’t feel uncomfortable at all. I’m happy to call you that.”

“Good glad to hear it. Anyway, you boys should get some sleep and so should I if I’m getting up to make you a yummy lunch basket tomorrow.” She hugged and kissed Youngjae next. “Sleep sweet my babies.”

“Night eomma,” the boys said in unison as Mrs. Choi left Youngjae’s room shutting the door behind her.

The second she was gone Youngjae threw his arms around Jaebeom and kissed him briefly. “I’m so sorry you had to go through all that horrible stuff when you were younger. I can understand now why it was so hard for you to want to say anything about your family. Everything you can remember is mostly horrible. But there is a question I have I want to ask.” He said as he poked the tips of his pointers fingers together nervously.

“What is it?”

“Are you sure you were just dumped?” He saw Jaebeom’s face contort. “Please don’t get mad at me for asking, but it’s odd that she would call social services to get you if she was just going to dump you,” Youngjae said as he thought about it some more.

“She could have just as easily left you there on your own with no one to come get you. Yet she called them to come while she was still there and never let you out of her sight until they were with you. It honestly doesn’t make sense, if you think about it.”

Jaebeom at first looked at him like he was a little crazy, but he could see Youngjae was serious.

“Where was your eomma going that she couldn’t take you. If you think about it, there are only one of maybe three or four scenarios that are possibly feasible. The first scenario is that, she hoped to give you a better life by handing you over to social services in the hope someone would foster you and love you as much as she did.”

“If she had, that failed badly.” Jaebeom snorted.

“True, but she wouldn’t have known at the time that would happen any more than you did, and in the end, you did get taken in by JYP.” Youngjae reminded him.

“True I suppose,” Jaebeom said with a sigh.

“The second scenario, she went into rehab for her drug addiction, but had a hard time and struggled every time she came out and continued to be in and out of rehab maybe even until now.”

Jaebeom shrugged. “Maybe, but then why didn’t she bother contacting me.”

“Probably because she felt ashamed for giving you up and not being the mother she really wanted to be for you after your father passed away.”

Jaebeom bit his lip as he listened to Youngjae’s reasoning. “Possible, I guess.”

“Third scenario, perhaps she was forced to give you up because she got a job somewhere where she was away from the chaos and drugs that were her life and wanted to make sure she could be drug-free and save enough money to one day come back and provide for you.”

“Yeah I’m 19, a bit late now. I’m providing for myself.”

“These things can take time hyung. drugs and a life caught up in them are hard to escape from. Especially if you don’t have the resources around or people to help you. I mean where was her family? Her eomma, her appa, or even your father’s.”

Jaebeom thought for a moment.

Youngjae could see he was struggling to picture anything and then Jaebeom looked at him with a blank look on his face.

“You know, I honestly can’t remember if I ever saw them.”

“See, if she had no support that makes things way more difficult for her. I mean you even said that one time you went and did that job with that ‘uncle’ you mentioned, she left you with the neighbour, not family.” Youngjae sat there thinking hard for a few seconds and then looked up, at Jaebeom.

“It makes me wonder if they were even in contact with them. I mean, if your appa had all those bad gambling debts, perhaps they cut ties with the family. Because anyone knows that loan sharks target family. Then that could give us a fifth possibility as to why you were given up. If you were to be targeted by the loan shark’s they would have either used you as leverage, was killed you too, or trained you up and used you to do their dirty work.”

“You watch to many dramas I swear,” Jaebeom shook his head.

“Seriously, it is a possibility. I know these things Jaebeom hyung and not because I watch to many dramas. It does happen. I read a lot of news articles and research a lot too. I'm not just a stupid genius with regular subjects you know.” Youngjae sounded a little hurt.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry.” Jaebeom apologised. “Go on then, I’m listening.”

“Well I guess the last scenario would be the fourth one, since we’ve just discussed the fifth one.” Youngjae scratched his chin. “There is a possibility that the drugs got the better of her, destroyed her immune system and then it would have been impossible for her to fight back. She would have known this and instead of telling you the truth left you behind so that you wouldn’t have to watch her die.”

Jaebeom huffed out a sigh. “I would have rather her told me the truth so at least I knew why she was leaving me behind.”

“You were like 5 or 6 right, would you have totally understood?” Youngjae put the question forward.

“Maybe, maybe not. I guess I’ll never know now though, will I?” Jaebeom replied a little frustrated.

“You know, hyung, we can always just ask what happened to her. Social services would have to know, wouldn’t they? After all she did call them herself, so she would have had to explain the situation to them before they took you, because they would have tried to work something out to keep you together with if they could have done so, right?” Youngjae looked excited about the prospect of finding out the truth.

Jaebeom stared at him momentarily and then suddenly he smiled. “You are absolutely amazing! Why I never thought of that in the first place I have no idea. That would have solved everything.“

He pulled Youngjae into a tight hug.

“I feel so dumb right now. I’ve spent all my life angry with my eomma, but it never even occurred to me to just go and ask. I never even thought to seek a solution and then you come into my life and just throw the most obvious one right at me. You really are a genius!”

Youngjae suddenly came over all emotional and he hugged his hyung back. “It’s sad to think you’ve not had anyone until now to help you. But I’m here for you hyung and I’ll do whatever I can to help you find the truth. We can go see social services together.”

Jaebeom gripped Youngjae’s pyjama top tightly behind him. “I’d like that Youngjae.” He said with an unseen smile.

“I really, really would!”


	36. Into the unknown.

Early the next morning, Mrs. Choi got up and checked in on the boys first.

She smiled fondly at them as They lay sleeping Youngjae with his head upon Jaebeom’s chest, Jaebeom’s arm around him.

Closing the door quietly she headed to the kitchen and as promised made lunch for the boys to take with them, before heading off to work, leaving them a note and 50,000 won. For Youngjae.

She smiled as she headed off to the bus stop satisfied that the boys would have a fun day ahead of them.

Jaebeom woke first and sleepily smiled seeing Youngjae sleeping peacefully. 

He was slightly disappointed he had to wake him up, but there was a amusement park to go to and Jaebeom was looking forward to going with him.

He gently rubbed Youngjae’s back. “Hey, sleepy head time to get up.”

Youngjae groaned and threw his arm over Jaebeom’s chest. “Wanna sleep more.”

Jaebeom chuckled. “The amusement park opens in just over two hours. Do you really want to fight the crowds to get in?”

Youngjae sat bolt upright, eyes still half closed, his hair messy and he shook his head. “Getting up now,” he replied as he slowly crawled off his side of the bed.

Jaebeom got out of the bed too.

“I’ll make breakfast, you can shower first.” Youngjae said as he teetered out of the room still getting used to his morning legs.

“You don’t want any help with breakfast, I’m. worried about you falling face first in the pan.” Jaebeom grinned as grabbed his clean clothes and one of the towels from the chair and headed to the shower.

“I’ll be fine once I start doing stuff,” Youngjae reassured him.

“Alright see you in a few.” Jaebeom shut the shower door behind him.

It didn’t take Youngjae long to spot the note and money that his mother had left behind and he smiled, then sighed. “Eomma, thank you, but you know we can’t afford this, “ he said to himself putting it into a jar on top the fridge that had money already in it and took out a smaller amount and putting that into his wallet instead. “20,000 won is more that enough!” He nodded, satisfied.

Going through the fridge then the cupboards, Youngjae got out what he needed to make breakfast and by the time he’d finished making it Jaebeom was showered, dressed and walking into the kitchen.

“Smells good,” Jaebeom said as he walked up to the table just as Youngjae finished placing the food down. 

“I just hope it tastes as good as it smells,” Youngjae replied as he sat down across from Jaebeom.

They ate in silence for a few minutes until Youngjae sighed. 

“What’s wrong, it’s not the food, because this is really good!” Jaebeom complimented him.

“I’m thinking of asking eomma if she’ll mind me taking the day off school on Monday,” Youngjae replied truthfully.

“Wow that’s not like you, you’re not doing this because if that idiot are you?” Jaebeom asked referring to Wol Byul.

“No, it’s nothing to do with him in all honesty. Although the thought of his face and him wasting his time waiting for the opportunity to attack me when I’m not there, is rather a fun prospect.”

Jaebeom smiled. “That, I’m sure would make him extremely annoyed.”

“Well I guess that’s what he gets for not being as smart as me then.” Youngjae nodded sagely.

“I guess I’m just surprised at hearing you say you want to time out from school. That’s definitely not like you.” Jaebeom was curious to know the actual reason why?

“You want to know the actual reason why?” Youngjae smiled at him.

“Sure why not?” Jaebeom shrugged. “Knowing you it will be an interesting reason. 

“So, I just thought I’d go looking for clues about your eomma.” 

“No, Youngjae, I won’t let you take a day off just because of me. As much as I think you’re the sweetest person alive right now, I won’t be responsible for you missing classes. That would make me feel awful,” Jaebeom told him.

“But, hyung!” Youngjae protested.

“I’m sorry Youngjae, genius or not you are not missing school on my account.” 

The disappointed look on Youngjae’s face made him reach out and place his hand over Youngjae’s now resting on the table. “How about we make a deal, when is your next free period?” 

“I have two in a row on Tuesday,” 

“And guess what so do I. Question is are the the same?” Jaebeom wondered out loud.

“You do realize you and I are in a lot of the same classes, right.” Youngjae reminded him, pulling out two rosters from his bag and placing them down next to each other.”

“There’s about four classes we don’t have together,but yes, those two periods are the same for both of us.” Youngjae confirmed.

“See? I knew it was a good idea giving you a copy of my schedules, besides the fact I want you to know where I am at all times because of the bullies.” Jaebeom semi praised himself. “So then how about we head off at the beginning of the free periods then, since that’ll give us four hours.”

Youngjae’s face lit up and he grinned from ear to ear. “I like that idea Hyung!” He had to agree.

“So Monday, go to classes, but make sure you stay away from places where no one is around got it? Jaebeom pointed at him. “Especially outside. Wol Byul can’t go into the school itself, but I’ll bet he’s planning some kind of rotten trick. So, do not fall for anything suspicious! Stick with Na In or the other senior students.” 

“I promise hyung! I will.” Youngjae replied with a nod.

“Okay, let’s eat and then I’ll do the dishes while you shower,” Jaebeom offered.

“Sounds Good hyung,” Youngjae agreed.

An hour later and the two boys were on their way to the amusement park, Youngjae excitedly looking out the window as they got closer. They would be 20 minutes early for the opening time but they weren’t bothered by that at all. 

“Hyung, what shall we do when we first get in?” Youngjae excitedly asked as they finally pulled up into the car park.

“Whatever you want to do.” Jaebeom replied as he turned off the car and they took off their seatbelts. “I’m happy just to follow along.”

Jaebeom got out of the car first and went around to the trunk of the car and grabbed out the lunch basket that Youngjae’s mother had prepared for them. 

Once Youngjae joined him he locked up the car and headed to the line, luckily it wasn’t too long. Jaebeom counted about 30 people in front of them as he walked up.

By the time the park opened they couldn’t see the back end of the line at all and slowly they made their way to the counter and Youngjae pulled his tickets. 

“I have these.” He told the Young lady at the counter.

“Oh they’re express tickets, you could have gone through over there,” she said as she pointed to an empty section

“Oh, I hadn’t realised, sorry about that. I actually got them at my school. I Won a contest and they gave me these.” Youngjae informed her.

“It’s alright, it happens especially when it’s your first time, I can tell you that I can see it’s your first time,” she said with a smile. “Go on, go ahead through and enjoy your day.” 

Youngjae, Jaebeom noted, for some reason giggled as she stamped their tickets and they walked through the turnstiles. “What are you snickering about?” He grinned at him. 

Youngjae looked up at him with a cute, innocent look on his face. “We’re amusement park virgins.”

Jaebeom laughed. “Well not any more since we’re here. But we’re probably going to be virgins when it comes to a lot of things.” He ruffled Youngjae’s hair. “So, what first?” 

“Hm. Maybe we should look around and see what there is and then decide.” He looked around the immediate scanning for what was closest first. 

“Did you bring any money with you?” Jaebeom thought he should enquire. 

“Eomma left me some money,” Youngjae began. “But I felt what she left me was too much, so I put most of it back and just took 20000 Won instead. We’re still paying off Appa’s funeral bill.”

Jaebeom looked at Youngjae fondly. “How are you this sweet and thoughtful. I swear I’ve not met any one like you ever. Most kids would take the money and not give it a second thought, but you are so aware of your situation that you’re so very responsible. I really am impressed.”

Youngjae’s face lit up red at Jaebeom’s sincere praise. “I have to be, I’m the man of the house now. “Youngjae said proudly, yet a slight hint of sadness could be heard in his voice.

“You know, I really believe that your appa would be so proud of you! Your parents raised a great kid!” Jaebeom said trying to lift Youngjae’s spirits.

Youngjae smiled. “You’re pretty awesome too you know.” 

“Thanks, Youngjae, that’s very sweet of you to say so,” Jaebeom replied gratefully. “You know what, keep your 20000 Won. Today is on me.”

Youngjae opened his mouth to protest but Jaebeom shut him down instantly. “And no if or buts, or, no you can’t do that. Got it?”

Youngjae threw himself at Jaebeom hugging him tightly. “Thank you hyung, you’re the best!” 

Jaebeom hugged him back chuckling . “When you debut and get rich you can shout me back. Okay?”

“You’re confidence in me surpasses my own in myself, but I’ll take that.” Youngjae smiled as they began to walk through the amusement park. “Ooh look Hyung they have lockers 5000 won all day, let’s get one we can put our lunch and any other stuff we end up with in there.”

Jaebeom nodded in agreement. “Smart idea baby genius!” 

Youngjae was over there in a flash and handed the woman the money for a locker and she handed him a key. “Youngjae bowed his thanks just as Jaebeom caught up.

“You didn’t need to pay for it. I told you everything is on...”

Youngjae held up his hand stopping Jaebeom from completing his sentence. “If you’re shouting me all day, when I invited you, then this was the least I could do. I think that’s fair. Don’t you?”

Jaebeom had to smile at that. “I’ll accept defeat graciously on that one.”

“And I’ll even let you hold onto the key.” Youngjae added with a cute smile.

“Generous.” Jaebeom chuckled.

The boys wandered around the amusement park checking out everything in sight, figuring out, what they wanted to do.

They decided on the rides first, that seemed like the smartest thing to do. 

“Ghost Train, I think we should go on that Jaebeom suggested.

Youngjae just looked at him, full on horrified by his suggestion and he made the shape of a cross with his arms. “Teng!”

“No?” Jaebeom questioned. “Why not?”

“If I want to be terrified out of my wits, I could go to school and sit in a locked room with Cade and Wol Byul.” Youngjae replied a little whimsically .

“Okay then, what about the Ferris wheel.” Jaebeom suggested

Again Youngjae made a cross with his arms. “Teng!”

“Don’t tell me you’re afraid of heights.” Jaebeom laughed.

“Ting!” 

“Well that leaves out the roller coaster. Hmm what about the bumper cars?” Jaebeom asked 

“I can try that!” Youngjae said excitedly.

“Okay cool and what about this one the big slide? That looks like fun!”

Youngjae nodded enthusiastically. “Oh and the basket one, we have to ride the basket one. And this one hyung, this one looks fun!” 

Jaebeom smiled at Youngjae amused. “The Comet Express? Are you sure? Don’t forget we’ve never been on any of these, so we don’t know what they’ll be like.”

“I’m willing to risk it for this one,” Youngjae replied adamantly. “And besides it really looks like it would be a lot of fun.” 

Jaebeom shrugged. “If you’re really sure?”

“Positive,” Youngjae replied.

“Okay, well, let’s start there then.” Jaebeom lead the way over to the ride and paid for two tickets. Luckily the queue hadn’t developed yet here and the two boys were excited as they were locked into their seats.

As the ride began to fill with more people Jaebeom felt Youngjae grab his arm then stiffen.

“Is it too late to change my mind?” He asked as he clung tightly to Jabeeom.

Jaebeom laughed at him as the ride started to move. “It is now.” He said with an unseen grin as they headed into the dark.

Youngjae swallowed nervously.

He regretted this life choice already.


End file.
